Nouvelle Destinée
by Crazy-Purple-Bird
Summary: Yaoi. Harry part seul affronter le Lord mais il est fait prisonnier. Voldemort decide alors de l'utiliser comme esclave personnel... Le monde sorcier ne sera plus jamais le même.
1. Chapitre 1

Personnages principaux appartenant à J.K. Rowling

**Attention, âmes sensibles n'aimants pas le sm sont priées de ne pas lire, ni de laisser des commentaires choqués, merci.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Il courrait de moins en moins vite. Un point de côté le tiraillait et son souffle se faisait plus rare. La fatigue l'emportait sur son obstination, sans compter ses blessures, nombreuses, qui lui faisaient perdre beaucoup trop de sang pour qu'il puisse fuir correctement. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas loin, ils se rapprochaient sensiblement, poussant des jurons qui n'assuraient pas à Harry une vie courte et paisible s'il se faisait attraper. Quelle idée aussi ! Trop attaché à ses amis, il avait refusé de les avertir et était parti seul affronter son destin. De toute façon, il avait toujours été seul. Sauf pendant la première année de sa naissance peut-être. Mais il était juste né pour une prophétie, et pour le bonheur de chacun, il se devait de la tourner en sa faveur. Il devait tuer le Lord Noir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes pour lui, ou plutôt pour cette noble tache qu'on lui avait refourguée à sa naissance. Ils voulaient un bel avenir pour leurs enfants, correspondant à leurs idéaux. Harry devait se sacrifier, il devait affronter la personne la plus effrayante et puissante de l'Angleterre et probablement du monde. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Terrier, ces conclusions ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Il était un pion, et qu'il réussisse sa mission ou pas, il était foutu.

Il avait plusieurs alternatives : réussir, être félicité, puis assister à dix milliard de conférences, sans jamais avoir d'anonymat. On le dévisagerait, on le mettrait en première de couverture et jamais il ne pourrait vivre dans un endroit tranquille avec l'homme de son choix sans se faire totalement démonter par le monde sorcier.

Il pouvait aussi essayer de Le tuer et mourir, triste sort, peut-être le meilleur au final. Mais l'on salirait sa mémoire, l'espoir du monde sorcier ayant été fondé sur un incapable. Ou il se faisait tout bêtement tuer par les Mangemorts courant derrière lui, ce qui reviendrait à peu près au même. Ou encore, il se faisait prendre et Lord Voldemort déciderait de le torturer longuement pour montrer l'exemple, avant de le tuer.

Son souhait le plus profond, maintenant que seul, il courrait derrière une cause perdue, devant des Mangemorts avides de faire leurs preuves, était de disparaitre et de pouvoir vivre normalement, sans s'inquiéter pour les autres, de l'avis de chacun, de la guerre, de sa mort. Il voulait vivre, avoir une famille aimante et des amis agréables avec qui il pourrait parler sans être sans cesse glorifié ou rabaissé. Une vis normale. Mais non, il était bien là, dans cette forêt, à trébucher sur toutes les racines possibles, dégoulinant de sang.

Un sort de découpe lui atteint soudainement la jambe alors qu'il trébuchait sur une racine au bord d'une falaise.

« Mon heure est venue. » pensa-t-il puis fermant les yeux et hurlant de douleur, il bascula.

« Ouvre les yeux, sale bâtard ! » Rugit une voix, accompagnée d'une charmante allène fétide.

Il reçu ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Toussant, il roula sur le côté et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Et merde, je suis même pas mort, » souffla-t-il.

« Au moins j'éviterai le visage contrarié de Dumbledore », se dit-il à lui même.

« Et non, face de rat, t'es pas mort. Mais t'as bien faillit ! Il te veut vivant, alors on obéit. »

Un ricanement mauvais retentit.

« On y va, » fit une voix qu'Harry reconnaissait bien.

Et sans attendre, ils transplantèrent. Harry, toujours couché et ne supportant pas le transplanage, mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, le sol ayant, pour couronner le tout, violemment percuté son crâne, - à moins que ce soit l'inverse… - Il fut trainé sans ménagement dans les cachots où on l'enferma dans le noir le plus total. Lentement, Harry reprit ses esprits et réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été percuté par un sort au bord d'une falaise. Cela lui avait déchiqueté la jambe. Les Mangemorts l'avaient empêché de mourir en le rattrapant, et sans ménagement, il l'avait réveillé et enfermé dans les cachots d'un manoir. Probablement celui de Malfoy, étant donné que le Lord y résidait. A moins qu'il ait basé son cartier général dans un autre lieu. Maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, que le ministère était prit et que les rebelles ne donnaient presque plus signe de vie, il était possible pour lui d'habiter son propre manoir. Il n'avait plus à se cacher, mais, au contraire, à imposer sa présence. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. L'idée de la mort était assimilée depuis longtemps, mais pas celle de la torture et de l'humiliation. Avouons qu'il était beaucoup plus dur de s'habituer à cette dernière. Il redoutait notamment la l'hypothétique vengeance puéril et cruelle de Draco Malfoy. Le sommeil s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses douleurs disparurent le temps d'un mauvais rêve.

Il fut brutalement réveillé, quand quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras et se mit à le trainer sans ménagement.

« Allez Potty, le Maître veut te voir pour te dire en face ce qu'il a décidé de faire de toi. »

« … Malfoy ? »

« Ferme là et obéit, tu auras tout à y gagner. Rebelle-toi ou fait quelque chose de stupide et tu risque d'amèrement le regretter. »

« Que… ? »

« Ferme là. »

Draco l'entraina au travers d'interminables couloirs, plus nombreux que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle, où plusieurs Mangemorts étaient présents. Humiliation suprême. Malfoy le poussa violemment sur le sol et lui colla le front sur les dalles gelées.

« Le voici My Lord, » dit-il.

« Bien, Draco, très bien, tu es bien le fils de Lucius. Pour te récompenser, je t'autorise à choisir ton chien dans les autres prisonniers, au frais. Celui que tu veux. Je suis fier de toi, tu m'as prouvé que tu es un fidèle digne de confiance. Je te donnerai ta prochaine mission plus tard. »

« Je vous en remercie Maitre. »

« Quel spécimen avons-nous là ? » Ricana la voix, plus jeune que prévu, de Voldemort.

Des pas résonnèrent et Draco s'écarta légèrement d'Harry, le laissant à l'entière merci du mage noir. Le jeune homme releva quelque peu la tête, remarquant au passage qu'il avait laissé du sang sur le sol, et regarda le Lord. Un beau jeune homme au regard pourpre le fixait d'un air supérieur, vicieux et clairement ravi et amusé. Il lui mit deux doigts sous le menton et lui fit relever la tête. Un sourire sadique sur le visage, il planta ses iris dans les émeraudes apeurées.

« C'est stupide de gâcher une si belle croupe, » ricana-t-il. « Je pense que tu ferais un merveilleux chien, à dresser évidemment. Tout comme tes camarades rebelles, vous êtes juste bons à nous servir, et toi, je suis persuadé que ta place est ici, sous mes pieds. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Un doloris le percuta de plein fouet et il hurla de tout ses poumons. La douleur était inimaginable. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta le sort.

« Nous allons nous amuser je croie Harry Potter. Severus, nettoie-moi ça et soigne ses blessures. Je le veux pour ce soir. Le chien doit faire honneur à son Maître. »

« Oui Maître, » fit une voix grave et ténébreuse.

Harry sentit le sort d'imperium prendre contrôle de son être mais il ne fit rien pour résister. Il était fichu. Il n'allait pas mourir, juste souffrir. Alléluia. Bel avenir en perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

L'ex professeur de potion emmena Harry jusqu'à ses appartements, à un étage élevé, au bout de beaucoup trop de couloirs pour la tête douloureuse du jeune homme. Une fois tous les sorts de protection enlevés, Snape lui enleva le sort d'imperium et lui en lança un autre qui fit tomber ses vêtements - qui n'en étaient plus vraiment - . Le jeune brun se sentit tout de même très mal à l'aise, ainsi nu devant le professeur qui le détestait le plus. Le plus âgé, sans un mot, tourna autour de son élève pour repérer toutes les blessures puis le tira doucement vers une pièce adjacente. Son manque de violence ou de dureté surprit Harry, qui s'était attendu à un traitement bien moins agréable. Snape le fit ensuite rentrer dans un bain d'eau clair et se mit à le nettoyer avec une éponge plutôt douce de manière à ne pas approfondir ses blessures. Le petit brun essaya de profiter de ce probable dernier moment de douceur, et ferma les yeux se laissant aller aux caresses. Le professeur le ramena plus durement à la réalité en le relevant sans ménagement pour pouvoir le rincer. Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point il était petit par rapport au plus âgé. Ses yeux ne montèrent pas plus haut que le torse de l'homme en noir, mais cela lui parut assez convaincant pour définir la taille de l'homme. Il ne fixa alors plus que le sol. Son regard se posa sur la baignoire où l'eau s'était légèrement teintée de rouge. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

« Vous n'auriez jamais pu gagner Mr Potter, » déclara soudainement Snape. Vous êtes peut-être fort, toutes ces blessures alors que vous continuiez à courir en sont la preuve, mais vous êtes trop seul. Vous ne vouliez pas sauver le monde, je le sais, mais vous y étiez contraint. Là est une des grandes différences que vous avez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était maître de son objectif, pas vous. Et voilà où tout cela vous a mené. Je vous parle respectueusement, mais dans quelques minutes à peine, vous serez le chien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une chose sans aucun droit, sans aucune chance de fuite. Vous payez le prix de votre erreur. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'enfuir avant. Je vais souffrir, mais je souffrais déjà avant. Depuis toujours. J'ai toujours été seul, alors un peu plus, un peu moins. La vie est moche mais je n'ai jamais put y remédier, je suis fait pour souffrir et amuser la galerie, pour me battre pour les autres. Mais j'ai véritablement essayé de sortir de tout ça, vous savez... »

« Vous pouviez, mais vous vouliez prouver que vous étiez un homme, pour vos amis. Pour ne pas être seul. Ne mentez pas. Au final, regardez où vous en êtes. »

« Mes amis étaient malgré tout de vrais amis. »

« Non, ils se servaient de vous pour être remarqués. Tournez vous, vous saignez beaucoup de là… »

Snape se tut. Après tout, à quoi bon dire tout cela ? Ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Harry n'était, depuis toujours, qu'un pauvre gamin qui fuyait la solitude et voulait la reconnaissance. Un pauvre gamin qui au final, avait toujours été seul, et à qui la vie n'avait fait que très peu de cadeaux.

« Je veux mourir, » souffla Harry. « Je ne veux plus me battre, j'en ai marre, je veux plus je peux plus… »

Le brun s'effondra soudainement, les yeux dans le vague, et accroupi, se mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Potter. Debout, je n'ai pas fini de vous soigner. »

Le Maître des potions passa de longues minutes à guérir Harry, puis il le coucha sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu. Quand 18h sonna, il le réveilla et lui enfila un pantalon noir lâche et une chemise noire qu'aucun des deux hommes ne ferma. Le plus jeune fut entrainé jusqu'aux appartements du Maître, les plus beaux et plus hauts du château. Snape frappa et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Harry vit un grand trône sur une estrade de pierre. Tout était froid, en chaque endroit était recouvert de carrelage noir. L'homme brun tira le plus petit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, tout en restant droit et le fit s'agenouiller et poser le front sur le sol.

« Le voici Maître, » dit-il en posant un genou à terre.

« Relève-toi Severus. Quel est son état ? »

« Quelques blessures graves qui guériront dans la journée de demain, et des cicatrices, Monseigneur. »

« Très bien, maintenant laisse-nous. »

« Oui Maître. »

Le maître des potions quitta la salle avec un dernier regard de pitié envers le fils de son ancienne meilleure amie.

« Harry Potter, que ressent-on lorsque l'on a plus aucun pouvoir ? Ta baguette est brisée, Draco Malfoy est au sommet de sa gloire, ton professeur tant haï t'as vu nu dans un état lamentable, et tu es le nouveau jouet de plus grand mage de tous les temps. »

Harry se redressa mais resta à genoux. Fermant les yeux il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal à la tête alors j'évite de trop penser. »

« Endoloris. »

Le petit brun se mit à hurler et à se tortiller sur le sol. La douleur était partout, forte, infinie, insurmontable. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles de jeune homme. Le Lord arrêta le sort au bout de plusieurs minutes, laissant une loque sanglotant à ses pieds.

«Quel spectacle désolant donne le survivant, vraiment. Redresse-toi ! »

Harry obéit, tremblant, et se remit tant bien que mal sur les genoux. Il vacilla légèrement mais teint bon. Son regard, exprimant une terreur sans nom était tourné vers le sol devant lui, aux pieds de son Maitre.

« Alors Harry Potter, acceptes-tu de devenir mon chien, entièrement soumis à moi ? » Siffla Voldemort, vicieux.

Un long silence suivit sa question, puis dans un souffle, réponse arriva aux oreilles du Lord.

« Oui Maître. »

Le brun ne vit pas le sourire incroyablement sadique s'étirer sur les lèvres de son Maitre. Il remarqua par contre que celui-ci sortait quelque chose de sous ses robes. D'un geste cérémonieux, il s'accroupit devant lui et lui passa deux doigts sous le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Son être tout entier, avait physiquement changé. Il était beau, d'une beauté cruelle, terrifiante et envoutante à la fois. Il montra le collier de cuir où seul un anneau ressortait, et lui attacha autour du cou. Harry fut surprit par le confort de celui-ci, doux, chaux et pas si entravant. Le lord accrocha une laisse au collier et donna un coup vers le haut.

« Debout mon chien, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison, » déclara-t-il.

Le plus jeune, la respiration irrégulière se leva et suivit son Maître, la tête basse. Ils traversèrent une porte cachée au fond de la pièce et entrèrent dans une salle plutôt confortable. Celle-ci, faisant office de salon et de salle à manger, était composée d'un canapé, d'un club fauteuil, d'une cheminée, d'une table basse, d'une grande table à manger, de quelques meubles servants à ranger d'éventuels objets et de grandes fenêtres. Un coussin était posé à coté d'un des fauteuils, et Harry se douta qu'il lui était destiné. Le Lord l'emmena ensuite dans la chambre, composée d'un (très) grand lit à baldaquin et d'un grand coussin épais et à l'allure confortable à son pied. Deux tables de nuit entouraient le lit, et de grands rideaux pourpres l'entouraient, coordonnés à ceux des fenêtres.

« Tu dormiras là, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres calmement. « Mais d'abord… »

Il se retourna et arrache d'un mouvement brusque les vêtements de jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un sursaut et son cœur accéléra sensiblement. Voldemort, qui n'avait toujours été qu'un être imaginé et rabaissé en puissance dans la tête du jeune homme, était alors celui qu'il prétendait être. L'être le plus terrifiant et puissant du monde. Le Lord remarqua la peur du jeune homme et celle-ci lui arrache un sourire appréciateur.

« Joli corps. Mes affaires sont toujours de qualité, le Survivant était surement le mieux placé pour être mon jouet. Les entrainements t'ont extrêmement bien moulé à ce que je vois, il faudra que tu conserves ce physique. Un peu plus mince peu être, j'aime avoir l'impression de casser mes jouets quand je les utilise. »

Voldemort jubilait. Harry, déjà pâle, blanchissait à vu d'œil. Celui-ci, étant puceau inavoué, redoutait plus que tout le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres « l'utiliserait ». Et l'autre le savait, ce qui l'amusait encore plus.

« J'ai hâte de me perdre dans tes chairs, petit Griffondors. Bientôt, tu me supplieras de me sucer, car le Maître doit être la principale attention du chien. »

Il donna un coup jouissif sur la laisse pour qu'Harry se mette à quatre pattes, puis il le tira sans douceur dans le salon. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et força le jeune homme à en faire de même sur le coussin à côté de lui, les talons sous les fesses, bien droit, afin d'exhiber au maximum ses atouts. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme s'obligea à respirer normalement. Voldemort ne lui avait lancé qu'un Doloris pour le moment. Il était probable qu'il s'en tiendrait là, afin que son chien soit simplement obéissant, sans ressembler à une loque complètement folle, comme les parents de Neville.

La fatigue le rattrapa rapidement et sa tête commença à tourner. Le Lors s'aperçu de ce micro mouvement et avec des gestes plus doux que les précédents, il entraina Harry dans la chambre. Détachant la laisse, il lui dit de dormir sur le grand coussin. Nu, sans couverture, et avec son collier. Le jeune homme, humilié, obéit sans rechigner, une boule dans l'estomac, et s'endormit rapidement, sous l'œil appréciateur du Lord. Le véritable dressage commencerait bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

C'est la fraicheur sur sa peau qui réveilla le jeune homme. Se relevant, celui-ci regarda autour de lui et constata avec horreur que son cauchemar n'en était pas un. Il était là, perdant, à la merci de son ennemi, portant son collier, en chien soumis, prêt à être abusé n'importe quand. Avec un hoquet d'horreur, il porta ses mains à son coup et se releva, sortant de son panier. Grand panier confortable, mais panier quand même.

« Non, » souffla-t-il, « non… »

« Si. » Répondit une voix à son oreille.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Harry se retourna et regarda Voldemort. Il analysa sa nouvelle jeunesse et sa beauté, puissant poison dévastateur et terrifiant. Il le regardait de cet air supérieur et amusé qu'il avait adopté depuis la veille.

« Agenouille-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry hésita, et cela se refléta dans ses yeux. Mais au moment où le Lord s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un doloris bien senti, il obéit et posa ses genoux au sol, ainsi que la paume de ses mains et de son front.

« C'est bien mon chien, tu retiens bien, mais il va falloir que tu obéisses un peu plus rapidement. »

Et sans prévenir, il lança un doloris au jeune homme. Court Doloris, mais qui mettaient les idées du jeune homme à la bonne place.

« Bien, » dit-il en accrochant la laisse.

Il l'emmena dans la salle à manger et s'assit sur la chaise en bout de table où la table était dressée.

« Assis, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry, toujours avec un temps d'hésitation, s'assit aux pieds de son maître, les fesses sur les talons. Sa nudité le gênait beaucoup, et il posa ses mains liées sur son aine.

« Enlèves tes mains de là, » siffla son Maitre. « Je veux tout voir. »

Déglutissant, le brun obéit et lia ses mains dans son dos. Le Lord lui présenta alors sa main où un morceau de fruit reposait.

« Mange, et applique-toi à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. »

Harry obéit encore une fois, un peu maladroitement. Il mangea le morceau de fruit, puis s'apprêta à reculer légèrement, mais le Lord garda sa tête devant sa main pour qu'il lèche le jus. Il recommença le geste plusieurs fois, mais pas assez pour rassasier le jeune homme. L'estomac de celui-ci fit bruyamment part de son mécontentement ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.

« Tu t'habitueras à te contenter de ce que je te donne, » déclara calmement l'homme. « Tiens, » souffla-t-il en posant un bol rempli de lait sur le sol devant le survivant. « Je t'interdis de te servir de tes mains. »

Harry déglutit devant le liquide. Le mage noir voulait le voir laper. Devant le regard brulant, il se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha pour lécher la surface du lait. Il ne but pas vraiment mais continua, cherchant à en avaler le plus possible. D'habitude, il buvait son lait chaud avec du chocolat et du sucre mais il apprécia le liquide nature pour une fois. Le Lord le laissa finir sa boisson seul, en profitant pour aller dans sa salle de bain, donnant l'ordre à Harry de rester là en l'attendant. En toute innocence, pensant qu'il n'était pas surveillé Harry attrapa son bol à deux mains et avala le contenu en trois gorgées. Il n'osa cependant pas s'attaquer aux mets sur la table, et attendit sagement, les talons sous les fesses comme lui avait enseigné le Maître. Sa tenue, droite, s'affaissa légèrement, de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le Lord mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir. Il poussa un léger soupire qui se répercuta étrangement dans son cou, ce qui le fit sursauter et se redresser immédiatement.

« On se laisse aller à ce que je vois, » souffla une voix dans son cou. Des tremblements indésirés remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale et il ne sut si c'était de la peur ou de l'anticipation. « Tu as désobéit, je t'ai vu, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, la voix beaucoup plus sifflante.

Le jeune brun déglutit franchement, droit, tendu, les mains dans le dos, le regard droit devant lui.

« Suis-moi, petit chat, je vais dompter ton esprit rebelle, et pour cela, une punition bien sentie est nécessaire. »

Harry s'apprêta à se relever mais le Lord posa sa main sur sa tête et donna un à-coup vers le bas, le signifiant qu'il devait rester à quatre pattes. Lui raccrochant sa laisse, il l'entraina dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais le plus âgé fit apparaître de fausses grandes baies-vitrées d'un coup de baguette. Des liens pendaient du plafond, du sol et des murs, et plusieurs accessoires plutôt effrayants étaient soigneusement rangés sur des étagères. Des meubles fermés conservaient aussi certaines choses qu'Harry ne désirait pas forcément découvrir. Le Lord releva le jeune homme et accrocha ses poignets aux liens pendants du plafond. D'un geste de sa baguette, il les raccourcit de manière à ce qu'Harry soit sur la pointe des pieds. Puis il se posta devant lui, jubilant devant la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux du plus jeune.

« Vois-tu, pauvre petit Griffondors, je suis véritablement sadique jusqu'à mes préférences sexuelles. J'ai un grand penchant pour les pratiques sado-masochistes. Mais je ne partage pas mes jouets personnels, une chance pour toi vu que tu en es un. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras bien assez avec moi. »

Il sortit un foulard de sa poche et le noua sur les yeux du Griffondors, serrant de manière à ce que ce soit inconfortable mais que cela ne le blesse pas, ni l'empêche de respirer. Il s'éloigna d'Harry, totalement aveuglé, puis revint et frôla l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout d'un objet.

« Que pense-tu que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il, amusé par la réaction rapide au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun.

« Je… je sais pas… » Souffla celui-ci.

Le lord fit claquer l'objet contre la cuisse, arrachant un petit cri à son esclave.

« Alors ? »

« Un… Un fouet ? »

La panique montante fit trembler sa voix, et le sourire sadique du Lord ne s'agrandit que davantage.

« Une cravache pour être exacte. Tu ne résisterais pas deux secondes au fouet, mais tu y arriveras surement, avec ton caractère de Griffon trop borné. Pour te punir de ta désobéissance extrême de ce matin, tu ne recevras que 20 coups. Je suis vraiment trop clément. Je veux que tu les comptes, à voix haute. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Réponds ! » Siffla-t-il en frappant une fesse.

« Oui… »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui… maître, » murmura le jeune homme.

« Je veux que tu répondes de manière intelligible. »

« Oui Maître. »

« C'est bien. »

Un long moment s'écoula, sans que rien ne se passe. Moment durant lequel Harry se tendit et où la peur put monter à son aise. Puis, le premier coup tomba, pas trop fort, mais assez pour le faire gémir de douleur.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« U...UN. »

Le deuxième coup tomba, plus fort.

« DEUX, » cria le jeun homme.

Puis les coups continuèrent de tomber, fortement, faisant crier et pleurer le Griffondors qui continuait à compter, ne sachant pas si les nombres qu'il annonçait se suivaient vraiment. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. La cravache s'arrêta enfin de fendre l'air, mais Harry ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Voldemort passa sa main sur les fesses endolories en une douce caresse.

« Voilà, j'espère que tu as retenu la leçon. »

« O… Oui Maître, » murmura le petit brun entre deux sanglots.

Les liens le retenant lâchèrent soudain et il s'effondra, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Le Lors le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et le cala dans ses bras. La chaleur envahit le corps nu du plus petit et les tremblements se calmèrent légèrement.

« Alors, n'as-tu rien à dire à ton Maître, esclave ? »

« Je m'excuse… Maître. Je… »

« Répète. Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez puni Maître, je méritais cette punition pour avoir désobéis, je ne le ferai plus, et je vous présente mes excuses. »

« Je suis heureux, Maître que vous m'ayez puni…. Maître, je… je méritais cette punition pour avoir désobéis… et Maître je suis désolé je ne le referai plus, excusez moi... Maître. »

Le Lord sourit face au nombre de fois où Harry l'avait appelé Maître. Il fit couler doucement sa main sur le pénis du jeune homme et commença à faire de langoureux vas et viens qui réveillèrent rapidement la libido du jeune homme.

« Tu es pardonné, » murmura le Lord juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. « Mais la prochaine fois, tu devras attendre mon ordre pour pouvoir jouir. »

« Oui Maître. »

Le Lord lui remit sa laisse et le lâcha, puis tira le jeune homme dans la chambre où il le lui enleva et le laissa dans son grand coussin.

« J'espère que tu sauras garder ta place le temps que je m'occupe de mes Mangemorts. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas te voir à travers les fenêtres. »

« Bien Maître. »

Voldemort partit dans une volée de robes semblable à celle de Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Il n'était que Onze heures et demie mais Harry s'endormit d'un coup, extenué par sa punition. Il en tremblait encore légèrement, et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa fuite des Mangemorts et le sommeil s'empara facilement de lui. Sa dernière pensée fut de la honte suite au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand le Lord l'avait fait jouir.

Il dormit ce qui lui parût que quelques minutes alors que cela faisait bien deux heures et demie qu'il était couché dans son panier. Il sursauta à la vue de Voldemort au dessus de lui, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Debout, petit chat, c'est de l'heure de manger.

-Oui Maître, répondit-il en même temps que son estomac.

Docilement, il le laissa lui mettre sa laisse et l'entrainer jusque dans la salle à manger. Là, il s'assit, les talons sous les fesses et fixa le sol. Le Maître lui enleva la laisse et commença à manger. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour l'observer. Il constata, avec une boule dans l'estomac, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux longs et son regard rouge, donnaient une impression de puissance, tandis que sa jeunesse elle-même représentait sa puissance. Lui, mage de plus de 70 ans, avait l'air d'en avoir à peine vingt. Il était parfait, puissant et rien que son physique imposait le respect.

Son regard intercepta soudain celui d'Harry et le plus jeune rougit soudainement.

-Suis-je si obnubilant ? Susurra le Lord.

-Hum… Oui Maître souffla Harry, rouge de honte, sachant pertinemment que ses pensées étaient interceptées par le Lord étant donné de son piètre niveau en Occlumencie.

Un sourire goguenard prit place sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Comme une récompense, il tendit un morceau de viande à Harry qui n'oublia de lécher toutes les traces sur les doigts de l'homme. Celui-ci remonta sa main et continua à nourrir son esclave, jusqu'au dessert. Celui parût alors repu et refusa un morceau que son Maître lui montrait.

-Tu refuses ce que ton Maître te donne, esclave ?

-Je n'ai plus faim… Maître répondit-il, peu sûr des mots qu'il devait employer.

-Tu refuses ce que te donne ton Maître ?

Harry, sentant la menace, se dépêcha de prendre et d'avaler le morceau de gâteau.

-C'est bien. Tu dois accepter tout ce que e donne le Maître sauf si c'est un extrême cas d'urgence. Profite de cet instant, c'est le denier morceau de sucrerie que tu ingurgites avant longtemps. Je tiens à ce que mon esclave soit beau à voir.

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien, suis-moi.

Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de lui mettre la laisse mais Harry le suivit à quatre pattes. Il l'emmena jusque dans la salle où Snape l'avait trainé la veille. Cette salle, qui ressemblait beaucoup au département des mystères - les cerveaux et choses étranges en moins - lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le carrelage était gelé et il leva des yeux suppliant vers son Maître.

-Va au milieu, lui ordonna celui-ci en s'asseyant sur son trône.

Le jeune homme obéit et regarda le sol.

-Accroupis-toi, les talons sous les fesses, les genoux au sol et les cuisses écartées. Bien, maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Des liens invisibles vinrent tenir les chevilles d'Harry collées.

-Touche-toi.

Harry obéit, se touchant les tétons timidement, puis descendant vers son pénis. Un feu s'était allumé dans les yeux du Lord et il passa langoureusement sa main sur son membre. Celui-ci commença à juter et il accéléra le mouvement, s'obligeant à garder les yeux dans ceux de son maître, malgré l'humiliation. Son souffle s'accéléra et des gémissements passèrent quelques fois ses lèvres. Il s'imaginait prit par le bel homme qu'était le Lord et à deux doigts de jouir, l'objet des phantasmes lui ordonna d'arrêter. Incapable, il continua et se reçu un violent coup de cravache sur la cuisse. Il poussa un petit crie de douleur et enleva sa main de son membre rouge, gouttant sur le sol. Il leva les yeux penaud sur son Maître qui était apparu en un instant à ses côté et tel un vautour il se mit à lui tourner autour. Il lui ordonna ensuite de reprendre pour s'arrêter quelques instants après.

-Voilà, apprends à écouter et respecter le moindre désir et ordre de ton maître, Harry. Je devrais te punir pour avoir osé refuser un don de ton Maître, mais étant donné que tu as été puni il y a à peine quelques heures, je vais être clément. Après tout, tu es en dressage, mais tu dois t'en souvenir.

Il lui assena plusieurs coups qui firent quelque peu diminuer de volume l'excitation du brun. Voldemort se pencha ensuite et attacha une ficelle de l'épaisseur d'un lacet sur les pénis du jeune homme. Puis d'un mouvement vif, il lui lia les mains et le fit basculer en avant, de manière à exposer son anus. Harry respira plus rapidement, la peur au ventre. Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? Quelque chose s'inséra dans l'anus du jeune homme, le faisant gémir de douleur. Quelque chose à peine plus gros qu'un stylo pourtant. L'objet bougea puis atteint l'endroit sensible qui fit voir des étoiles au petit brun. Son érection revint, entravée par le lacet. La queue du jeune homme grossit encore plus quand le Lord passa sa main dessus, en un simple frôlement. La douleur lui vint, alors que plus aucun liquide ne pouvait sortir, bloqué par le lacet. Il gémit et supplia son maître, longtemps, frustré par le blocage.

-Je suis désolé Maître, s'il vous plait, laissez moi jouir… je suis à vous, s'il vous plait…

-Puisque c'est déclaré de manière si dévouée, finit-il par sussurer en tirant sur la boucle. Le nœud se resserra un instant avant de disparaître, et Voldemort accéléra ses mouvements, faisant venir le jeune homme dans de longs jets de spermes. C'est malin, tu as sali le sol. Nettoie ! Avec ta langue !

Harry, d'abord confus, recula pour lécher sa semence sur le carrelage. Humiliation, mais beaucoup de plaisir. Le jeune homme avait du mal à croire que le Lord puisse lui faire autant de choses qu'il aimait… à son insu. Le sol était froid et lisse sous sa langue, et son sperme n'était pas ce qu'il avait connu de meilleur dans sa vie. Sous le regard brulant de l'autre homme, il lécha jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne l'ordre d'arrêter. Heureusement pour lui, le sol était propre après son arrivée « saignante » de la veille. Un clic et un à-coup sur son cou lui indiqua qu'il avait terminé et que sa laisse avait été rattachée. Le grand châtain le fit se mettre debout. D'un geste brusque, il le tourna face à lui et le colla à son corps, prenant son menton entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite, le bras gauche enroulé autour de la taille du plus petit. Beaucoup plus petit. Le Lord se pencha pour qu'Harry puisse sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Alors, Harry Potter, es-tu résigné à devenir un bon petit chat obéissant ?

-Oui, Maître, répondit Harry détournant les yeux.

-Regarde-moi ! Siffla-t-il en le pinçant le faisant gémir et gigoter dans le but d'échapper aux pincements. Regarde- moi Harry.

Déglutissant, le brun obéit avec un dernier petit gémissement. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il excitait le Lord en gigotant ainsi mais cette information n'était pas assez forte pour résister à l'envie de se dérober.

-Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi que tu vas m'obéir en bon petit chat obéissant. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-Je… Je promets de devenir votre chat obéissant Maître, mais… j'ai une question.

-Vas-y.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intension de faire avec de moi ? Enfin, les limites…

-Je ferai ce que je veux avec toi, et tu n'as pas le choix. Mais si tu es obéissant et sage je ne serai pas trop cruel.

Harry baissa les yeux pour dissimuler son appréhension mais l'homme la ressentit nettement, le jeune hurlant presque ses pensées. Il lui attrapa soudainement les jambes et le souleva, tel une jeune mariée, jusqu'à la salle de bain, à côté de la chambre. Doucement, il lui enleva sa laisse et lui délia les mains. Sans lui demander son avis, il le poussa dans la douche et se mit à le laver. Le jet d'eau tiède le détendit, et il se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Il remarqua que son Maître n'essayait pas de l'exciter, juste de le laver, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Le savon sentait l'amande et il se prit à apprécier l'odeur. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait d'ouvrir les yeux et de fuir, ou de combattre, mais l'autre partie lui disait… rien du tout, elle se contentait de se laisser aller. Un jet d'eau froide l'arracha à ses pensées et il grogna. Instinctivement, il tenta d'échapper à l'eau gelée mais Voldemort le tenait trop bien jusqu'à laisser une empreinte dans son bras.

- Tu n'es, étonnamment, pas le chat sauvage auquel je m'attendais. Dis-moi, je suis prêt à parier que tu attendais cela depuis longtemps. Tu rêvais de devenir mon esclave et d'assouvir mes moindres désires. Je vois la luxure dans tes yeux. Tu es né pour me servir, pour être mon jouet, et cette prophétie, interprétée d'une autre manière, peut signifier la mort du faux rebelle pour l'apparition du serviteur, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh… non, désolé.

Harry fit une moue désolée pour s'empêcher de ricaner, habitude qu'il avait prit depuis quelques mois suite au stress et aux remarques pesantes de ses proches sur la dureté de la réalité. Il se mordilla la lèvre inferieur en baissant les yeux, essayant de montrer à l'autre homme qu'il était inférieur et qu'il n'avait pas s'énerver.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi drôle Harry ? murmura le Lord d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Rien Maître…

-Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi la prophétie ne pourrait-elle pas être entendue de cette manière ?

-Et bien… parce que le garçon rebelle que tout le monde me dit être ne mourra pas d'un claquement de doigts.

-Il mourra d'un claquement de fouet dans ce cas.

-Non Maître s'il vous plait, souffla Harry en devenant soudain livide.

-C'est ce que tu insinuais pourtant non ? Si je veux te rendre docile. Parce que pour le moment, tu te demandes quand tes petits amis viendront te secourir, tu te réveilles en te demandant si c'est un rêve et tu hésites à m'obéir. Tu essayes depuis longtemps de te convaincre qu'ils ne représentent rien pour toi, et pourtant… C'est normal, ton dressage ne fait que commencer, mais tu verras, je suis toujours plus fort que toi. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours. A la moindre tentative de fuite ou de rébellion je te trainerai plus bas que terre. Mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de te soumettre à moi, de te faire obéir à chacun de mes ordres. Je te fouetterai quand bon me plaira, je te prendrai quand j'en aurai envie, durement, sans pitié, et tu me supplieras. Et si tu aimes je te ferai peut-être mal en même temps, parce que j'aime te voir ramper et souffrir devant moi.

Harry était d'une pâleur mortelle, face aux dirent du Voldemort. Il se sentait horriblement mal l'aise face aux yeux rouge sang qui le rapetissaient d'un simple coup d'œil. Soudain, ses joues virèrent d'un blanc cadavre à un rouge écarlate lorsque le Lord descendit son regard sur son aine, fièrement levée.

-Et tout cela t'excite. Tu es véritablement né pour être mon esclave alors. Allez, viens là.

Il le tira hors de la douche et l'enroula dans une grande serviette, frôlant « accidentellement » le pénis du jeun homme. Une fois sec, il lui donna du savon, un gant, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice et lui ordonna de faire sa toilette. Le petit brun obéit en évitant le regard pourpre et grimaça face à son reflet nu, affublé d'un collier accordé à ses yeux trop verts. En effet, une émeraude y avait été placée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et faisait ressortir ses yeux encore plus que d'habitude. Cela le contraria étant donné qu'il trouvait ses yeux trop voyants et il se mit à bouder en se lavant les dents. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il se tourna vers le Lord qui eut un sourire triomphant devant son érection encore bien présente.

-Depuis quand cette émeraude est placée sur mon collier ? Demanda Harry d'un ton un peu trop supérieur.

Il se reçu une violente gifle en retour qui le fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre.

-Sur un autre ton, esclave, siffla Voldemort.

Harry, conscient de son écart de conduite et du danger présent baissa la tête et s'excusa.

-Toutes tentatives d'excuses devront se faire dans une position montrant ton infériorité.

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux et colla son front eu sol.

-Je m'excuse de mon écart de conduite Maître, murmura Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'excuse de mon comportement Maître, dit-t-il plus distinctement.

-Bien. J'accepte, pour te punir tu ne mangeras pas ce soir.

Il lui rattache sa laisse et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, il lui attacha les mains au pied du lit et les jambes écartées aux deux angles du panier. Puis après avoir ravivé la libido du brun, il le laissa là, écartelé et excité sans possibilité de se toucher. Pendant que le Lord mangeait, Harry essaya de se défaire de ses liens et de se toucher mais étant attaché magiquement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et le pire, c'était que tout cela l'excitait, ce qui le faisait tomber dans un cercle vicieux qui le frustrait au plus haut point. La nuit tomba et la faim se fit ressentir, mais le Lord ne revint pas le détacher et c'est la queue toujours dressée qu'il s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Quand il se réveilla, il était roulé et boule au milieu de son panier. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour analyser son environnement, puis quand il se souvint de tout il s'effondra en grognant sur son coussin.

-Putain de bordel de pas assez d'endurance de raaah bande de con qu'ils aillent au diable… grommela-t-il.

Il se rassit mollement dans son panier, vouté avec sa mauvaise humeur du matin et fixa la porte. Il avait furieusement envi d'aller aux toilettes mais n'osait pas y aller sans autorisation, de peur de se faire punir. Mais le besoin devint trop fort et il finit par se lever discrètement, sans oublier de lancer un coup d'œil aux rideaux fermés du lit. Malheureusement pour lui le destin était contre lui et il se prit les pieds dans l'armature du panier et s'étala brutalement sur le plancher. Une furieuse rougeur envahie ses joues tandis qu'il fixait, immobile, les rideaux du lit. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un iota et il se décida finalement de continuer sa quête des WC. Il se traina à la salle de bain et se soulagea en fermant les yeux, appréciant pour la première fois le simple fait de faire pipi. Il avait tenu plus d'une journée sans et le besoin de rejeter ses excrément lui laissa une douleur dans le ventre, même quand il eut finit. Par chance, la chasse d'eau s'activait de la même manière qu'à Poudlard, soit avec un bouton, et c'est en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de bruit qu'il la tira. Il se dépêcha de sortir et de fermer la porte pour camoufler le bruit et se reblotit dans son panier. Il se rendit compte de la fraicheur des lieues et la chair de poule apparue sur sa peau, lui donnant l'affreuse impression de devenir un poulet. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse en frissonnant dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer mais rien n'y fit. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, il essaya de se remémorer les évènements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé en tant que chien et jouet sexuel de son pire ennemi, soit le Maître des Ténèbres, et peut-être le plus grand et dangereux mage noir de tout les temps. Sans considérer Dumbledore na sa jeunesse, étant donné que lui n'avait jamais essayé de conquérir le monde sorcier. Ou du moins celui de l'Angleterre. Maintenant, les rebelles étaient en très fâcheuse posture et Voldemort allant gagner, il n'hésiterait pas à appliquer son projet pour assagir et réduire en esclavage quiconque le défierait. Son esprit se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley qu'il avait quitté sans dire au revoir et qu'il avait, pas son saut d'humeur, probablement condamné. Oui, le futur gagnant de la guerre, ou plutôt le gagnant, avait pour projet de réduire à l'état de jouet sexuel tous les rebelles, sauf les moches et les morts. Les moches finissant probablement morts, cela revenait au même. Un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il vit les rideaux du bout du lit, soit celui juste à côté de lui, s'ouvrir. Il referma les yeux, voulant faire semblant de dormir mais le Lord ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Viens-là, Harry, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme eût l'impression de geler sur place et obéit, la peur dans l'âme. Qu'allait-il lui demander après l'avoir puni et humilié la veille ? Aurait-il dût attendre son approbation avant d'aller aux toilettes ?

« Je n'aurais pas tenu de toutes façon » pensa-t-il.

Lentement, il se redressa et monta à quatre pattes sur lit, les yeux sur les couvertures.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna l'homme.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra deux perles rouges sang le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Viens-la souffla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme eût un petit cri de surprise mais se laissa faire. Le lord le fit s'installer à côté de lui sous les couvertures et le colla à son corps. Harry rougit contre le corps chaud mais ne dit rien, appréciant la caresse du Maître comme un bon chat obéissant.

-Personne n'est levé et tu as déjà fait quelque chose sans l'accord de ton Maître, soupira-t-il en lui pinçant la fesse.

Le garçon sursauta et gigota pour échapper à un autre éventuel pincement.

-Désolé Maître grommela-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler.

Harry se ratatina sur lui-même, trouvant très inquiétante cette soudaine proximité avec le Lord.

-Mais je ne vais pas te punir pour ça, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Il reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de son esclave, jouant avec une mèche. Puis il bougea et un peu pour se renfoncer sous les couvertures et enlacer le jeune homme qui retint son souffle. Respire, lui intima-t-il. Sa caresse descendit sur son ventre et ses fesses, réveillant malencontreusement la libido d'Harry.

Son souffle devint plus irrégulier et un ricanement s'éleva derrière lui.

-Tu es déjà excité ? Pour si peu ? Se moqua-t-il.

Il continua sa caresse et le jeune homme trouva ce moment très ressemblant à un câlin. Il commençait à somnoler, tellement à l'aise enveloppé de chaleur, quand le Lord décida de rouler sur le dos et de le placer sur son ventre, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai établi les règles sur la discipline, nous allons passer aux premiers pas de la pratique.

Harry n'essaya de rien montrer de son étonnement mais son piètre niveau en Occlumencie et son soudain raidissement eurent raison de lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé d'écarter tes fesses de pucelle. Alors pour le moment tu vas te contenter d'ouvrir ta bouche.

Le jeune homme rougit mais ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Il n'avait jamais songé à faire une pipe, et l'information donnée de la sorte était un peu dure à avaler. Le Lord repoussa la couverture et poussa Harry entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve devant sa verge dressée. Le brun constata qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment grosse et que l'avaler ne serrait pas une partie de plaisir. Il loucha légèrement dessus avant que la main du Lord ne le fasse sortir de sa contemplation. Il la posa doucement mais surement sur sa tête et approcha sa bouche de sa queue.

-Commence par lécher, dit-il calmement.

Harry, contraint, sortit sa langue lentement et toucha le gland du bout de muqueuse.

-Sur toute la longueur, comme sa, vas bien jusqu'en bas, lui indiqua le Maître. Remonte. Maintenant tu vas suçoter et aspirer tout ce qui coulera. Plus fort, aller, et sort plus ta langue. Bon, huum… Utilise tes mains aussi, oui…

Harry s'appliquait à respecter la moindre demande de son Maître. Tout en léchant et suçotant la verge gonflée, il la masturba fortement se mettant un peu de sperme partout.

-Bien, stop. Sort du lit, vas dans ton panier.

Le jeune homme se redressa surprit, apeuré d'avoir déçu son Maître. Il se retourna néanmoins pour sortir du lit et obéir. Mais quand il se retourna, le Lord était assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes écartées et sa queue bien levée en évidence.

-Approche, et ouvre la bouche.

Voyant que son esclave de réagissait pas, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le positionna devant lui. Harry eut le réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche, mais la verge du Lord ne rentra pas immédiatement dans sa bouche.

-Ouvre plus grand, encore, siffla Voldemort. Détends ta mâchoire voilà, et laisse-toi faire.

Il lui attrapa la tête et enfonça son gland dans la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul quand la verge commença à entrer dans sa gorge mais le Lord le tenait trop bien et continuait d'enfoncer sa queue en lui. Harry, légèrement paniqué, sentit l'arrivé d'air se couper et il se débattit pour reculer et aspirer une grand bouffer d'air. Il lança un regard soumis à son Maître et se rapprocha tremblant du membre dressé. Il reprit de lui-même le pénis dans sa bouche et le suça, sans oser l'enfoncer d'avantage.

-Harry, détends-toi un peu et mets la entièrement dans ta bouche avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse à mon rythme.

Le brun détendit au maximum sa mâchoire mais ne réussit pas à faire le mouvement, déjà choqué de sucer presque de son plein gré. Le Maître lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et s'enfonça en lui, souriant devant l'air surprit et effrayé du jeune homme, puis il ressortit presque complètement avant de revenir dans de grand mouvement, sans être trop brusque pour autant. Harry fut obligé de s'accrocher aux jambes du Lord pour ne pas tomber. Cela dura un mouvement et le garçon trouva peu à peu ses marques jusqu'à réussir à respirer correctement. Il mit même un peu du sien, serrant les joues et bougeant la langue sur la verge de l'homme. Celui-ci jouie silencieusement, et Harry se sentit privilégié de pouvoir voir cette lueur de pure plaisir dans ses yeux, plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Mais Voldemort n'enleva pas sa queue pour jouir et obligea le jeune homme à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goute de sa semence. Quand, en grimaçant, Harry eût fait ce qu'il désirait, il lâcha sa tête et lui caressa presque tendrement la joue.

-C'est bien mon bel esclave, tu apprends vite.

Harry, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, rougit furieusement et regarda le sol. Le Lord ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lui ordonnant de le suivre. Tranquillement, il le lava puis lui ordonna de faire de même. Les gestes d'Harry se firent hésitants mais il effectua son travail avec un plaisir dissimulé, ravi de pouvoir toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi intimement. Secrètement, il l'admirait, et ne le considérait pas réellement comme son ennemi. De toute manière il n'était plus vraiment dans la course. Il lui lava ensuite le visage et l'emmena manger. Harry, une fois sa laisse enlevée, s'assit les talons sous les fesses et attendit sa nourriture. Le Lord lui donna quelques morceaux de pain avant de lui déposer un bol de salade de fruit sur le sol.

-Ne pense même pas à utiliser tes mains.

Harry se pencha donc et attrapa sagement les morceaux avec sa langue et ses dents, gestes qui électrisèrent discrètement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il mit un moment avant de réussir à tout manger puis il eut le droit à un bol de lait. Une fois le petit déjeuner finit (petit déjeuner qui dura un bon moment tout de même) il l'entraina dans une salle où il n'était jamais encore entré. Le dressing. Il leva sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, fit venir un pantalon noir, droit jusqu'à lui. Il le donna ensuite à Harry qui l'enfila sans rechigner. Il avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements pourris grâce à son cousin. Mais il fut surprit de constater que le pantalon tombait bien sur ses hanches, et mettait en valeur sa chute de rein, sans être trop extravagant. Et il était aussi très doux et agréable à porter.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que l'esclave du futur Maître du monde porterait quelque chose de laid ?

Le jeune brun rougit légèrement.

-En fait, tu es un bien piètre adversaire Harry Potter.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, refusant de voir ce qu'il avait vraiment fait comme bêtise. Le Lord le mena jusqu'à la salle de « réception », où différents Mangemorts les rejoignirent. Bellatrix le fixa d'une lueur très intéressée, un peu jalouse peu être, et il lui renvoya un regard made-in Malfoy, dédaigneux et froid. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était insignifiante. Il remarqua ensuite le blond dans la salle, adossé dans un coin, non loin de ses parents, le regardant attentivement. Harry n'apprécia pas être assis à côté du Maître, ou plutôt, à ses pieds, alors que lui pouvait enfin lui montrer une supériorité. Il le salua cependant d'un signe de tête raide, qu'Harry lui rendit. Les autres Mangemorts, ils ne les connaissaient que de photos où pour les avoir vaguement croisé sur des champs de bataille.

-Mes amis, salua le Lord.

Tous, à cet instant, se rangèrent en ligne, Draco se trouvant juste devant Harry, et s'agenouillèrent. Les deux adolescents se retrouvaient à la même hauteur et le brun envoya un resplendissant sourire goguenard au blond qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Stupide Griffondor » résonna la voix de Malfoy dans sa tête.

Harry attendit qu'il relève les yeux vers lui pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Quand on est nul en Occlumencie, on fait comme on peut ! Il fut soudain violement pincé au niveau du téton gauche et retint un gémissement. Il leva un les yeux vers Voldemort qui refroidi ses ardeurs d'un regard. Il fit la moue et se retourna vers Draco qui fixait à présent le sol.

-Severus, où en sommes-nous avec les rebelles de l'Ordre ?

-Maître… Hésita Snape. Leur nombre n'augmente pas, et ils sont très inquiets suite à la disparition de leur héro. Ils craignent qu'il soit parti sans les prévenir avec son irrésistible envie de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Je croie que certain projettent d'essayer de partir à sa recherche. Ils devraient approcher du manoir d'ici peu, mais ils sont beaucoup trop faibles pour combattre seuls. Les jeunes ne veulent pas se plier à toutes les règles des membres et ils mèneront le clan de Dumbledore à sa perte. Tout se passe donc pour le mieux My Lord. Le chien lui, est persuadé que Potter est ici – ce qui est vrai- et il s'apprête à partir avec les jeunes pour essayer de le récupérer.

-Bien Severus. Harry, venir ici était une de tes plus brillantes idées. Bellatrix, combien de prisonniers avons-nous ?

-Un peu moins de vingt, monseigneur, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille admirative. Et ils sont encore tous totalement conscients. Mais ils puent !

-Je n'en doute pas. Lucius, quelle sont les pertes ?

-Quelques nouvelles recrues mais aucun Mangemort qualifié.

-Bien, sinon, qui a d'autres nouvelles ?

Personne ne répondit et Harry sentit le goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il avait mordu sa joue trop fortement lorsque Snape avait annoncé que ses amis allaient directement à la mort pour lui. Il eut l'envie de se fracasser la tête sur le sol pour l'imbécilité qu'il avait fait. Fuir pour faire des pipes au Seigneur Noir ! Quelle idée !

Voldemort agrandit soudain la salle d'un mouvement de baguette et lança un appelle à tous les Mangemorts. Un flot d'hommes et de femmes rentrèrent dans la pièce, immense, et s'agenouillèrent derrière les autres. Harry aperçu Blaise Zabini, non loin, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, Théodore Nott et d'autres élèves de Poudlard.

-Chers Mangemorts, annonça le Lord. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, les rebelles vont bientôt tomber, ce qui nous permettra enfin d'accéder à notre idéal, contrôler toute l'Angleterre. J'ai actuellement une relation en France qui s'occupe de se débarrasser des rebelles. Nous pourrons ainsi penser à une alliance ou autre chose pour contrôler les pays voisins… Plusieurs rebelles risquent de s'aventurer non loin d'ici, et je vous interdis formellement de les tuer.

Harry leva subitement les yeux, surprit de la demande. Il aperçu le vif coup d'œil que celui- ci avait lancé vers lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun trouva bénéfique de ne pas bloquer toutes ses pensées.

-Evitez aussi des les abimer, ils seront les premiers à servir d'exemple pour le plan que j'ai adopté pour calmer les éventuels nouveaux rebelles. Harry Potter est le premier. Chaque bon Mangemort, pour un excellent travail, pourra peut-être obtenir un chien. Un des rebelles de son choix. Il aura tous les droits sur lui, mais retenez bien que s'il le tue, en n'en aura pas d'autre. Et si le travail est trop désastreux derrière, il peut se voir retirer ce bien… Mais c'est en cas d'extrême erreur, comme la perte de plusieurs d'entre vous d'un seul coup par exemple. Sinon, j'aimerais que Melle notre espionne de Poudlard s'approche que je la félicite sur ses bons résultats.

Une femme cachée par une capuche s'approcha du Lord et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Harry put alors voir son visage dans les moindres détails et cela lui coupa le souffla. Il eut envie de massacrer la personne devant lui.

« Hermione ».

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui et lui fit un pâle sourire d'excuse.

-Legimens, souffla Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Hermione se firent vitreux pendant que le Lord fouillait dans sa tête.

-Parfait, je te remercie, jeune espionne. Maintenant que ton travail est devenu trop dangereux, je te propose de recevoir ma marque. La marque des Ténèbres. La marque que beaucoup rêvent d'avoir entre les murs de Poudlard, la marque d'appartenance à la puissance.

Hermione parut étonnée et ferma les yeux. Elle lança un regard vers Harry et refusa.

-Sachez que je la souhaite, mais cela ferait de moi une combattante et je refuse. Dumbledore et les autres m'ont apprit beaucoup de chose mais je ne peux pas la recevoir. Et elle tacherait ma belle peau.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

-Comment oses-tu, sang de bourbe ! Hurla Bellatrix.

-Ferme-la chienne. Tu n'as aucune matière grise, juste des formules de torture à a la bouche. Et Maître, si jamais je devais revoir les autres, si j'essayais de les convaincre, indirectement de nous rejoindre, ils auront beaucoup plus confiance s'ils voient que je n'ai pas la marque.

-Avoue que tu as surtout peur que je perde, jeune fille, et que tu ne veux pas croupir en prison. Mais soit, il est dans tes droits de refuser, tant que j'ai accès à tes pensées.

-Oui, My Lord.

-Putain j'y crois pas, murmura Harry alors qu'un silence se faisait. Putain Rogue je m'en doutais mais toi bordel ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Et l'autre qui passe son temps à te persécuter !

-Silence, le coupa Voldemort.

Harry ne s'occupa pas des regards posés sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas plus folle que toi dans ce cas là. Ils n'ont pas tué mes parents.

Le jeune brun fut si surprit et déçu que sa rage retomba d'un seul coup et il soupira en secouant la tête. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui avait l'air aussi surprit, quoi que beaucoup plus enragé. Le Lord invita les Mangemorts à sortir, mais Draco resta, souhaitant demander quelque chose au Maître.

-Maître, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-C'est déjà fait mais continue.

-Depuis quand Hermione Granger est-elle votre espionne ?

-On va dire que parce que tu es un excellent Mangemort je vais te répondre. Depuis à peu près six mois. Et pour être sûr qu'elle ne me ment pas, je visite ses pensées et ses souvenirs quand bon me semble.

-Mais Maître ! C'est une Sang de Bourbe !

-Je suis au courant, Draco. Mais pour le moment nous sommes en guerre et tout élément utile doit être considéré.

-Et que comptez-vous faire une fois que l'on aura gagné ? La tuer ?

Harry serra les dents.

-Je verrai. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu retournes à tes activités.

-Maître n'avez-vous pas une mission à me donner ?

-Surveille les environs, vérifie que les Mangemorts ne tuent pas nos futurs invités.

-Bien My Lord.

Il salua Harry de la tête et sortit de la salle, qui se rétrécit un peu.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, soupira Voldemort. Tu as de la chance que les bonnes nouvelles que l'on m'a apportées m'aient mis de bonne humeur, sinon je t'aurai massacré devant tous les Mangemorts. Quand je parle, tu te tais, quand nous sommes en réunion de Mangemorts, tu te tais. Bien, pour te faire pardonner, tu vas me sucer. Et applique-toi.

Il écarta ses robes et Harry s'y glissa, heureux de n'avoir que cela en punition. Et se concentrer sur autre chose lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'Hermione.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Harry métrisait parfaitement l'art de la fellation, celui-ci se mit à penser sérieusement aux problèmes qu'il avait. Certes, cela lui arrivait régulièrement et étrangement, le Lord arrivait toujours à ce moment et repoussait ses moments de réflexion. Il était tard. Les Mangemorts avaient eut une réunion longue pour faire un point sur l'évolution des affaires au ministère, à Poudlard et des endroits où pourraient être les rebelles. Parce qu'ils avaient évidement changé d'endroit, assez miraculeusement d'ailleurs, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'un très petit nombre. Et celui-ci risquait d'avoir encore diminué suite à la disparition de Harry et la fuite des plus jeunes. Harry avait comprit pourquoi Voldemort voulait mettre la main sur la France. Tout simplement parce que les fugitifs étaient là-bas. Pour la plupart. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenu à ce que le petit brun reste toute la soirée. Il s'était donc ennuyé pendant longtemps, à avoir mal aux genoux, aux fesses, au dos… pendant que l'homme lui passait une main dans les cheveux de temps en temps, ou les lui tirait pour le redresser. Autant dire que dans son panier, Harry se senti soudain très bien. C'était moelleux, confortable et plutôt chaud. Mais tandis qu'il allait repenser à Hermione – qui d'ailleurs n'était pas réapparue- un sifflement retenti. Fourchelangue.

-Viens, siffla le Lord.

Harry ne réfléchi pas et se redressa pour monter sur le lit. Il avança précautionneusement pour ne pas écraser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil du Maitre – quoi que c'était peut-être le pire - et remonta jusqu'aux oreillers. La il s'agenouilla et essaya de deviner le visage du Lord dans la pénombre. Celui-ci écarta les couvertures et attira le brun contre lui. Harry émit un petit crie surpris mais se laissa faire. Le plus grand commença à le toucher en surfasse, allumant peu à peu sa libido. Ses tétons se durcirent et son membre se redressa. Il arrivait que le Lord le fasse jouir avant qu'il ne le suce mais jamais dans son lit, et jamais de manière aussi… chaude. Il gémit quand il lui massa doucement les boules puis quand il empoigna son membre déjà dégoulinant de sperme. Le seigneur noir arrêta alors tout, le faisant gémir de frustration. Puis il le plaqua brutalement sur le matelas lui arrachant un autre gémissement. Il écarta les bras du plus jeune et Harry se senti soudainement des liens lui relier les bras aux coins du lit. Il croisa le regard de l'homme, rouge. D'un mouvement de main, les rideaux s'ouvrirent et son corps fut totalement visible à la lumière de la lune. Le regard qu'avait le Lord avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il se pencha doucement à l'oreille de plus jeune, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Il est grand temps Harry, murmura-t-il. J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps, j'ai été trop clément peut-être…

-Que… non ! Non ! Ne…

Le petit brun commença à paniquer. La fellation était déjà quelque chose de dur, (c'est le cas de le dire) mais… non ! Le plus grand jubila devant la panique de plus jeune.

-Ça va faire un peu mal, ou très mal, continua-t-il. Tout dépend de la manière avec laquelle je te prends… Je vais y réfléchir mais en attendant…

Il attrapa un objet et teint le visage de Harry. Il lui enfourna ce qui ressemblait à un mord en plastique dans la bouche avant d'attacher la sangle à l'arrière de sa tête. Un bâillon. Un mord. Harry essaya de répliquer, mais évidement il ne put rien dire qu'un espèce de « mmhhm ». Voldemort passa langoureusement sa langue sur le ventre du brun, en passant par le nombril jusqu'à l'aine, faisant remonter la queue de jeune homme. Celui-ci haletait tant bien que mal, bavant légèrement. Puis ne voulant plus attendre et adorant faire peur au plus petit, le Lord attrapa les jambes de Harry et les leva de manière à ce que ses pieds puissent être attachés en haut du lit. Les jambes légèrement écartées, attachées, le petit brun regarda le Lord et son sourire inquiétant. Des larmes humidifiaient ses yeux verts émeraude, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, ainsi offert. Il s'allongea sur lui et le branla quelque peu.

-Quel cinéma, souffla-t-il. Alors que tu bande comme un âne… Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne sauvagement maintenant.

Harry fit non de la tête, d'un mouvement révélant toute la terreur qui l'habitait. Adaptant un sourire faussement confiant, le Lord, les doigts humides de sperme, enfonça un doigt dans l'entre humide du garçon. Même garçon qui gémit fortement de douleur. Il fit rentrer et sortir le doigt plusieurs fois avant d'en entrer un autre, ce qui fit couler une larme au pauvre brun. Doucement, l'homme commença à faire des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre le petit trou. Harry était très tendu et gémissait des prières non compréhensibles à l'intention de Tom. Quand il jugea que deux doigts n'étaient plus assez, il en rajouta un troisième et fit d'autres mouvements de ciseau. Harry était déjà plus détendu mais la grimace qu'il arborait n'allait pas vraiment dans ce sens. Il enleva enfin ses doigts et se plaça bien en face du petit brun, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis les yeux bien encrés dans ceux du garçon, il le pénétra. Il y alla d'un seul coup, allant bien au fond, de manière à coller ses testicules aux fesses du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa un crie de douleurs et un torrent de larmes coula des ses yeux, tandis qu'il les fermait à moitié. Il souffrait. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau chauffé à blanc venait d'être enfoncé dans son corps. Il essaya vainement de se débattre contre ses liens, chose qu'il avait déjà faite, sans succès.

-Chut, chut, murmura tendrement Voldemort, soudain plus à l'écoute de sa victime. Ça va passer. Respire Harry.

Malgré lui, il écouta les mots réconfortant murmurés à son oreille. Une main vint caresser doucement son aine et petit à petit la douleur se fit un peu moins grande. Quand il le jugea prêt, Tom se retira presque entièrement avant de revenir fortement, faisant gémir le brun de douleur. Celui-ci mordait fortement dans son bâillon, les larmes revenant affluer sur ses joues. Mais le Lord ne s'arrêta pas et continua lentement mais fortement jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry s'illuminent soudainement, et qu'un gémissement différent ne retentisse. Voldemort sourit. Il revint alors plus vite et plus fort tout en tapant un même point à chaque fois. La prostate. Harry se senti alors re-durcir, face au plaisir qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Un plaisir brut. Quelques minutes plus tard, à la place des sanglots, retentirent des gémissements de plaisir très peu diminués par le bâillon. Tom s'émerveillait presque devant les deux émeraudes assombries par le plaisir. Une douleur persistait tout de même mais peu importait. Harry jouie enfin, dans un long gémissement, la tête penchée en arrière. Son sperme gicla sur le ventre des deux hommes mais le Lord continua de le pilonner jusqu'à son propre orgasme. Il ne hurla pas comme Harry. Il souffla plus fort, un micro gémissement dépassa ses lèvres et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le plus jeune. Il lui enleva son bâillon et le détacha, sans pour autant se pousser du petit corps. Harry, les joues encore mouillées de larmes, reprit difficilement sa respiration, immobile. Il avait aimé être pilonné. Voldemort avait touché un point particulièrement sensible qui lui avait fait quelque peut oublier la douleur. Et le poids qu'il sentait sur lui ne le gênait pas plus que ça au final. Il se sentait bien là. Il appartenait au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il était à lui. Il partageait son lit… Certes, ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, mais de toute façon, entre Cho et Ginny, Harry n'avait pas un bon gout de ce genre d'histoire. Il écouta, presque fasciné, le souffle du Lord ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il avait chaud là. Il était bien. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci arriva quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres roula sur le coté, en ramenant la couverture sur lui. Harry se redressa donc, tremblant et se dirigea vers son panier. Mais une poigne de fer le retint et le colla à un corps chaud. Le pincement au cœur qu'il avait eut un instant avant s'envola d'un coup.

-Tu restes là toi. Maintenant que je peux me vider dans ton adorable petit trou, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Il remonta la couette sur Harry, qui se blottissait discrètement contre l'autre homme. Il huma son parfum. Il sentait bon.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par Merlin ? se dit-il. On dirait une pucelle en chaleur ! ».

Mais rien n'y fit. C'est avec un bras entouré autour de sa taille qu'il s'endormi, un sourire niais, caché dans la poitrine de Lord sur le visage.

Il se réveilla la tête dans le pâté, se demandant s'il n'était pas dans un confortable lit de la famille Weasley, ou mieux, à Poudlard. Mais il reconnu rapidement la richesse des draps et son entourage. Il était au Manoir Riddle. Grand manoir, repère de Mangemorts.

Il se rendit aussi compte très vite qu'il était seul dans ce grand lit à baldaquin. Petit à petit, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent et il rougi légèrement. Le Lord sortit alors de la douche, laissant une grande bouffée de vapeur s'échapper de la salle d'eau.

-Enfin réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentent de le regarder les yeux un peu trop rond. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Voldemort se posta sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le petit brun obéit à quatre pattes et se posta face à son Maitre. Celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et les examina avant de mettre un baume, ainsi que sur ses chevilles.

-Tu as tiré fort, murmura-t-il. Tourne-toi.

Harry obéit et lui tourna le dos. L'homme lui empoigna la tête et la lui plongea dans le matelas, exposant son anus. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et s'aida de ses bras, se cambrant d'avantage quand le Lord lui mis un doigt. Il se tendit néanmoins, pas du tout consentant pour être pris dans l'instant, d'un seul coup. Mais les doigts frais ne firent que le caresser, avant qu'une crème froide vienne calmer la douleur sourde qui persistait depuis son réveil.

-Ça devrait calmer la douleur, répondit le Lord à la question muette.

Puis il le tira contre lui et lui fit ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un câlin. Même si ce mot avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être un peu absurde. Etrangement, il ne chercha pas à l'exciter du bout des doigts comme il le faisait souvent, se contentant d'une étreinte.

-Qu'est ce que ça te fait de penser que tu es entièrement à moi maintenant, sans aucun espoir de fuite ? Réponds.

-Euh… Je ne l'étais pas déjà avant ? Je ne sais pas… Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je n'ai aucune possibilité de fuite ? Imaginez un instant que j'ai un plan de secoure à utiliser au moment voulu ?

-Si u avais réellement un plan tu t'en serais servi avant que je te démonte ton jolie petit trou.

Harry rougi.

-Ça ne prouve rien du tout.

-Je te conseil de ne pas essayer de converser sur ce sujet plus longtemps avant que je change d'avis et que je te prenne avant que tu cicatrise complètement. Ce sera amusant de te voir marcher en canard.

Harry passa du rouge vif au blanc livide. Il fit non de la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Bien. A Table dans ce cas.

Etrangement, le Lord le fit manger à table, normalement, tout en le pinçant à chaque fois qu'il ne respectait pas les bonnes manières. Le brun apprit donc à manger comme un Lord. Dur changement.

Il passa l'après midi collé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacun plongé dans son propre livre. Une pause méritée.

L'après midi, il dut assister à une énième réunion sur la diminution d'élèves à Poudlard et sur les éventuels problèmes pour les Griffondors dus aux Carrows. Mais cette fabuleuse récolte de renseignements déjà sus fut interromput par la violente ouverture des portes.

-LACHE MOI SAL BAVARD ! Hurla une voix que Harry connaissait parfaitement.

Il revint à la réalité. Son cœur se serra soudain très, très fortement et ses entrailles se retournèrent presque. Draco Malfoy, suivit de Théodore Nott, Severus Snape et Bellatrix Lestrange pénétra dans la salle. Avec eux, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Denis Crivey, étaient plutôt amochés. Les deux premiers hurlaient des insultes envers les Mangemorts, alors que le troisième serrait les lèvres avec une expression de résignation. Denis lui, paraissait terrorisé – quoi de plus normal quand Bellatrix Lestrange vous tient en vous enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau – et des larmes roulaient le longs de ses joues. Il saignait beaucoup du côté gauche mais cela ne paraissait rien face à sa geôlière. Celle-ci arborait un sourire très effrayant. Severus plantait sa baguette d'une manière peu délicate dans le cou de Sirius pour éviter que celui ne s'échappe, alors que Draco se contentait de tordre férocement le bras du roux et le menaçant de sa baguette. Théo et Remus, eux, étaient calmes, l'air plutôt étonné pour l'un et ennuyé de l'autre. Ron se tut quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, mais Sirius continua de vociférer des injures. Snape paraissait totalement excédé, à deux doigts de lui enfoncer l& tête dans le sol. Il se stoppa un instant pour reprendre sa respiration et Remus en profita pour lui siffler de se taire. Ils échangèrent un vif regard mais le brun se tut à son tour.

Les Serpentards s'agenouillèrent obligeant leurs prisonniers à faire de même. Puis ils relevèrent la tête vers le Maitre, osant plus ou moins le regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous les avons attrapé Maitre, dit Draco d'une voix assez assurée. Mais nous avons jugé plus approprié de vous les emmener plutôt que de les mettre directement dans les cachots.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Draco qui n'en menait pas tellement large. Laps de temps pendant lequel les quatre nouveaux venus regardèrent Harry, ébahis. Par chance, il était habillé d'une chemise noire ouverte et d'un pantalon moulant noir, qui lui donnait un air un peu moins soumis et humiliant que d'habitude. Il se força à soutenir leurs regards, leur rendant, désolé.

-Bonne idée, susurra le Lord. Comme ça, vous pouvez voir de vous-même votre but, à mes pieds.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. L'homme le lui rendit. Le brun détourna le regard, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

-Mais voyez-vous, votre misérable tentative de sauvetage a échoué, car nous étions au courant depuis un moment déjà qu'une excursion pour ramener le « sauveur » ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu. Draco, avez-vous eut beaucoup de problèmes avec eux ?

-Non Mylord. Nous étions supérieurs en nombre et beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Blaise Zabini nous a aidés à les capturer. Il nous a été d'une grande aide.

-Mais c'est moi qui ai produit le maximum du travail, Maitre, roucoula Bellatrix à la plus grande horreur de Crivey qui devait la trouver beaucoup plus terrifiante quand elle parlait.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, Mylord. Elle est arrivée en retard et c'est Zabini qui nous a donné l'aide dont nous avions besoin. Elle est arrivée pour lancer un sort de découpe au gamin qui se pensait assez fort pour m'attaquer seul.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut pensif, tandis que la brune écumait de rage. Puis elle lâcha son prisonnier pour venir s'agenouiller devant son Maitre. Tout près. Trop près. Harry pinça les lèvres.

-Maitre Maitre, c'est faux ! Je… Je veux toujours faire le mieux pour vous. Vous êtes si puissant, si beau… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. J'ai été d'une grande aide à ces débutants ! Ne le croyez pas !

-Sale peste ! Recommença à beugler Sirius. Et dire qu'on a le même sang. C'est répugnant ! Je soutiens les propos de Draco Malfoy !

Toute la salle fut particulièrement étonnée de cette déclaration.

-Et bien, ricana Voldemort. Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est encore jeune et intelligent, bien qu'il fasse parti de votre camps, et qu'il n'a pas chercher à nous tuer contrairement à cette sale putain.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose au final, souffla Ron qui avait douloureusement pali fasse à Lord Voldemort en personne.

Le seigneur noir ricana de nouveau.

-Tout dépendra des évènements à venir, et de ta tolérance à la douleur, dit-il, amusé. Mais tu as l'air aussi coriace que Potter, ça ne devrait pas être plus dur que pour lui.

Le jeune homme fut soudain détaillé, comme passé au rayon X, et cette fois, il détourna vraiment le regard.

-Bellatrix, je sais que cette homme dit la vérité, et je suis assez déçu que tu ais faillit désobéir.

-Maitre…

Il la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Draco, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Et bien… Nous surveillions les environs avec Severus et Théodore. Blaise est arrivé parce qu'il avait un temps libre je croie. Nous discutions quand il les a vus arriver. A pied, baguette à la main, un sort d'insonorisation sur eux. Pas très discret comme arrivée en gros. Mais nous avions lancé des sorts pour détruire tout sort d'invisibilité ou ce genre de chose. Et nous les avons encerclés. Ils ont riposté, sans utiliser l'Avada d'ailleurs… Nous devions les stopper sans pour autant les tuer, mais ils n'ont pas hésité à lancer d'autres impardonnables. Mais ils n'avaient aucun sort de protection continu, chose que nous avions, et donc je ne surveillais pas trop mes arrières. Et Bellatrix est arrivée, de chez sont amant je croie, alors que Crivey m'envoyait un sort de pustule par derrière Vous voyez un peu leur niveau peu élevé.

-C'est un quatrième année ! Rugit de nouveau Sirius.

-La ferme Black ! S'énerva Severus en lui plantant un coup de point dans le ventre.

-Quelle idée aussi, siffla Malfoy. Vous auriez du le laisser à Poudlard.

-Pour qu'il se fasse trucider par vos malades de collègue ? Certainement pas !

-Il est vrai qu'en tant que sang de bourbe, il n'y aurait peut-être pas survécu.

Harry voyait Denis blanchir de plus ne plus dans le domaine du possible. Il était vraiment jeune, et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Un lourd poids de culpabilité tomba sur ses épaules. Tout le monde, particulièrement les sangs-mêlés et les sangs-de-bourbe étaient en danger. Ses amis, sa famille étaient en danger. Et lui se contentait de voir la vie défiler, tout en se laissant faire et se soumettant au moindre désir de son plus grand ennemi.

Riddle dut capter ses pensées car il passa une main presque tendre dans ses cheveux. Ron fit mine de vomir.

-Nous les avons rapidement mis à terre. Ils sont beaucoup plus blessés que nous.

-Très bien, et où est Blaise Zabini ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Il était blessé légèrement au bras je croie, mais il avait aussi prit beaucoup de retard à son propre poste… Il doit donc être… là-bas.

Voldemort eut un faux soupire dramatique.

-Bellatrix. Je sais ton enthousiasme à me servir mais si tu continue à être aussi enthousiaste à tuer contre mes ordres, je vais devoir sévir, très rapidement, et très sévèrement. Tu t'occuperas des Sombrales avec les nouveaux jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Et ne songe même pas à t'en prendre à un de ces hommes. Vas.

Des larmes de rages dégoulinèrent de ses joues tandis qu'elle s'inclinats et sortait de la pièce. Elle avait été humiliée par un morveux. Le fils de sa sœur, mais un sal morveux quand même. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Déjà que Narcissa ne voulait pas l'épouser, en plus son enfant ne lui ressemblait que peu et ne rendait pas honneur au sang qu'ils partageaient tous les trois !

Les portes se refermèrent dans un gong sinistre.

-Draco, ton bras, ordonna le Lord.

Malfoy s'avança en essayant de ne pas trembler et lui tandis son bras. Voldemort appuya son doigt sur le tatouage et le blond serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Puis l'homme lui fit signe de retourner à sa place. Ron avait eut la bonne idée de ne pas bouger, même s'il n'était plus tenu, tout comme Denis, qui paressait vouloir se fondre dans le sol.

Un silence s'abattit, durant lequel les prisonniers se demandèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement sur Blaise Zabini qui s'agenouilla devant son Maitre.

-Vous m'avez appelé Maitre ? demanda-t-il, très pale d'après Harry.

-Oui. Draco m'a dit que tu avais quitté ton poste un peu plus longtemps que la normale pour effectuer le travail de Bellatrix. Est-ce vrai ?

Zabini prit le temps de respirer.

-Oui Maitre.

-Bien. Va tenir le morveux là-bas, histoire de le dissuader de bouger.

Harry lança un regard torve au maitre qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire… sadique. Le brun roula des yeux. Et cela lui valu un coup sur le crane.

-Bravo, messieurs. Je croie que je vais les interroger un par un pour savoir où les rebelles en sont. Commençons par le plus faible. Mettez les autres au cachot en attendant.

-Oui Maitre.

Ils se levèrent tous, trainant les prisonniers derrière eux. Zabini tira Denis Crivey au milieu, qui avait les yeux agrandis de terreur.

-Non, pitié non, murmura-t-il à Blaise, qui l'ignora en pinçant les lèvres.

-Sale bâtard ! S'en prendre à un gamin sans défense : C'est être lâche !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en prendrais à vous tous un par un, Sirius. Ce n'est pas être lâche, c'est faire preuve de stratégie. Draco, tu reviendra le chercher quand j'aurai terminé.

-Bien maitre. Allez Weasley, bouge !

Celui-ci resta encré sur place, regardant Harry.

-Mais Bordel Harry fais quelque chose ! Il va le tuer !

Le Lord passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, et celui-ci envoya un regard désolé au roux, qui avait l'air complètement dégouté. Tous sortirent de la pièce laissant le pauvre garçon aux cheveux blonds châtains, seul et sans défense au milieu de la pièce.

-Harry, regarde bien ce qu'il va se passer. Et bien jeune homme, si tu es ici si jeune tu ne peux qu'être un Griffondor. Si tu es si courageux, dis-moi où sont les autres rebelles en Angleterre.

Mais le garçon ne dit rien, tétanisé, les lèvres serrées.

-Je ne dirai rien, finit-il par lâcher.

-Bien. Endoloris !

Un doloris était toujours très douloureux. Mais ceux du Maitre des Ténèbres étaient pires que tous. Quoi que Bellatrix était très forte dans le domaine.

Denis se mis à hurler, les larmes dégoulinants sur ses joues, les mains agrippées à sa chemise, roulé en boule sur le sol, se tortillant frénétiquement. Le sort s'arrêta enfin et on entendit les halètements entrecoupés de sanglots.

-Je répète, où sont-ils ?

Silence.

-Bien. Crucio.

Le garçon se remis à hurler. Harry vit avec horreur sa peau se craqueler et du sang couler. Etrangement, son visage fut épargné, ainsi que ses poignets et les zones où le sang pouvait trop couler. Son dos et son ventre en revanche furent mutilés comme il faut et du sang teinta d'avantage le vêtement.

-AAaaah… Pitié ! Pitié ! Hurla Denis entre deux cris.

-Arrêtez… souffla Harry. Maitre s'il vous plait Arrêtez ! Stop !

Voldemort arrêta le sort, et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, horrifié. Le quatrième année tremblait de tout son corps, pleurant de douleur, les yeux fermés.

-Parle ou je te ferais connaître tous les sorts de torture possibles.

-Non souffla Harry.

-Toi, silence.

Denis ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser. Ses jambes avaient du beaucoup être touchées.

-Ils… ils sont partit vers le Nord, dit-il d'une petite voix effrayée. Et ceux qui ont quittés le pays sont allés pour la plupart en France, mais beaucoup ont utilisé des transports moldu pour se rendre en Amérique.

Il avait déclaré cela d'une traite, puis s'était recroquevillé comme une huitre, s'apprêtant à recevoir un autre horrible sort.

-Intéressant. Les sang-de-bourbe ont-ils une préférence de voyage ?

-Certains sont partis en Chine, ou au japon. Mais la plupart aux Etats-Unis. Ils ne veulent pas apprendre une autre langue.

-C'est bien. Tu nous démontre la lâcheté des gents de ton sang. Il ne t'en faut pas tant que ça finalement. Tu es encore bien en vie après un interrogatoire je trouve. Mais tu as un peu souffert. Tu es digne de ta maison, et pas trop stupide. Si tu n'avais pas été un sang-de-bourbe je t'aurai peut-être épargné.

Il jubilait de la peur de sa victime. Denis leva des yeux effrayé vers les yeux rouges sang.

-Non, pitié, pitié, pitié… répéta-t-il en une litanie continue.

-Silence !

Il se stoppa net.

-Draco ! Entre.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla près de la forme tremblotante sur le sol.

-Emmène-le dans un cachot, seul. Pas avec son frère.

-Colin est ici, souffla Denis.

-Maitre… ? demanda Draco, plus qu'incertain.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je sais que j'en demande peut-être trop. Mais, par rapport à mes progrès et à votre projet au sujet des rebelles…

-Oui ? Tu souhaiterais en avoir un. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais choisir.

-Oui Maitre. Et je voudrais Denis Crivey en esclave personnel. Je pense qu'il ira parfaitement dans ce rôle, et sera beaucoup plus utile que dans un cachot.

-Accordé. Prends-le, et dis à Zabini de m'envoyer Black. Quand à toi Harry, retourne dans mes appartements. J'ai peur que tu me dérange pour le reste.

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne laissa aucune objection être dite.

-J'attends de voir votre prochaine victime, et après je partirai, déclara-t-il tout de même avec fermeté.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Pendant ce temps, Draco attrapa le plus jeune par le bras, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il essaya de se débattre mais la douleur était trop grande. Le regard gelé du blond eut aussi un effet très utile. Denis se laissa donc emmener, boitillant le plus vite possible derrière son nouveau maitre. Mais arrivé au bout de plusieurs couloirs, face à l'immense escalier, il s'écroula, refusant de fournir le moindre effort supplémentaire.

-Denis, susurra Malfoy. Lèvre toi. Immédiatement, ou tu hurleras longtemps dans ce couloir.

Le jeune garçon obéit, tremblant de peur. Il garda les yeux au sol sous le regard du blond. Puis il se senti soudainement soulevé par deux grands bras musclés. Draco Malfoy le portait. DRACO MALFOY LE PORTAIT !

Il agrandit les yeux de surprise et les leva vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il, reconnaissant qu'il ne l'ait pas obligé de monter les marches, à bout de force.

-Tais-toi.

Une cavale sans fin dans une forêt lugubre, peu de sommeil, un combat relativement au dessus de ses forces, une Lestrange sadique s'amusant à le pousser, pincer, tirer dans les couloirs pour le faire vaciller avec son côté saignant… Plus la torture de lord Voldemort en personne sous le regard horrifié d'Harry Potter… Il n'en pouvait plus. Contre sa volonté, il s'endormi dans les bras de son Maître.

à suivre...

Ah zut! Moi qui avais l'impression d'avoir été bien sadique pour le dépucelage au final c'est pas si terrible. Mais e prochain chapitre, déjà terminé, et à corriger, comporte une autre scène sm plus hard encore :D

Je vous jure que c'est comme une pulsion c'est trop fort x)

Et sinon vous êtes allés voir HP 7 le dernier? Et bien moi, ce que j'adore faire au ciné, c'est des commentaires bien cons, très drôle en générale, et du coup je fais chier les gents autour mais c'est trop bien! Et donc je me suis permis de pousser un espèce de crie tout à fait digne d'une fan hystérique (enfin j'ai pas hurlé non plus) quand Harry prend Draco sur son balais (hop, sans oublier le petit coup de vice juste avant! "Tu veux que j'te sauve? Ah ba nan c'est bête" xD). J'adore cette scène. Avec Ronichou qui revient en courant! (désolé c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle avec ma meilleur pote depuis qu'on a regardé le 2 qui est vraiment trop fort - trop drôle surtout xD). Et j'ai pleuré quand on voit les souvenirs de Snape (que j'adore T_T). Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le tout dernier? Enfin non, il y a peut-être un autre livre qui sortira dans... longtemps u_u. Voilà, c'était une petite parenthèse, et ne me classez pas dans la série "conne et hystérique", je refuse catégoriquement. Merci (L)

Laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait! bisous et merci de lire!


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux jours après seulement! Be happy**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry quitta la salle, la tête haute, pour montrer à son parrain qu'il n'était pas totalement soumis. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Sirius considéra ce geste comme une preuve que Harry restait là de son plein gré. Alors il répondit directement aux questions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui posa. Assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, en position de défit, il donna chaque précieux renseignement en regardant le Lord droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci sembla satisfait assez vite, et quand Severus vint le chercher, il lui proposa de but en blanc s'il le voulait. Le brun en resta un instant bouche bée, puis se reprit et jeta un regard noir vers le Griffondor.

-Je pense en effet Maitre que ce serait une bonne manière de me venger, murmura-t-il.

-Bien, donc tu acceptes ? Nous allons montrer aux autres rebelles ce qu'il en coute de vouloir défier Lord Voldemort.

-C'est hors de question ! Rugit Black Non ! Non ! Non ! Nononononon !

Severus lui lança un sort de silence et lui lia les mains d'un coup de baguette.

-Merci Maitre.

Et il sortit en trainant Sirius Black derrière lui. Le Seigneur fit venir les deux autres et soumis Ron Weasley à plusieurs sorts de torture. Mais il était un dur à cuir. Au bord de la folie, il donna tout de même les renseignements attendus, renseignements qu'il avait déjà depuis longtemps grâce à Black. C'était juste une bonne manière de briser un peu plus les plus rebelles. Remus lupin par exemple, s'était tout de suite montré adorablement soumis et avait répondu aux questions sans chercher à se rebeller.

C'est fier de lui qu'il parti rejoindre Harry dans ses appartements.

Celui-ci s'était permit de s'asseoir sur le grand lit, en tailleur, les yeux fermés, en essayant de se calmer. Ils avaient essayé de le sauver et lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les regarder se faire abaisser.

-Que fais-tu là ? Siffla le Lord.

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

-Maitre…

-Je n'approuve pas du tout ta dernière attitude. Tu étais pourtant bien partit. Mais je vais devoir te remettre à ta place, et immédiatement.

Harry blêmit.

-Non Maitre s'il vous plait…

Tom Riddle le retourna brusquement sur le ventre, et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes. Avec de la magie sans baguette, il fit ressurgir les liens qui attachèrent Harry au lit, en appuie sur les coudes, les jambes écartées, son anus bien visible. Il lui mit un bâillon boule, différent de la veille. Harry comprit très vite que ses cris seraient beaucoup mieux retenus… Quoi que.

Il se tendit immédiatement, tremblant légèrement. Il espérait ressentir du plaisir, et pas que de la douleur. Mais le Lord lui avait toujours permit de jouir, pourquoi pas cette fois ?

-La présence de tes amis te perturbe je croie, et ta place n'est plus claire dans ta petite tête de Griffondor. Mais je vais te remettre en place tout de suite.

Il y eut un silence, puis un violent coup de fouet à plusieurs cordes s'abattit sur les fesses de Harry qui hurla dans son bâillon. Puis un autre tomba, et un autre, et ses larmes se remirent à couler. Le Lord fit une pause pour caresser délicatement les fesses rougies. Puis il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du brun, puis deux, de force, ce qui fit sangloter d'avantage le garçon de douleur. Il essaya de supplier mais son bâillon ne lui permit pas de sortir quelque chose d'intelligible.

-Je veux que tu te souviennes qu'en toute circonstance, je suis ton Maître et tu es mon esclave, mon chien ! Ou plutôt mon chat.

Il enleva momentanément le bâillon et le posa sur le lit.

-Comprit ?

-Oui Maitre.

-Bien. Maintenant, compte les coups.

Il leva le bras et abattit le fouet sur la chaire déjà abimée. Harry cria.

-Pardon ?

-Un, je voulais dire un.

Il le fouetta de nouveau et Harry se débrouilla pour crier un « deux » intelligible. Le Lord abattit le fouet sur les fesses et le dos de la victime, avant de prendre un petit god bien lubrifié et de l'enfoncer dans le petit corps. Harry sanglota fortement.

-Pi… Pitié, arrêtez…

-Silence.

Il enfonça le god jusqu'au bout, faisant trembler Harry de tout son corps, puis attacha la ceinture reliée autour de sa taille, appuyant sur les chaires meurtries.

-Voies-tu, la torture est une des choses que j'aime le plus sur cette terre, et les rebelles ce que j'aime le plus écraser par la torture. Alors tu l'as largement cherché.

-Non, pitié.

-Sois heureux, j'agrandis ton petit trou en même temps, pour que tu as un peu moins mal.

Doucement, il commença à le masturber d'une main et à masser les couilles de l'autre. La queue du jeune homme, par reflexe, ne tarda pas à se lever. Le Lord lui infligea de lents va et viens, faisant monter la température du brun.

-Tu aimes hein ? Tu gémis comme une putain, c'est très excitant. J'ai envi de te prendre d'un coup là, maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir.

Harry se retendit. Lord Voldemort aimait jouer avec ses victimes. Puis il lâcha les attributs du jeune homme qui émit un son étranglé de protestation. Mais le Lord lui mit un petit objet vibrant à la base du pénis, entre les couilles, puis lui enfonça un petit objet qui le fit gémir de douleur au bout du pénis. Tout cela tenait grâce à la magie donc Harry n'avait aucune chance de l'enlever. Son sperme était coincé, et une vibration constante continuait de l'exciter. Tom Riddle entoura aussi son pénis d'un lacet un peu serré, combinant plusieurs punitions.

-Compte, dit-il simplement.

Un premier coup tomba, et Harry reparti de un. Il était excita mais la douleur était aussi omniprésente. Son cerveau était vraiment très embrouillé. Mais cette fois ci, le Lord laissa ses fesses, préférant faire tomber le fouet de manière aléatoire. Un coup sur les pieds, les chevilles, le dos, les épaules, le ventre, l'aine (ce qui le faisait encore plus sursauter), les cuisses, les mollets, le thorax et les fesses de temps en temps. Harry sanglotait de frustration et de douleur, hurlant chaque numéro. Puis soudain les coups s'arrêtèrent. La ceinture se détacha et le god sorti de son anus, à son plus grand soulagement. Le vibreur fut aussi enlevé, mais, à son plus grand regret, il ne pouvait toujours pas laisser couler son sperme. Il senti le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui et il sut que ce n'était pas finit.

Deux doigt forcèrent directement son entre chaude et il eut un petit crie. Les doigts le quittèrent et on lui remit son bâillon. Tom Riddle remit ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseau rapide, avant d'enfourner un troisième et un quatrième doigt, forçant un peu. Harry tremblait, et Voldemort jubilait. Il adorait l'idée de le voir attaché, si soumis à lui.

-Alors Harry, promets-tu d'être un parfait esclave soumis dorénavant ?

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête.

-C'est bien.

Il prit la peine de se lubrifier ainsi que l'entrée du brun. Puis il le pénétra d'un coup. Harry hurla dans son bâillon puis sanglota. Il avait mal. Aussi mal que la veille.

-Tu es encore plus serré dans cette position, c'est bon, susurra l'homme.

Il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps, enchainant sur de rapides et puissants coups de reins. Harry se trouva peut à peu écrasé contre le matelas. Les larmes débordant de ses yeux de manière continue.

« Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié… » répétait-il dans sa tête « faites que ça s'arrêtes ! »

La douleur était vraiment insoutenable. Puis le Lord trouva le point magique qui lui fit voir des étoiles malgré la barre chauffée au fer rouge qui ne cessait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Puis le plaisir vint, petit à petit. La main du Lord sur son pénis l'aidait grandement. Mais sa semence ne pouvait toujours pas sortir. Enfin, le Lord enleva ce qui le bloquait et il put se détendre un chouia. Les coups de reins, violents, puissants, lui donnaient du plaisir par vagues et bientôt, il perdit le peu de raison qu'il avait encore. La main de son Maître sur son membre, les pénétrations puissantes, il jouie dans un râle rauque. L'homme le suivit plus tard, continuant de le pénétrer alors que sons sexe redevenait mou. Il sentit le sperme entrer en lui. Puis le Lord se retira et lui détacha les mains. Harry s'assit, les jambes écartées. Il avait beaucoup jouie. Son Maître lui mit alors sa main devant le visage. Main pleine de sperme. Et sans trop attendre, il lécha sa propre semence. Il s'appliqua, voulant satisfaire au mieux le Lord. Il ne voulait cependant pas le ré-exciter, mais il devait faire son travail comme l'homme le voulait, sinon il allait encore recevoir un ribambelle de coups. Sous le regard brulant de Voldemort, il lécha donc consciencieusement tous les doigts de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire sa main.

-C'est bien, le félicita-t-il en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux, comme pour caresser un chien.

Les cordes retenant ses pieds disparurent mais il ne bougea pas. Lord Voldemort lui prit alors délicatement le menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'embrassa… tendrement. La différence avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve plus tôt était assez frappante mais il s'en fichait. Sa punition était enfin passée. De bout des doigts, son maitre essuya les traces de larmes

-Ton petit trou risque de mettre plus de temps à cicatriser maintenant, par ta faute. Il ne fallait pas m'énerver.

-Pardon Maitre, dit humblement Harry en baissant la tête.

-Tu es pardonné.

-Merci Maitre.

Il releva la Tête et eut droit à un autre baiser. Il se sentait bien là. Et c'était vraiment étrange.

De son côté, Draco arriva dans ses appartement avec son nouvel esclave dans les bras. Il l'avait trouvé irrésistiblement mignon et fragile à terre, sous les regards gelés de tous qu'il en avait presque bandé rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Mais il était vraiment beau. Doucement, il le posa sur son lit. Ses appartements étaient composés d'une chambre moyenne et d'un salon avec un club fauteuils, une table basse, une cheminée, avec dans le prolongement, une salle à manger où était installée une table de taille moyenne entourée de huit chaises. Il y avait un mélange de moderne et d'ancien, ce qui donnait une allure agréable le jour et un peu lugubre la nuit. Ce que Draco trouvait particulièrement amusant, surtout quand ses amantes d'un soir venaient et souhaitaient passer la nuit.

Comme il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où le faire dormir, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de la mettre dans son propre lit. Il était néanmoins assez énervé de le voir, plein de sang et de boue sur ses draps de soie. Mais il haussa les épaules et le laissa là, seul, content le soigner quand il serait réveillé. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, là ou son ami Blaise devait poiroter depuis un bon moment déjà. Il y trouva Pansy Parkinson en sa compagnie.

-Bonjour Pansy, dit-il poliment. Qu'est qui est possible de t'attirer dans ce lieu si révulsant pour ta personne ?

-Oh, Vois-tu, Drayichou, je venais parler avec mon ami Blaisounet, mais si tu veux te joindre à nous, ma noble personne t'y autorise.

-Trop aimable ma chère.

-Mais c'est un plaisir.

-Parfois, je me dis que vous êtes vraiment étranges à changer de façon de parler d'un claquement de doigt comme ça, dit Blaise avant de rire.

Les deux autres prirent une moue dubitative.

-Cher Blaise, commença Draco, tu va bouffer ta queue si tu continue à me dire que je suis étrange tout le temps.

-Tu vois ! Pour une personne qui n'a pas l'habitude, vous êtes hyper flippants !

-Tu fais exactement la même chose, déclara Pansy blasée. C'est drôle deux minutes mais c'est lourd là.

-Mais je ne change pas de façon de parler avec vous !

-C'est parce que notre personne t'inspire de la confiance. Tu ne sais pas quels démons se cachent derrières nos frêles carcasses.

-Si je sais. Derrière votre masque de noble constipé se cachent de véritables obsédés sexuels. Il suffit de voir l'état de vos appartements après vos ébats bestiaux.

-Pansy chérie, je te propose de la suspendre par les deux testicules en haut du manoir tout à l'heure.

-En voilà une bonne idée ! Et on ira copuler dans un coin du château en attendant !

Ils ricanèrent tandis que Blaise les foudroyaient du regard.

-Non, dit enfin Draco. Je sais que tu aimes bien coucher avec moi quand tu es énervée mais j'ai trouvé autre chose de beaucoup plus intéressant pour me vider.

-Plus intéressant que moi ?

-Oui, un garçon.

-Ah voilà la face cachée du vil Serpentard ! Il est gay ! Donc, je devrais être un mec ?

-Non, je te préfère telle que tu es. J'ai juste obtenu une récompense pour mon bon travail.

-Tu… Tu as eut un esclave ? De ton choix ?

-Oui. Sang de bourbe, très joli garçon, facile à soumettre avec un peu d'ingéniosité sadique, et aucun gâchis. Très beau spécimen de sang impur.

-Dis tout de suite que tu as eut pitié ! s'exclama Blaise en lui frottant la tête.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Ah non ne le regarde pas de toute façon il est à moi.

-Je préfère quand il y a un minimum plus à toucher. Je risquerai de le casser moi.

-Mais c'est une invasion de pédé ma parole ! Hurla Pansy.

-On est bi, se justifièrent les deux garçons à la fois.

-Oui, et bien pas moi. J'aime les queues !

-Que de vulgarité ! Mais nous aussi on aime ça se moqua le métis.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire avant !

-On avait peur de ta réaction. Mais tu réagis bien.

-Un Malfoy se doit d'avoir un terrain de chasse varié, tu devrais le savoir. Et puis il y a une autre raison pour laquelle le Maître s'est empressé de nous trouver un esclave. De notre choix bien sûr.

Les deux amis se penchèrent, les yeux et oreilles grandes ouvertes.

-En fait…

A suivre…

Court peut-être, mais en tant qu'être particulièrement sadique, je m'en tiens à un lemon par chapitre. Peut-être que je ferais une exception un jour x)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Denis se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, ayant l'impression d'avoir eut la tête compressée dans un étau toute la nuit. Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans cette expédition au fait ? Ah oui, pour sauver le sauveur – quel comble ! – et accessoirement voir si son frère était là. Et voilà des jours et des jours qu'il se réveillait dans cette saloperie de tente pourrie aux matelas durs comme de la pierre et aux couvertures élimées trop peu résistantes… Heureusement que Remus était là pour le rassurer quand il craquait. Sinon il était presque près à repartir en courant dans la nuit.

Une minute.

Pourquoi le matelas n'était pas aussi dur ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il même pas se couvrir avec la couverture élimée ? Qui la lui avait prise ? Personne.

Il se redressa soudain, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant la chamade.

Non. Non. Mince !

Il grimaça et se pencha sur le coté, une main sur une blessure encore bien ouverte. Il avait mal partout. Il était sal. Trop sal. Il souffrait. Il avait laissé une énorme trace de sang sur le lit aux draps clairs et propres. Enfin sals maintenant. Il était dans une chambre ou le lit était encadré de baies-vitrées, laissant juste la place pour des tables de nuit et un petit tapi. La chambre s'agrandissait ensuite pour laisser de la place à une armoire sur le côté, deux petites porte, et une double grande juste en face. Le sol était en un parquet assez foncé et contrastait avec le clair du mobilier. La pièce était assez jolie dans son ensemble. Mais les doubles portes paraissaient hors d'atteinte d'où il était. D'autant plus que devant se dressait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, le fixant impassible, les bras croisés.

Le souffle de Denis se fit vite beaucoup plus erratique, dut à la douleur et à la peur. Il se rappelait de tout maintenant. Et au final, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller.

Le blond se rapprocha finalement de lui, le faisant se recroqueviller.

-Déshabille-toi, dit-il une fois presque collé à lui.

Le plus jeune se contenta de le regarder, effrayé, tremblant. Le blond en paru agacé un instant avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Puis sans prévenir il le coucha sur le lit et pointa sa baguette sur lui, écartant son bras. Denis se débattit, apeuré, mais le plus grand avait une forte poigne, très forte poigne, et il ne put pas bouger d'un pouce. Puis Draco, du bout de sa baguette, coupa les vêtements en un trait précis sur toute la longueur, en partant du menton jusqu'aux pieds. Puis ses bottes et sous vêtement s'arrachèrent, le faisant sangloter de panique. Impassible, le plus grand observa le corps avant de le pencher en avant, et de le forcer à se lever.

-Tu as besoin d'une douche avant.

Evidemment. Il n'allait pas le baiser sal. Plein de sang, peut-être, mais pas sal. Ils prirent une porte sur le côté qui les mena à une grande salle de bain, où une énorme baignoire déjà pleine régnait sur la droite, à côté d'une douche. De l'autre côté se trouvaient deux grands lavabos bordés d'or. Tout était luxueux. Apparemment le fils Malfoy aimait la luxure… Euh… le luxe.

Le Maître l'attrapa soudainement, le faisant pousser n petit cris surprit et le déposa doucement dans la baignoire, avant d'y pénétrer à son tour, nu lui aussi. Il se plaça tranquillement derrière lui et l'appuya contre son torse. Avec des gestes toujours aussi calmes, il attrapa un gant et le trempa dans l'eau avant de lui passer délicatement sur les épaules, le dos, puis plus bas, les jambes, l'aine, les fesses, la raie.

-Détends-toi, murmura-t-il. Je ne fais que te laver.

En effet, Denis avait instinctivement rentré les épaules. Draco Malfoy était quand même en train de le tripoter.

Vint le moment du savonnage et il fut obligé de se mettre debout, cherchant à cacher son aine avec ses mains. Il était très pudique et devoir s'exposer de la sorte était complètement insensé pour lui. C'est les joues rouges et le souffle erratique qu'il dut se laisser savonner par l'ancien Prince des Serpentard, prince de Poudlard. Mais Draco Malfoy ne se montrait ni brutal, ni entreprenant, cherchant juste à le décrasser sans mettre trop de savon vers les zones encore à vifs. Evidemment, il y en avait forcément, et cela accentuait la douleur mais Denis avait redouté bien pire. Mais celui-ci restait forcément à venir. Il se rassit ensuite, entre les jambes de son nouveau Maître. Celui-ci se mit à lui masser les épaules pour le décontracter, ce qui relevait du délire, vu qu'il se sentait incapable de se déraidir. Surtout en sentant l'érection du blond contre le bas de son dos…

Mais, fort en Potion, Malfoy avait concocté un savon pouvant faire office d'huile de massage décontractante. Il en fit tomber un peu sur son aine dans le but de la faire redescendre car elle ne permettait pas vraiment au plus jeune de faire tomber ses barrières. Il préférait commencer en douceur et se montrer entreprenant après plutôt que le brusquer dès son éveil. Il verrait un peu plus tard… s'il y arrivait. Denis se trouva donc très décontracté, malgré la douleur et la peur, et c'est presque à l'état de légume qu'il sortit de la douche. Le blond le sécha doucement avant de le planter au beau milieu de la salle d'eau et de le regarder. Le châtain se tortilla sur place. Draco se dirigea ensuite vers une armoire où il attrapa un flacon et renversa le contenu dans sa main. Puis il se rapprocha du garçon, qui s'était remis à trembler. Il posa sa main plein d'ongue sur les blessures ce qui arracha un énorme sursaut au plus jeune, qui retenait des larmes. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le blond qui étala le produit sur toutes les plaies, avant de les bander soigneusement. Bellatrix ne l'avait pas raté. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette blessure ce qui était une bonne chose.

-Tu as encore très mal ? Demanda-t-il enfin en rouvrant la bouche.

-Ça… ça va, chuchota Denis ne fixant le sol.

Il était toujours nu devant un Mangemort puissant et plutôt terrifiant. Parce que Draco Malfoy avait vraiment effrayé beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, et Denis en particulier. Il se souvenait avoir longé des couloirs et être parti en courant pour l'éviter.

Le jeune homme lui releva la tête en mettant une main sous son menton et plongea son regard dans les prunelles couleur automne.

-Je te fais peur ? Dit-il en le tenant fermement.

Le petit déglutit difficilement.

-O… Oui… souffla-t-il en essayant de détourner le regard. Mais au final, il ferma carrément les yeux.

-Regarde-moi. Tu avais l'air nettement moins effrayé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même que par moi je trouve.

Denis releva les yeux. Draco profita de ce moment pour lui voler ses lèvres. Le plus petit eut un moment de recule mais le baiser l'absorba d'une manière très étrange et il se laissa faire, ses jambes à deux doigts de le lâcher. Deux bras fort entourèrent le petit corps et il se sentit soulevé du sol, l'autre bouche continuant à le dévorer. Il fut alors assit sur quelque chose de confortable qu'il devina comme étant le lit. Les lèvres le quittèrent et Draco Malfoy le regarda de haut, un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air victorieux. Le blond le regardait avec appétit, encore très attiré par les lèvres trop rouges d'avoir été embrassées.

-Tu es trop mignon. Remercie Bellatrix pour prolongé ta vie de puceau, ricana-t-il. Je reviens ce soir, je te conseil de bouger pour que les elfes de maison puissent changer les draps.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous ne faites rien de moi ?

Le blond ricana en lui jetant un regard torve. Puis il se rhabilla avec un beau caleçon et une belle robe puis quitta la chambre. Denis se retrouva dans une pièce silencieuse, au lit taché de sang, et aux fenêtres donnant sur une grande pelouse ainsi que d'autres parties de la forteresse. D'un geste lent, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, avant de les serrer convulsivement, comme s'il essayait de rejeter un baiser… un peu en retard. Incertain, il se leva et ouvrit la troisième porte de la chambre. Il y trouva un énorme dressing, plein de vêtements de toutes sortes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il ne s'attarda cependant que très peu de temps, de peur de se faire hurler dessus. Parce que si Malfoy était un bon Mangemort, il devait bien métriser l'Endoloris. Un truc de famille sûrement. Il passa ensuite les doubles portes et tomba sur un petit salon avec un club fauteuil en cuir noir, tourné vers une cheminée. Entre les deux se trouvait une table basse chargée de livre sur la magie noire. Dessus était posé un petit papier « ne pas toucher ». Il n'y toucha donc pas. Sûr sa gauche il aperçu une table de bois massif entourée de chaises. Le tout devant être lourd et chère. Hésitant, il s'avança vers un coin éloigné du salon. D'un côté de la cheminée se trouvait la porte d'entrée et de l'autre une étagère pleine de livres non-identifiés. Il se laissa glisser dans l'angle et encercla ses genoux de ses bras, puis plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses membres et se mis pleurer. Longtemps, fortement. De gros sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge, et des larmes sans fin dévalaient ses joues.

Larmes se tarirent, mais il ne bougea pas de son coin pour autant. Aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur la petite pièce et il n'osa plus bouger un orteil quand la lumière de la chambre ne filtra plus. Il faisait tout noir. Et Draco Malfoy ne rentrait pas. Et lui avait faim et froid. Parfois, des cries persans retentissaient, véritables cries de douleur qui faisaient se dresser les poils de quiconque n'en avait pas l'habitude. Puis tandis qu'il était encore à deux doigts de pleurer et que ses fesses paraissaient avoir totalement disparues, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant rentrer un grand raie de lumière, une bouffée d'oxygène. Des bougeoirs au plafond s'éclairèrent, ainsi que la cheminée. Puis une jolie jeune femme entra. Rousse, au carré, aux grands yeux verts, et à l'air particulièrement pincé. Elle le repéra immédiatement.

-Denis Crivey, dit-elle. J'espère que tu sais qui je suis.

-Pansy Parkinson, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Tout à fait. Et je suis l'amante de Draco. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as de plus que moi a part une queue mais je serai curieuse de le savoir. Mais il se lassera rapidement de toi, j'en suis sûr, et les cries que tu entends, ce sera toi qui en sera l'origine. Comment un être aussi grandiose que lui peut-il s'intéresser à un sang-de-bourbe aussi pitoyable que toi ?

Denis ne répondit rien. Apparemment il s'était attiré les foudres de la jeune femme sans le savoir. Sans le vouloir. Il fixa la cheminée d'un air pensif, las. Il n'allait sûrement pas montrer à cette salope combien il avait peur.

-Pansy chérie, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mes appartements alors que je n'y suis pas, siffla une voix bien reconnaissable.

-Je te cherchais, Malfoy. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Mais je vais devoir changer mon mot de passe je croie.

-Non ! Je ne pourrais plus venir te voir…

-Ça suffit ! On s'est déjà expliquer, il n'y a plus rien à rajouter maintenant ! Alors s'il te plait je suis épuisé alors on reparlera demain si besoin.

Et sans ménagement, il la poussa à l'extérieur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon caché dans son coin, entre le mur et l'étagère, qui essayait de disparaître dans la pierre. Apparemment cela ne marcha pas vu qu'il s'approcha d'un pas félin, les yeux orages plongés dans les siens.

-Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon obéit en baissant les yeux. Ce regard froid lui faisait bien trop peur. Il suivit le blond jusqu'à la salle à manger. Celui-ci s'assit en bout de table et l'invita à faire de même, à sa droite. Puis il claqua des doigts et une assiette pleine à ra-bord de bonne nourriture apparu juste devant le châtain.

-Mange.

Denis loucha sur la nourriture, son ventre émettant soudainement un bruit significatif.

-Mais…et vous ?

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler.

Le plus petit rentra de nouveau les épaules et attrapa la fourchette avant de commencer à manger voracement.

Draco le regardait fixement, hypnotisé par les reflexe effrayé du jeune homme, ainsi que par sa petite bouche qui au final pouvait prendre de grande quantité de nourriture à la fois…

Denis se sentait observé mais continua à manger, de peur qu'on lui enlève son assiette. Quand il eut tout avalé, elle disparue pour laisser place à une énorme salade de fruit. Qu'il s'empressa d'avaler elle aussi.

-Merci… souffla-t-il une fois rassasié.

-Je ne pense pas avoir une tonne d'esclave si je les laisse mourir un à un, rétorqua Draco, sarcastique.

Cela fit descendre les espoirs du plus jeune à moins cent.

-Allez viens, il faut remettre de l'ongue sur des blessures.

Denis obéit, tremblant. Dans la salle de bain, Draco enleva doucement les bandage, qui se décollait par partie en faisant un espèce de « shlurp » à chaque fois. Le garçon grimaçait et serrait les dents, ne voulant pas montrer sa douleur. Mais le blond le voyait très bien et s'en contre fichait, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il montrait. Il lava les plaies à l'aide d'un gant imbibé d'eau froide, remit de la crème et mit d'autre bandages propres. Puis il l'emmena dans la chambre où les draps avaient étés changés.

-Tu dormiras avec moi étant donné que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où te faire dormir, appart sur le sol, ce que je n'hésiterai pas faire si tu m'insupportes trop.

Il retira alors ses vêtements et les laissa sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Couche-toi.

-D'accord…

-Au fait, maintenant tu m'appelleras Maître, toujours.

-Oui… Oui Maître…

La porte se referma et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Il se glissa alors dans les draps propres avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était doux, chaud, moelleux. Un lit parfait. Un elfe de maison apparu pour prendre les vêtements et disparaître avec. La lumière de la pièce s'estompa alors, le laissant dans le noir. Un rais lumineux passait sous la porte de la salle de bain et ce fut tourné dans cette direction qu'il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir. Malheureusement Morphée lui refusa ses bras et il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir, avant de sentir le blond se glisser dans les draps. Il l'attira contre lui, son dos contre son torse chaud et humide de la douche. Denis sentit le souffle calme sur sa nuque et un étrange frisson le parcouru. La main droite du Lord traçait de petits ronds sur son ventre, puis migrait progressivement vers son bas ventre et ses tétons. Et vint le moment où il chercha vraiment à l'exciter, touchant et pinçant doucement les boutons de chaire. Soudainement, il empoigna l'aine du jeune homme qui poussa un petit crie en essayant de s'échapper.

-Calme-toi, murmura le blond.

-Non ! Non, non, lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plait non ! Lâche-moi putain !

Draco Malfoy lui serra brutalement les testicules très fortement, le faisant pleurer.

-Tu me dois servitude, soumission et respect. Ne me tutoies plus jamais, tu entends ? Et ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre. Compris ?

-Oui… Oui… Maître, s'il vous plait… non… aie…

Draco desserra sa prise et reprit ses caresses délicates sur le membre mou du jeune homme.

-Impuissance ? Le nargua-t-il.

-Non… non…

Alors Draco se servit de bouche, déposant des petits baisers fiévreux dans sa nuque, puis après l'avoir tourné sur le dos, il lécha son torse du bout de la langue, s'attardant sur les tétons tendus, les mordillant, les martyrisant. L'excitation le prenant malgré sa peur, Denis sentit son souffle devenir plus erratique, alors que son entre-jambe se dressait sous la caresse experte.

-Non… s'il vous plait…chuchota-t-il.

Des larmes de détresse coulèrent de ses yeux mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Draco devint plus entreprenant et descendit sa bouche jusqu'au membre tendu et dégoulinant du garçon.

-Regarde-moi, Denis, ordonna-t-il, dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune plongea alors ses prunelles dans l'orage profond qu'était le regard du plus âgé. Draco prit alors la queue dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avec art, le faisant gémir comme un fou.

-Han… Non… ne.. Han oui… murmurait Denis, les yeux fous.

Mais quand il fut à deux doigts de venir, le blond s'arrêta, et plaça son doigt à l'extrémité du pénis.

-Suce-moi maintenant et je te ferais jouir après, déclara-t-il alors.

Denis n'eut même pas la force de dire non. Il fut trainé sur le sol, une ficelle enroulée autour de son pénis pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouir. Draco Malfoy plaça son membre tendu juste devant son visage et lui en colla l'extrémité sur les lèvres. Il était gros, beaucoup trop pour lui. Il leva des yeux suppliants.

-Je te l'ai bien fais, dit Malfoy d'un air froid. Maintenant ouvre la bouche, je ne serrai pas trop violent.

-Non… Je peux pas… ça rentrera jamais…

-Ouvre immédiatement la bouche.

-Non.

Le blond perdit patience et lui mit une énorme baffe sur la joue droite qui le fit valser. Puis il le releva sans ménagement, profitant du crie de douleur du plus jeune pour incérer son pénis. Denis se retint à ses cuisses pour s'assurer un minimum d'équilibre, n'osant plus lever les yeux. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, remplie par le pénis qui n'était même pas entré à moitié.

-Décontracte ta mâchoire, lui conseilla Malfoy en lui tenant la tête par les cheveux, les tirant pour avoir une bonne prise. Respire calmement par le nez.

Puis il infligea des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à aller toucher le fond de la gorge du garçon, qui s'était remit à pleurer. Il avait envi de vomir, s'était trop loin, trop gros… Et l'autre homme qui prenait son pied à s'enfoncer de la sorte, avec cet espèce de sourire victorieux.

-Sers les joues. Sers les joues ! Comme ça, voilà.

Il se retira presque complètement, ne laissant que le gland dans la petite bouche.

-Maintenant suçote le bien comme il faut. Voilà. Fais courir ta langue sur toute la longueur, comme si c'était la meilleure sucette que tu n'ais gouté. Après tout c'est la meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Sers-toi de tes mains, pour masser les testicules, applique toi.

Denis effectuait tout ce qui était demandé, la joue encore en feu de la gifle qu'il avait reçu. Il essaya donc d'ouvrir sa bouche le plus grand possible lorsque le blond se ré-enfonça profondément dans sa gorge.

-Hum… c'est bon. Maintenant avale tout, jusqu'à la dernière goute.

Et il joui dans sa bouche, en longs jets qui lui donnèrent encore plus envi de vomir. Draco lui boucha le nez, l'obligeant à avaler, la queue toujours sa bouche. Quand il eut enfin terminé et que son sexe fut redevenu mou, le blond se retira et se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du châtain. Il retira la ficelle et le fit jouir en quelques mouvements de poignets.

-Tu continuais à bander, je le sentais. Tu aimes donc ça, sucer des queues ? A moins que ce ne soit que la mienne ?

-Je…

Draco s'amusa de l'air perdu du jeune garçon. Apparemment il n'avait pas prévu d'aimer ça. Doucement, il le souleva pour le remettre sous les couvertures. Il se recolla à lui, contre son dos, un bras autour de sa taille et attendit qu'il ne s'endorme avant de faire de même.

Denis se réveilla, ayant cette fois, parfaitement en tête qu'il était en terrain ennemi, dans le lit de Draco Malfoy qui accessoirement était très fort et l'avait obligé à le sucer. Et contrairement à la veille, il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Couché sur le dos, il pouvait plonger ses yeux encore embués de sommeil dans ceux de son « Maître », qui était penché au dessus de lui, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, traçant des lignes imaginaires du bout du doigt sur son ventre.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, apparemment de bonne humeur.

-Euh… oui, ça va… et vous ?

Il se senti rougir sous la stupidité de la question. Pourquoi avait-il sorti un truc pareil ?

-Plutôt. Lève-toi, je vais t'emmener voir ton frère dans les cachots. Pour que tu saches à quoi tu échappe grâce à moi. Je refuse de te voir te maudire sur ton sort à chaque fois que je te voie.

-C'est vrai ?

Le regard ennuyé qu'il lui lança lui suffit pour se lever rapidement et suivre le blond dans la salle de bain. Après la rapide douche qu'il pu prendre seul, le blond lui change ses bandages et l'emmena dans la salle à manger où il mangea encore seul. Malfoy avait surement déjà mangé avant, pour ne pas se mettre à la hauteur de son esclave. Il était le Maître et lui l'être inferieur. Après avoir put engloutir de superbe toasts, ainsi qu'un œuf au plat et trois verres d'eau, il put enfin enfiler un pantalon noir et sortir des appartements du Mangemort. Les couloirs étaient sombres, en pierre ou parfois en bétons recouverts de riches tapisseries un peu glauques. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis qui avait l'air très ancien, bien qu'entretenu. Mais plus il descendait, moins le couloir était lumineux et riches. Il devint rapidement lugubre, entièrement en pierre et faisant résonner le moindre son. Les cries étaient beaucoup plus présents dans cette région du château, et Denis sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Son frère n'était pas loin, dans cet endroit qu'il lui fichait encore plus peur que les appartements de Draco Malfoy la nuit. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes gardées par différent Mangemorts, puis arrivèrent à la hauteur d'un jeune homme à la peau mate, l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

-Blaise, salua le blond.

-Draco, lui répondit l'autre. Tu me refile un autre à surveiller ? Tu t'es lassé ? A moins que Pansy ait trouvé une astuce pour te faire retourner dans son lit ?

-Pas du tout, et croies moi, elle n'y arrivera pas. De toute façon dans deux jours elle se sera trouvé un autre favori.

-Qui se révèlera gay lui aussi, quel déchéance.

-Nous ne somme pas une confrérie d'homos non plus ! Bon, ouvre moi, je l'emmène voir son frère.

-Oh, Drayichou est de retour.

-Va mourir et ouvre cette porte.

-A vos ordre cher ami, mais dois-je mourir avant ou après ?

Draco lui infligea un coup de point dans l'épaule. Le métis ricana et ouvrit la porte.

-Quelle chance que je garde les derniers rebelles attrapés !

-En effet. Allez, passe devant Denis.

Voyant que le plus jeune de bougeait pas, trop effrayé d'entrer dans cet endroit tout noir où on ne voyait même pas un mètre devant sois, il lui attrapa brusquement le bras et le poussa devant lui sans ménagement.

-Au fait Blaise, tu as encore les baguettes de tes prisonniers ?

-Oui, et de ceux d'avant-hier. Je suppose que tu veux la sienne.

Il lui tendit une baguette plutôt courte, faite dans un bois qui avait étrangement la même couleur que les cheveux de son propriétaire, avec les mêmes reflets.

-Merci.

Puis Draco sortit la sienne et murmura un « Lumos » qui illumina les trois mètre autour de lui. Il descendit ensuite les marches pour retrouver son esclave, blanc comme un linge, tremblant comme une feuille. Il paru incroyablement soulagé à l'approche du blond et se rapprocha même de lui. La lumière ne permettait de voir que les barreaux des cellules et éventuellement les prisonniers s'ils en étaient très proches. Denis aperçu donc quelques visages émaciés à la faible lueur, des regards suppliants, et des personnes qu'il connaissait de vue. Lorsque Draco s'arrêta, il reconnu le visage de Remus lupin, amaigri, mais portant toujours cet air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Crivey, rapproche-toi tu as de la visite, siffla Draco à la cellule avoisinant celle de Lupin.

Après un dernier regard il s'éloigna du professeur qui lui offrit même un sourire rassurant. Le blond lui fit signe de se poster devant les barreaux. Alors le visage de son frère apparu, beaucoup trop mince que la normale, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Colin ! s'exclama Denis en le prenant dans ses bras malgré les barres de fer.

-Denis, souffla le plus âgé en lui rendant son étreinte, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-On… on voulait me montrer ton état. Mon dieux que vous êtes maigres tous ! Toi… Tu vas bien ? Enfin…

-On survit, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pourquoi tu es dans cette putain de forteresse ?

-Langage, rétorqua Malfoy.

-Vas te faire foutre connard ! Tu vas le trainer dans une putain de cellule c'est ça ? Ou tu vas le violer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crève ? C'est ce qu'on dit. Les rebelles vont être distribués pour le bon plaisir des monstres, ordure de Mangemort !

Le blond se rapprocha menaçant et poussa Denis.

-Non, non Colin taie-toi ! Non ! non ne…

-Silence ! Le coupa Malfoy, très énervé. Endoloris !

-NON !

Colin se mit à hurler de tous ses poumons, tordu de douleur sur le sol.

-Non, s'il vous plait ! Maître non, arrêtez, pas lui… non, je veux bien faire tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez de le torturer !

Des larmes de détresses coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Le lord arrêta le sort et se reculant non sans oublier un dernier regard froid envers le jeune homme dans la cellule. Puis il alluma une torche au mur et se rapprocha de Lupin. Denis en profita pour se rapprocher de son frère et de lui souffler des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Son frère fit de même et ils partirent dans une longue embrassade fraternelle.

-Vous avez changé, Mr Malfoy, déclara Remus, adossé au mur, un bras travers les barreaux.

-Vous trouvez professeur ? Pas tant que ça, j'étais déjà bien cruel avec les morveux en troisième année.

-Professeur ? Vous me voyez flatté de vous entendre m'appeler ainsi. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'enseigne plus, mais peut-être ais-je laissé un bon souvenir derrière moi ?

-Et bien malheureusement oui. Vous avez été notre seul bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, excepté Severus Snape.

-Evidement. Sirius doit bien en baver en ce moment…

Il eut soudain l'air peiné.

-Vous êtes inquiet pour votre ami ?

-C'est normal. Il a été tellement horrible avec Severus qu'il risque de regretter jusqu'à sa naissance. Je pense que votre parrain peut être très ingénieux pour se venger.

-Je pense aussi. C'est dommage que vous soyez un rebelle, vous êtes très intelligent, vous auriez facilement eut une place.

-Sottises. J'ai un sang mêlé et je suis un loup-garou. Je ne suis pas stupide, Greyback et sa meute ne seront jamais complètement libres, tout comme les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldu. Alors entre me soumettre à un fou et devoir suivre des abrutis assoiffés de torture et croupir à vie dans ce cachot, vous avez vu ce que j'ai préféré.

-Et si vous terminez esclave d'un Mangemort ?

-Et bien je verrai bien mais je doute que cela arrive, après tout qui voudrait d'un loup-garou ? Pour une fois que c'est un avantage.

-Effectivement. Mais tout dépend de chacun. Severus aurait très bien put vous prendre si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas proposé une revanche digne de ce nom.

-Je ne pense pas. Sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi avoir descendu Denis ici plutôt que de le soumettre complètement par la force ? Je sais que vous êtes très puissant, alors pourquoi…

-Pour qu'il voit à quoi il échappe. Contrairement à vous, je pense qu'il préfère se soumettre à moi plutôt que servir de souffre-douleur aux Mangemorts un peu frustrés.

-C'est un enfant, c'est normale. Draco, s'il vous plait, je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi dérangé que votre tante, alors prenez soin de lui. Je sais que vous le ferez plier au moindre de vos désirs, mais ne le blessez pas trop, il est fragile.

-Professeur, je suis assez grand pour cerner les gents, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis s'il y a une personne de qui je peux faire ce que je veux, c'est lui. Alors même si je note ce que vous me dites dans un coin d mon cerveau, c'est plus par pure principe.

-C'est pour ça que je vous le dis.

-J'y repenserais peut-être.

Remus inclina la tête, persuadé que le blond ferait attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Denis ! Déclara alors Draco. On y va. Maintenant. Ajouta-t-il voyant que son étreinte ne se terminait pas. Il lança un dernier regard vers le loup-garou qui lui souriait gentiment. Vous êtes un peu fou je pense vous aussi.

-Résigné, Draco, résigné. Je ne suis pas Sirius. Je vais bientôt mourir alors autant soutenir les enfants jusqu'au bout.

La Lord détourna le regard et s'approcha du châtain qui pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère. Le plus grand les sépara et souleva Denis, sachant pertinemment que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas le coup.

-A plus tard Crivey, tu devrais préparer ton trou au cas ou…. Professeur... salua-t-il.

-Colin, souffla Denis avec un dernier signe de main.

Draco remonta les marches du cachot et les lumières revinrent dans sa baguette. Blaise les attendait, adossé au mur, l'air toujours peu enjoué.

-MALFOY T'ES QU'UN BÂTARD ! Hurla une voix avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Weasley a des pulsions de colère parfois. Bellatrix aime s'en prendre à lui, pour le calmer dit-elle. Mais à mon avis, il en faut un tout petit peu plus pour le calmer, soupira Blaise.

-Comme quelque chose bien profond dans son cul de pucelle.

-Il est déjà gay lui.

-Vrai ?

-Ouai. Apparemment, on n'est pas la seule confrérie d'homos du coin !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Denis laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du blond, écoutant son rire. C'est vrai qu'il avait échappé aux cachots, à la peur de mourir, aux doloris incessants… En appartenant à Draco Malfoy, il était protégé, bien nourri, bien logé et avait le droit à des soins et des douches à volonté.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas Pansy qui pourrait se montrer aussi calme, déclara Blaise en remarquant le comportement du plus petit.

-Et il suce beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

-Fabuleux. J'espère en avoir un dans pas trop longtemps. C'est vrai que je pourrais lui apprendre à sucer à la baguette, sans craindre de me faire gifler ensuite.

Draco rigola.

-Tu veux un soumis alors que tu te laisses frapper ?

-Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai baisé avec des mecs qui avaient un égo trop grand pour se baisser et qu'il ne faut pas vexer une fille !

-Dangereux en effet. Tu lui chante « ferme ta gueule et bois tes règles », je suis sur qu'elle adorait.

-Quelle vulgarité Malfoy. Non, je suis toujours aimable avec une femme. Sauf Pansy… Bullstrode… les rebelles... Et les salopes.

-Tu es un peu pitoyable. Enfin tant pis, je remonte Zabini, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras sûrement une récompense pour ton travail supplémentaire.

-Merci, l'espoir persiste.

Puis le blond s'éloigna dans les couloirs.

-Merci, dit Denis avec tout son courage. De m'avoir permit d'éviter tout ça… et de m'avoir permit de voir mon frère aussi…

-Et j'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que tu ne vas pas le revoir avant très longtemps.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques Mangemorts qui s'inclinèrent sur le passage du blond, ainsi que Bellatrix qui leur envoya un regard mortel. Draco les ignora royalement, avec un air dédaigneux digne du puissant aristocrate qu'il était. Et Denis réalisa que depuis qu'il s'était fait pipi dessus quand Bellatrix l'avait attaqué, il n'était pas allé aux toilettes. Et il avait envi là. Il se senti rougir légèrement devant la situation.

Le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient était bordé de plein de grands tableaux, où des personnes lançaient des regards supérieurs aux passants. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un écrivain aux vêtements rouges sang.

-Dragon noir, lança le blond.

-Et me saluer serait-ce trop pour Sir Malfoy ?

-Excusez moi mon cher. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et tant qu'à faire, n'autorisez l'entrée à personne d'autre que moi. Sauf ceux qui ont le nouveau mot de passe.

-Et celui-ci sera ?

-Fièvre rouge.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à vous aussi dans ce cas.

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une double porte, que Draco ouvrit d'un informulé. Puis il posa le jeune homme sur la table avant d'ouvrir tous les rideaux. La salle parut alors beaucoup plus grande, même si les fenêtres étaient totalement fictives, comme au ministère.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Lâcha soudainement Denis, les mains plaquées sur le ventre.

-Ne te gêne pas, railla Draco. Tu sais où elles sont.

-Oui…

Le plus jeune sauta sur ses pied et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne ferma pas la porte à clef, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. De toute manière, l'autre ne se serait pas gêné pour entrer. Il y resta un moment, en profitant pour repenser à sa rencontre avec son frère. Celui-ci avait vraiment une sale mine, et s'était prit un bon nombre de doloris. Il était aussi très remonté sur le fait que son petit frère soit venu jusque dans la gueule du loup. Il détestait littéralement Draco Malfoy pour l'avoir réduit à rien. Mais malgré cela, Denis n'arrivait plus à se dire que sa position était la pire possible. Lui était plutôt bien nourri jusque là, il pouvait dormir dans un lit confortable, prendre au moins une douche par jour et avoir assez chaud pour ne pas avoir l'impression de virer à l'état de glaçon.

Il se lava précautionneusement les mains et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il retrouva le blond adossé à la porte de la chambre. C'était véritablement grand, à part le box fait de baies-vitrées où était glissé le grand lit.

-J'ai oublié de te laisser de la lumière hier, déclara-t-il. Tu en as donc assez maintenant je pense. Un elfe t'apportera de quoi manger pour ce midi, et tu a intérêt à tout manger, mon esclave se doit d'avoir un physique descend. Et pour le moment tu es encore trop maigre à mon gout…

-C'est pas de ma faute, bougonna-t-il.

Il s'écrasa littéralement devant le regard glacé. Le blond s'approcha de lui d'un pas conquérant et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à être aculé contre le mur.

-Par… Pardon, bégaya-t-il. Je ne vous interromprai plus…

Il tremblait légèrement en regardant vers le bas, essayant de montrer sa soumission. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se prendre un doloris.

-Tu es assez pitoyable pour un Gryphondor. Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller à Poufsoufle, ricana le blond.

Bien que vexé, Denis ne releva pas les yeux. Un doigt froid se plaça sous son menton pour l'obligé à relever la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent dans un orage particulièrement troublant. Puis des lèvres douce se posèrent sur les sienne, l'entrainant dans un baiser assez agréable. Draco lui mordilla les lèvres, puis demanda le passage de s langue. Le plus petit entrouvrit ses lèvres et la muqueuse du blond s'infiltra dans sa bouche, intensifiant le baiser. Il le dévorait littéralement. La chaleur augmentait rapidement, et bien qu'appréciateur, Denis se sentit effrayé. Alors il repoussa brusquement le blond et se laissa glisser contre le mur, cherchant à fuit au maximum le blond. Cependant, celui-ci ne fit que lui lancer un regard envieux et coléreux avant de disparaître. Mais il n'avait pas transplané. Non. Il était partit sur ses deux jambes, Denis en était sur.

Lentement, les jambe flageolantes, il se releva et alla dans le grand salon. Il s'approcha de l'étagère et attrapa un livre au hasard.

-« Les danses dans leur intégralité » lit-il à voix haute. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy, par Merlin, a-t-il un livre pareil dans sa bibliothèque ?

Etonné, il s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils et commença à lire. C'était un très gros livre écrit tout petit, avec parfois quelques illustrations. Ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, il se mit donc à lire, priant pour que le Lord ne revienne pas trop tôt et ne lui reproche pas d'avoir pillé ses affaires.

Il fut presque aspiré par le livre, les souvenirs de sa mère l'assaillant à la pelle. En effet, madame Crivey était une grande passionnée de dance et petits, elle leur avait raconté, à lui et son frère, des tonnes d'anecdotes sur les danses du monde et Denis avait adoré. Mais la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée pour Colin et la magie du monde sorcier avait remplacé toutes les autres.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un « crack » sonore et l'apparition de l'elfe qui lui avait déjà apporté les repas le matin même.

-Voici le repas de monsieur, couina-t-il. Maître Malfoy veut que Kuini veille à ce que monsieur mange tout.

-Ah… souffla sans enthousiasme le garçon. Merci.

Il s'avança et s'assit à la place que le Lord lui avait donnée quelques heures plus tôt et entama la soupe de pois chiches. Puis il dut avaler deux cuisses de poulet et une ratatouille, suivit d'une petite part de gâteau au chocolat accompagné d'une grosse salade de fruit.

-Je ne peux pas finir, souffla-t-il devant son dessert.

-Monsieur doit tout manger, Kuini doit vous obligé sinon Maître Malfoy punira Kuini pour avoir mal fait son travail.

-Mais j'ai plus du tout faim.

-Monsieur doit manger…

Devant les yeux remplis de larmes de l'elfe, Denis se força à engouffrer les derniers mets, avant de prendre son livre et de s'écrouler sur le lit, sans aucune grâce. Il retira son pantalon et fixa le plafond, avant de s'endormir. Ce fut deux yeux gris qu'il rencontra en soulevant ses paupières. Il se redressa rapidement et son regard coula sur le livre à côté de lui.

-Je vois que tu as pioché sans autorisation dans mes affaire, déclara calmement le blond.

-Je…

N'ayant aucun argument, le plus jeune referma la bouche et regarda ses pieds.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Finit-il par demander.

-16 heures. Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu. Alors qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à prendre les affaires de ton Maître ?

-Je m'ennuyais… et j'ai vu les livres…. Et je n'avais rien à faire…

-Dans ce cas je vais te donner quelque chose à faire.

Il tourna les talons puis revint avec une pile de livres qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

-Ce sont tous les livres de la quatrième et cinquième année. Comme ça, tu pourras relire tes cours de l'année et te préparer pour la prochaine.

-A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ?

-Apprends-les. Et souviens-toi qu'il n'est jamais bon de poser trop de questions, ma patience à des limites. Et encore, je me retiens.

-Vraiment ? Railla le châtain en rassemblant son courage.

-Oui, la preuve, tu es toujours vierge. Mais je croie que tu veux y remédier, n'est ce pas ?

Soudainement, Denis se retrouva coincé sous le corps beaucoup plus fort que le siens, et la panique le reprit.

-Si n'importe qui ne peux pas profiter de ton derrière, moi je le peux. Je peux te défoncer jusqu'à ce que tu en meures de douleur, ou que tu hurles de plaisir, selon mon bon vouloir. Je fais de toi ce que je veux. Tu as de la chance, pour le moment je ne me suis servi que de ta bouche. Mais je vais arranger ça.

Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il passa une main langoureuse sur la cuisse du jeune homme avant de venir lui enfoncer un doigt. Denis se cambra de douleur et poussa un crie, se tortillant pour échapper à l'homme.

-Détends-toi tu auras encore plus mal, souffla la blond.

-Non, non, laissez moi je suis désolé mais non !Aie…

Draco venait d'enfoncer un second doigt dans l'intimité du plus petit qui en pleurait de douleur. Il pleurait décidément beaucoup. Pour faire cesser les supplications, il bloqua les lèvres du jeune homme d'un baiser ferme mais doux.

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 9

Denis opta pour une seconde technique, celle de rester parfaitement immobile. Il bloqua le baiser en serrant les lèvres le plus fort possible, tout en contractant son anus. Draco se recula un peu pour le toiser d'un air ennuyé. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues du plus jeune qui se tendit comme un arc en essayant de ne pas trembler.

-Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il, je ne vais pas te dépuceler à quatre heures de l'après midi.

-Vr… Vraiment ? Hoqueta le garçon.

-Oui, tu n'es vraiment pas… assez prêt.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de se détendre.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas en profiter pour t'ouvrir progressivement. Comme ça.

Et il lui enfonça un troisième doigt un peu trop brutalement qui fit crier le châtain qui lâcha de nouvelles larmes. Le blond fit rentrer et sortir ses doigts pour bien l'ouvrir, avant de les faire tourner et de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Enfin, il retira deux doigts et parti à la recherche d'un point précis. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Denis poussa un petit crie différent des autres.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envi de te prendre, là, tout de suite.

-Non… Je… Non…

-Arrête donc de pleurer je t'ai dis que je ne te baiserai pas maintenant, je respecterai ma parole. Quand je te voie d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es qu'un deuxième année ayant fait un poussée de croissance. Mais maintenant que je te voie les yeux plein de luxure et les joue rouges, nu sous moi en train de bander comme pas possible, tu fais enfin ton âge. Amusant non ?

Denis ne répondit rien, un peu trop stresser pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il lui avait dit pire, à lui, le pitoyable sang-de-bourbe.

-Denis, susurra le blond. Donne-moi du plaisir avec ta bouche. Et ne m'énerve pas je te prie.

Draco roula sur le dos et écarta les jambes tout en fermant les yeux. Le plus petit mit plus de trois seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et il s'empressa de se placer entre les jambes de l'homme. Avant d'avoir un grand blocage. Le faire dans le noir, c'était déjà très humiliant, mais le faire en plein jour, comme ça… Le blond rouvrit soudainement les yeux et le toisa.

-Denis, appela-t-il. Tu l'as déjà fait hier soir, c'est la même chose, sauf que je ne te brusque pas, alors fais le.

-Oui… souffla le garçon.

Avec des gestes peu assuré, il dégagea les robes du blond et descendit le sous-vêtement, découvrant la verge, plutôt énorme, bien dressée et dégoulinant. Sous le regard accru de l'homme il se pencha, hésitant, et prit le gland dans sa bouche. Il le suçota, les yeux fermés.

-Ouvre les yeux, ordonna Draco, sèchement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Denis obéit, et son regard tomba dans un orage plein de luxure. Il faisait monter et descendre la queue de l'homme dans sa bouche, sans jamais dépasser la moitie, serrant les joues quand il y arrivait. Sans quitter le regard, il appliqua ce que le blond lui avait dit de faire la veille, soit lécher sur la longueur et sucer, ainsi que masser les boule.

-Prends-la entièrement dans ta bouche, siffla Draco.

Le châtain allait obéir, lorsqu'une main puissance vint lui attraper les cheveux et empala d'avantage sa bouche sur son pénis, à un rythme très soutenu. Denis avait envie de vomir, et ses yeux pleuraient tout seul, alors qu'il se laissait faire, telle une poupée de chiffon.

-Avale.

Draco jouis de longs jets de sperme dans la bouche du plus petit, qui avala tout ce qu'il pouvait. De la semence coulait sur son menton, et son air soumis de chien battu, adouci le visage du blond qui l'attrapa et le cala sur lui, entre ses bras. Alors il l'embrassa durement, de manière possessive comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il oublia vite le gout désagréable du sperme et continua d'enflammer le baiser. Denis se laissait faire, comprenant le but du baiser. Il appartenait à Draco Malfoy et celui-ci le marquait comme sien. Puis la bouche du blond descendit progressivement sur son cou, laissant une ligne de suçons sur la carotide. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que leur position s'était inversée, et Denis, plaqué sur le lit, avait la tête penchée en arrière et gémissait sous les caresses du blond. Mais tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup, quand le Serpentard se recula et descendit du lit, calmement, allant presque se plaquer contre le mur, l'air pincé.

-Va prendre une douche froide, ordonna-t-il. Et je t'interdis de te toucher.

Le plus petit de redressa, pas du tout enjoué de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais sous le regard aiguisé braqué sur lui, il se leva, chancelant, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la douche. Comme personne ne l'avait suivit, il fit couler un jet d'eau chaude et entreprit de se détendre. Mais l'eau devint brusquement gelée et il cria, ouvrant les yeux. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Draco Malfoy, l'air contrarié, sa baguette à la main.

-C'est mal de désobéir à son Maître, déclara-t-il…Je pense que tu devrais connaître la punition qui tombe lorsque l'on me pousse à bout.

Tétanisé, Denis ne réagit pas. L'eau froide s'arrêta et le blond lui fit signe de sortir de la douche. Il obéit et il lui passa une serviette autour des épaules, avant de le frictionner pour le réchauffer.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je pense que quand tu le sauras, tu souhaiteras l'oublier.

Et cette simple phrase accru le malaise du plus jeune, alors que Draco Malfoy affichait un sourire mauvais. Une fois Denis totalement sec, il lui prit la main et le tira dans le dressing. Mais au lieu de lui donner un quelconque vêtement, il lui passa un bandeau noir sur les yeux et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Le souffle du plus petit devint chaotique, tandis que quelques goûte de sueur perlaient sur sa nuque.

-Tu as peur ? Lui murmura le blond en se penchant à l'oreille de la victime, faisant glisser son souffle contre son cou.

Un frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale du châtain, alors que son entrejambe réagissait malgré lui.

-O… oui, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu fais bien, trancha alors le blond. Je me sens d'humeur sadique en ce moment.

Il lui attacha une corde au niveau des mains, de sorte a les élever et faire pencher le plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur la pointe des pieds, les fesses bien exposées. Le pauvre garçon, dont le corps s'était, de nouveau, tendu comme un arc, tremblait comme une feuille, tenant mal sur ses pointes de pied. Et soudainement, il se mit à hurler.

-On appelle cela un fouet, susurra le Lord. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'en servir. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un pauvre stupide petit Griffondor qui m'est entièrement soumis ?

-Non !

Un véritable crie du cœur. Denis essayait, en vain, de se détacher, devant le regard mi septique, mi amusé du blond.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, Denis. Déjà, j'ai utilisé la magie pour t'attacher, alors ne songe pas un instant que ta force de mouche peut y remédier. Ensuite, si tu te détachais, je te rattraperai. Et imaginons un instant que tu arrives à m'échapper, pourras-tu passer, non seulement les barrières de mes appartements, mais aussi celles du château ? Impossible. Donc je te rattraperai forcement et je m'amuserai encore plus à utiliser mon… jouet.

Denis se mis à sangloter.

-Mais comment as-tu put aller à Griffondor bon sang ? Tu aurais plus ta place à Poufsouffle, vraiment.

-Je lui ai demandé, murmura le jeune. Il voulait effectivement me mettre à Poufsouffle, mais ça aurait été la honte après Colin…

-Tu y es certainement allé pour ta stupidité dans ce cas. C'est un facteur très important. Regarde Potter, Weasley, ou Black… Une véritable bande d'ignare. Je suis sûr que toi, tu es plus intelligent. Mais pas assez apparemment. Donc on va dire que je te puni non seulement pour ta désobéissance, mais aussi pour ta stupidité.

-Non, non, non, non… murmura Denis comme il faisait à chaque fois que le blond voulait lui faire subir des sévices sexuels.

Mais le fouet trancha tout de même l'air pour s'abattre sur le petit corps, qui se tortilla sous les coups. Les larmes coulaient en cascades pour s'abattre sur le plancher, alors que le châtain hurlait et sanglotait de douleur. Il sursautait violement à chaque coup, et son bandeau était totalement mouillé. Draco Malfoy cessa enfin de brandir son fouet pour poser délicatement sa main sur les fesses rouges, où certains endroits saignaient légèrement. Denis sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre une décharge et s'arrêta de respirer. Le blond caressa doucement la peau abimée du bout des doigts, avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Il lécha soigneusement chaque coupure, avant de se redresser et de doucement détacher le garçon qui tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il le tint fermement, pour ne pas qu'il se fracasse sur le sol et le serra contre son torse.

Une fois son bandeau retiré, Denis continua de fermer les yeux, s'autorisant, uniquement, à respirer calmement. Son corps était encore parcouru de tremblements, et il souhaitait plus que tout s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme qui le tenait.

Draco le souleva sans difficulté et lança le corps sans défense sur le lit.

-Dors. Tu mangeras demain, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Le blond le recouvrit alors avec la couette et partit sans demander son reste. Denis ne s'endormit pas, étant donné qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à le faire, mais il somnola, pleurant sur son sort et essayant de savoir si ce n'était pas mieux d'être au fond des cachots et de pouvoir parler avec son frère et les autres prisonniers. C'est une fois la nuit tombée, qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de percevoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La porte de la chambre était entrebâillée et laissait filtrer un rayon de lumière, droit dans ses yeux. Il grogna. Puis il se leva et traina les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, où il s'arrêta net. Une conversation à voix basse lui parvenait du salon. Poussée par une curiosité forte mal placée et malgré son mal de fesses, il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte.

-… Comment ça se passe ?

-Pas très bien. J'ai envi de le faire mien à chaque fois que je le vois. Résultat je m'emporte. Je fais des efforts, je ne me montre pas trop brutal, mais parfois c'est plus fort que moi.

-C'est le vampire qui veut un calice. C'est vrai qu'il est dur de faire la part des choses. L'instinct est bien plus fort que celui d'u simple humain. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

-Je croie qu'il a bien trop peur pour voir quoi que ce soit. C'est embêtant d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai encore plus envie de lui. Enfin, il pleure tout le temps, c'est le point négatif.

-Il a l'air de te plaire.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas il ne serait pas là, Parrain.

-Black ne me plaisait pas forcément. Par contre, je pense que, quitte à être trois à écouter cette conversation, autant être tous réunis.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Denis. Viens là.

La dite personne pâlit brutalement, se sachant repérée. En un reflexe instinctif, il tourna la tête des tous les côté et son regard tomba sur un pantalon à ses pieds. Plié. Rapidement, il l'enfila et se dirigea, hésitant, vers les deux hommes qui avaient la tête tournée en direction de la chambre. Un sourire amusé et inquiétant s'afficha sur les lèvres des Mangemorts. Denis s'arrêta à un mètre et demi environ du blond, les mains derrière les dos, protégeant inconsciemment son derrière. Il les sentait devenir moites alors que son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Il fixa le sol, pas du tout à l'aise.

-Tu as peur ? Ricana Draco. Courageux Griffondors.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

-Viens là.

Le blond tendit la main vers lui et Denis s'avança, malgré sa peur grandissante. Malfoy lui attrapa doucement le bras, en une poigne douce mais ferme, et l'installa de force sur ses genoux, de profil. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le collant à lui.

-Bonsoir Mr Crivey, dit Severus Snape d'une voix polie, légèrement moqueuse.

-Bonsoir Mr Snape, répondit le châtain d'une petite voix très proche du couinement.

-Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Sirius Black ?

Les deux hommes sirotaient un whisky devant la cheminée crépitante.

-Au début ça a été assez véritablement chaotique si tu veux tout savoir. Je me suis énervé comme rarement, et croie moi il a regretté d'être né, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je croie qu'un Griffondor a beau être courageux, il n'a pas ce contrôle mentale digne des Serpentards. Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Crivey ?

Denis sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien professeur l'appelle par son nom au lieu de le rabaisser.

-Je ne sais pas. Il paraît que je suis un Poufsoufle donc je ne devrais pas pouvoir vous répondre.

Draco lui pinça sévèrement les fesses, le faisant couiner de douleur.

-Oui vous avez raison, vous avez raison, murmura-t-il, tendu. Les Griffondors ne supportent pas la douleur.

-Et ils sont stupides ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr…

Le garçon se retenait de pleurer. Il n'allait pas encore plus s'humilier devant un professeur ? Pour un simple pincement ?

Les bras du blond se resserrèrent et il fut forcé de poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'homme.

-Je l'ai fouetté, je lui ai envoyé un nombre incumulable de sorts de tortures, et pour la première fois, je l'ai vu pleurer. Pas seulement de douleur, mais de regret aussi. Il voulait mourir. Et étrangement ça m'a attendrit alors je l'ai baisé. Et je l'ai marqué. Et ça va faire presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il se roule en boule sous la couverture pour récupérer. Il ne s'arrête pas de pleurer. Je suis fier. Je vais lui reprendre du sang en rentrant. Je pense que ce qui le choque le plus c'est qu'il a aimé.

-Je présume que ce n'est pas la torture, qu'il a apprécié.

-Tu es très malin, Draco.

-Marqué… Comme…Vous… Vous êtes… un vampire ? Comprit alors Denis.

-Oui, répondit simplement le Maître des potions. Et Black est ma réserve personnelle de sang. Grace à lui je ne tuerai pas tous ceux qui passeront près de moi. C'est la même chose pour Draco. Tu es sa future réserve de sang.

Les yeux du plus petit s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'il ne se tourne brutalement vers le blond qui le regardait, impassible.

-Tu es pâle, déclara-t-il alors.

-Vous… Vous… souffla Denis.

Brusquement, il essaya de se dégager. Il voulait partir. Il voulait s'enfuir loin.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-il complètement paniqué.

-Non. Tu restes là, tu es à moi. Merci beaucoup Severus pour avoir divulgué cette information avec tellement de délicatesse.

-Il aurait réagit de la même manière si tu lui avais apprit au moment de le marquer. Alors je lui donne un temps de réflexion.

Draco soupira et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui ne cessait de se débattre. L'effet fut immédiat. Denis s'immobilisa avant de bêtement se laisser aller dans le baiser. Quand l'étreinte se relâcha quelque peu, il rougit férocement et baissa la tête.

-Quelle combativité de Griffondors, railla Snape. Au moins cette technique est radicale sur lui. Moi je suis obligé d'attacher ce stupide clebs pour le pénétrer. Et après il se calme.

-Merci, merci. Mais finalement je ne souhaite pas trop en savoir sur ta vie sexuelle Severus.

-Comme tu veux.

Le châtain fixait ses mains emprisonnées dans celle du blond. Il était dans un espèce d'état second. Mais il craqua de nouveau. Il se remit à pleurer en se débattant comme un diable, hurlant, battant des pieds et des poings, comme procédé. Draco Malfoy n'eut pas vraiment de mal à le métriser, mais dût batailler un moment pour réussir à le faire avaler la portion calmante sans lui décrocher la mâchoire ou de l'étouffer. La crise de Denis repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et c'est en pleurant qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son Maître.

-Un peu stressé ton esclave, se moqua Severus.

-C'est de ta faute. D'habitude il se tait et obéit. Mais là, ça devait être un peu trop d'information d'un coup.

-Peut-être, mais au moins, maintenant, tu n'as plus à hésiter pour le marquer.

-Il n'est pas près. Regarde-le, c'est un gamin. Il est tellement timide que je ne sais même pas s'il s'est déjà touché seul avant.

-Grande question. Mais sache que si demain, il sera toujours le même, tout comme dans un an. Et si quelque chose changeait d'ici là, tu aurais de gros problèmes.

-Je sais ! Je sui fatigué, j'ai envi de sang. J'ai envi de le marquer mais il n'est pas…

-Draco. Si le Maître te l'a donné, c'est avant tout pour que tu étanche ta soif. Pas uniquement pour t'amuser. Ni pour que tu le prennes en pitié. Il est là, il t'attire, marque-le ou trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe, mais tu dois te dépêcher. Lucius devrait de le dire mais il est trop occupé à se battre avec ta mère et sa sœur.

-Je sais. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

-Désolé. Mais tu as intérêt à prendre une décision rapidement. Sinon je lui tranche la gorge sous ton nez.

Un grognement presque animal sortit de la gorge du blond.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas.

-A ton aise.

Denis se réveilla la bouche pâteuse avec un fulgurant mal de crane et… mal aux fesses. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un gémissement désespéré. Il allait rester sous sa couette et puis tant pis. Au final, il avait de la chance d'être là, parce qu'il pouvait bien dormir, et presque tout le temps.

-Bois ça, lui souffla alors une voix qui le fit bondir.

Draco lui tendait une fiole d'un liquide marron pas du tout appétissant.

-C'est pour ton mal de tête.

-Ah… Merci.

-Ça va ?

Le plus jeune regarder l'autre homme de travers. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question d'un coup ?

-Denis, soupira-t-il voyant que l'autre ne le comprenait pas. Je suis un vampire.

La mâchoire du châtain se décrocha. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Effectivement, il se rappelait de la veille, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Mais en voyant le point, il était normale que son cerveau l'ait momentanément effacé.

-Je vais… bien.

-D'accord. Et tes fesses ?

-Elles vont mal.

Le blond rit.

-Tourne-toi sur le ventre, je vais passer une crème dessus.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse de me tourner pour que vous me tripotiez et me torturiez selon votre bon vouloir.

-Quelle belle phrase si tôt le matin. Retourne-toi avant que je ne m'énerve.

Mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Il était un Griffondor, il fallait qu'il réagisse ! Son frère en mourrait de honte s'il le voyait. Connaissant Draco Malfoy, il ne fut pas surprit quand il le retourna de force sur le ventre, le pinçant au passage. La boule dans son estomac revint d'un seul coup.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il malgré lui, de peur de se faire fouetter.

-Tu es mignon, railla le blond avant de lui claquer vivement la main sur les fesses.

Puis il lui appliqua une crème qui refroidit sa peau et fit immédiatement passer la douleur.

-Remercie Severus Snape d'avoir inventé cette crème miracle. C'est intéressant ton espèce de rébellion. Penses-tu réussir à t'évader maintenant que tu sais ma véritable nature ?

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi te rebelles-tu d'un seul coup ?

-Parce qu'un Griffondors ne devrait pas se laisser faire de la sorte.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'excites lorsque tu fais tes soit-disantes rébellions. En fait tu m'excite tout le temps. Mais je me contrôle parce que je sais que tu n'es pas du tout près. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour mon besoin de sang, et c'est à toi de régler ce problème.

-Et si je refuse ?

Draco le tourna sur le dos et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui.

-Mais tu n'as pas à refuser. Et de toute manière, il suffit que je t'effleure pour que tu bandes, et que je te menace un tout petit peut pour que tu pleures. Et tu réponds à tous mes baisers. Alors je ne te répugne pas, tu es même excité par moi, et bien que tu ais peur, je suis persuadé que tu es fier d'avoir été choisi pour remplir ce rôle. Calice de Draco Malfoy. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui va t'arriver si tu refuse, je veux bien te le dire. L'option numéro une, est que je te viole. La seconde, c'est que Severus t'égorge pour que je boive ton sang et que je te baise, comme un nécrophile.

-Je… De toute façon, il faut que le vampire et la calice s'aiment pour partager ce lien.

-Mais tu m'aimes, Denis, déclara le blond avant de déposer sur ses lèvres, un baiser passionné.

A suivre

La dernière phrase, je l'ai chopé dans Lou, quand sa mère écrit un bouquin. C'est un petit morceau de phrase qui me revient souvent en tête alors j'ai décidé de le placer dans ma fiction.

Sinon, merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Mais je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses. Déjà, cette histoire est basée sur du SM, et que si vos âmes sont trop sensibles pour apprécier cet Art, je vous conseil de ne pas la lire. Je ne vous en voudrai pas, et ne m'en voulez pas non plus, s'il vous plait.

C'était un mot de l'auteur qui est sérieusement en manque de sommeil.

Et désolé s'il y a beaucoup d'attente mais c'est que je suis dans une classe de super bons, au lycée, et je dois donc bien bossé. Par exemple, ça fait une semaine et de mie que je dois lire Candide de Voltaire, et comme une imbécile je n'ai plus qu'un jour pour lire 25 chapitres. Pourtant c'est bien. J'ai juste trop lu de fictions à la place… x) Donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a trop d'attente et je m'en excuse.

Je vous embrasse fort et continuez tout de même à me laisser plein de reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

La déclaration de l'homme l'avait tellement surprit qu'il ne réagit pas, se laissant toucher. Les mains du blond descendirent sur son ventre puis sur son aine déjà dressé. Il avait honte d'être aussi excité. Doucement, Draco se mit à le masturber, puis il alla titiller l'intimité de garçon qui gémissait malgré lui. Bien que tendu, son anus réussi à faire entrer les trois doigts qui forcèrent un à un l'entrée. Le souffle de Denis était chaotique, celui-ci hésitant entre pleurer de douleur et gémir de plaisir. Quand enfin Draco le senti près, il posa ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et l'embrassa, enfonçant sa langue profondément dans la petit bouche de l'esclave. Et d'un seul coup, il le pénétra. Il étouffa efficacement le crie de douleur du plus petit qui avait finalement relâché ses larmes. Celui-ci gigota dans le but, vint, de se libérer. Puis le blond commença des vas et viens dans le petit corps, le pliant en deux, sans pitié. Enfin, il frappa ce point si sensible qui fit voir des étoiles à Denis qui commençait à se perdre dans la douleur. Son crie fut nettement différent. Alors Draco continua de viser sa prostate, arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir au plus jeune. Il quitta ensuite sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, et mordit. Denis se tendit et produit un gargouillement étrange. Le sang coula de son cou et fut vite aspiré par le blond qui continuait à culbuter le châtain. Ils jouirent enfin dans une synchronisation parfaite. Draco cessa alors de boire le liquide rouge et lécha la plaie pour la refermer. Il se redressa et remarqua l'état de faiblesse de son soumis. Celui papillonnait des yeux et respirait mal, trop doucement, trop durement, se passant sa langue rose sur les lèvres, les yeux mouillés et rougis. Le Serpentard entailla son poignet à l'aide de ses dents et l'approcha de la bouche de Denis qui, instinctivement, se mit à boire goulument. Son état s'arrangea rapidement et des couleurs vinrent colorer ses joues, quand son regard redevint normal. Draco reprit donc possession de son poignet et referma la plaie d'un coup de langue.

- Qu'est ce que… bredouilla le Griffondors.

- Tout bien réfléchi, tu étais près, déclara Draco.

- Je… on a…

- Oui. Tu es mon calice dorénavant. Nous avons pratique le rituel jusqu'au bout, et tu n'as pas fais un seul mouvement de travers.

-On a…

-Tu devrais peut-être te rendormir. Après tout il n'est que sept heure du matin.

-D'accord.

Il ferma les yeux, et son souffle devint tout de suite régulier, tendis que ses traits se décontractaient.

-Rapide, souffla le blond.

Bien qu'il n'ait montré qu'une assurance certaine devant son nouveau calice, Draco ne se sentait pas si à l'aise que ça. Certes, il était assez content d'avoir enfin un calice. Il pouvait enfin arrêter de chasser et se concentrer sur son travail de Mangemort. Mais en même temps, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de trouver l'amour de sa vie. Parce que Denis avait raison. Normalement, ce lien ne devait être uniquement par amour, et non par nécessité. Mais son attirance pour le plus petit avait été tellement forte que sur le coup, l'idée qu'il fasse une quelconque erreur ne lui était pas passée par la tête.

Il était donc stressé et plutôt mécontent de ressentir autant de frustration après la création ce lien ô combien important. Draco reporta donc toute sa frustration sur son parrain, considérant que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à compléter le lien le plus rapidement possible. Il partit donc de ses appartements, dans le but de le voir le plus rapidement possible et de lui hurler dessus.

Il cracha presque le mot de passe à la femme sur le tableau qui le regarda d'un air outré. Mais fasse à l'air dangereux de Malfoy, elle le laissa passer sans un mot.

- Severus ! Hurla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il s'avança donc d'un pas décidé vers la chambre, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Avant de rougir furieusement. Severus prenait un Sirius très rouge en levrette, tournés vers lui. Ou plutôt sur le lit tourné vers la porte.

- Oups… Pardon… Je… Je t'attends dans le salon bredouilla-t-il.

Et il se retourna en claquant la porte. D'un pas assuré digne d'un Malfoy, il alla s'asseoir sur un des confortables fauteuils et attendit. Une légère teinte rosée colorait néanmoins ses joues. Etant donné qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait de la chambre, il en conclu que son parrain avait lancé un sort de silence une fois la porte refermée.

Enfin, le maître des potions arriva, avec son habituel air impassible même si Draco, le connaissant, devinait un tic qui signifiait sa curiosité.

- Que me vaut le visite de mon filleul si tôt le matin alors que je l'ai vu il y a à peine quelques heures ?

- Premièrement, désolé de vous avoir interrompu Deuxièmement, c'est de ta faute !

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Je… Nous avons fait le lien ce matin. Et… Il n'a pas essayé de se débattre. Enfin si… Mais très peu… Je savais qu'il n'était pas près ! Maintenant notre relation va être pire qu'avant et je suis persuadé que c'est de ta faute.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as stressé hier. En me racontant la vitesse avec laquelle tu as fait de Black ton calice ! En lui avouant tout ! Tu as fais pression sur ton adorable filleul et tu l'as poussé à commettre des bêtises irréversibles !

- Dis-moi Draco, qu'est ce qui te tracasse vraiment ? Parce que je suis persuadé que tu avais envi de le faire tien depuis longtemps, et je ne voie pas en quoi je serai coupable. Je ne t'ai pas dis de le dépuceler dès son réveil.

-Je sais mais…

Il soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux tout en se laissant choir, sans grâce, au fond du fauteuil.

- Juste avant il a essayé de faire une espèce de rébellion. C'était stupide. Mais il voulait me montrer qu'il était un Griffondors. Alors peut-être qu'il s'est laissé marqué pour se prouver son courage. Même s'il a pleuré, comme toujours. Mais ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est de penser que normalement, cette relation doit être comme un mariage d'amour. Pas… nécessaire. Et j'ai peur de regretter. Le pire, c'est que si le calice n'est pas consentant, on peut le plaindre. Mais pas le Vampire, puisque c'est lui qui fait tout. Et je l'ai marqué de mon plein gré ! Alors personne ne serra à plaindre si je regrette, appart cet imbécile, donc j'en conclue que tu es coupable.

-Et après on ose dire que les Griffondors son stupide ! Railla une voie à côté de lui.

Sirius Black s'avançait, tout habillé de noir, les cheveux encore mouillés après la douche. Il boitillait légèrement, preuve que Severus n'avait pas mentit sur la torture. Il s'assit tranquillement sur un siège à côte de son « maître » et croisa les jambes avec grâce, ce qui étonna le blond.

- Tu t'étonne que je puisse faire preuve de tant de distinction ? Nous somme plus ou moins cousin je te rappelle.

-Ah oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, étrange non ?

-Non, ta mère et ta tante sont des garces, alors étant élevé dans un monde de garce, tu ne peux pas connaître les personnes les plus intéressantes et intelligentes de ta famille. Dont moi.

-Black, la ferme, siffla Severus.

-Je parle à mon cousin, j'ai le droit non ? Tu martyrises bien mon filleul depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard.

-J'ai dis, la ferme.

Sirius soupira et adopta la même position que le blond en face de lui. La ressemblance entre les deux cousins état frappante, mais le plus âgé de dit rien, préférant d'abstenir.

-Et sinon, Mr Black, vous vous plaisez ici ? Demanda mesquinement Draco.

-On va dire que la situation s'améliore. Mais que j'étais très bien à la planque.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi être venu risquer sa frigidité ici ?

-Hey ! Respecte-moi morveux, je suis ton ainé. Je suis venu pour secourir Harry. Mais Snape serait-il venu jusqu'ici pour te sauver, à ma place ? Après tout le courage est un atout de Griffondors.

-Ainsi que la stupidité. A ta place, je ne serais pas venu tête baissé. J'aurai réfléchi à la meilleure méthode, mais surtout, j'aurais réussi.

-Je t'y verrai bien, contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air si incommodé.

-Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Dumbledore et ses chiens lui ont demandé beaucoup trop d'effort, alors maintenant qu'il peut ne rien faire, il se détend. Même si c'est un grand mot.

-Et sinon Black. Avez-vous une idée pourquoi Denis Crivey est venu jusqu'ici ? Parce qu'il suffit que je le fusille du regard pour qu'il ressemble à un petit animal traqué. Alors que Potter, en digne Griffondor, me rendait très bien mon allégresse. Ce microbe va finir par m'ennuyer…

-Denis a été particulièrement affecté quand on a effacé la mémoire de ses parents et qu'on les a cachés. Ses amis sont dans leur familles, barricadés, et les sangs-mêlés et nés-moldus ont fuis pour la plupart. Il ne lui restait plus que son frère, mais il a vite disparu. Résultat il a continué à se battre même s'il n'en avait aucun envie. Remus l'a aidé à supporter la solitude. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il est venu. Et pour son frère peut-être. En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait été une de ses priorités. Mais il est comme même courageux d'être venu jusqu'ici. Malfoy, tu le trouves surement peureux, mais il reste un Griffondor. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est un grand rebelle comme moi ou Harry.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ?

-Pour son frère probablement.

-Je suis soufflé devant ton talent pour raconter une histoire, ricana Severus.

-Essaye donc, Snivenus, on en reparlera après.

L'insulté ne supporta pas bien son abominable surnom et se planta, droit comme un I devant Sirius, qui palissait légèrement.

-Je vous laisse, déclara alors Draco. Désolé parrain, et merci pour la biographie complète de Denis, Mr Black.

-Mais de rien, morveux.

Le maître des potions lui assena une violente gifle.

-Ne me frappe pas ! Hurla Sirius.

-Tu es soumis à moi. Tu as besoin de mon sang. Tu te soumets ! Et je t'interdis d'insulter mon filleul !

-Vas te faire foutre.

-A toi l'honneur.

Et il l'entraina dans la chambre.

« De véritables lapins » pensa Draco amusé.

Il retourna dans ses appartements où il trouva Denis roulé en petite boule au milieu du lit, enfouit sous les couvertures. En soupirant, il s'assit au bord du lit et enleva le drap qui recouvrait le plus jeune. Celui-ci pleurait, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Il les ferma et gémit quand il fut découvert. La marque sur son cou était bien voyante, encore légèrement à vif.

-Denis, murmura Draco, apaisant. Viens-là.

L'interpellé se redressa, tremblant et alla se blottir dans les bras ouvert du blond. Etrangement, il se calma immédiatement bien que normalement, il aurait du détester un simple contact. Draco lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est normale que tu sois un peu bouleversé, et que tu ais besoin d'être en contact avec moi.

-On a fait le lien entre un vampire et un calice c'est ça ? Jusqu'au bout ?

-Oui. Mais pas une seul fois tu n'as parut te rebeller. Donc, je suppose que ce qui te fait pleurer, c'est que tu as tout apprécié et tu as peur d'avoir fais une bêtise. Mais reste toi-même. Sans te soucier de ce que qui que ce soit penserai, que ressens tu ?

Denis pinça les lèvres et se colla un peu plus au vampire.

-Je me sens bien. Avec vous. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Vous me séquestrez, vous me séparez de ma familles, vous rependez le mal, vous m'avez fais du mal. Je ne devrais pas être bien ! Et en plus, je me suis débattue !

-Si, c'est normal. Et ta manière de te battre est probablement si déplorable que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-Et vous m'avez volé… Vous m'avez violé ! Et…

Au prix d'un phénoménal effort, le châtain parvint à ramper à l'autre bout du lit, soit le plus loin possible du blond. Il regroupa les couvertures et s'enroula dedans, en évitant soigneusement Draco du regard.

-Tu le prends comme un viol ? Tu étais pourtant très volontaire ce matin. Dis plutôt que tu as aimé, ça sera beaucoup moins dur à avouer.

-Non !

-Que tu peux être borné et stupide. Enfin laissons. Je dois m'absenter aujourd'hui. Tu vas donc rester seul et étudier les livres de cours que je t'ai donné. D'accord ?

-O… Oui. Mais… J'aimerai… manger.

-Bien sur. Mais avant, reviens là.

Le blond tendit la main vers lui, et Denis revint se coller au Serpentard, qui souriait étrangement. D'un doigt, il lui releva la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le plus jeune répondit immédiatement en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, qui dévorait littéralement son calice. Ses dents ressortirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, éraflant légèrement l'intérieur de la bouche du plus petit, qui gémit, non sans continuer le baiser. Quand l'autre se recula, du sang coulait sur son menton, tendit que ses lèvres étaient très rougies. Le blond lécha alors chaque goute de sang et remonta jusqu'aux petites coupures, à l'intérieurs de la lèvre inferieur, et les referma de quelques coups de langues.

-Je ferai attention à mes dents la prochaine fois. Allez, viens manger.

Il le prit par la main et l'entraina dans la salle à manger, ou plusieurs mets apparurent. Draco l'installa sur ses genoux et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Pour cette fois mange ce que tu veux.

Denis obéit donc, mangeant, seul, la moitié des mets sur la table. C'est une fois rassasié qu'il se rendit compte de la quantité avalée.

-Comment… ?

-C'est à cause du lien. La formation a probablement un peu bouleversé quelques petites choses, mais ce n'est pas permanent. Bon, je te laisse. Apprends bien tous tes livres, je veux que tu sois le meilleur à Poudlard. Aussi fort que miss Je-Sais-Tout.

-Poudlard ? J'y retourne ? A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ?

-A me faire honneur.

-Non. Mais vous sous-entendez que je retournerais à Poudlard ?

-Evidemment. Tu as encore l'âge, tu habites en Angleterre, tu es mon calice, tu iras.

-Je veux pas ! assura Denis.

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse. Je vais me faire tuer à petit feu là-bas. Comme vous le dites si bien je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe et il ne restera que les sangs-purs et pour la plupart ils seront des Serpentards. Sauf si Vous-Savez-Qui supprime même les maisons et que tout le monde se retrouve ensemble et que je ne saurai même pas à qui je pourrai faire confiance. Je refuse. Je vais me faire torturer. Je vais être la victime de chaque fils de Mangemort, de ceux qui disent être du côté du seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas avoir de problèmes… Je vais mourir très lentement alors je préfère rester ici, à mourir d'ennui…. Pitié…

-Non. C'est faut. Personne ne te fera rien, parce que tu m'appartiens. Et si quelqu'un s'y risque, il connaitra une punition qu'il n'est pas très agréable de recevoir.

-Une punition quoi.

-Donc, tu iras à Poudlard, et je ferais ne sorte que tu sois le meilleur. Mon Maître veut faire de Poudlard une école d'élite. Donc les meilleurs Sang-de-Bourbes pourraient y aller. Et je ferais en sorte que tu y ailles.

-Mais je veux pas…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Discussion close.

Il reposa un peu brusquement Denis sur sa chaise et parti sans se retourner. Le plus jeune soupira et recommença à manger. Autant en profiter tant qu'il en restait, le conflit lui avait ré-ouvert l''appétit.

Sirius avait un urgent besoin de crème apaisante pour anus. Et pour tout en fait. Severus, après l'avoir torturé d'un nombre incumulable de sorts vicieux, qui avaient renforcé son antipathie à son égard, l'avait ensuite culbuté un grand nombre de fois, avec très peux de pauses. Ce qui l'avait transformé en espèce de limace sans force. Craquant, le Mangemort l'avait ensuite marqué comme sien, faisant de lui son calice. Le tout en à peine deux jours. Choqué, il avait ensuite passé plusieurs heures, à se morfondre sur son sort. Jusqu'à ce que Severus, le lendemain de sa visite chez son neveu, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, ne le fasse bouger à coups de sarcasmes. Avant de se remettre à le pilonner. Parce que Sirius s'était mis à bander comme un âne au simple son de la voix du Serpentard.

Le brun poussa un son entre le gémissement de dépit et le grognement, et se laissa tomber la tête dans un oreiller. Et dire qu'il venait de prendre sa douche qu'il était déjà plein de sperme et de transpiration.

-Black, je dois y aller. Si tu t'ennuies il y a des livres dans le salon. Ce sera l'occasion de t'instruire une fois dans ta vie.

-Très intéressant ce que tu racontes.

Mais l'autre homme était déjà parti. Sirius se demanda si dans les cachots, on avait le temps de s'ennuyer. Entre la peur que les Mangemorts arrivent et la perte de la notion du temps…

-Au moins mes fesses ont la paix pour quelques heures.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et observa les traces de morsures sur son cou. Deux petits trous rapprochés, entre le rouge et le noir, qui le marquait comme réserve de sang personnelle d'un vampire. Ou calice en plus court. Grimaçant, il se fit couler un bain et y resta trois bonne heures, à tel point que l'eau était presque gelée quand il ressorti. Sans gêne, il prit le peignoir de Severus et alla dans le salon-salle à manger. Des plats apparurent quand il s'assit et il put manger pour la première fois depuis sa capture. Mais ayant résisté à Azkaban, il avait réussi à garder sa tête en place et sa vision correct. Il mangea comme quatre ou huit, avant d'aller prendre un livre dan la bibliothèque du Mangemort. Livre qui se trouva être un album.

-Laisse moi découvrir tes petits secret Snivellus, ricana-t-il avant de l'ouvrir et de sursauter à la première page.

Harry regard d'un œil intéressé les Mangemort entrer dans la salle. Hermione était tout au bout, caché derrière un capuchon. Mais il la devinait parfaitement. Draco Malfoy était juste devant lui, l'air pensif. Comme d'habitude, il l'avait salué d'un signe de tête, comme s'il restait son égal, au moment de s'agenouiller.

Beaucoup de Mangemort rentrèrent, et Harry les connaissait presque tous. Ils étaient installés autour d'une grande table, Harry sur les genoux de Tom Riddlle. Chacun s'approchait, saluait le Lord et allait s'asseoir.

-Blaise Zabini, appela le Lord, quand tout le monde fut à peu près installé. Viens te mettre plus près de moi.

Il fit signe à un homme de se pousser, et blanc comme un linge Blaise s'assit à côté de Draco.

-Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, Blaise, j'aimerai savoir si tu t'ais enfin trouvé un esclave parmi les prisonniers.

-Je croie, Maître, mais je ne suis pas encore allé le… chercher.

-Et qui as-tu en tête ?

-Ron Weasley.

Des ricanements parcoururent la pièce. Harry lança un regard noir plein de sous entendu aux Mangemorts qui se turent. Sauf un.

-Pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça Potter ! Tu as perdu tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur nous.

-Pardon ? Siffla le brun. Il se tourna vers Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Donne-moi ta baguette.

-Tu ne préfères pas la tienne ? Macnair, chers Mangemorts. Vous devez savoir que Harry Potter m'appartenant, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Harry s'était levé et était monté sur la table, jusqu'à se poster, debout face au Mangemort qui avait rallé.

-Endoloris !

Harry n'était pas friand de torture, mais maintenant qu'il avait échappé à la mort et qu'il avait une chance d'avoir la paix, il se devait de la saisir. Et puis torturer d'infâme Mangemorts n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-C'est bon Harry, le stoppa le Lord.

Le brun lui lança un regard ennuyé et arrêta le sort avant de revenir sur ses genoux et de lui redonner sa baguette.

-Tu es un bon chien, ricana le plus âgé à ses oreilles.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Draco. Le blond haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Tous sur la table semblaient un peu secoués du doloris que Macnair venait de se prendre.

-Maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Severus, quelle idée te fais-tu de Poudlard à présent ?

-Je pense que tous les sang-purs y seront bienvenus. Pour les Sang-Mêlés qu'il pourrait y avoir, il devrait pouvoir y rentrer en fonction de la famille et de sa puissance. Les calices ou n'importe quel esclave pourrait pouvoir y entrer, à condition de travail assidu avec l'accord du Maître. Parce qu'il est tout de même important d'instruire tous les sorciers pour éviter les éventuels problèmes. Sinon, nous pourrions reconstruire les petites écoles de sorciers laissés à l'abandon dans le pays. En spécialiser une pour les sang-de-bourbe. Car impure ou non, ils restent des sorciers. Plutôt que de les exterminer ils pourraient être utiles à la société. Et pour ce qui se montrent d'un niveau exceptionnel, une place à Poudlard pourrait leur être offerte. Bien sûr, de nombreux postes leur seraient interdit mais ce serait un plus pour les motiver à travailler pour notre compte. Poudlard ne serait comme cela plus la seule école, et il y aurait plus de place pour un meilleur enseignement. Sinon, il faudrait un enseignement strict, pour ne pas laisser de place à une éventuelle rébellion. J'y veillerai personnellement, My Lord.

Le Lord fit ensuite un signe de tête vers les frère et sœur Carrows.

-Il faut exterminer tous les sang-de-bourbe, les moldu et les Sang-Mêlés ! Ils pourrissent notre monde ! Ils puent ! Et les gamins il faut les mener à la baguette. Ils doivent être parfaits. Pour le moment, notre travail porte ses fruits Maître. Pas un seul ne se rebelle après qu'on ait montré l'exemple sur un des leur. Ils sont sages et ne disent rien. Mais le niveau laisse à désirer, alors nous pensions les motiver en les menaçant un peu. Pas les enfants des notres, Maître. Mais ceux des autres.

-Je ne pense pas que leur idée, qui est aussi celle de Bellatrix soit la meilleur, les coupa Severus. Les enfants ont besoin d'un but, et non d'une perpétuelle épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

-Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Snape, déclara Harry.

-Toi, tu n'es pas censé parlé, siffla le Lord.

-Bien sûr que si. Sinon je ne serai pas la. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi Mr Snape a raison. La population ne voudra pas envoyer ses enfants dans vos écoles si elles promettent peur et souffrance. Ils voudront l'ancien système, à tel point que la plupart trouvera une manière de partir. Vous pensez que les moldus feront tout le boulot que vous n'avez pas envie de faire ? Qu'ils vous vénéreront et vous seront entièrement soumis ? Vous ne possédez pas tous les rebelles, alors il y aura toujours quelque chose pour les motiver à se retourner contre vous. Si vous voulez vraiment changer quelque chose, montrez leur que c'est en leur faveur.

-Et pourquoi nous donneriez vous de pareils renseignement Mr Potter ? demanda Le Maître des potions.

-Pourquoi restez vous ici alors qu'il a tuez la femme que vous aimiez ? rétorqua le petit brun.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard et l'air s'alourdit. Draco les arrêta en pinçant Harry au niveau du bras.

-Bien que les arguments de Potter sortent un peu de nulle part, il est vrai que je suis d'accord avec lui, déclara-t-il. Même si nous contrôlons d'autres pays, il faudra garder notre population de sorciers. Et commencer par contrôler les moldus. Torturer leurs enfants à longueur de journée ne nous sera pas favorable.

-On s'en fiiiiche ! S'énerva Bellatrix. Ils doivent se soumettre, que ce soit par la force ou non. Donc autant utiliser la méthode rapide ! Au moins, elle est radicale ! Il faut dresser cette vermine !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Salope, grogna le Griffondor.

Il fut sévèrement frappé par son Maître.

-Lucius ?

-Ayant un enfant, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit enverrai sa progéniture dans une école s'ils savent qu'elle est plus dangereuse qu'instructive.

-Narcissa ?

-Je… Draco n'étant plus à l'école je n'ai pas d'avis.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu es d'accord avec ton mari non ?

-Ce n'est pas mon mari !

L'air s'alourdi un peu plus.

-Dé… désolée Maître, je ne voulais pas…

-Narcissa. Ta sœur, ton mari, et ton fils sont d'excellents Mangemort. Toi, tu n'es pas infaillible et personne n'est irremplaçable. Donc c'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne, et je suis clément.

La blonde s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, blanche comme un cadavre. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il arrivait que le beau visage du Lord fasse oublier qui il était. Soit un Puissant Mage noir.

-Et toi Rodolphus ? Une idée ? Toi qui n'a pas d'enfant je suppose que tu es d'accord avec ta femme ?

-Et bien… Je serais plus de l'avis de Severus, mais s'il y avait des rebelles dans les étudiants, je pense qu'il est très utiles de les remettre à leur place. Rudement.

-Je pense que c'est un des meilleurs avis. Je suis navré Bellatrix, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait de transformer Poudlard en centre de torture. En fait, je pense que quelques petites punitions seraient utiles pour les rebelles, et s'ils continuaient, il faudrait me les envoyer quand j'aurai du temps.

-Maître ? Appela Draco.

-Oui ?

-Je propose de leur interdire de lever la main sur les étudiants ayant un Maître. Appart si c'est vous bien évidement, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit ne touche à ce qui m'appartient.

-Evidement. Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de répéter. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?

-Oui, répondit MacNair. Quand allons-nous révéler notre existence aux moldus ?

-Dans très peu de temps. Le ministère est déjà complètement contrôlé. Nous allons attendre que Noël soit passé, que les choses soient bien misent en place avant de leur annoncer. Il faudra tour d'abord faire main basse sur leurs armes, ainsi que dans les pays pouvant leur venir en aide. La Franc et l'Allemagne déclinent assez vite. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Lord Voldemort se redressa et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, avant de passer son regard supérieur et assuré sur les Mangemorts. Les Carrows Bellatrix et quelques autres Mangemorts étaient un peu déçu, mais la nouvelle concernant les Moldus leur avait quelque peu remonté le moral.

-Blaise Zabini, je te conseil de te dépêcher d'aller chercher ton esclave avant qu'il n'en reste que de la chair à pâté. Toi aussi Lucius.

-Pardon, Maître ?

-Je te laisse aller chercher un esclave avant que quelques-uns ne s'acharnent dessus. Par contre je ne sais pas s'il ya des beaucoup de femme pouvant t'intéresser. Au pire, tu l'utiliseras pour remplacer ton elfe de maison. Narcissa, tes nouveaux quartiers sont près de ceux de ta sœur.

-Mes quartiers ?

-Je ne pense pas que toi et Lucius pouvez continuer à vivre comme cela. C'est un peu perturbant pour les missions.

-Je… Bien Maître.

-Maître ! Gémit Bellatrix.

-Bella, tu auras une récompense quand tu cesseras de me sortir des idées stupides et de fauter quand je te donne une mission. Rodolphus, veux-tu un esclave ? Parce que bien que je le refuse à ta femme, tu es, toi aussi un membre important et terriblement efficace. Je te propose donc de choisir un chien parmi les prisonniers.

-Merci Maître. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller le chercher. Ma mission est presque terminer et je ne souhaiterai pas être trop… perturber.

-A ton aise. Vous pouvez retournez a vos occupations. Draco, reste là, je vais te donner ta nouvelle mission.

La salle se vida et le blond resta seul avec le Lord et Harry, qui ressemblait à un gros chat satisfait. Le mage noir ricana en percevant les pensées de son Mangemort.

-Draco. Rodolphus s'occupe des liaisons avec la France. Trouve-toi une équipe fiable. Il faut que tu fasses au plus vite. Tu dois neutraliser toutes les armes et bases militaires de l'Angleterre avant Noel. Toutes les armes que les moldus pourraient utiliser à notre encontre. Etudie toutes les stratégies qu'ils pourraient avoir, que ce soit seul ou avec des alliés.

-Bien, My Lord…

-Tu as l'air… dubitatif. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Granger se fera certainement une joie de t'aider. Et ce sera l'occasion de trouver un autre usage de ton nouveau Calice.

-Oui Maître. Mais, est-ce que Harry Potter peut être inclus dans mon équipe ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné.

Draco se racla la gorge, pas très assuré de la conséquence de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tu es le Héro de cette guerre pour la plupart de la population. Donc tu es au cœur des affaires, tu as donc du étudier les idées de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Pas vraiment. Severus Snape oui. Hermione oui. Moi je ne devais pas trop en savoir. J'avais déjà l'avenir de l'Angleterre sur mes épaules.

-Oui. Mais tu es puissant et tu me serais utile. Tu connais des choses sur les dangereux moldus toi aussi. Ton oncle si tu ne comprends pas quand je parle. Maître ?

-Je te le laisse. A toi de le convaincre.

-Merci. Donc Potter, tu m'aides, point.

-Va te faire foutre. Quoi que, si je peux parler à mes amis, j'accepte.

Il lança un regard plein d'espoir à son Maître, espérant qu'il n'allait pas refuser.

-Je vais être occupé avant la rentrée. Mais je refuse de te laisser ta baguette. Tu aideras avec ta tête. Même si je ne sais pas si ça va beaucoup aider.

Il ricana.

-Va Draco.

-Merci Maître.

Le blond sorti de la salle et souffla, avant de partir vers les cachots à la recherche de Blaise Zabini. Il le trouva en pleine conversation houleuse avec Ron Weasley.

-Je refus d'être ta pute ! Tu ne pourras rien faire de moi. Va au diable ! Hurlait-il devant un Balise impassible.

Il se tue à l'arrivé du blond.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Railla le métis. Bon, petrificus totallus.

Ron tomba raide sur le sol.

-Blaisinou, comme c'est mignon d'avoir attendu qu'il se taise pour lui lancer un sort. Pas très utile peut-être.

-Ta gueule Malfoy. Il t'entend encore. Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça devant témoins, je te coupe les…

-Tu veux faire partie de mon équipe ?

-De quoi ?

Le blond lui expliqua sa mission et le métis accepta. Il soupira juste à l'idée de devoir trouver quelqu'un pour garder les cachots à sa place.

-J'ai peur d'aller demander au Maître.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père, ou Severus. Ou Rodolphus tiens.

-Il me fait encore plus peur lui. Avec ses yeux étranges…

-Tu n'aurais pas déjà couché avec lui par hasard ?

-Pas du tout.

Il fit voler le corps de Ron et l'emmena à sa suite. Draco le suivit. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent une tranquille nouvelle recrue qu'ils envoyèrent garder les prisonniers. Celle-ci obéit à ses supérieurs avec une non-motivation visible.

-On travail à ta tranquillité à Poudlard ! Lui cria Blaise à travers les couloirs. Tu devrais nous baiser les pieds.

Mais elle les ignora. Draco quitta son ami devant ses appartements et retrouva son Calice penché au dessus d'une assiette de frites. Il haussa u sourcil accusateur alors que Denis prenait une soudaine couleur pivoine.

-Je… J'ai eus faim, alors j'ai appelé un elfe de maison qui m'a donné ça à manger.

-Et bien on va dire que je t'autorise à la finir. Si tu entends des hurlements dans la journée de t'inquiète pas. Quelques Mangemorts n'ont pas été satisfaits de la tournure des évènements à la réunion. Moi si par contre. Ton allé à Poudlard et assuré. Et sois heureux parce que tu va entrer dans une école d'élites.

-Et de sangs-Purs.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es marqué que tu ne me dois plus de respect. Au fait, tes blessures sont bien refermées ?

-Oui… Comment ça se fait ?

-C'est mon sang qui t'as guéri. C'est valable dans les deux sens. As-tu commencé à lire ?

Denis rougit un peu plus.

-Je ne me suis pas penché sur les livres de cours.

-Déplorable… On va commencer par réviser les potions. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer alors autant commencer maintenant.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquées de livres et ingrédients en tous genres. Une table était placée au milieu, et dessus reposaient trois chaudrons.

-On va faire une potion au hasard du livre de quatrième année.

-Mais… Je suis nul en potion.

-Raison de plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Harry avait élu domicile sur le lit du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il avait revêtu une des robes du plus âgé, et l'avait laissé ouverte. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête vers les pieds du lit, les pieds battant l'air, suçotant innocemment son doigt devant un livre des plus ennuyeux, il attendait le retour du Lord. Celui-ci, quand il arriva, referma les doubles portes derrière lui dans un bruit sinistre, une expression presque furieuse imprimée sur le visage.

-A quoi joues-tu ?

-Tom, je veux…

Harry s'était redressé sur ses genoux et collait son torse à celui du Lord qui s'était rapproché.

Voldemort, les yeux rouges, lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua contre le lit.

-Respecte-moi, insolent. Ne t'avais-je pas dis de m'appeler « Maître » ? Et d'où sort cette familiarité ? Je vais te remettre à ta place. C'est bête, tu aurais pu être tellement plus subtil, mais je ne devais pas surestimer un Griffondors.

Avec des gestes brutaux, il le retourna sur le ventre et lui lia les mains en avant. Il lui mit ensuite un mors fort peu confortable dans la bouche et le traina à quatre pattes sur le parquet. Il lui refit ensuite un bondage serré au niveau de l'aine qui fit gémir le plus petit de douleur. Plus petit qui tentait tant bien que mal de bander.

-Je vais en profiter pour te punir pour la liberté que tu prends lors des réunions. Tu dois faire de la figuration.

Harry poussa un espèce de cris étranglé, preuve de son mécontentement.

-Que dis-tu ? Oh ! Mais j'ai une meilleur idée, il faut que les règles rentre dans ta petite tête de Griffondors.

Il lui retira le mors qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tu n'es qu'un animal de compagnie, Harry. Un petit chaton que mes Mangemorts n'ont pas le droit de toucher mais que je dois dresser, pour éviter les désagréments. Je veux que tu répètes ce que je te dis. Compris ?

-Oui…

Une légère pointe d'angoisse teintait sa voix.

-Pardon ?

-Oui Maître.

-Bien.

Il eut un soudainement un bruit de claquement dans le dos d'Harry, qui le fit violemment sursauter.

- Voici un objet que tu n'as pas encore eut la chance de connaître. Il s'agit d'un fouet, d'un vrai. Pas un fouet tout bête que la plupart des personnes utilisent pour jouer au lit. Ceci est un vrai fouet, Harry.

-Non…

-Si Harry. Répètes : je suis entièrement soumis à mon Maître et lui dois tout le respect du monde.

Et le premier coup, violent, tomba, faisant hurler Harry.

-Alors ? Siffla le Lord.

-Je… Arg… Je suis… entièrement soumis à… à mon Maître et je lui dois tout le respect du monde.

-Bien. J'accepte et j'aime les punitions de mon Maître car elles sont toujours justes.

Autre coup. Autre crie. Phrase répétée de manière hachée.

-Si le Maître ne paraît juste je ne m'en pleins pas car il a toujours raison.

Autre coup… Autre sanglots.

-Je ne suis qu'un objet animé ne cherchant qu'à assouvir les désirs du Maître.

Autre coup… Cries… Phrases… Pleurs… Encore, encore, encore…

-J'aime mon Maître car il est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi.

-Je n'obéirais jamais plus à quelqu'un d'autre, sauf si le Maître l'a demandé.

-Je suis heureux de recevoir ces coups car ils viennent de mon Maître.

-Je voudrais qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais car j'ai enfin la sensation d'exister.

Autre coup. Autre cris. Mais Harry ne parvint pas à répéter la dernière phrase.

-Non… Non… pitié, pitié arrêtez Maître pitié… J'ai mal… J'ai mal…

Le brun avait du mal à respirer. Son visage était noyé sous les larmes et offrait un spectacle for peu attirant. Son dos et ses fesses étaient recouverts de coupures d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses perles rouges. Le sang avait coulé, tout était ensanglanté. Une lueur de folie régnait dans les pupilles du Lord. Il lâcha soudainement son fouet et dégagea son membre dressé qu'il enfonça sans autre forme de procès dans l'intimité du brun.

Harry se dit alors qu'il était bien en terrain ennemi. Il y était. Ce qu'il avait craint, soit de la douleur, de la déception, de la peur, du dégout presque, paraissent rentrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne sentait plus ni son dos, ni fesses ni ses cuisses. Les liens sur son pénis, le comprimaient douloureusement. Et le Lord continuait de donner de violents coups de butoir alors que le jeune homme pleurait à gros sanglots. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il le sentit se tendre et se déverser en lui. Lord Voldemort se retira alors, et lui s'effondra sur le côté, en se recroquevillant, tremblant comme jamais. Il jeta un regard apeuré un peu trop vide au plus grand. Celui-ci était impassible. Puis il bougea et lui attrapa les bras.

-Debout ! Allez debout !

Tiré vers le haut, Harry se redressa ses jambes. Mais le Lord faisait tout, le trainant comme une misérable marionnette jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea sur le ventre, lui attacha un bras à chaque angle, et fit la même chose avec ses jambes. Une fiole fut placée au niveau de sa bouche et il fut obliger d'avaler une infâme mixture.

-Pitié… Arrêtez, gémit-il avant que ses yeux de ne se révulsent et qu'il retombe inconscient sur le matelas.

Draco fut tout simplement effaré de constater que Dennis Crivey, celui qu'il avait marqué comme son calice, soit finalement encore plus minable en potion que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter réunis. Il l'avait sauvé in-extremis de l'explosion d'un chaudron. Mais plutôt que de le punir d'une quelconque manière, il lui avait hurlé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre. Malheureusement, les yeux embués de larmes avaient eut raison de lui et il avait tout reprit de zéro en tentant de garder son calme. Heureusement qu'il avait une réserve de vêtements moldus prêts à passer à la trappe !

Dire qu'il fut étonné était un euphémisme. Sirius était tout simplement ébahi, voir plus, de trouver autant de photos de Poudlard. Au tout début, il y avait des photos d'une jolie petite fille rousse au grand sourire. Puis plus grande, quelque photo de Severus étant petit, l'air un peu timide mais terriblement heureux. Puis plus triste. Puis plus du tout. Des photos de Lili Evans jeune, plus âgée, encore plus âgée. Des élèves de Poudlard qu'ils avaient connus ensembles. Des photos de Marauders. Des petites têtes de morts à côté de James Potter. Mais surtout, surtout, des tas et des tas de photos de lui. Mais il en connaissait certaines. Des photos prisent par James ou Lily qui aveint atterris dans cet album. Il était tellement beau à l'époque. Avant Azkaban, avant… Avant.

Une fois l'album terminé, il partit à la conquête d'un autre. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Il trouva des tonnes de photos des Marauders, principalement de Lily et lui. Mais aucune de famille, d'amis, ou de Severus même. Il se vit évoluer au travers des années et une vive nostalgie le prit aux tripes.

C'est un violent coup sur le crane qui le réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi ? S'écrira-t-il, paniqué en se tenant la tête.

Puis il vit la mine pincée de Severus Snape et se souvint. Il se tourna vers les albums et vit, avec horreur, que toutes les photos s'étaient envolées. Il s'était endormi dessus ! Sa tête était éparpillée absolument partout sur la moquette crème. Une image qu'il n'avait pas vue avant lui sauta soudain aux yeux et il en oublia l'homme en noir derrière lui. Il prit délicatement la photo et la regarda de plus près. On pouvait voir une jeune femme au joli minois ayant un œil sévèrement amoché. Un cocard. Lily. Lily pleurait et faisait un pal sourire pas du tout rassurant à l'appareil.

-Alors Black, toujours aussi respectueux a ce que je voie.

-C'est bien Lily ? Je la voyais tous les jours ! Quand a-t-elle eut ça ? Elle était jeune, deuxième année je suis sûr. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Dégage !

Severus poussa le Griffondor du canapé et se mit à ranger les photos. Mais Sirius ne loupa pas la manœuvre malhabile de Severus, consistant à cacher d'affreuses photos derrière son visage. Des petit Severus mal habillés. Des petit Severus blessés, pleurants. Des petits Severus que pratiquement personne ne connaissait.

Un petit Severus battu dans sa jeunesse, et photographié.

-Merde, souffla-t-il.

-Je t'ai dis de dégager Black, à moins que tu ne veuille te prendre un doloris cuisant ?

-Non, non calme toi. J'ai absolument rien dis.

-Alors dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, tu en meurs d'envie. Dis-le. « Snivellus déjà tellement affreux était, en plus ! Une victime d'un gros moldu alcoolique dans sa jeunesse. » Je t'assure que si une quelconque information à propos de ça sort d'ici, je te tue dans les pires souffrances imaginables !

Sirius se força à rester stoïque devant l'homme dévoré par la rancœur devant lui.

-Severus, s'il te plait, je te jure que…

-Dégage ! Change de pièce, vas dehors je m'en fou. Hors de ma vue !

Le Griffondors tourna calmement les talons et alla dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Etrangement, la vue lui déplut. Il se vit. Lui, le courageux Griffondors. Lily avait raison. Lui qui se moquait du plus faible était un imbécile. Severus n'était pas juste asociale et mal habillé. Il était plein de rancœur et de douleur. Plein de haine… tellement perdu. Et lui était le méchant abruti de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi gardait-il ce genre de photos alors ?

Il se sentait mal. Il avait mal. La marque sur son cou le brulait, tout comme son cœur. Une crise cardiaque, si jeune ? La respiration saccadée, il s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Etait-ce son dégout de lui-même ou bien celui de Severus qu'il ressentait ?

Il se tint longtemps, là, assis. Puis n'y tenant plus, il sortit, comme un diable de sa boite, et se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard, assit sur le canapé.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon.

-Ferme-la.

-Non ! Laisse-moi te dire pardon. Pardon…

Le Mangemort soupira, puis se redressant, sortit ses dents et les planta dans le coup de l'autre homme.

Dans un autre endroit reculé du château, un homme a la longue chevelure s'approchait d'une cellule. Derrière les barreaux de celle-ci, nous pouvions voir les traits presque translucides de son occupant. Ses yeux suivirent le nouvel arrivant, tendit qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un coup de baguette et trainait l'homme au fond, à l'abri d'un quelconque regard.

Le prisonnier fut retourné avec brusquerie et fut obliger d'accueillir, un à un, les doigts du violeur dans son intimité. Puis quand il fut jugé près, le membre imposant força doucement l'entrée jusqu'à le pénétrer entièrement.

Remus gémit de douleur en serrant les dents. C'était la première fois qu'un Mangemort venait dans sa cellule pour le prendre. Les hanches tenues en place par des mains puissantes, il sentit l'autre homme donner de violents coups de butoirs, alors que des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Soudain, une des mains lui attrapa le pénis et l'obligea à bander. Aussi répugnante que pouvait être se situation, il se surprit à aimer ça. Il connaissait le sexe avec un autre homme, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il éprouverait du plaisir dans les geôles du seigneur noir.

Il jouie fortement, suivit du Mangemort qui se dépêcha de se redresser. Il le poussa du pied, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos. Une position fortement similaire à celle exprimant la soumission chez les loups.

-Une vraie petite pute, souffla le Mangemort. Attends-toi à mon retour Lupin.

Et sur ce, il quitta les cachots.

Effondré dans les bras du vampire, Dennis regardait les flammes danser, en ruminant des pensées noir. Il était pitoyable. Il avait passé la journée à s'humilier devant le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci cependant avait fait preuve de beaucoup de calme. Il ne l'avait pas puni une seule fois, se contentant de lui hurler dessus et de recommencer la potion.

Draco resserra sa prise sur le garçon entre des bras. Il aimait qu'il soit nu, alors que lui non. Cela montrait parfaitement sa domination sur le Griffondor.

-Tu vas cauchemarder de potion cette nuit ? Souffla-t-il. Ou de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je vous le dirai demain.

-Attends, je vais t'aider à te décider.

Il le mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Puis il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Dennis se laissa faire, dégageant sa gorge et fermant les yeux.

Draco colla son nez contre le cou du plus petit, inspirant l'enivrante odeur. Et sortant ses dents, il les planta dans la jugulaire du Griffondors.

Celui-ci se tendit et couina de douleur. Mais son esprit fut vite trainé dans un épais brouillard, encore plus confortable que les bras de son vampire.

Harry avait mal. Vraiment mal. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son esprit s'éclaircit petit à petit, et il réussit à deviner que quelqu'un lui refermait ses blessures. Puis une crème fut appliquée et ses liens furent enlevés. Des bras puissants mais délicats l'encerclèrent et le collèrent contre un corps chaud.

-J'espère ne pas avoir à refaire ça. Ou du moins pas dans un futur proche, murmura une voix à son oreille.

-… J'ai mal.

-Je sais. Tiens.

Il dut ré-avaler l'affreuse mixture car son esprit partit loin, lui enlevant toutes impression de douleur.

A suivre.

Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment essayé de parler de tous les personnages. Je trouve ça chouette. Bien sur, il en manque, comme Blaise, Ron Hermione, Théodore ou Bellatrix, mais il faut laisser un peu de suspens.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, et je suis navrée pour les fautes x_x, mais la correction est ce qu'il y a de plus chiant. En fait, J'ai posté le dernier chapitre hier à onze heures du soir environ, et là, il est midi le lendemain. Je tape vraiment vite, mais je fais énormément de fautes. Et après j'ai la flemme de corriger. Et la c'est les vacances. Le lycée est un peu chaud alors je ne peux pas poster régulièrement. Je suis désolée.

Mais continuez à reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir !

Mdr, en fait maintenant c'est les vacances de Noël. Vraiment navré. Mais le lycée et tout… bisous bisous ! Joyeux Noël ! J'essaye de poster d'ici vendredi !

Désolée pour cette histoire de beta je règlerai ça plus tard. Je fais dans le rapide là... pardon


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Dennis se réveilla dans un confortable cocon. L'esprit embué, il se blottit contre la source de chaleur devant lui, soupirant d'aise. Un doigt vint glisser dans son dos puis dans sa nuque, une main fourragea dans ses cheveux.

- Debout, Dennis Crivey. Louper le Poudlard Express serait une très mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis. Ton arrivée à Poudlard ne se ferait que d'avantage remarquer.

Le plus jeune se tendit à ces mots et se redressa d'un coup.

- Mince non, non, gémit-il.

- Hum… Attends deux minutes. Je vais te rassurer…

Draco plaqua le plus jeune contre le matelas et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur, tout en affirmant sa domination. Ses mains vinrent courir le long du corps frissonnant. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis le jour du lien et le besoin se faisait sérieusement ressentir, des deux côtés, bien que l'un ait plus de mal à l'assumer. Après l'avoir langoureusement préparé, Draco fit entrée le bout du son pénis dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui gémit de douleur.

- Détends-toi, chuchota le blond.

Lentement, avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que la première fois, il pénétra le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ses testicules rentrent en contacte avec le mignon derrière du Griffondor. Du bout des lèvres, il sécha les larmes de plus petit, puis commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, attentif au plaisir de Dennis, qui gardait les yeux plongés dans les siens. Puis il tapa ce point si sensible qui lui fit voir des étoiles, et les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Ils jouirent l'un après l'autre, Dennis dans un faible gémissement et Draco d'un cri rauque. Le vampire se laissa alors totalement retomber sur le petit corps, qui éprouva soudainement plus de difficultés à respirer. Il leva la tête et plongea ses crocs dans la gorge blanche du jeune homme qui couina avant de se détendre. Quand il fut reput, il ouvrit son poignet d'un coup de dents, et le posa contre les lèvres du châtain, qui avala goulument.

- Ça suffit, finit par dire Draco. Je pense que tu pourras te contenter de manger ce soir maintenant. Il faut que l'on passe en éclair sur le chemin de Traverse. Direction la douche !

Harry avait affreusement mal aux fesses, et une boule dans l'estomac. Doucement, il se souleva sur ses avants bras, avant de se mettre à genoux, tout en prenant soin que ses fesses ne rencontrent pas un quelconque objet. Grimaçant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Personne. Soulagé, il prit une rapide douche, remarquant au passage que d'énormes bleus parcouraient son dos, bien que les coupures étaient toutes refermées.

- Connard, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il alla dans le dressing et pris une belle robe du Lord. Noire. Elle lui allait parfaitement aux épaules mais trainait par terre, lui donnant l'air d'un Empereur. Il ressortit avec un soupir sarcastique. Un petit déjeuner encore chaud l'attendait sur table de la salle à manger. Il attrapa un pan cake qu'il tartina de sirop d'érable et avala d'une manière fort peu gracieuse. Puis d'un pas conquérant, il se dirige vers la salle du trône, ou Voldemort devait être en train de déblatérer il ne sait quel plan à ses Mangemorts. Un grand silence régna quand il pénétra dans la salle. Son visage fermé et son aura plutôt dangereuse fit reculer plusieurs personnes présentes.

- Je suis navré de stopper votre petite sauterie mais j'ai une conversation de la plus haute importance à mener avec votre leader adoré.

Ses paroles débordaient de sarcasmes. Lentement, Lord Voldemort de leva de son trône et s'approcha de l'imprudent.

- C'était donc vrai… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi donc encore ? Je pense que la seule chose qui est vrai est que, peu importe la quantité d'âme qu'il y a dans le corps que tu occupe, tu es totalement fou. Encore plus que Dumbledore si c'est possible.

- Je ne suis pas fou, Harry Potter. Je suis prudent. C'est une guerre que je mène, pour la liberté des vrais sorciers. Dumbledore était effectivement fou. Mais c'était parce qu'il voulait garder notre existence dans le secret. Toi, par contre, tu n'es effectivement qu'une pauvre petite marionnette dans cette guerre. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui tire les ficelles. Ta vie dépend de moi. Rien ne m'empêche de te tuer dans la seconde qui suit.

- Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu es juste fou. Tu me garde en tant que trophée sans savoir ce que je pourrai de faire. Je te hais Tom Riddle. Je me débrouillerai pour gagner cette guerre, et ce sera moi qui tirerai les ficelles.

Un fin sourire prit place sur le visage du Lord.

- Harry, tu es aussi révolté que moi. Plutôt que de monter des plans tordus pour me faire tomber par derrière, allie-toi à moi.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais ces derniers jours, ordure ! C'est toi qui as craché sur ce simulacre de paix !

- Bien sûr. Mais c'est toi qui avais prévu un plan d'évasion, dans lequel figurait ma mort ainsi que celle de tous mes bras droits.

- Pardon ?

Une des fenêtres magique explosa, puis une autre et encore une autre. Un étrange vent tournait dans la pièce. Harry Potter avait fait exploser des fenêtres magiques.

- Calme ta colère stupide Griffondors. Tu nous montre que tu es énervé, mais pourquoi ? Parce que ton plan était voué à l'échec ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas de plan ! Appart peut-être celui de t'instaurer les bonnes mœurs. De quoi tu m'accuses ? De ne pas être un bon chien ? Etrange, pourtant, j'ai été élevé dans cet état d'esprit.

- Je t'accuse de continuer à faire la guerre, alors que tu l'as perdue !

Harry était très, très énervé. Il sentait de mauvaises ondes tourner autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je n'ai pas élaboré de plan pour te faire tomber, siffla-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, depuis tout à l'heure, tu fais tout pour me prouver le contraire.

- Tom, tes petits jeux peuvent être amusants, mais je ne veux pas en parler devant tes Mangemorts. Non. Par contre, ce que tu as fais, c'est une preuve de pure folie. Tu cherche une victime pour tes affreuses poussées de sadisme ? Et bien je ne suis pas la bonne victime. Désolé de ne pas être consentant. Garde donc tes petits phantasmes pour toi.

Lord Voldemort plissa les yeux et fixa Harry d'une étrange manière.

- Fais tomber toutes tes barrières Potter. Toutes.

- Pardon ?

- Une partie de ta tête ne m'est pas accessible.

- Je… ? Mais je ne fais rien. Demande à Severus Snape. Tu vois très bien que je suis une bille en occlumencie.

- Alors comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas accéder à cette partie de ta tête ?

- C'est toi l'occlument.

- Insolent.

- Tu l'as cherché. Il ne faut pas essayer de casser ses jouets. Surtout les poupées, elles ont la tête dure, ça peut être dangereux. Ne pas ingérer les petits morceaux.

- Oui, je les aie encore en travers de la gorge. Bon, alors, prouves-moi que tu n'as rien organisé contre moi.

- Qui t'as dis une chose pareille ?

- Peter Pettigros.

Le petit brun se retourna, cherchant le rat du regard. Celui-ci se tenait dans un angle de la pièce, tremblant, sans la moindre once de dignité.

- Approche !

L'homme s'avança, courbé, presque rampant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait dire qu'Harry Potter prévoyais un plan démoniaque incluant les moldus et toute leur artillerie ?

- An…Andrew MacLee, my Lord.

- Faut! S'exclama un Mangemort aux longs cheveux bruns. Je ne t'ai jamais de dire ça imbécile !

Il avait un teint blanc cireux, semblable à celui de Severus Snape, avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Ceux-ci étaient plaqués sur sa tête, tirés en arrière, mettant la finesse de ses traits en évidence. Il s'avança d'une démarche sûre et s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Harry et de Lord Voldemort.

- Maître, je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareil mais il serait préférable que je vous parle de ça en privé.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'à tu dis à Peter ?

- Je préfère vraiment en parler en privé.

- Est-ce si important ? Je suis en train de me demander si je dois tuer, ou non, cet insolent, et toi tu arrives comme ça, en me déblatérant qu'une information venant de toi, déformée par Peter, m'est parvenue.

- Je vous jure, monseigneur, que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire passer l'information par cet incapable.

- Et pourquoi cela a-t-il été le cas ?

- Je n'ai fais que lui parler d'une quelconque possibilité. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en informer tant que je n'étais pas sur de la véracité de mes propos.

Les yeux du Lord prirent une inquiétante couleur rouge.

- Endoloris !

Les deux hommes se tordirent de douleur. Le plus petit se roula par terre en poussant des petits hurlements porcins, alors que l'autre resta statique, tendu, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sous l'insoutenable douleur. Harry ne bougea pas d'un iota pour faire arrêter son amant.

- Tu ne dis rien chaton, devant ce spectacle pourtant terrible pour un Griffondor ?

- C'est de leur faute si j'ai subit ta folie. Etre un Griffondors ne veut pas dire ne pas être rancunier.

- C'est tout de même très Serpentard chaton. Et ce n'est pas de la folie.

Le sort s'arrêta enfin.

- Andrew, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Quant à toi…

Il fixa Peter Pettigros pendant quelque secondes, puis lança le sort de mort, sans regarder sa victime d'avantage.

- Nagini, à table, siffla-t-il.

Un affreux serpent, pourtant extrêmement captivant, sortit de derrière le trône de pierre et s'approcha du cadavre.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça, murmura Harry qui avait soudainement viré au vert pâle.

- Et bien sors. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté.

- Fiche moi la paix. Et pense à te fournir un autre objet sexuel, l'ancien se met en grève.

Harry sortit d'un pas majestueux et claqua les deux grandes portes.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un parfait prince des Ténèbres, murmura Voldemort. Bien, Lucius, tu disais donc ?

Harry, tendu comme un arc, s'éloigna de la salle, sans baguette. Les couloirs étaient spacieux, sombres et lugubres.

- Harry, souffla une petite voix féminine.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait non loin de lui. Lentement, elle enleva sa capuche, pour dévoiler le visage blafard d'Hermione.

- Hermione ! Mince… Tu vas bien ?

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui prit les mains. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes.

- Emmènes-moi dans un endroit confortable où l'on peut parler tranquillement.

Elle l'entraina alors dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Enfin, ils franchirent une petite porte en bois gardée par une sorcière grincheuse. Celle-ci révéla une salle assez spacieuse, avec d'un côté, un grand lit deux places, et de l'autre, un table basse, un canapé, une petite table à manger et une petite bibliothèque qui, apparemment, ne suffisait pas, étant donné les piles de livres autour de la table basse.

- Ce sont mes appartements. Le Lord à eût la très bonne idée de jeter un sort de silence sur chaque appartement.

Nonchalamment, elle se débarrassa de sa cape et de sa robe de sorcier, pour révéler une jolie robe noir, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, un peu froufroutante.

- Oh ! Tu es splendide là-dedans. Tu mets ça tous les jours ?

- Oui, je m'en fiche je suis perpétuellement cachée derrière mes capes. Assis-toi.

- Merci.

Harry se laissa tomber sans grâce et grimaça en se souvenant de ses bleus.

- Expliques-moi cette histoire, Hermy. Depuis combien de temps espionnais-tu pour lui ?

- Six mois.

- Six mois…. C'est… long.

- Un peu.

Elle grimaça et s'assit à son tour.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Je… Je voulais vraiment que tu arrêtes de te battre. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Je… Je m'en serais tellement voulu si tu étais mort. Alors quand je l'ai rejoins, je lui ais montré comment tu étais. Il a un accès illimité à mes pensées, mais il ne l'utilise presque jamais. Il… a donc vu… ce que tu nous avais raconté sur tes moldus. Et il a comprit qu'il pouvait s'allier à toi, plutôt que te tuer. De cette manière, les foules seraient plus faciles à apaiser. Sans vouloir t'offenser, si tu avais gagné, tu aurais changé des choses dans ce monde. Peut-être pas autant que lui, mais tu ne te serais pas contenté d'être une star pour avoir bêtement tué un homme qui est censé être ton ennemi. Tu es ambitieux Harry, je le sais. Ron ne voulait pas y croire. Même si au fond, il s'en doute. Mais il a préférer croire en quelque chose de vain. Je sais que j'aurai dût t'en parler mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté.

- Tu as bien fais.

- Pardon ?

La jeune fille paraissait totalement ahurie par ce que disait son ami.

- Je vais bien. Enfin ma tête va bien. Mais tu as bien fais. Je vais en quelque sorte m'allier à lui. Même si savoir que tu avais déjà tout anticipé est révoltant, je trouve ça intéressant. Et puis je n'ai pas grand chose à faire avec lui. La seule chose un peu dur sera de freiner ses ardeurs en ce qui s'agit de massacrer des moldus. Mais j'espère que tu me soutiendras, hum ?

Hermione fut secouée d'un sanglot.

- Bien sûr, idiot. Par Merlin. J'aurais tellement dut insister pour Ron. Il doit me détester maintenant.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non ! Non… Je… En fait, ce qui m'a vraiment persuadé de changer de camps, c'est quand je l'ai revu…

- Hein ? De qui ? Ron ?

- Non… C'est… Théodore Nott.

Le petit brun se figea dans une expression de pure incrédulité.

- Mais… Il est comme Malfoy non ? Ce n'est pas un crétin arrogant qui déteste plus que tout les Moldus ?

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas particulièrement les moldus non plus je te rappelle.

- Oui. Mais c'est un sang-mêlé, qui couche avec un sang-mêlé, et dont un des bras droit est un sang mêlé.

- Quel exemple, ricana-t-elle.

-Et sinon, tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui sont venus dans l'espoir de me sauver ? Je sais que Snape a prit Sirius, et Draco Malfoy Dennis.

- Hum oui. Alors déjà, il faut que tu saches qu'ils sont des vampires et que du coup… s'ils les transforment en calices, ils n'ont plus grand-chose à craindre. Enfin… ça c'est lorsqu'il y a un réel attachement. Ce matin, Draco a accompagné Dennis, chercher ses fournitures. C'est la rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait l'air en parfaite santé. Enfin, mis à part qu'il était totalement tétanisé et que Draco était assez renfrogné…

- Et Sirius ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je croie qu'ils ont fait le lien eux aussi. Mais… dans une relation vampire calice, si le premier ne fait que boire le sang de l'autre… Et qu'il le maltraite à côté, et bien on ne peut rien faire. Donc en gros, Snape à tout pouvoir sur Sirius et je doute qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Mais il faut aussi savoir qu'après le lien, le calice ressent le besoin de satisfaire son maître.

Harry poussa un long soupire.

- Fuck. Mais bon… Severus Snape est une personne intelligente. Je ne pense pas qu'il torture mon parrain à jamais. Il va se lasser.

- Sûrement. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il a apprit mon allégeance.

- Et que fais-tu maintenant ?

- Oh et bien… Draco m'a demandé de l'aider à faire tomber les puissances militaires de la France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, l'Angleterre, les Pays-Bas et la Belgique.

- Rien que ça ?

- Quand viendra le bon moment, chaque personne de notre groupe partira avec une équipe désarmer le pays désigné. Et au même moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancera ses troupes.

- Et qui composent ce groupe ?

- Hum… Draco, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, moi et… toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Apparemment, Draco a demandé à ce que tu sois inclus.

- Je vois. Et bien au moins je ne m'ennuierai pas. Mais je vais devoir aller sur le t terrain…

- Tu es devenu fainéant en une semaine et demie à peine.

- Tant que ça ? Enfin je veux dire, le temps…

- Hum… Oui. Et Théodore s'est à peine rendu compte de mon existence.

- Ça viendra. Et sinon, des nouvelles de Remus, Colin, et Ron ?

- Toujours dans les cachots je croie…. Mais ils finiront par sortir. Le Lord veut montrer à la population que les révolutionnaires sont écrasés. Donc plus tôt ils seront exposés en tant qu'esclave, plus vite Il pourra asseoir son pouvoir.

- C'est déjà le cas. Tu croies que je peux aller les voir ?

- Non. Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry. Les prisonniers sont les vides-couilles des Mangemorts, désolée mais c'est vrai. Alors je ne veux pas que tu sombres à leur vue. Moi-même je n'ai pas osé descendre.

- Le poids de la culpabilité.

- Et si on allait se balader dans le Londre moldu avant que ce ne soit plus possible ?

- Allons-y. J'ai besoin d'air.

- Tu a le droit ?

- Je suis libre. Oh et puis au pire… tu me surveilles hein ?

Hermione roula des yeux et poussa un soupir faussement ennuyé.

- Allons-y.

Dennis sorti, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils avaient fait toutes ses fournitures dans un temps record. Les commerçants s'étaient empressés de servir Lord Malfoy, tout en restant le plus polie possible malgré les commentaires forts désagréables.

- Bon, je te donne un portoloin, étant donné que tu ne sais pas transplaner. Tu arriveras juste devant le passage. Dépêches-toi.

Il lui mit sa valise dans une main et une clef de l'autre.

-Ne la perds pas, je viendrai la rechercher.

Puis après un dernier effleurement de lèvres, il eût la désagréable impression qu'un crochet l'attrapait au niveau du nombril. Il s'effondra dans la foule en arrivant. Se redressant un peu maladroitement, il lança des regards alentour, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, il pénétra sur le quai 9 ¾. La, divers personnes de sa connaissance disaient au revoir à leur proches. Aucun né moldu ni demi-sang. Baissant la tête en se cachant derrière ses cheveux, il monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment vide. Il hissa sa valise avec plus de facilité que prévu et s'assit près de la fenêtre, tout ne dissimulant son visage.

L'ouverture brutale de la porte le fit sursauter.

- Dennis ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Brian. Ravi de te revoir.

- Moi aussi mec ! Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais à Poudlard.

- Mais tu vas te faire tuer ! Je te jure, il n'y a que des sang-purs. Et pas que des tendres.

- Si tu arrêtes de crier, peut-être que j'aurai la paix un peu plus longtemps.

- Ouai mince t'as raison. Hey les mecs ! Héla-t-il dans le couloir. Il y a de la place par ici.

Dennis se cacha derrière sa main. Il était foutu.

- Dennis !

- Dennis !

- Hey mec !

L'interpellé leur lança un regard à mi chemin entre l'angoisse et l'ennuie. Les garçons s'empressèrent de refermer la porte et de s'installer.

- Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi je suis là mais honnêtement, je ne risque rien. Enfin, pas de la part des professeurs.

- Ah ouai ? C'est toujours ça. T'inquiètes pas, on te défendra de ceux qui voudront t'attaquer.

- Vous aurez des problèmes. Pour défense d'un sang-de-bourbe.

- Mais non. Je suis pour que les moldus sachent notre existence et je suis un sang-pur. Ils ne me diront rien. Et puis je suis ami avec qui je veux !

Les cinq autres garçons renchérirent, faisant naître un sourire un peu bête sur le visage un peu trop blanc du jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous.

Remus était dans un sale état. Son nez ne percevait déjà plus rien depuis qu'il était dans ces immondes cachots puants la mort. Mais des dizaines de Mangemorts étaient passés dans sa cellule à la chaine, et il se sentait comme mort. Sauf que son cœur battait. Fort, beaucoup trop fort à ses tempes. Il ne percevait plus rien. Des pas peut-être. Il grimaça malgré son visage tuméfié. Le premier Mangemort n'était certainement pas revenu. Non. Le premier avait été relativement tendre par rapport aux autres. Quelle horreur. Pourquoi était-il là, à souffrir ?

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il tomba alors dans un profond sommeil.

Sirius s'extasia encore une fois devant le luxe des appartements que Poudlard avait donné à Severus Snape.

- Mais c'est énorme ! Rien que pour ça je voudrais bien être ton calice. C'est tellement confortable qu'on pourrait se croire dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de rouge. Mais c'est vraiment très joli.

- Mon dieu, apprends à la fermer Black ! Eclata l'autre homme.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'au fond tu aimes bien m'entendre parler. La preuve. Tu me dis toujours de me taire et je ne le fais jamais. Et tu ne m'as encore jamais lancé de sort de silence.

- Tu es un personnage fort fatiguant tu le savais ? Soupira Severus.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, susurra Sirius.

- Dans ce cas, prouve le. Excites-moi.

- C'est un défit ?

- Je dirais plutôt un ordre. J'ai peu de temps devant moi, alors j'aimerais qu'on fasse ça vite.

-C'est nul, tu ne me consacres pas assez de temps.

-Tu es mon calice, ma réserve de sang. Pourquoi devrais-je passer plus de temps avec toi ? D'autant plus que tu parle tout le temps. Allez ! Par terre.

Remus ouvrit difficilement un œil. Mais tous ces efforts ne servirent à rien, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le noir. Il soupira et s'étira. Quelques courbatures le firent grogner, mais aucune douleur ne vint le tirailler. A cette pensée, il se stoppa dans ses gestes et essaya d'humer l'air. Une douce main glissant sur son torse le stoppant dans son élan. Une main qui passait à des endroits très… réceptifs. Un petit ricanement résonna près de son oreille, puis une bouche s'empara de la sienne. Un corps musclé se plaça sur le sien, l'enfonçant dans la surface molle sur laquelle il était allongé. Un lit. Ou un matelas.

Il répondit alors avidement au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme le surplombant, et gémissant au contact des mains habiles. Enfin, la bouche le quitta, lui tirant un grognement.

- Plutôt réceptif pour un homme violé dans les cachots du Seigneur Noir. Qui sait, si je ne t'ai pas culbuté dans ton propre sang ?

- Tu l'as fais, Lucius.

- Oh ! Tu m'as démasqué. Ais tu n'étais pas en sang quand je suis venu. Et je t'ai promis de revenir te sauver.

- Tu as surtout promis de revenir m'enculer dans cette cellule crasseuse. Et sinon, je reconnaitrais ton corps et ton odeur même privé du touché et de l'odorat.

- C'est un peu narcissique tout de même.

Remus retrouva la vue et put, à son aise, contempler le beau visage de Lucius Malfoy, encadré de ses magnifiques longs cheveux blonds.

- Alors tu me prends en stage ? La froideur des cachots ne t'allait pas ? Je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Ce seront toujours quelques minutes au chaud.

- Non, non. Je te garde ici. Pour moi tout seul.

- Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? Tu as Narcissa Malfoy. Tu sais, cette magnifique femme qui « saura toujours mieux honorer ton corps » que moi.

- Oublie ça. Je devais me marier. Je le devais. Alors il fallait que tu me détestes.

- Tu aurais dût utiliser une autre technique.

- Sirius Black t'a consolé.

- Peut-être.

- Remus. Je t'aime.

- Tu tourne dans l'absurde là. A moins que ce ne soit une mise en scène ? Je te préviens je suis très mauvais acteur.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

- Alors fiche moi la paix.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Et tendrement, il l'embrassa de nouveau, montrant avec son corps toute la véracité de ses propos.

- J'ai mal aux fesses ! Gémit Remus. Lâches-moi !

- Mais non, laisses-toi faire. Je vais te faire mal aux fesses avec amour, tu verras. Je vais te faire l'amour comme je ne l'ai jamais fais avec Narcissa.

- Bien-sûr. Commences par ne pas me parler d'elle.

- Entendu.

Et Joyeux Noël ! Et Bonne Année !

Soyez heureux, vivez de bons moments, faites bien la fête, soulez vous le gueule, restez sobres, soyez sages, vomissez dans les chiottes c'est mieux pour ceux qui nettoient ! Ecoutez tous les chants de Noël possibles, riez au maximum. (Je vous conseil Help, des Beatles, c'est joyeux).

J'espère qu'entre ces deux chapitres tout le monde est content.

JE N'ACCCEPTE PAS LES CRITIQUE EN PERIODE DE FETES ! Merci

Bisous je vous aime, mettez moi des reviews s'il vous plait !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

[Quelques jours plus tôt]

Ron, dans un état des plus lamentables, fut trainé sur plusieurs étages dans l'appartement de Blaise Zabini. Le mangemort commis d'office, tout en gardant son regard peu amène, lui lança successivement un sort de ligotage et de silence.

- Tu pues sale rat ! Siffla-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

C'est à peine si le jeune homme le regarda. Le roux soupira d'aise à la chaleur. Il aurait bien le temps de se plaindre plus tard. L'appartement ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il imaginait pour un mangemort. Tout était clair, design, un peu trop froid pour lui, mais joli, propre et pas du tout angoissant. Sauf peut etre pour un prisonnier attaché qui est menacé de servir de cobaye dans une salle blanche désinfectée comme celle-ci. Mais bien sur il n'était pas cela ! Il était juste... un prisonnier attaché et détesté de la communauté des Mangemorts... voilà, très réjouissant. Son corps était tellement douloureux qu'il ne sentait plus véritablement la douleur. Il se sentait plus vraiment en fait. Sa propre odeur corporelle avait peut-être bloqué tous ses autres sens. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris quand d'insupportables fourmis lui envahir les jambes. Ne pouvant pousser les jurons de son choix il essaya de se redresser malgré la tonne de cordes. C'est ainsi, tanguant, l'air d'un animal ayant la rage, que Blaise le trouva en rentrant dans son appartement. Il eu d'abord l'air étonné puis presque embêté. Puis il ferma la porte d'un puissant sort. et d'approcha d'un pas conquérant. Ron changea alors d'attitude. Il se campa sur ses deux pieds, bien en équilibre, près à se défendre.

Bien Weasley je suis extrêmement généreux de te tirer de ce trou qui pue, alors tu va me faire le plaisir de m'obéir. Compris ?

Ron fit un sourire méprisant.

Donc je suis fatigué. La salle de bain est par là, tu y vas et tu te grouilles okay ? Et tu me fais pas de coup bâtard je viens de me battre contre des chieurs sur la côte Nord, là où il fait froid, où il y a du vent, où il pleut et où je n'avait pas envie d'aller surtout pour me battre.

Il secoua sa baguette et Ron se sentit libre.

Alors Blaisouille on est une petite nature qui ne supporte pas le bord de mer ? T'es vraiment fort ? Un bon mangemort ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Ferme-là putain ! Eclata le noir. Casse- toi sous la douche et ne vient pas me les casser s'il te plait !

C'est tout ? En gros je peux t'embêter, te frapper te piquer ta baguette et m'enfuir ? Et la seule chose que tu trouveras à dire sera « tais-toi !». Vous êtes tous minables mes petits Mangemorts, c'est pour cela qu'on gagnera.

Tu sais que tes raisons de te battre sont stupides ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est peut-être un peu fou, mais il se bât pour de bonnes raisons. Et puis le pays est déjà sous notre domination. Les rebelles se cachent, s'enfuient ou sont coincés dans ce manoir, comme toi ou Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te bas encore.

Pour la gloire bien sûr. Pour ne pas que vous gagner. Moi ? Soumis ? Vous voulez rire. Je me bas pour que ma famille puisse vivre comme elle l'entend, peut importe ses goûts et son portefeuille. Je me bas parce que je suis fort. Et puis dans la foulée j'aurai le pouvoir ! Harry aussi est devenu un peu fou. Dumbledore l'a poussé à faire des choses trop dures pour lui. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose mon petit Blaise. Soit fier de le savoir. Harry a été élevé chez d'affreux moldus. Il l'on exploité, affamé, battu, humilié, alors tu comprends qu'il ne leur porte pas une grande sympathie. Mais en même temps, ce vieux gâteux, qui nous parle comme un grand père, l'a poussé à aimer cette race. Personnellement, je n'ai absolument rien à faire d'eux. Que dire ? Ils sont normaux, du moment qu'ils me fichent la paix. M'enfin. Tout cela pour te dire que j'ai, au final, bien plus d'ambition que mon meilleur ami. Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il veut réellement, moi je veux... gagner. Oui, ça me semble bien. Après avoir longuement réfléchit dans mon cachot, j'en ai conclus que par pure haine de Malfoy je pourrais continuer à me battre.

Mais c'est puéril abruti ! On se bat pour quelque chose, sinon on ne se bat pas. Surtout que contrairement à ce que tu imagines, vous avez déjà perdu la guerre. Et qu'est que je peux en avoir à faire de tes vices ?

Et on reste comme des carpes la bouche ouverte à regarder notre bonheur partir ? Et bien non, si nos plaisirs sont ruinés, je suis là pour gâcher ceux des autres, en commençant par le tien. A la base, nos parents se battaient pour que le Seigneur noir ne nous privent pas de tout ce qu'on aime. Mais bon, la guerre rend fou, alors peut-être qu'en tant que jeune nous sommes tous atteint, toi aussi. Le Lord est le premier, mais son narcissisme l'empêche de voir la vérité en face. Harry le fera peut-être réagir, qui sait ?

Tu t'en fiches que ton meilleur ami soit esclave de votre pire ennemi ?

Il est assez fort pour s'enfuir tu sais. Mais je suis sûr qu'il aime ça, être dominé. Je ne voit aucune objection d'ailleurs, c'est un grand garçon.

Tu ne penses pas qu'il était forcé ? Et Hermione Granger qui nous a rejoint ? Tu y portes si peu d'importance ?

J'accepte la réalité, c'est tout.

Fataliste.

Mais qui es-tu pour me juger ? Les Griffondors sont des imbéciles ? Des faibles ? Tu vas voir.

Avec des gestes vifs, il bondit sur l'autre jeune homme, lui arracha sa baguette et le plaqua sur le sol, sur le ventre.

Dégage ! siffla le Serpentard.

Je vais te la jouer à la loyale si tu veux.

Il balança la baguette magique à l'autre bout de l'appartement. D'une main, il bloqua celles de sa victime et de l'autre, il lui arrache ses vêtements.

Imbécile ! Tu n'imagines même pas le dixième du prix de cette robe !

Si si, c'est encore plus intéressant à déchirer.

D'un geste, Blaise prit le dessus et plaqua Ron sur le parquet.

Weasley, tu croies vraiment que je vais me laisser faire tranquillement ? Tu pues en plus! c'est d'être excitant !

C'est sans importance.

Le roux reprit le dessus et réussi à bloquer le jeune homme à genoux, le front à terre, les fesses en l'air.

Tu voulais me baiser avec un derrière pareil ? Je te rassure, nous sommes bien mieux dans ses rôles ci.

Lâche-moi ! Dégage ! Hurlait le jeune homme.

Quelle plait ! Lui qui s'imaginais jouir des supplication et du derrière soumis de Ronald Weasley l'intrépide, il se trouvait écrasé contre son plancher à bander comme un âne sous le puant prisonnier. Puant prisonnier très beau, très bien monté, et incroyablement sexy et séduisant, soit dit en passant. Cependant, bien que non puceau, son derrière à lui, nécessitait un minimum de préparation. Qu'il n'eut pas.

Allez Blaisouille, ne pleure pas, susurra le jeune roux à son oreille. Tu dois connaître, ça passe vite.

Il lui mordilla sensiblement l'oreille et le jeune homme gémit malgré lui. Puis le «prisonnier» se mit à la pilonner férocement. Le plaisir monta très vite, très bien.

Tu aimes ça hein ? Tu as fais exprès de me demander ? Je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas une tactique pour que je rejoigne vos rends, mais juste une manière pour m'avoir dans ton lit. Tu m'excuseras je n'avait pas encore pu me déplacer jusque maintenant.

Le Griffondors continua à insulter ou à cajoler le jeune brun sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent en même temps sur le pauvre parquet de Blaise Zabini. Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite sans aucune grâce sur le sol.

Okay, sur le coup t'as peut-être raison, bredouilla le plus petit.

Quel coup ? Demanda Ron. Ah ! Le fait que ma queue dans tes fesses soit la meilleure chose ? J'ai toujours raison Blaisouille tu sais, surtout en ce qui me concerne.

Par contre, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec cet insupportable narcissisme. Et vas te laver putain ! J'empeste par ta faute !

Petite nature.

Il le retourna et lui colla un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée.

Blaise de son côté gémit de désespoir en se laissant retomber sur le sol.

La honte, grommela-t-il. Draco ne vas pas s'en remettre.

De son côté, Ron souffla. La salle de bain était énorme. Il se débarrassa des ses derniers bouts de tissu qui lui servaient de vêtement et alla sous la douche.

Heureusement que Blaise Zabini n'était pas fort au combat de corps à corps ! Etrangement, il avait été le seul garçon sur qui il avait fantasmé. Ah moins que ça n'est été qu'une vaste pensée très vite refoulée. Mais Hermione changeant de camp l'avait grandement fait réfléchir. Cette relation, était-elle plein d'amour ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucune chance ? Probablement pas. Et Harry ? Le pauvre était bien atteint par la guerre lui aussi. On dit, il est vrai, qu'elle peut changer un homme. Mais peut-être qu'en réalité cette soumission forcée, cette petite mise à l'épreuve, ce changement, était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin. Pour cela il était près à baiser le cul de Zabini et de l'embrouiller avec des histoires à dormir debout. Et puis, honnêtement, il avait vu pire ! Après avoir gentiment utilisé les différents savons de son «hôte», Ron sortit, bien heureux de sa longue douche et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Il se recoiffa machinalement d'une main qu'il passa dans sa chevelure rousse. Propre, il s'admira dans les miroir, ses muscle, ses yeux, son sourire, et en conclut que Zabini ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il sortit d'un pas conquérant de la douche et trouva le jeune métis adossé au mur, l'air contrarié. Mais il ne loupa pas le regard admiratif qui parcourait ses muscles.

Il serait gentil de ta part que tu me donnes des vêtements, Zabini, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et blasée.

Pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es mon esclave, et si je te veux nu, tu le restes !

Que les Serpentards son lamentables quand il s'agit d'improviser. Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de maison ?

Les Griffondors font toujours des blagues aussi minables ?

Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être juste moi, qui sait ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de rage et bouscula l'autre en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Qu'il est susceptible, ricana le roux.

Quand Blaise ressortit, un long soupire de découragement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Son soit-disant esclave était nu, allongé comme un prince, sur son lit, avec autour de lui, une monticule de nourriture qui ingurgitait, un livre à la main.

J'ai appelé un elfe de maison. J'ai dut l'effrayer un peu pour qu'il m'apporte tout ça mais au final j'ai gagné. Comme quoi les bases de la magie sans baguette, c'est utile !

Blaise lui trouva un étrange regard enfantin, devant toute cette nourriture. La guerre change un homme dit-on. Mais pour lui qui n'avait jamais été grand chose, il n'y avait pas eu de grand changements. Ou alors personne ne les avait vu. Il avait déjà quelques préférences pour les hommes avant d'aller sur un champs de bataille.

Tranquillement, il s'assit, nu aussi, sur le lit et vola des fraise dans la coupe que tenait Ron.

Mon elfe s'appelle Fowly, c'est une fille. Ne soit pas trop méchant avec elle, est me sert bien et n'apparaît jamais devant moi.

Tu n'en as qu'une ?

Je vis seul, dans cette chambre que le Lord m'a donné. Il fait la même chose pour tous ses mangemorts. Mais je verrais plus tard. Mes parents en ont plein si tu veux savoir, des elfes. Et toi, pas un seul.

J'arrive à me faire des truc comestibles, ça me suffit. C'est facile pour vous, vous avez votre petit point de ralliement. Nous on doit se balader partout avec une tente. Avant de partir ma mère m'a apprit tous les sorts de base pour me nourrir. J'espère que vous ne payer pas pour ça, sinon je vais te ruiner.

Tu me rembourseras en nature.

Ron eut un étrange sourire.

Est-ce que tous les mangemorts sont comme toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'être une jolie catin Blaise. Tu as aimé que je te baise à même le sol ?

Parle comme il faut s'il te plais. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es un paysan, je vais t'enseigner les bonnes manières.

Vraiment ? J'attends de voir ça.

Déjà tu es insolent.

Sans prévenir, le Serpentard se jeta sur le Griffondors et s'installa sur son bassin.

Ne joue pas avec le feu, susurra Ron, tu risques de te bruler.

Tais-toi donc, insolent ! Je suis déjà bien gentil de ne pas te réduire au silence par un doloris bien senti.

Ne fais pas ton méchant avec moi, je vois dans tes yeux que ne n'en a aucune envie et je vois aussi...

D'un coup de hanche, il se retrouva au dessus.

... Que tu n'as aucune intention de me la mettre. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas ta première fois ?

A ton avi ?

J'en étais sûr, tu aimes bien trop ça pour être novice.

Je... Ah non ! Tu ne me refais pas le coup de l'entrée à sec !

Sa voix était légèrement partie dans les aiguës et le roux vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait vraiment peur.

Tu as survécu tout à l'heure.

Ne discute pas !

Le jeune homme s'était tendu comme un arc, près à utiliser toute sa magie pour rejeter l'inopportun au bout de la pièce s'il le fallait. Mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire et langoureusement, il suça deux de ses doigts. Les virilités se levèrent. Ron empoigna le membre de son «maître» et détendit doucement son intimité. Blaise se mit bientôt à gémir et à se tortiller pour en avoir plus et le dominant se dit que cette vu était bien préférable à celle d'Hermione. Dur, très dur, il s'enfonça dans le corps languissant sous lui. Il entra doucement, en faisant bien attention à lubrifier son sexe avec le sperme qui coulait de leurs sexes. Une fois encastrés, les jambe de Blaise sur ses épaules, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvre sans le quitter des yeux.

C'est mieux là ?

Leurs deux regards étaient brulant.

Han... ! Bouge ! Gémit le Serpentard.

Alors sans avoir à se faire prier d'avantage, il se mit à pilonner l'homme en dessous de lui, avec force et bestialité. Dans son acte, arrachant des gémissements toujours plus forts à sa victime, il lui ravit de longs et profonds baisers, puis lui laissa des nombreuses marques de morsure et quelques suçons. Ils éjaculèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ron retomba, un peu essoufflé, sur le jeune homme en dessous de lui, qui souriait de bien être.

Alors t'as vraiment l'habitude d'être en dessous ?

Oui et alors ? grogna-t-il. Si toi t'as l'habitude d'être au dessus je vois pas le problème.

Ah oui ? Tant mieux alors.

Et doucement, partageant leur chaleur, ils s'endormirent.

oOoOo

Etrangement, quand le train arriva, les soient disants amis de Denis s'éparpillèrent comme des mouches mais il leur pardonna bien vite en apercevant les Carrows sur le quai. Les première années paraissaient presque tétanisés sur place. Puis un ordre sec, froid, lancé fortement les fit réagir.

Les premières années, en rang ici ! On se dépêche les autres !

Denis réagit et se dirigea vers les calèches. Il se stoppa net en apercevant les mythique Sombrales. Son coeur se serra durement en repensant que seul ceux qui ayant vu la mort en face pouvaient les voir. Et il l'avait vu. Un inconnue qui se battait pour une cause perdus d'avance, blonde, était subitement tombée à ses pieds. Elle n'était même pas morte sans douleur, victime d'un affreux sort de découpe. A ce moment, il se battait encore avec son frère, derrière lui plus particulièrement, étant donné son piètre niveau.

Serrant les points, il détourna son regard de l'animal et monta dans la calèche. Il ne regarda personne en particulier dans les yeux mais n'étant qu'avec des inconnu, il n'eut pas à subir de quelconque regards ambiguës. A son arrivé, il évita, avec art, les personnes pouvant faire une bruyante remarque, comme les fantômes, et les supérieurs, jusqu'à la table des Griffondors où ils se résolu à s'assoir. Là, ce pendant, les regards de travers commencèrent à fuser et il se demanda comment il pourrait ressortir vivant de ce lieu qu'il avait pourtant tant aimé. C'est ici qu'il avait jalousé son frère, qu'il avait espionner des filles et des garçons pour des raisons futiles, qu'il avait couru dans les couloirs en fuyant miss Teigne... Comme tous les Griffondors. mais maintenant, à quoi allait ressembler cet endroit que l'on appelait autrefois école ? « Centre de formation à la magie », avec écrit, en petit caractères « hyper strict ». Il esquissa un sourcil sarcastique. Un brouhaha léger planait malgré tout.

Silence, fit alors une voix que beaucoup connaissait déjà.

Le Directeur Snape paraissait imposer le silence par sa propre présence. Debout, avec son même air sévère et légèrement effrayant, il passa son regard sur les élèves qui s'étaient relevés.

Asseyez-vous. Avant de vous parler, nous allons tout d'abord commencer par la répartition des premières années.

D'un geste de la main, les portes s'ouvrirent et les jeunes nouveaux rentrèrent deux par deux, regardants tout autour d'eux, s'émerveillants comme tous ceux qui les avaient précédé.

« Ils sont trop naïfs, pensa Denis. Quand ils comprendront où ils ont mit les pieds, il sera déjà trop tard. »

C'est le professeur MacGonagal, à la surprise générale, qui appela successivement les enfant afin de les répartir. On sentait dans la pièce une ambiance un peu lourde, dût à la perte d'un ami, d'un membre de la famille, des blagues pitoyables de Dumbledore, à la présence de Snape à sa place et au fait que le Choixpeau n'avait pas chanté. L'existence des quatre maisons avait cependant étonné du monde d'après les murmures qu'il avait entendu. Après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas être assez parfait pour être un Serpentard. Les nouveaux dans cette maison furent d'ailleurs accueillis avec de grands applaudissements, tout comme les Griffondors. Une maison connue pour son courage n'allait pas renoncer si vite à la bienvenue des nouveaux ! Mais les deux autres maisons restèrent plus en retrait.

Le Directeur Snape se leva ensuite et fit un discourt assez bref sur l'interdiction formel de la forêt interdite pour les plus jeunes, le respect dût aux ainés, le bon comportement dans l'établissement et les éventuelles punitions. Il présenta aussi les nouveau professeurs. Plus de la moitié était inconnue et n'avait pas l'air très commode, mais la présence de MacGonagal et de Flitchwich rassurèrent, tout comme l'absence de Trelaway. Celle-ci ne risquait pas de manquer à grand monde ! Il aborda aussi le sujet de la pureté de l'école. C'était dorénavant un endroit particulier, d'élite, avec des sangs purs et les meilleurs sorcier d'Angleterre en devenir. Denis se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il termina sur le fait que tout le monde devait lire le règlement avant de commencer les cours, par sécurité.

Sur ce, bon appétit.

Ensuite, un festin habituel apparu et tous se mirent à manger goulument. Les conversations montèrent et les sourires réapparurent quelque peu. Denis échangea à peine quelques mots avec ses voisins. Les préfets, de beaux et parfaits sangs-purs emmenèrent les premières années aux travers des dangereux escaliers et dès qu'il put, notre jeune châtain s'éclipsa discrètement. Il utilisa des couloirs adjacents et marcha le plus vite qu'il put afin d'arriver avant les premières années, qui avaient un peu trop d'étoiles dans les yeux à son goût. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin sans se faire repérer jusqu'à son dortoir, où il fut accueilli par des petits sourires, un peu trop hypocrites pour lui. Soupirant, il ouvrit sa valise d'un geste sec. Cependant, ses traits laissèrent passer son étonnement face à sa baguette, bien conservée dans un bel étui d'acajou. Avec des gestes lents, presque révérencieux, il la saisit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un agréable frisson plein de magie lui parcourra l'échine et il se détendit.

Pourquoi cette tête Denis ? Demanda Brian.

Pour rien. Au fait, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant d'être solidaire. J'ai fais la guerre seul, je peux résisté à Poudlard.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il a raison, le coupa un autre garçon. Ecoute mec, j'ai rien contre toi en particulier, mais j'ai deux petites soeurs qui doivent aller à Poudlard après moi et je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse quoi que ce soit parce que leur frère était ami avec un...

... Sang de Bourbe, termina Denis. Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Denis, tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça ! Rétorqua Brian.

Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand tu seras en cours à mes côtés et que les profs m'humilieront, tu seras associé au pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe de Poudlard et tu m'en voudras.

Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On est ami ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On a tout fait ensemble jusque là ! On a tout maté ensemble ! On est dans ce putain de dortoir depuis quatre ans ! On peut pas...

Arrête Brian, le coupa l'autre garçon. Le directeur à changé, le ministre est mort, tout comme Potter probablement. Draco Malfoy n'est plus le «Ténébreux beau-gosse que personne ne peut atteindre», il est un nouveau bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que tu n'as rien vu, mais rien n'est plus pareil, et sous des apparences sereines tout le monde à peur. Rends-toi à l'évidence, on sera en permanence en contacte avec des Mangemorts qui connaissent tous d'affreux sorts. Brian, je suis peut-être dégueulasse, mais je suis comme tout le monde.

T'es pas un Griffondors ! Où est passé notre courage ?

Non mais je comprends. Merci Brian, murmura Denis d'un ton ferme.

Denis prit un air serein et fouilla dans sa valise pour y dénicher un vêtement assez simple pour dormir. Il trouva un pyjama noir, très doux, et probablement très cher, qu'il lança sur son lit. Il s'y installa ensuite et ferma les rideaux de son lit.

Depuis quand tu as des pyjamas de soie toi ? Murmura finalement un des garçon.

Depuis les vacances. Question stupide.

Mais...

S'il te plais, Laisse moi. Je vais lire ce règlement, avec un sort d'insonorisation, et vous allez me ficher la paix d'accord ? Je suis sûr que demain va être très éprouvant pour moi. Sur ce bonne nuit.

Mais il est super tôt ! Et tu t'es pas brossé les dents ! Objecta Brian.

Ne t'inquiète donc pas, après ce que j'ai vécu, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires caries qui auront raison de moi.

Et sans laisser objecter d'avantage, il lança son sort d'insonorisation. Avec un long soupire, il retira la robe noire qu'il avait enfilé le matin même, pour enfiler son vêtement de nuit. Puis il attrapa sa baguette qu'il fit tourner, presque amoureusement entre ses doigts. Il lança un sort à voix basse afin de plier ses affaires et un sourire béa s'étala sur ses lèvres. Dieu que la magie était fabuleuse. Il programma un réveil pour cinq heures le lendemain et s'installant confortablement, il déplia le parchemin.

«Interdiction de sortir la nuit, interdiction d'être trop bruyant dans les couloirs, punitions pouvants être attribuées à tous de la part de tous les professeurs et surveillants... Ecole supérieure... pure... discipline... rigueur.. perfection... travail... meilleurs sorciers... puissance...»

Denis soupira. Toutes ces règles, il s'y attendait. Elles allaient probablement se perdre au fur et à mesures des années, mais lui étaient bien dedans, et allait subir leur intégralité, il n'en doutait pas. Une boule se forma dans son estomac et il se retint de pleurer d'angoisse. Non, le courage ne devait vraiment pas être dans ses gênes. Un véritable Poufsoufle. Il ressentait une rancune sans nom envers ses anciens amis. Mais en même temps, il les comprenait. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas osé parlé ne le considéraient plus comme un ami. Il se sentait un peu dans la peau de Harry Potter, quand personne ne le croyait quand il annonçait le retour du Seigneur Noir. Peut-être que s'ils avaient agis, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il n'en serait pas là. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et de frustration avant de se laisser choir dans son lit. Il verrait bien le lendemain si quelque chose s'améliorait.

Soupira une nouvelle fois, il tenta de positiver en se disant que pour un fois depuis longtemps, il avait un lit pour lui tout seul, tranquillement insonorisé, sans Mangemort près à lui sauter dessus. Et puis, c'était son lit, de Poudlard. Son dernier «chez lui».

A suivre...

Désolée pour cet affreux retard. En plus le chapitre n'est pas si long que ça mais bon, le lycée et tout... Ma vie se résume à bosser, dormir, manger, faire de la musique et geeker quand j'ai le temps. Je pourrais en effet taper plus souvent, je suis désolée :( Je vous promet la suite dans pas trop longtemps !

Je vous aime ! Merci de relire et... Laissez moi des reviews, vos impressions et tout. Et navrée pour le chapitre précédent, et celui d'avant peut-être. Les avis sont partagés, entre ceux qui veulent des sentiments, et ceux qui sont pour mon idée première, soit faire une belle fic fantasmique. Et navrée pour le peu d'apparition d'Harry et Tom, mais avec ma dernière scène hard cord je me retrouve ac des truc moyens cohérents. vous allez donc pouvoir vous réjouir pour Draco et Blaise pour le moment ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Une ancienne musique pop Moldu réveilla Denis à 6 heures pile. Il fut étonné que son réveil installé deux ans au paravant sur son lit marche encore, et il s'en sentit bêtement heureux. Il attendit la fin de la chanson avant d'enlever le sort d'insonorisation et de sortir de son lit. Les autres étaient encore endormis, n'abandonnant par le rituel consistant à ne jamais être levé avant 7h 30. Rituel que Denis avait abandonné, se considérant désormais hors de ce cercle d'ami. Il s'en sentait bien plus blessé après une nuit de soleil mais ignora ce soudain serrement au coeur. Il ouvrit le tiroir sous son lit où avaient été rangés ses vêtements dans la nuit, se saisit d'une robe, d'une pantalon, d'une chemise et de sous-vêtements au hasard, et se dirigea vers les douches. Il s'enferma dans la cabine la plus à droite, la plus éloignée de la porte, et étrangement, celle qu'il avait toujours utilisé. Il y lança un sort d'insonorisation et laissa ses vêtements sur le portes manteaux sur la face extérieur de la porte. Puis il s'enferma un bon quart d'heure, se savonnant fortement, chantant à tue tête, ignorant les fausses notes que faisaient naître sa peine, ainsi que les larmes qu'il effaça d'un jet d'eau. Il profita du dernier quart d'heure qu'il lui restait pour faire sa toilette à fond, et d'entraina à adopter une expression impénétrable. Son humeur lui facilita grandement la tâche, et c'est d'une allure décidée qu'il ressorti.

Ses compagnons de dortoir se levaient peu à peu. Il les salua d'un simple bonjour formel et distant, avant de sortir et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, seul. Les grandes portes étaient entrebâillées, et il se glissa dans la grande salle sans se faire remarquer. Il n'y avait que quelques premières années et deux ou trois petits groupes d'amis. Denis s'avança donc, d'une démarche normale, ni trop fière, ni trop soumis, et sans croiser le regard de quiconque, il s'assit à l'écart, à la table des Griffondors et se servit un chocolat chaud, dans lequel il versa une généreuse quantité de café, et trois cuillerées de sucre. Puis il prit un croissant encore chaud et et le remplit de confiture de fraise avant de le tremper dans son capuccino. Il mangea lentement, profitant de la tranquillité du lieu. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux pour voir la table des professeurs. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa alors l'appétit. Ombrage, dans toute la splendeur possible de son ensemble rose bonbon, le regardait, du même regard que l'on lance à un crapaud. Que faisait-elle là ? Son regard dévia sur le directeur, qui n'affichait aucune émotion. Il se força lui aussi à reprendre une expression neutre. Snape était-il enjoué de la présence de la femme ? Il n'en avait pas spécialement l'air. Le jeune homme se dépêcha alors de finir son petit déjeuner, mais avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, une lettre cachetée voleta jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit, tremblant, et en tira son emploie du temps. Il s'épata lui même de ne pas s'évanouir face au premier cours: Magie Théorique et Expérimentale avec le Professeur Ombrage, s'il vous plait. Puis Pratique de la Magie dans toutes ses formes. Deux heures de chaque. Puis une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Horreur et damnation. Il regarda l'ancien directeur des potions. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient toujours aussi noirs et inexpressifs. Ceux de MacGonagal en revanche, exprimaient une franche lueur de pitié, et elle ne paraissait pas enjouée de devoir rester à cette table pleine de Mangemorts, en compagnie de l'insupportable Ombrage. Sans demander son reste, il remonta dans son dortoir pour se brosser les dents. Il croisa tous les autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers la grand salle, et les ignora, serrant les dents. Son dortoir était vide, et il s'en réjouie. Tranquillement, il put faire son sac, y mettant aussi ses affaires de l'après midi, finit sa toilette, rangea ses affaires et y lança des sorts pour personne ne touche à ses affaires hors de prix. Lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir, il s'étonna lui même de sa propre classe. Sa longue robe noir lui donnait fière allure au niveau des épaules et du torse, et tombait gracieusement au sol. On ne voyait que le haut de la cravate, en un petit col en V, et le col de la chemise qui s'alignait avec le col de la robe. Cela le fit sourire. Même Malfoy aurait été vert de jalousie s'il avait encore été élève. Sauf qu'il n'était plus élève, et que c'était lui qui l'avait habillé de la sorte. Mais surtout, il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de tous les autres. Il poussa un long soupir.

De toutes manières, même avec des vêtements de gueux ils m'auraient détesté. Au moins, je me ferai un peu moins humilier. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas abîmer mes vêtements... S'ils pouvaient ne pas m'abîmer tout court...

Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il doutait même de sortir de l'école vivant. L'air plus blasé et résolu que jamais, il jeta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et s'en alla en direction de l'ancienne salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne s'assit pas par terre, pour faire honneur à sa tenue, et se contenta de s'adosser au mur et de feuilleter le nouveau livre à la couverture de cuir rouge. Heureusement, les cours n'étaient pas inintéressant, mais l'idée même de passer du temps avec Ombrage le dégoutait. Petit à petit, les élèves affluèrent autour de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais soudain, une main lui attrapa son livre et le ferma. Il releva brusquement la tête. Un petite tête blond féminine le regardait avec curiosité. Elle avait de beaux yeux vers et deux couettes blondes.

Salut, tu t'appelles comment ? T'as l'air malheureux tout seul là. Pourtant t'as une belle robes de riche. Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Denis la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

-Denis Crivey, répondit-il enfin d'une voix clair.

Enchanté Denis, moi c'est Violette, Violette Dwinter. Je suis à Serdaigle.

Je suis à Griffondors.

Tu n'as pas l'air très sociable. Ce n'est pas en parlant comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis...

Ecoute Dwinter. Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne adorable. Mais je ne veux pas d'amis. Va parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Quoi ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement choquée, et il lui envoya un profond regard désolé, et lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier.

Mais pourquoi ? S'outrât-elle.

Parce que c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria une voix derrière.

Denis leva la tête et aperçu un grand garçon brun à l'air faussement désinvolte. Il se tenait la tête haute et lui jetait un regard plein de mépris. Notre jeune Griffondors nota les couleurs des Serpentards sur la cravate du jeune homme, et détourna le regard. Il ne devait pas chercher la confrontation, car de toutes manières, il perdrait.

Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Crivey c'est ça ? T'es le petit frère de Colin Crivey, ce bon à rien qui souhaitait tout le temps photographier Potty ? J'espère que tu as honte de ce que tu es au moins ?

Il eut un rire méprisant et un groupe commença à se former autour d'eux.

Tu ne réponds pas ? C'est bien, tu sais qui sont les Maîtres ici. Mais le problème c'est que... tu n'as pas ta place dans cette école. Tu as entendu le Directeur Snape non ? A moins que tu aies de la boue dans les oreilles.

Il rit face à sa blague mais ne put reprendre sa tirade, le nouveau professeur arrivant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix claironnante. Allons, allons, en classe, vous ferez connaissance plus tard si besoin.

Son sourire hypocrite accompagna chaque élève entrant dans la classe, mais il se fit méprisant quand Denis passa le pas de la porte.

Bien, bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ou qui ne se souviennent pas, je suis le professeur Ombrage, votre nouvelle professeur de Magie Théorique et Expérimentale.

ça changera pas trop, ricana tout bas le voisin de devant de Denis. Autant appeler ça «entrainement à se tourner les pouces».

Denis sourit, et la petite dame en rose le vit immédiatement.

Voyons voir, notre Sang-de-Bourbe sourit. Qu'ai-je dis de si drôle ?

Rien madame.

Mademoiselle ! Siffla-t-elle. Alors pourriez vous me donner la raison de ce rictus ?

Je me disais juste que votre cours serait, très certainement intéressant, car il est toujours intéressant d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts et d'apprendre leur fonctionnement, leur utilité, leur danger par coeur. Je suis persuadé que c'est très utile sur un champs de bataille.

Une heure de retenue la semaine prochaine ! Avec le directeur. Je ne vous donne pas encore l'heure exacte, car à la vue de votre insolence de Griffondors borné, je pense que vous obtiendrez d'autres heures de retenue... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que cela aura un impact positif sur vous. Après tout, il y a une bonne raison aux punitions.

C'est injuste Mademoiselle ! S'écria une voix.

Brian s'était levé, les yeux pleins d'éclairs.

Ombrage se tourna vers lui.

Denis fit alors de grands gestes, lui signifiant de se taire. Mais Brian n'y fit pas attention, et hérita d'une retenue avec les Carrows. Le jeune calice était pâle comme la mort. Ombrage était favorable aux personnes capables de lui apporter quelque chose dans la vie. Il était donc totalement à l'opposé, mais pas Brian. La fin des deux interminables heures finirent par sonner et notre jeune homme s'empressa de sortir et se dirigea au pas de course vers son cours de Pratique de la Magie. Brian fut le premier de sa classe à le rejoindre, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Dit-il d'un ton plein de reproches. Je t'ai défendu et me suis pris une colle avec les Carrows pour toi !

Justement ! Quel imbécile ! Tu connais les connais un peu ? Je ne les ai pas croisé souvent mais je te jure que tu vas amèrement regretter ce que tu fais là. Je t'en remercie, mais je préfère que tu me laisses avec mes problèmes. Vraiment Brian. T'es une personne formidable et un avenir brillant t'attends. Gâche pas ta vie pour moi, j'aurai de trop remord.

Mais putain Denis !

Eloigne toi voilà super sang-pur qui arrive.

Effectivement, le grand brun était de retour.

Alors, on se rebelle ? Ricana-t-il. Quelle perte, je suis sûr que si vous quittiez cette école, tous les deux, nous pourrions avoir d'autres Sang-purs entre ces murs et enfin faire de Poudlard une école d'exception.

Pourdlard est déjà une école d'exception, répondit simplement Denis. Tous les grands sorciers d'Angleterre y sont allés.

Ainsi que beaucoup de sangs impurs ! Trop.

Le plus petit se détourna et s'éloigna du groupe. Des ricanements fusèrent.

Alors on a peur ?

C'est vous, Mr Tompson qui devriez avoir peur. Je n'apprécie guerre le bruit, sauf quand il nécessaire. Je n'aime pas non plus la désobéissance. Ce que vous êtes en train de faire. J'espère pour vous que la lecture du nouveau règlement a été effectuée.

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face au nouveau professeur. Il avait des yeux d'un incroyable bleu turquoise, et pourtant plus froid que la banquise, une chevelure noire séparée par une soigneuse raie sur le côté, une robe noire et rouge, et une mallette de cuire noire.

Les élèvent se redressèrent brusquement, et saluèrent le nouveau professeur avec une politesse un peu trop excessive.

Mais ne restons pas dans les couloirs, si vous voulez vous donnez la peine d'entrer, jeunes gens.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et attendit que chacun soit entré dans la classe avant d'y pénétrer à son tour.

Asseyez vous, sans bavardage. Bien, je me présente, professeur Carter. Dans mon cours, plus que dans tous les autres, il faut de la rigueur. Les sorts que vous apprendrez sont loin d'être inoffensifs, et vous serez gré de ne pas vous les jeter les uns aux autres sans mon autorisation. Cependant, ce cours ne consistera pas seulement à échanger des sorts. Il faut être au maximum de ses capacités à chaque moments, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Une pratique assidue du sport sera donc au programme. Tant que je ne vous jugerai pas assez forts pour échanger des sorts, vous ne le ferez pas. Si je vous dis de courir vous le ferez. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes motivés. Il faut souffrir pour être fort et être un élite. Je vous donne immédiatement le numéro de vos casiers respectifs. Donc Alford, numéro trente-sept...

Il termina l'appelle des 36 élèves, d'une voix égale, légèrement hautaine.

Vous pouvez donc ranger vos cahiers, et me suivre, sans un mot, sans un bruit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Toutes protestations entrainera une punition. En avant !

Et d'une démarche souple et rapide, il partit à grands pas au travers des couloirs. Les élèves pénaient à le suivre, craignants de le perde à chaque angle. Mais finalement, il le retrouvèrent, adossé au mur d'un vestiaire très semblable à ceux des moldus.

Les garçons ici, les filles, là-bas. Je vous donne cinq minutes pour être en tenue, en rang, dans le couloir.

Mais monsieur nous n'avons pas nos affaires... se plaignit un petit brun.

Est-ce une raison, selon vous, de ne pas participer à mon cours, Mr Cadigan ?

N... Non Professeur.

Vingt point en moins pour Poufsoufle.

Et il sortit. Le dénommé Cadigan se mit à se faire violemment réprimander par un de ses camarades qui le jeta à terre. Une bagarre, qui avait tout de moldu d'ensuivit, étant donné que le Poufsoufle numéro un ne se considérait pas comme fautif. Profitant de la diversion, Denis fit un «accio affaires de sport» et attendit, curieux, de voir si son Maître avait prévu quelque chose. Il conta dix longue secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'attraper, avec souplesse, ses vêtements à la volée. Il s'habilla donc tranquillement et sortit du vestiaire, seul. C'est à ce moment que les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient affreusement en retard. Ils se ruèrent en courant, sans aucune grâce dans les couloirs, en se demandant brièvement comment le pauvre Crivey avait réussi à être prêt aussi rapidement. Ce jour là, beaucoup de points furent perdus pour toutes les maisons. C'est déjà essoufflés, et rageur d'avoir dut courir dans les couloirs, que les élèves s'alignèrent. Certains, Alford y comprit, avait cependant l'air parfaitement en forme, et Denis se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas, eux aussi, pratiqué l'Accio.

Dix minutes de retard, c'est inadmissible. Bien, vous allez donc commencer par vingt minutes de course autour du château. Tout de suite.

Une fois dehors, les jeunes hommes et femmes se décomposèrent un peu plus devant la pluie battante. Mais sous le regard perçant du professeur, ils avancèrent sous l'eau et commencèrent, sans bruit, le travail qu'ils jugèrent indigne pour des Sangs Purs.

Face à la quantité de boue qui se fixait à son pantalon, Denis craignit que son vêtement ne soit récupérable, et que Malfoy lui en face subir les conséquences.

Denis Crivey ! Le héla Mr. Tompson, alors qu'il effectuait son troisième tour de château. Venez ici. Vous m'avez bien en forme pour un sang de bourbe aussi... mince. D'ailleurs, votre présence même est étrange. J'ai regardé vos anciens résultats scolaires, qui sont respectables sans être brillants, ainsi que vos inscriptions à d'éventuels clubs. Rien. Surtout que votre frère est, paraît-il, prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il a soutenu Harry Potter dans son combat. Alors je voudrais savoir, par quel miracle vous êtes là.

Denis pinça les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il révèle sa position de calice. Mais en même temps, s'il ne répondait pas, l'homme risquait de penser que...

Auriez vous fait du chantage à quelqu'un ? Il est vrai que vous êtes une personne mignonne, et merlin sait que les Mangemorts sont très sensibles aux charmes de certains...

Absolument pas. Répliqua froidement le jeune homme. Je suis ici parce que je le mérite. Et si quelque chose s'était passée, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarderait. Alors vous serez aimable, Professeur, de ne pas m'importuner cette question, car je n'y répondrai tout simplement jamais.

Et il repartit courir, s'échappant du regard persan de son professeur. Il dut cependant s'arrêter au bout d'un tour de château, car Mr Tompson souhaitait les faire combattre un mannequin pour voir les capacités de chacun.

Cette cible ne cessera de répliquer que lorsque vous l'aurez entièrement anéantie. Elle prendra en compte votre puissance et ne se laissera détruire que lorsque vos forces maximum auront été acquises.

Il prit une personne au hasard et les élèves défilèrent. Le niveau de combat était assez peu élevé sauf pour certains, comme Alford, qui se la jouaient énormément. Denis passa dernier. Des ricanement résonnèrent alors qu'il s'avançait devant l'énorme mannequin. Mais ils se turent vite face à la combativité de leur camarade.

Crucio ! Cracbadaboum ! Confringo ! Diffindo ! Hurlai-t-il alors que l'adversaire lançait des sorts tout aussi puissant et dangereux. Expelliarmus ! Protego ! Sectusempra !

Les autres regardaient, effarés, ce misérable sang-de-bourbe utiliser ces sorts inconnus ou terriblement dangereux, avec une dextérité qui ferait envier les aurores et les mangemorts les plus entrainés.

Confringo !

Le mannequin finit par exploser violemment et retomba en poussière. Denis, malgré son souffle éreinté, ressentait une étrange profonde satisfaction. Ces sorts, il les avaient apprit avec Harry Potter ou les avaient entendu sur le terrain. Cependant, il n'avait put les jeter sur un ennemis, son coeur étant trop pur probablement. Mais avoir put se défouler sur cet horrible mannequin lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il se retourna, un sourire léger aux lèvres et regarda son professeur.

Celui-ci claqua dans ses mains.

Bravo, Mr Crivey. Vous êtes celui qui a utilisé le plus de sorts dangereux et puissants, et qui a tenu le plus longtemps. J'espère que vous aiderez vos camarades à atteindre votre niveau.

Denis ne répondit pas, mais cessa immédiatement de sourire.

Le cours est terminé. Vous trouverez des douches individuelles au fond des vestiaires.

Les adolescents s'empressèrent de retourner à l'abris. Denis sentit un étrange boule se former dans son estomac. Le nouveau professeur et son étrange regard étaient loin de le rassurer.

Un fois propres et changés, les élèves allèrent se reposer en cours d'histoire de la magie. Le jeune calice fut le seul, avec Violette Dwinter à prendre des notes. Son maître voulait qu'il soit le plus fort, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Cependant, c'est à grand peine que son attention resta fixée sur le professeur.

La sonnerie fut un soulagement sans nom. Il bondit sur ses pieds, jeta son sac sur son épaule et partit en direction de la grande salle. Il se mêla facilement dans la masse et réussit à trouver une place entre deux groupes d'à peu près son âge qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Affamé par l'horrible cours de sport, car il faut appeler les choses par leurs noms, il se servit une grosse cuisse de poulet et trois bonnes cuillerées de purée. Son esprit divagua alors sur les souvenirs des années précédentes, où alors qu'il mangeait des quantités qu'il trouvait astronomiques, ses amis mangeaient le triple en rigolant. La digestion était toujours un peu difficile après cela et plusieurs fois les professeurs avaient dut les rappeler à l'ordre en cours, alors qu'ils s'endormaient. C'était la belle époque. Les desserts apparurent ensuite. Denis se servit une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. La vague pensée qu'il faisait une crise de boulimie lui traversa l'esprit mais il la repoussa. Son repas expédié, il retourna dans son dortoir et déposa ses affaires du matins. Soit une tenue de sport massacrée par la pluie. Soupirant, il la mit dans son bac à linge sale en espérant que les elfes réussiraient à lui rendre son aspect original. Une grande lassitude l'envahit. Il se sentait tellement stupide de repousser les rares personnes qui voulaient bien être l'ami du sang-de-bourbe, mais il s'en voulait terriblement que Brian se soit prit un punition... Rageur, il se tortura les méninges pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Devait-il être lui même ou protéger les autres au risque de devenir fou ? Mais en même il aimait beaucoup trop les autres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire passer sa petite personne avant le bien-être des autres. Qu'il était faible !

L'aiguille des minutes de l'horloge du dortoir se rapprochait dangereusement du soixante alors qu'il s'élançait vers son cours de potion. N'ayant jeté qu'un vague regard à son emploie du temps, il ne connaissait pas l'identité de son professeur. C'est donc la peur au ventre qu'il frappa, en retard, à la porte de la salle de potion. Un «entrez» résonna, et il ouvrit la porte timidement, pâle.

-Mr Crivey vous êtes en retard, mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, c'est le premier jour après tout. Dépêchez vous de vous asseoir, lui dit gentiment le professeur Slughorn.

C'est avec un air mi surpris, mi soulagé que Denis se laissa tomber à côté de Brian, à la seule place libre. Les deux heures de cours se passèrent bien, principalement aux entrainement assidus que lui avait donné Draco Malfoy.

Le cours de Métamorphose suivant fut un véritable plaisir, étant donné que son professeur n'était autre que le Professeur MacGonagal. Celle-ci, malgré son air plus revêche et irrité que jamais, ne montrait ni trop d'attention envers le jeune homme, ni trop peu. Juste assez pour qu'il se sente un peu moins seul l'espace d'un instant.

La journée, ainsi que la semaine se passa de la même manière. Denis réussi avec brio à se prendre cinq heures de colles, reportées au dimanche en fin d'après midi avec le Directeur Rogue. Le jeune homme se sentait fatigué à l'avance, ayant apprit qu'il devrait suivre des cours d'arithmancie et de mathémathiques avancés, ainsi que d'économie, de français, de russe et des cours supplémentaires de potion. Ses journées faisaient toutes huit heure - dix neuf heures, et débordaient sur le samedi matin.

Brian le laissa quelque peu en s'apercevant que son ami continuait à l'éviter. C'est donc dans une solitude complète que Denis affronta son destin. Il dut passer son samedi entier à la bibliothèque, afin d'avancer tous ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Il passait sa vie à travailler, hanté par le visage de Draco Malfoy, lui susurrant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir. Des cernes se creusaient sur son visage, mais elles étaient d'avantage liées au insomnie dues aux cauchemars, qu'aux soirées de travail. Denis se sentait mal, mais il ne savait pas s'il était sensé avoir hâte aux vacances, pour se reposer, le blond étant à la clef. C'est une boule au ventre et avec un physique à faire peur que le jeune homme se rendit dans le bureau du directeur à dix-huit heure. Du bout des lèvres, il souffla le mot de passe qu'on lui avait communiqué au repas. La gargouille tourna lentement, et le jeune homme monta lentement les marches menant au bureau. Il inspira profondément avant de frapper.

Entrez.

Bonsoir, souffla-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle même.

Il avança, un peu gauche. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire dans le bureau de directeur ? Pas nettoyer les étagères en tout cas ; celles ci étaient déjà brillantes. Il s'arrêta à un mètre du bureau, puis se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. L'autre homme ne le regardait même pas, écrivant quelque chose à la plume, d'une écriture fine, pleine de belles arabesques, loin des pattes de mouche de Denis.

Il lui semblait cependant très risqué de le rappeler à l'ordre, alors il attendit.

Cesser de gigoter ainsi Mr Crivey, c'est gênant.

Oui pardon, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, s'immobilisant.

Alors, vous avez réussi à avoir cinq heures de colle en une semaine. Vous êtes très forts.

Je...

Il se pinça les lèvres, rien de servait de dire qu'il était innocent.

Soyez reconnaissant. J'ai demandé à ce que toutes vos heures de colles soient obligatoirement avec moi, j'avais le pressentiment, qui s'avère exacte, que vous seriez souvent réprimandé.

Je ne suis pas un mauvais élève ou un élément perturbant la classe monsieur le Directeur. Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Denis. C'est...

Rogue le fusilla du regard, arrêtant immédiatement sa tirade. Lentement, il se leva, et s'approcha du jeune homme qui recula. L'homme vêtu de noir se mit à tourner lentement autour de lui.

Je sais ce que nous allons faire. Je ne vais pas vous entrainer physiquement, ce sera inutile, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous débrouilliez bien en cours de défense. Par contre, je vois que Draco n'a pas encore abordé un sujet avec vous : la discipline. En tant qu'élève enfant moldu, votre présence dans cette école se trouve être assez précaire. Mais le fait que vous soyez si... Griffondors, réactif, pose problème. Je vais donc vous apprendre cela. Monsieur Malfoy ne pourra pas tout vous apprendre uniquement pendant les vacances. Il est très occupé. Mais vous semblez fatigué, je me trompe ?

Euh... Oui monsieur.

Vos cernes ne vont pas tarder à être disgracieuses.

Je sais.

Vous ne dormez pas la nuit ?

Je... euh... Non.

Pourquoi ?

Je travail beaucoup.

Monsieur Crivey, je ne suis pas assez inexpérimenté pour ignorer la quantité de travail qu'a chacun. Vos devoirs ne peuvent donc pas être l'unique raison de votre fatigue.

Denis détourna le regard.

Denis, il n'y a que très peu de personnes dans cette école qui te donneront de l'aide. Et je n'en vois aucune, à part moi, qui te donnerai des potions.

Le Griffondors releva la tête au tutoiement, et a la soudaine proposition.

J'ai... finit-il par bégayer, je fais des cauchemars.

Et que ressens pendant cet cauchemars ?

Ce que je ressent tous les jours mais en plus fort. De la solitude, de l'horreur face aux cadavres que j'ai vu... j'ai peur de tout. De tout le monde. Je... Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça.

Il avait viré à un blanc encore plus cadavérique, si cela était possible.

Assis toi, l'interrompit l'homme en le poussant vers un siège.

Désolé, souffla le châtain. Je suis faible pardon.

En effet, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le seras pas longtemps. Même si tu es différent, Poudlard formera des sorcier de la même puissance. J'ai bien observé ton attitude envers tes camarades, tu es une personne un peu trop gentille.

Monsieur, pourquoi dois je vous parlez de moi alors que je suis sensé être venu ici pour être punit ?

Pourquoi veux tu être punit alors que je t'ai enlevé aux griffes de tes autres professeurs ? Draco serait très vexé s'il savait que son calice préférerai être marqué d'une manière indélébile et douloureuse par une professeur habillée de manière infâme.

L'allusion aux punissions d'Ombrage n'était même pas voilée.

Denis posa un regard faible et plein de gratitude malgré lui sur l'homme en noir. Ses traits étaient illisibles, mais Denis savait au fond de lui qu'il l'aidait. Il croisa ses bras et les serra contre lui. Il voulait un câlin.

Et vos parents Mr Crivey, ils ne vous manquent pas ?

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Son état physique en devenait presque inquiétant.

Je n'ai plus de parents ! Répliqua-t-il violemment. Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire de mal, je n'en ai plus ! Je n'ai pas de famille alors ça ne sert à rien de chercher !

Mr Crivey ! Retenez-vous. Ne pas vous emporter, rester calme en toutes circonstances, voilà ce que vous devez apprendre en vitesse.

Denis lui jeta un regard plein de haine, avant de se mettre à trembler et de détourner la tête. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant vainement de retenir les larmes que le directeur voyait nettement. Soudain, il y eut un gros «bang!» et Sirius apparut à la rambarde des escaliers menant aux appartements du directeur.

-DENIS !

Il s'élança et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, offrant, sans le savoir, tout ce dont il avait besoin : de l'affection.

Oh ! Sirius, tu es vivant, tu vas bien ?

Il entoura son cou de ses bras avec force, comme une naufragé à sa bouée.

Black, grogna une voix.

Soupirant, le second homme se sépara des bras du plus jeune qu'il reposa comme un paquet sur le fauteuil. Il se tourna vers Rogue.

Je sais, je sais, mais tu aurais fait quoi devant ses pleurs ? C'est des gamins que tu diriges.

Je suis au courant, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller, je suis dans l'éducation depuis plus longtemps que toi il me semble.

En tant que professeur des potions aigri ! Ce n'est pas assez pour que je te laisse le champs libre concernant l'éducation de Denis. Déjà que je suis sûr que c'est ta faute si mon abruti de cousin l'a transformé en Calice !

Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en éducation toi ? T'as suivi Potter de loin, tu n'as pas franchement été utile, et non tu n'as rien à dire c'est moi le Maître.

Black roula des yeux et se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil.

Mr Crivey, si vous voulez avoir une chance dans la société, soyez une parfaite antithèse de cette énergumène. La même chose concernant son comportement avec moi. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous appréciez cela, mais lui est juste irrécupérable par rapport à vous. Et Je sais que mon filleul prendrait très mal un changement soudain de comportement, surtout s'il est dut à Sirius Black.

Oui monsieur.

Bon.

Il claqua des doigt et une elfe, craintive, apparue et s'inclina plus bas que terre.

Ramène nous deux thé et un chocolat, ordonna le directeur. Et vite.

Denis fut étonné du manque de réaction de Sirius face aux mauvaises manières de Rogue concernant les elfes. Puis il se rappela de Kréature et de l'antipathie régnant entre les deux personnages. Sirius n'avait pas adhéré à l'idée d'Hermione.

L'elfe réapparut et déposa les boissons sur le bureau, avant de s'incliner et de disparaître.

Bois ordonna le Mangemort.

Vous ne me ferez pas lire mon avenir dans la tasse après j'espère, murmura Denis.

C'est du chocolat.

C'était une blague je pense Severus, soupira Sirius.

Je sais.

Denis observa les deux hommes par dessus le bord de tasse. Il trouvait vraiment admirable la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Aucun de n'offusquait du tutoiement ou des piques sans cesses envoyées. Une petite voix lui souffla que peut-être, ils s'aimaient. Mais il la chassa très vite, l'idée lui paraissant trop étrange et surtout, il ne voulait en aucun cas parier sur la vie priver de son directeur. Il faillit d'étouffer quand Sirius se pencha sans gêne, pour effleurer les lèvres de l'autre homme, avec une expression de pure arrogance. Cependant, le Mangemort se contenta de répliquer quelque chose en réponse de ce que venait de dire Black et de l'envoyer s'asseoir, ailleurs que sur ses genoux.

A part cela, Mr Crivey, comment s'est passé votre première semaine ? Pas trop de problèmes avec les autres ?

Non monsieur.

Sirius, remonte, et ne laisse pas trainer tes oreilles, ordonna-t-il.

Pourquoi ?

Obéis, sale cabot.

Ils échangèrent un regard significatif, puis Sirius se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune et disparut à l'étage.

Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir parler. Mr Crivey, vous êtes le seul sang de bourbe dans l'école, et il est important de savoir dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez.

Ma situation est correct monsieur.

Pas de problème avec certaines personnes ? Des personnes semblables à votre Maître au même âge, prêtes à tout pour être le Prince ou la Princesse de Poudlard ?

Peut-être... murmura Denis, du bout des lèvres.

Je ne vous demanderai pas de nom, je sais déjà qui ils sont.

Et vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

Vous ne dites pas ça sérieusement j'espère. Ce serait totalement contradictoire avec mon rôle de directeur aigri, un des préférés du Maître des Ténèbres. Je vous protège un minimum juste parce que vous êtes le calice de Draco, et que vous lui êtes indispensable. Donc je compte sur vous pour que vos camarades pensent tous avec bonheur, comme vos professeurs, que je vous ai martyrisé pour avoir osé mettre à sac les cours qui vont sont donnés.

Oui monsieur. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

C'est déjà fait mais allez-y.

Où est Dr... Mon Maître en ce moment ?

Il effectue le travail que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donne. Mais cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Le Griffondors baissa les yeux pour éviter de lancer son regard courroucé sur l'insupportable homme devant lui.

Bien, vous allez lire ce livre sur les bonnes manières jusqu'à onze heure. Avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez finit avant, auquel cas je vous laisserai sortir.

Il déposa un énorme livre poussiéreux sur son bureau avec un sourire amusé. Denis posa sa tasse, encore presque pleine et fumante, et attrapa le livre. En vieux cuir, celui-ci lui faisait l'effet d'une pièce rare et précieuse.

Merci, souffla-t-il.

Ne vous en faîte pas, Draco sera très heureux quand il verra que vous connaissez tout ce qu'il apprit depuis qu'il est petit. Et je suis persuadé que ce que vous apprendrez vous sera utile un jour ou l'autre.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il se pencha sur le parchemin qu'il rédigeait plus tôt et ne s'intéressa plus d'avantage au jeune homme.

Denis trouva le livre intéressant jusqu'à ce que les caractères lui fasse l'effet de rétrécir, et que ses paupières tombèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit que lorsque l'homme le réveilla en le secouant doucement.

Retournez dans votre dortoir, lui dit-il.

Je me suis endormie ! S'horrifia le jeune homme. Non je suis désolé !

Il était rouge de honte.

Retournez dans votre dortoir, répéta le directeur. Et soyez à l'heure demain.

Oui monsieur.

Il s'apprêtait à reposer le livre mais le directeur le dissuada d'un geste.

Vous trouverez bien un moment pour le finir. Avant de dormir par exemple.

Merci, bonsoir, bégaya bêtement Denis.

Malgré le calme et le presque gentillesse dont avait fait preuve le directeur Snape, son regard frigorifiait le pauvre jeune homme. Trop froid. Il marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à son dortoir où il s'effondra, tout habillé, esténué, le livre entre les mains.

oOoOoOoO

Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle qu'on lui avait attribué. Celle-ci avait un grand mur de baies-vitrées, ce qui permettait une grand luminosité. Il y trouva Harry Potter lui même, en train de se balancer sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, dans une magnifique robe de sorcier.

Alors Potter, les habitudes de sale gosse reviennent au galops hein ? Assis toi correctement tu n'imagines même pas le prix de cette table.

Non, mais je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu Malfoy ?

Parfaitement bien. Et toi donc ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait botté les fesses après ta rébellion ?

Comme tu vois je me porte à merveille.

Le Maître t'as forcement punis.

Cela ne te regarde pas. Laisse-nous nous occuper de nos affaires. Et toi avec Denis ? Tu es gentil avec lui j'espère.

Arrêtez, vous n'allez pas tous me faire la morale sur ça ? Je suis assez grand pour savoir comment je dois procéder.

Tu vois. C'est quelque chose de personnel.

La porte se rouvrit soudainement pour faire rentrer une Pansy à l'air royaliste puis Hermione, toujours encapuchonnée, et Théodore, une expression insondable sur le visage.

Bonjour, bien dormi tout le monde ? Demanda poliment Draco.

Oui merci et toi, répondit Pansy, souriante.

J'ai passé des nuits meilleurs.

La jeune rousse, sachant pourquoi, roula des yeux sans cesser de sourire. Rien ne servait d'être jalouse, elle l'avait enfin comprit, surtout qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Draco. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et sortie une longue plume brune, ainsi qu'un parchemin.

Qui participe à la mission ?

Nous et Blaise, qui est en retard. Alors Granger, toujours à l'aise dans ce repère de Mangemorts ? Pas de trop de problèmes avec les amoureux des Sang-Purs ?

Pas le moins du monde Malfoy, mais il n'y a que très peu de monde qui sait qui je suis exactement. Et puis, le sang impur comme vous dites, ne se sent pas. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Il est normal de vouloir être informé sur les personne qu'on doit fréquenter quotidiennement pour une mission donnée par le Maître en personne.

Tout à fait. Alors avec Denis Crivey, comment ça se passe ?

Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas Granger ! S'exclama le blond.

Il y eut des ricanements dans la salle. Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les portes s'ouvrir sur Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley, côtes à côtes, le même air arrogant sur le visage.

Désolés pour le retard, mais certaines personnes sont plus longues que d'autres à se préparer, déclara le roux avec un petit sourire à l'attention du métis à côté de lui.

Pourquoi es-tu là ? Le coupa Malfoy.

Pour voir Harry bien sûr ! Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça je suis une sang pur tu sais.

Fermez la, grogna Blaise. Pas besoin de ça. Avant que qui que ce soit veuille faire une objection, le Maître m'a autorisé à le prendre en esclave. Sa participation à la mission est approuvée aussi.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table, et sortit de quoi écrire.

Bien, notre mission est d'envahir l'Ouest de L'Europe, en un minimum de temps et avec la meilleure stratégie pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entraident avant que nous ayons réussi. Bon, amoureux des moldus, quelles sont leurs puissances de guerre ?

Ils ont l'armée. Comme depuis des millénaires. Sauf qu'ils sont en possessions d'armes vraiment dangereuses, telles que de bazookas, des mitraillettes, des tanks, des bombes, des bombes nucléaires même... Donc il vaut mieux les empêcher de répliquer. Et de se faire capturer si vous ne savez pas pratiquer la magie sans baguette, leurs techniques de torture peuvent égaler celles des Mangemorts.

Vraiment ? C'est un peu humiliant, grinça Pansy.

Théo approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il faut commencer par infiltrer les bases militaires, puis le gouvernement. Nous mettrons des mangemorts partout. Il faudrait installer des sorciers dans les zones moldus pour contrôler les réactions en même temps. Et ensuite...

On tue tout le monde, termina la rousse.

Non, on est pas obligé de tuer, répliqua la Griffondors. Il est facile de contrôler les moldus. Un Moldu Lambda de voit rien. ça va être un jeu d'enfant.

Hermione, ma chère Hermione, je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais super flippante comme femme ? Murmura Ron.

Oui, plein de fois. Bon, il faut d'abord se renseigner sur toutes les bases militaires, les plus puissantes, bloquer les aéroports, les gares. Enfin quand on attaquera.

On a qu'à créer une pénurie de pétrole, proposa Harry. Plus de voiture, grève des trains et des avions. La population va s'énerver, et avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse comme il faut, on aura le pouvoir. Mais il y aura forcement des failles. Les antis-sorciers, existent. Je suis sûr que dans chaque pays, on aura affaire à des militants armés jusqu'aux dents. Les Mangemorts auront forcément l'avantage mais il y aura des pertes, soyez en surs. Pour un peu que certains moldus désapprouvent les sorciers mais acceptent l'aide de certaines créatures magiques...

Nous sommes alliés avec déjà presque toutes les créatures magiques Potter. Et à part Dobby, je ne vois pas quel elfe de maison va aller se rebeller contre nous. On va gagner. On va faire comme ça. Infiltration, immobilisation, attaque, victoire.

D'accord. Il faut se répartir les pays, déclara Blaise. Je prend l'Italie et l'Espagne. Avec Ron.

Plusieurs sourcils de haussèrent face à l'appelle du prénom.

Bon, moi je prends la France, la Belgique et les Pays bas avec Potter, dit Malfoy.

D'accord.

Je prendrais l'Allemagne, la suisse et la Pologne avec Pansy et Hermione, murmura Théodore.

Chacun griffonna rapidement sur son parchemin.

Il faut couper les communications aussi, se remémora Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas saturer l'air pour que toutes les informations électroniques ne passent pas ? Mais ne brisons pas les antennes, elles nous permettrons de parler à la population quand nous aurons gagné.

Bien sûr, rit Théo. J'aime ton esprit positif. On devra peut-être tuer quelques moldus pour montrer que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

On en tuera forcement. Rien ne sert de trop les effrayer. Votre victoire ne suffit pas ?

On verra, on verra. Mais Granger, cela ne te fais rien de tuer des moldus alors que toutes ta famille en est ?

Le problème est plus vaste. Mon combat ne s'arrête pas au votre, mais vous êtes utiles à mon idéale.

Tout le monde la fixa d'une étrange manière.

Tu te sers donc du seigneur des Ténèbres sans complexes ? Il est dangereux de nous confier cela après nous avoir informé des plus importantes menaces. Si le le Maître apprend cela, il te tuera sans réfléchir tu sais ça ?

Il visite ma tête Malfoy. Il est déjà au courant. Il pense juste pouvoir m'en empêcher mais je ne doit pas représenter une grande menace à ses yeux.

Et en es-tu une ? Demanda Blaise, méfiant.

Je ne sais pas encore.

Ne soyez pas si méfiants, intervint Harry. Hermione a crée un club de protection des elfes mais les rares membres ont plus ou moins été forcés, alors il n'y a pas de risque qu'un projet plus grand prenne des proportions démesurées.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre que Harry lui disait d'une manière détournée de se taire. Elle soupira, sans s'inquiéter d'avantage. Son plan était déjà prêt.

Bien, déclara Draco. Nous allons commencer par placer les espions et à former les armées.

oOoOoOo

Harry rentra sans frapper dans l'appartement du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Après tout, il avait le mot de passe. Il s'avança, à son aise, dans la salle à manger, puis dans le salon, avant d'arriver dans la chambre. Là, il se déshabilla en laissant tous ses vêtements sur le sol, avant d'aller se plonger dans le bain préparé par les elfes.

Il s'endormait presque quand deux puissantes mains lui attrapèrent les épaules. Puis l'une attrapa ses cheveux, tira sa tête en arrière avant que des lèvres voraces ne s'emparent avec force de sa bouche. Une langue se glissa dans sa bouche et il la laissa l'explorer, la dominer, tout en ignorant l'érection qui pointait insidieusement à la surface de l'eau.

Bonsoir chaton, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Bonsoir, Maître, souffla-t-il en réponse.

L'autre homme rentra dans le bain derrière lui, et commença à glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Cependant, il évita soigneusement la zone qui en avait le plus besoin. Il attrapa les mains de Harry avant que celui ci ne puisse commencer à se masturber. Le petit brun émit un son à mi chemin entre le grognement et le couinement.

Priorité à son Maître. Fais ton travail, esclave, et je satisferai tes désirs.

Le jeune homme, les mains libérés, les descendit sous ses fesses et prit l'érection de son Maître en main. Doucement, il la serra, puis glissa de haut en bas, tirant des soupirs de plaisir à l'autre homme. Celui soufflait doucement dans son cou, tout en mordillant de temps en temps , laissant des traces.

Prépare toi maintenant. D'une main.

Il lâche d'une main le pénis de son Maître et entra doucement un doigt en lui, fit quelques allés-retours, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Il se préparait lentement quand soudainement, Voldemort se redressa, le poussa à quatre pattes, et entra ses trois doigts. Harry se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il en rentra un troisième sans scrupule. Son anus fut cependant rapidement remplit par quelques chose de plus gros, beaucoup plus gros, et beaucoup plus douloureux. Il couina et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire abstraction à la douleur. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et commença des vas et viens, de plus en plus rapides. Le petit brun gémit quand il toucha ce point si agréable, et oublia peu à peu la douleur. Il s'accrocha au bord de la baignoire pour une meilleur angle et accompagna son Maître de mouvements de basins rythmés. Leurs ébats fit gicler de l'eau partout, mais aucun ne s'en inquiéta. Enfin, le plus âgé prit l'érection du plus jeune en main et le masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule. Il se servit de son corps quelques minutes encore jusqu'à sa propre éjaculation, avant de s'effondrer dessus.

J'ai fais de mon mieux pour les fautes. Alors je tiens à dire que je sais écrire mais que la relecture est quelque chose qui m'ennuie profondément. Je ferai un effort, et irai corriger les fautes des autres chapitres quand j'en aurai le courage. Désolée.

Mais Laissez une review quand même ! Bisous


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent sans événements particuliers. Les Mangemorts s'affairaient dans l'ombre, tandis que Le Lord Noir continuait son infiltration au sein du ministère et de la communauté sorcière, tel un poison lent. Son jeune esclave ne se montrait que très rarement aux réunions, et toujours avec fierté, malgré le fait qu'il soit assis à même le sol. Severus Snape menait la prestigieuse école de Poudlard d'une main de maître, y faisant régner l'ordre et le savoir. Denis Crivey devenait transparent. Les cours s'enchaînaient, et son entourage paraissait l'oublier, à part un professeur de temps en temps qui se rendait compte de sa présence avec un air de celui qui se dit «ah oui, il y a ce sang de bourbe dans cette classe», ou un insupportable sang pur qui venait l'embêter alors qu'il s'ennuyait. Seul le professeur Carter continuait de le regarder d'une manière assez étrange. Par chance, il ne le mettait plus en avant, le laissant s'effacer dans l'ombre. Brian, revenu bien amoché de sa colle avec les Carrows avait enfin comprit ce que Denis avait cherché à lui dire et rester donc bien à l'écart le jour. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir lui parler la nuit, quand leurs autres camarades dormaient. Ils discutaient et plaisantait un peu, histoire d'oublier la dureté de la journée. Denis était extrêmement reconnaissant envers son ami de rester après lui malgré les événements. Il continuait cependant à sentir une pression de la part des autres, accompagné de cet effroyable sentiment de solitude. Il était aussi très étonné que son Maître n'ait pas essayé de le joindre. Après tout, il était sa réserve de sang, et cela faisait presque un mois qu'il ne s'était pas abreuvé.

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle guerre de l'ombre venait de commencer. Celle-ci s'avérait dure à gagner pour les Moldus pour différentes raisons. La première était qu'un sang de bourbe et qu'un sang mêlé faisaient parti du cerveau de la mission. C'est ainsi qu'en un mois, les pays entourants l'Angleterre se retrouvèrent infestés d'espions. De plus en plus de Mangemorts, recevant une rapide et efficace formation pour passer parfaitement inaperçu dans le monde moldu, étaient envoyés sur le terrain. Leur but : obtenir la confiance de l'ennemi, et être en supériorité numérique lorsque que la bataille commencerait. Tous les secteurs se retrouvèrent envahis: de l'armée à la mairie de la petit bourgade perdue dans les terres, en passant bien évidement par le gouvernement et les médias. Voldemort n'avait jamais été aussi fière de ses Mangemorts. Des sorciers des pays infestées, cependant, se rendirent compte de l'invasion, mais le temps qu'ils réagissent, leurs villages étaient déjà rayés de la carte. Les rebelles du pays ne donnaient plus signe de vie, alors que les rangs des Mangemorts s'élargissaient de jour en jour. Une tension s'installait au Manoir de l'Ombre. Les sorciers sentaient qu'une nouvelle bataille, plus importante que toutes celles ayant déjà eues lieu, était sur le point d'éclater. Cependant, la réussite de celle-ci paraissait beaucoup plus rapide et facilement atteignable que les précédentes. Les cerveaux de l'affaire restaient cependant sur leurs gardes. Il suffisait d'une erreur pour que tout parte en cacahuète. Les rares bavures avaient déjà été effacées, mais Draco ne doutait pas que d'autres, plus grosses, n'allaient pas tarder à faire leurs apparitions.

Afin de tenir, il s'était plusieurs fois abreuvé de sorciers sur un champ de bataille, mais cela commençait à devenir insuffisant, et il devait se dépêcher de se rendre à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'y courir tous les soirs. Peut-être ce sentiment de rejet venant de son calice. Il était bien connu qu'un vampire devait, de préférence, prendre un calice consentant. En effet, celui-ci devenait alors le point faible du vampire pour l'éternité. Une relation Vampire/Calice rimait la plupart du temps avec couple, ou amour fusionnel, accompagné d'un sentiment de possession extreme. Personne ne devait toucher l'un sans risquer la jalousie (extreme) de l'autre.

Draco et Severus avaient cependant délibérément oublié ces insignifiants détails. Draco ne doutait pas de l'attachement de son calice pour lui. La transformation s'en était chargé. Mais, bien qu'étant supérieurs à ceux attendus par le blond, les sentiments de Denis étaient bien trop inférieurs à ce qu'attendait le vampire. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'en concluait le jeune Mangemort, en ressentant cette sensation bizarre au niveau de son ventre.

oOoOoOoOo

Blaise s'en voulait un peu de ne pas montrer d'avantage de supériorité à celui qui était sensé être son esclave. Enfin ce ne fut qu'une vague pensée parmi beaucoup de sensations alors qu'il se faisait sauvagement pilonné par Ronald Weasley. Après qu'ils aient éjaculés dans un bel ensemble, celui-ci lui envoya un magnifique sourire moqueur.

- Tu es beau, Blaise Zabini, quand tu te fais prendre ainsi, mais encore plus quand je te fais jouir.

- Je suis toujours beau, rétorqua le noir.

Le roux roula sur le dos et croisa les bras sous sa tête, savourant l'instant post orgasme.

- Par contre Weasley, tu es très beau sur un champ de bataille.

- Dommage que je ne participe pas à vos petites sauteries de Mangemorts, vas tu me dire ?

- Je pourrais en effet. Mais je sais que tu détestes tuer, surtout des innocents. Qu'importe à quel point tu essayes de t'adapter au mode de pensé Mangemorien, tes valeurs restent les mêmes. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est bien de pouvoir encore donner une valeur à la vie de ce qui ne nous importent pas. Je respecte ça, même si, personnellement, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire.

- Si jeune et déjà si fataliste. ça ne te fais rien quand tu tues quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas d'ailleurs. Mais au point où nous en somment, un meurtre de plus ou de moins... C'est la guerre, Ronald.

Le jeune Griffondors soupira. Blaise avait raison. Et puis il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, puisqu'il aidait ses anciens camarades de Poudlard à envahir les autres pays afin de pouvoir prôner la supériorité des sorciers. Que ça se fasse dans le sang et les pleurs ou non.

Une soudaine envie de vomir le saisit et il couru décharger son estomac dans les toilettes. Le Serpentard arriva par derrière et lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Potter est encore quelqu'un de bien. Je pense qu'il pourra essayer de modifier les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de tuer le moins de monde possible.

- Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien faire ? Est ce que ça t'importe ? Pourquoi est ce que ce Lord complètement fou écouterait Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère c'est tout. Je n'aime pas voir des personnes que j'apprécie souffrir. Et je sais que tu souffres.

- Tu vires dans le mélo dramatique Zabini, n'en fait pas trop.

Blaise se redressa en soupirant. Il se sentait un peu las. Mais il savait que ses état d'âmes n'auraient absolument aucune forme d'importance tant que cette guerre ne serait pas finie.

oOoOoOo

Sirius gémit quand les crocs assérés du vampire au dessus de lui percèrent sa peau. Oh que c'était bon. Peut-être que Snape était parfaitement insupportable et paraissait avoir les cheveux gras en permanence la plupart du temps, mais certainement pas au lit.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure noire et la serra dans son poing, la tirant, alors que l'autre homme redoublait d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins. Il grognait dans son cou, laissant échapper des goûtes de sang qui se perdirent dans la noirceur des draps. Sirius, totalement abandonné au plaisir, rejeta sa tête en arrière et finit par venir entre leurs ventres en de longs jets de sperme. Severus ne tarda pas à faire de même, mais n'arrêta pas de s'abreuver. Tel était toujours le même silencieux combat. Le Serpentard décidait de boire jusqu'à ce que le Griffondors s'évanouisse, soumis, et celui-ci tentait de rester le plus longtemps éveillé, refusant de se soumettre. Parfois Snape s'arrêtait, énervé, et ils recommençaient à copuler, avec rage. C'était généralement dans ces moment que Sirius voulait prendre le dessus et qu'ils se battaient plus ou moins en même temps, tombaient du lit, se heurtaient aux murs et aux meubles, brisant des objets sans remords. Il arrivait même que le Calice réussisse à prendre le dessus. Quand Severus était de bonne humeur.

Ce fut le cas ce jour là. Cependant, Sirius s'évanouit à la seconde prise de sang. Dommage, il n'y aurait pas de troisième round. Ou peut être sous la douche, si le rebelle se réveillait à temps.

oOoOoOo

Ce jour là, Denis n'était absolument pas de bonne humeur. La fatigue le tenaillait à chaque seconde, il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ses devoir le week-end à cause d'une énième colle avec le professeur Snape, où il avait dut entamer un nouveau livre sur la soumission des Calices pendant que Sirius essayait, sans baguette, à faire parvenir des avions en papier du salon jusqu'au bureau du vampire. Mais le summum était qu'un imbécile de sang pur l'avait violemment plaqué contre un mur avant de l'insulter devant ses chiens d'amis. Ces trois facteurs combinés le rendait absolument asociale. Ce n'était pas un problème, me direz vous, lorsque nous somme sensé disparaitre dans la foule et ne pas avoir d'amis. Mais ça l'est lorsque l'on essaye de montrer le plus dignité et de normalité au reste de son dortoir.

Malheureusement ce soir là, un jeune homme de son dortoir, avec qui il était en froid depuis un mois, lui demandait de l'aide pour remplir son devoir de Magie Théorique et Expérimentale, alors que lui même ne l'avait pas commencé. A peine s'il savait de quoi cela parlait. C'était une habitude de les aider, même si au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils le considéraient comme une pure ordure -pour être polie-. Autant perdre un peu de temps et ne pas faire de scandales.

Il venait donc tout simplement de lui dire non, d'un ton un peu brutal, quand le demandeur d'aide en question décida de le plaquer lui aussi contre un pilier de lit. Sa tête heurta de nouveau quelque chose de dur et il fusilla l'autre Griffondors du regard, comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs de sa vie, tout comme il était responsable de cette deuxième bosse douloureuse sur le haut de son crâne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Siffla-t-il. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. Par contre, j'ai intérêt d'avoir des résultats dignes de ce nom pour honoré ma place dans cette SI Prestigieuse école. Alors enlève tes sales pattes de ma robe, je dois réviser.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici justement. Tu remarques bien que tout le monde voudrais que tu partes. Alors sois gentil, et prends la place qui t'es réservé, soit larbin des Sang-Purs. Au boulot !

- Laisse le...

- Fiche moi la paix Brian. Foutez moi tous la paix d'ailleurs ! Je suis incapable de t'aider, et je n'en ai surtout aucune envie. Tu peux toujours aller parler au directeur de mon manque de soumission, je n'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant dégage.

Il le repoussa voilement.

Le jeune homme ne recula que de deux pas.

- Comment as-tu réussi à rester ici Crivey ? Tu es plus enragé qu'un Bouldog ce soir, ce qui nous montre que tu ne te soumets absolument pas au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un véritable mystère.

- Et ça ne te regardes en rien. Retourne faire tes devoirs. Et ne m'approche plus, sale crevure, rajouta-t-il en levant sa baguette alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à le plaquer de nouveau contre un mur. Quand je pense que nous avons été amis... chuchota-t-il d'un ton plein de dégout.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel personne ne bougea, choqué par la réaction si inhabituelle, du calme Denis Crivey.

- Tu oses lever ta baguette contre un sang pur, résonna soudain une vois absolument glaciale. Quelle insolence.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Leurs visages pâlirent visiblement, mais pas autant que celui de Denis, qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir de peur. Brian fut le premier à remarquer cette étincelle de terreur dans les yeux du né moldu.

Pas bon, lui souffla une petite voix.

- On ne s'attaque pas à ce qui ne nous appartient pas, rajouta-t-il à l'intention du Griffondors qui n'arrivait pas à faire ses devoirs. Ecarte toi.

Les garçons s'empressèrent de se pousser de la trajectoire de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci dégageait un aura terrifiante, qui vous gelait jusqu'à l'os. Il s'avança à pas lents vers Denis, qui n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé.

Il allait être puni !

Il repensa au dernier moment à s'agenouiller devant son Maître, allant jusqu'à poser son front au sol. Ainsi, il ne voyait plus l'effrayant regard meurtrier.

- Maître, couina-t-il.

Et les autres comprirent. Et Brian comprit pourquoi son ami était si réticent à parler de Draco Malfoy. Parce qu'il avait finalement réussi à le mettre dans son lit, (ou plutôt l'inverse) et que ça lui apportait beaucoup d'ennuis que de plaisir. La peur du jeune homme était palpable.

Le blond se plaça juste devant son calice et haussa un sourcil. Il avait une allure presque décontractée, tout en restant parfaitement droit et imposant. Il était bien plus effrayant que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Il était facile de se dire «cet homme a déjà tué».

- Debout, ordonna-t-il au Griffondors. Donne moi ta baguette.

Denis, ayant parfaitement éclipsé ses camarades de chambre, obéit. La tête basse, il tendit sa baguette à son Maître qui la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Quel comportement indigne. Les Griffondors sont bien tous les mêmes. Comment pouvez-vous vous vanter d'être sorcier Sang pur en vivant dans un désordre pareil ?

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce.

- Rangez moi cette pièce, avant que je ne décide de tout bruler. ça me détendrait pourtant.

Les jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de lancer des sorts de rangement à tours de bras.

- Une dernière chose. Que ce qui s'est passé ici ne sorte pas de cette pièce. S'il y a des fuites, je vous punirai tous sans exception. Et vous devez savoir que m'en prendre à de stupides Griffondors me ferait plaisir. Ah oui aussi. Que je ne reprenne jamais aucun d'entre vous à menacer ce jeune homme. Il m'appartient, voyez-vous.

Il braqua un regard clair glaciale sur le Griffondors prit en faute, qui parut littéralement ses recroqueviller.

- Suis moi Denis. Et ne traine pas.

- Oui Maître.

Le jeune Crivey se hâta d'appliquer tout ce que le directeur Snape lui avait enfoncé dans la tête à coup de livres. Les joues rosies par l'humiliation, il suivit le blond la tête basse. Il fut entrainé vers une tapisserie probablement aussi vieille que le château, derrière laquelle se cachait une porte qui se révéla d'un sort murmuré par le Serpentard. Personne n'était présent pour constater l'existence du passage secret. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent dans le tunnel sur quelques mètres, dans le noir total, avant que Denis ne trébuche et ne s'étale de tout son long sur les dalles de pierre. Il se retint de justesse de jurer.

Un soupir audible résonna.

Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Soudain, il se sentit soulevé par la taille et jeté sans ménagement sur l'épaule du vampire. Il émit un petit couinement qui fit sourire le blond. Personne ne le sut jamais, évidemment. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes à monter toutes les marches et traverser tous les couloirs nécessaires. Le plus jeune était sûr que le Serpentard faisait exprès de marcher aussi lentement. Tout le monde savait que les Vampires possédaient une vitesse hors du commun. Et je peux vous assurer que cinq minutes jeté sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac peut paraître long. Ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le vampire, ne lui portant toujours que le minimum vital d'attention lui tourna le dos et, tranquillement, se servit un verre de cognac avant d'enlever sa cape de sorcier et de desserrer sa cravate. Il défit ses boutons de manchette et remonta ses manches avant d'agiter sa baguette vers la cheminée ou un feu bien ronflant apparu. Il s'assit sur la canapé, les jambes croisées, et daigna enfin se tourner vers Denis, qui se tenait assis au bord du lit, mal à l'aise.

- Viens là, dit-il calmement.

Le jeune se leva donc, et s'approcha du vampire. Celui ci le força à se pencher d'une manière inconfortable, et lui tint le menton.

- Tu as des cernes. Et tu as maigris.

Le calice n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le vampire prenait son temps, faisait monter le stress, il en était sûr. Il fut soudainement attiré sur ses genoux, le dos contre son torse. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon noir léger, et le Lord en profita pour passer ses mains sur la peau douce du ventre du garçon. Il le sentit enfouir son nez dans son cou, respirant avidement son odeur. Denis se crispa. Un ricanement retentit.

Draco Malfoy saisit sa baguette et lança un sort aux vêtements du jeune homme qui se défirent d'eux même. Les lacets se desserrèrent et les chaussures, suivies des chaussettes et du pantalon se retirèrent. Le jeune homme laissa sa chemise glisser sur sa peau, les yeux fermés. Il allait se faire violer, encore. Il le sentait. Sous ses fesses, malgré les robes, il sentait l'aine du vampire durcir. Le blond donna un coup de langue dans le cou du jeune homme, sur ses cicatrices. Il frissonna. Puis sur son épaules. Il connaissait déjà par coeur les zone érogènes de son calice. Doucement, ses mains vinrent titiller les tétons qui ne tardèrent pas à durcir, puis il descendit doucement jusqu'au boxer. Il passa langoureusement son doigt dessus, puis joua avec l'élastique avant de prendre sa virilité à pleine main.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement tendu, se laissant tout de même faire. Il était aussi extrêmement excité par ces attouchement, et pourtant, une peur sourde continuait à lui tirailler le ventre. Son boxer glissa à son tour. Il se retrouva parfaitement exposé, à la merci de l'homme derrière lui, toujours habillé.

- Détends-toi, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

Facile à dire !

Il sursauta quand un doigt chercha à le pénétrer. Il serra les fesses. Le doigt le força à se détendre et pénétra de force. Il gémit de douleur. Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid glisser dans son anus et diminuer l'inconfort. Malfoy l'avait lubrifié à l'aide de la magie. Après l'entrée d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième doigt, le plus âgé entreprit de détendre le fourreau de chaire. Denis se concentra sur sa respiration, se forçant à se détendre. Finalement, Draco décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et dégagea son membre déjà bien dressé. Denis couina de surprise quand il le souleva à bout de bras, afin de le placer bien au dessus sa queue. Puis doucement, il entreprit de la faire descendre sur le gland. La position, forte inconfortable pour le plus jeune, le forçait à se tendre, et à s'empaler sur le membre en même temps.

- Maître, j'ai mal, chuchota-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Un grognement de plaisir lui répondit. Le Serpentard accéléra la descente et le força à s'empaler sur le membre de tout son poids. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Griffondors. Le blond passa tendrement ses mains sur ses cuisses, son ventre et son aine afin de le décontracter. Il le fit durcir, puis gémir entre ses mains, avant de le faire monter et descendre le long de son pénis.

- Pose des pieds de chaque côtés de mes cuisses. Comme ça. Et maintenant tu montes et tu descends.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ses jambes, cependant, se firent rapidement douloureuses et la douleur persistait. Il s'arrêta à bout de force, les larmes coulants toujours.

- Continu ! Siffla le mangemort.

- Pardon Maître, je n'y arrive pas... répondit Denis, en larmes.

Il y eu un soupir agacé, puis Denis se retrouva les fesses en l'air, les coudes et les genoux sur le tapis, à se faire pilonner avec force. Il gémit se plaisir quand l'homme heurta sa prostate.

- Dis moi que tu aimes ça, dit-il.

- J'aime ça, répété bêtement le jeune homme.

Un ricanement retentit. le Serpentard finit par reprendre l'aine du Griffondors en main et le masturba avec force, le forçant à venir sur le tapis, ce qu'il fit rapidement. C'est avec un plaisir évident qu'il continua de prendre du plaisir dans le petit corps sans résistance en dessous de lui. Il éjacula fortement au fond, avant de se pencher et de percer la peau de ses dents aiguisées.

Denis gémit de douleur et se retint de pleurer de nouveau. De cette manière, le vampire assurait sa supériorité sur le calice. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était ce que le livre lui avait appris. La prise de sang fut cependant de courte durée. Apparemment, après un mois d'abstinence, Draco Malfoy souhaitait savourer. Il se redressa et porta son calice jusqu'au canapé, où il le déposa avec délicatesse. Celui-ci baissait la tête un maximum, pour essayer de dissimuler les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues. L'autre ne le voyait pas de la même façon cependant. Il lui attrapa le menton et le força une nouvelle fois à tourner les yeux vers lui. Le regard inexpressif et froid fut dur à supporter. Il préféra fermer les yeux. A sa grande surprise, le mangemort ne s'énerva pas, se contentant de le reprendre sur ses genoux, fasse à lui. Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer son visage, puis essuyer ses larmes et enfin se poser avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres. Cette soudaine délicatesse le surprit tellement qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Le regard orageux avait changé. Il paraissait plus vivant.

- Ne soit pas si effrayé, murmura Malfoy contre ses lèvres.

- Vous me violez tout le temps, rétorqua automatiquement le plus petit.

Il se mit à trembler en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

- Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas...

Les lèvres possessive du vampire le fit taire. Sa langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche et il se laissa faire. Petit à petit, il se sentit se détendre sous la caresse. Il y répondit timidement, se laissant prendre au jeu. Ils finirent par s'embrasser passionnément, chacun accroché à l'autre avec force, couchés sur le canapé. Ils se frottèrent sans honte, l'excitation revenant au galop. Sans savoir comment, il atterrirent sur le lit où les mains recommencèrent à se balader. Denis s'autorisa à les passer dans les cheveux soyeux, sur le dos et les fesses à la peau si douce. Cette fois, il firent ce qui ressemblait d'avantage à l'amour, ou l'amour brutal, et le mangemort mordit le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. C'est rassasiés, aussi bien en sexe qu'en sang, qu'ils s'endormirent.

oOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy n'avait, en ces moments, que des travaux concernants le ministère. C'est pourquoi il était retourné dans son manoir, avec son nouvel esclave, sans sa femme. La différence n'était cependant pas très frappante. Il essayait toujours de se plier en quatre pour son compagnon, qui avait une fâcheuse manie à bouder.

- Remus, regarde-moi.

- Retourne travailler Lucius. Ou si tu as besoin, décharge toi et fiche moi la paix. Je suis la pour ça non ? Il n'y avait pas écrit «geisha» dans le contrat.

Voilà la même accusation qui revenait tous les jours. Ou presque. Remus, aussi fragile et adorable qu'il était, pouvait être une personne extrêmement jalouse et rancunière et Lucius, tout attaché qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter toutes ses années de mariage pendant lesquelles son gentil Remus était devenu aigri. Il regrettait aussi le temps qu'il avait dût passer dans les cachots, à se faire passer dessus.

Lucius fit la moue, las, et plongea son regard dans le feu. Un silence pesant se propagea dans la pièce. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert. Remus se leva finalement alors que le blond fermait douloureusement les yeux de dépit. Certes, il pouvait toujours se lever, l'empêcher de partir, et faire en sorte qu'ils baisent encore sur le canapé, ou le sol. Mais il était las. Il rêvait de retrouver son Remus et de lui faire l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Mais au lieu de ça, leurs seuls moment de plaisir étaient lorsqu'ils copulaient comme des enragés, sans qu'un seul sentiment n'ait sa place. Le reste du temps, Remus réfléchissait, lisait, ou boudait.

C'est pourquoi il fut extrêmement surpris quand celui-ci s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il leva un regard étonné vers l'homme aux traits si fins mais au regard si dur... Comme s'il en avait trop vu pour son âme pure. Ce qui était le cas. Bien qu'il ne soit plus pur depuis bien longtemps.

- Je te regarde. Que voulais-tu ?

Trop heureux de ce soudain changement, le mangemort attrapa son pseudo esclave pour le faire tomber sur ses genoux et l'encercler de ses bras.

- Remus, une millième fois, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. S'il te plais, pardonne-moi. Nous pouvons être réunis en toute légalité, je vais bientôt signer le divorce avec Narcissa... Je t'en conjure. Nous pouvons encore essayer de rattraper toutes ces années.

- Que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

- Que... Que nous ayons cette même relation qu'avant. Que tu m'aimes encore ! Pourquoi ? Es-tu tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ? Tu as fondé une famille dans l'ombre ?

Le visage du blond était absolument horrifié.

Qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire ? De toutes façon, tu vas encore très vite te lasser et prendre un autre vide-couilles. Tu voudrais que je t'aime ? Que je satisfasse ton besoin narcissique ? Mais pour avoir mon amour il faudrait que tu m'aimes !

- Mais je t'aime !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, essoufflé par leur échange, terriblement énervés et choqués.

- Vraiment ? Finit par demander Remus d'une petite voix.

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Tu es le seul à avoir entendu cette phrase de ma bouche ! Jamais je ne l'ai dite à Narcissa. Même à Draco... Même à ma mère... Juste toi.

- Ne me mens pas Lucius, pria le loup garou d'une petite voix. Pitié ne me blesse pas encore pour le plaisir.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Douloureusement. Lucius raffermit son étreinte en apercevant des larmes couler le long des joues de son homme.

- Remus ne pleure pas, s'il te plais. Je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Jamais. Enfin si, je l'ai fais, mais je le regrette amèrement tu sais. Remus...

Le plus petit se tourna vers lui, le regard plein humide, plein de questions. Lucius lui baisa doucement les lèvres.

- Je te promets que si tout ça, c'est des mensonges, je te tuerai avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire Quidditch.

- Je ne dirai jamais Quidditch.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Mais, comme vous vous en doutiez, le baiser dérapa rapidement. Cependant, le Mangemort prit la peine de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, où il fit l'amour à Remus. Cette nuit là, leur relation reprit la même allure qu'à Poudlard. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois par jours, dans diverses positions, dans diverses pièce, complètement libres, à l'abris des regards. Pas besoin de se réfugier dans un placards cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOo

Denis papillonna difficilement des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde pâteux. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, un morceau de peau vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres et un liquide coula de force dans sa bouche. Il avala. Le liquide en question avait un gout métallique fort peu appétissant, mais enivrant. Comme une drogue. Il en voulait plus. Il suça la plaie, de plus en plus goulument jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse recoucher de force. La drogue lui fut enlevée. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla dans un bien meilleur état plusieurs heures plus tard. Doucement, il se redressa et remarqua rapidement la douleur sourde au niveau de son postérieur. Il grogna. Son estomac en fit de même.

Denis inspecta la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une chambre, plutôt spacieuse, bien rangée, munie d'un grand lit, de tables de chevets, ainsi que d'un canapé, d'une table basse et d'un tapis fasse à la cheminée. Il grimaça en se remémorant qu'il avait été pris de force sur ce tapis en question et qu'il avait gémit comme une catin. La honte lui tinta les joues.

- Bonjour, résonna une voix claire à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête assez rapidement pour se faire craquer les vertèbres. Draco Malfoy, en pantalon et chemise ouverte sortait de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus humain, et beaucoup moins effrayant que la veille.

- Quelle heure est-il ?! se mit à paniquer le Griffondors.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, d'après la lumière qui passait par les fenêtres, et son devoir de potion était loin d'être rendu à l'heure. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et émit un un drôle de bruit de dépit.

- Je vais me faire tuer.

- J'ai demandé à Severus de te faire un mot, l'interrompit le blond. Tu es excusé pour aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

Son soulagement, tellement évident, fit sourire le Mangemort.

- Je t'ai pris beaucoup de sang hier. Je me suis quelque peu surestimé, et me suis nourrit de sang quelconque tout le mois. Sauf qu'en réalité, j'étais terriblement en manque du tiens. Tu aurais pu y passer. Mais je croie que l'organisme du calice est adapté à ce genre de chose. C'est pour ça que tu es resté en vie jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que tu avais besoin de boire mon sang.

Le plus jeune avait une tête décomposée en entendant qu'il pouvait se faire tuer par erreur à chaque fois que son Maître venait le voir.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas. Severus m'a dit que c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait régulièrement avec Black. Etant donné qu'il est toujours là, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Draco s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Il attira le jeune homme près de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, humant son odeur, le nez dans son cou.

- Tu es bien trop faible, grogna-t-il.

A cet instant, en voyant le couple ainsi, personne n'aurait pu dire que quelques heures plus tôt, l'un était dans une rage tellement noire que l'autre en avait véritablement tremblé et pleuré de peur. Denis se demanda lui-même pourquoi il avait tant eu peur la veille au soir. Certes, Draco Malfoy était un vampire pouvant être particulièrement effrayant, mais en tant que calice, il ne risquait en rien sa vie. Ou si peu. Par rapport aux autres.

Le vampire claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison répondant au simple nom de Whisky fit son apparition. Il lui lista sèchement les aliments désirés et le petit être disparu de nouveau.

Denis se sentait plus très à l'aise soudainement.

- Hum... Et votre euh... travail se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant et maladroit, au jeune blond qui haussait un sourcil Ô combien méprisant.

Il s'empressa de détourner le regard et de se ratatiner sur lui-même.

- Etant donné que tu as parfaitement vu mon état d'hier soir, je t'aurai pensé assez intelligent pour ne pas en parler.

Son point resserra son poignet.

- Pardon, couina le jeune homme avec un geste vain pour se dégager de la poigne du vampire.

- Ne te bas pas contre moi. ça m'énerve !

Il relâcha soudainement le garçon et se leva, attrapa le canapé et le fracassa contre le mur. Le Griffondors s'immobilisa. Finalement, Draco était véritablement effrayant. En un instant, il se retrouva plaqué sous un corps froid et puissant. Deux iris rouges sang hypnotisaient les siennes. La rage à l'état pur s'y reflétait.

- Tu le fais exprès, siffla-t-il. Finalement, tu es bien un Griffondors, aussi stupide et effronté que les autres. Tu ne dois ta vie qu'à ton adorable petit cul. Peut-être que tomber sur moi n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et le força à s'asseoir sur le sol, à côté de la table basse. D'un coup de baguette, il remit le canapé en une seule pièce à sa place et s'y assis. L'elfe de maison réapparu avec une tonne de victuailles qu'il posa sur la table avant de disparaître de nouveau.

La blond se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira longuement.

- Maintenant, mange.

Le plus jeune obéit sans broncher. Il sursauta brutalement quand les grandes mains de son Maîtres se posèrent sur ses épaules, puis se crispa de toute la force de ses épaules. Un sifflement réprobateur se fit entendre. Il se força donc à se détendre, tout en enfournant une grosse bouchée d'oeufs brouillés. Le Mangemort se mit alors à lui masser doucement les épaules. Le massage dura jusqu'à la fin du repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement relaxé.

- Les massacres à répétions, bien que pas très nombreux, me fatiguent. Quand j'étais assoiffé de sang, cela me plaisait, mais maintenant, je me surprend à juste avoir envie de me poser et de t'embêter.

Liant le geste à la parole, il hissa le jeune homme à côté de lui et parsema son visage de baisers, de plus en plus appuyés.

- Mais je sais pourquoi je me bats, et j'y retournerai avec une bonne volonté une fois que je quitterai Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il faut profiter maintenant. Ton rôle est de m'empêcher d'être trop énervé et de tuer trop de monde. ça te va ?

Il s'allongea sur le jeune homme et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps.

Denis, momentanément surpris par les déclarations de son Maître se laissa faire en bon calice soumis.

oOoOoOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là se tenait un jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vide devant lui, où brillait une infime lueur de peur. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, pieds nus sur le parquet froid. Même si celui-ci restait mille fois plus chaud que le sol des cachots. En face de lui se tenait un homme d'une grand prestance, une canne à la main, l'air arrogant et satisfait. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclé tombaient gracieusement de chaque côtés de son visage. Ils étaient d'un beau noir foncé, en accord avec ses yeux.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, espèce d'ingrat, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme à l'adresse du jeune homme. Je t'ai fais sortir des cachots et nourrir. La moindre des choses est de te montrer reconnaissant.

Le garçon obéit, lui lançant un regard de pure haine. Même violé par des inconnus au fond d'un trou pourri, il restait le courageux Griffondors qu'il était.

- Tu veux vraiment jouer avec le feu petit garçon ?

- Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour être reconnaissant envers un homme qui fait semblant de me sauver pour en réalité m'avoir pour lui tout seul.

- C'est extrêmement narcissique ce que tu me dis là, Colin Crivey. Je reconnais là l'âme d'un Griffondors. Contrairement à ton frère, tu fais véritablement honneur à ta maison. Dommage que tu sois issu d'une si... modeste famille.

- Dites Sang de Bourbe, ça ne me gênera pas de votre part !

- Vraiment ? Très bien. Savais-tu que le fait que tu sois un sang de bourbe avait aussi beaucoup d'avantages ? Comme le fait que j'ai, dorénavant, tous pouvoirs sur toi.

- Rodolphus ! L'interrompit une voix de femme.

Bellatrix Lestrange, énervée, fit son entrée dans le salon.

- Qu'y a-t-il très chère ?

- Je n'ai plus de potion de brouillard à long terme. Est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de m'en donner ?

- Mais bien sûr. Il faut bien que notre mariage serve à quelque chose.

- Tu es un amour, mon amour, ricana-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Et toi une droguée.

- Je sais !

Elle attrapa la potion qu'il lui tendait, l'avala et lui remit le flacon dans la main. Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans ses yeux, et un sourire parfaitement effrayant prit place se son visage.

- C'est bon quand même.

- File, femme indigne.

Elle ricana machiavéliquement et sortit en sautillant.

Colin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange se droguait avant d'aller sur les champs de batailles ? Qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire ?

- Vous trompez votre femme ouvertement comme ça, sans honte ? Cracha-t-il à l'homme en face de lui.

Celui ci sourit.

- Et bien oui, comme tu peux le voir. Ah j'ai envie de jouer. Aimes-tu les paris ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Moi si. Alors je paris que dans moins de cinq années, tu seras complètement persuadé que nos idéaux sont les bons. Et que tu seras entièrement dévoué et soumis à moi.

Colin ne pouvait pas pâlir d'avantage, alors il resta de marbre.

- ça va être amusant ! S'enthousiasme le Mangemort.

Colin se demanda s'il n'était pas aussi fou que sa soeur.

- Viens donc par ici, jeune homme.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil et s'assit dans celui d'à côté. Colin obéit, méfiant.

- Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua le Griffondors. J'aime me battre contre les Mangemorts. Vous montrer qu'un sang de bourbe peut être plus fort qu'un vulgaire raciste qui se croit supérieur par son sang.

- Bien, répondit simplement l'autre homme, avant de lever sa baguette et de lui envoyer un doloris informulé.

Le jeune homme tomba de son fauteuil et convulsa de douleur, hurlant à la mort. Puis le sort fut lever, et Rodolphus remit le jeune homme sur le fauteuil grâce à un imperium.

- Recommençons, jeune homme. Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie ?

Colin haletait, la peur revenue briller dans son regard.

Ne fais pas cette tête, il est évident que mes doloris seront toujours plus puissants que les tiens, ou qu'un simple mangemort débutant. Parce que je suis de sang parfaitement pur, et que je suis entraîner depuis mon plus jeune âge. Maintenant, si tu pouvais essayer de te comporter comme une personne majeur et responsable de ses actes, j'en serai ravi.

- J'aime la photographie, révéla le photographe du bout des lèvres.

- Et bien voilà ! Quand tu veux. J'espère cependant que nous ne devrons pas recourir au doloris à chaque fois. Il paraît que cela peut rendre fou au bout d'un moment. Enfin, après, ce n'est pas moi qui les reçois.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Colin. Pourtant vous avez l'air aussi fou que votre femme.

Mais au lieu du doloris attendu, il reçu un petit sourire énigmatique de la part du plus âgé.

- Peut-être. Qu'aimes tu donc autrement ?

- Pourquoi ces questions ? Vous allez m'attaquez sur ce que j'aime ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Sauf si c'est le seul moyen pour te discipliner. L'est-ce ?

- Non.

- Réponds-moi honnêtement, Colin Crivey. Je prends mon temps aujourd'hui, mais il ne sera pas toujours de même. Tu as une chance inouïe que je ne sois pas Draco. Sais-tu ce qui es arrivé à ton frère, suite à une réplique insolente comme les tiennes ?

Le jeune prisonnier devint livide, et le mangemort cru un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? Mon frère va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est venu me voir...

- Oh, s'amusa Lestrange. Tu es si mignon, paniqué comme cela. Que me donnes-tu en échange de ce renseignement ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! Je n'ai rien à vous donner ! Vous me prenez déjà assez !

- Ah en effet. Alors j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que mon cher neveu, dans sa folie vampirique a littéralement aspiré la vie de ton frère. Slurp !

- Non... Non... Murmura Colin.

Son regard se fit à nouveau vide. Il retint ses larmes à grand peine.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de salopards ! S'énerva-t-il, hors de lui. Il essaya de se jeter sur l'infâme mangemort, qui le bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Pauvre petit garçon, si seul. Tes parents, à qui tu as soigneusement effacé la mémoire, comme beaucoup de tes amis sales, finiront par être retrouvés eux aussi, et éliminés avec plaisir.

- Non ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

- Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?

Des larmes défaitistes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il donna coup de point dans le visage trop parfait du brun.

Il reçut une pluie de doloris en retour.

- Tu sais, tu ne gagneras rien à me provoquer. Tu commences à m'ennuyer. Et moi qui pensais que tu allais être docile comme ton frère. Je te torturerai juste assez pour que ta vie soit un calvaire et que tu en sois conscient, si tu continus comme cela. Jamais tu ne verras la mort arriver, sauf si j'en décide. Hors, il n'y a aucune souffrance dans la mort, à part pour les autres.

- Pitié, tuez-moi, sanglota le garçon quand le sort fut levé.

- Déjà ? Tu n'as même pas espoir de trouver une petite amie et de faire carrière dans la photographie ? De voir le monde sorcier continuer à vivre dans l'ombre des plus faibles ?

- Pitié, taisez-vous.

Rodolphus lâcha un long soupir.

- En tant que mon nouvel esclave, j'attends de toi un respect et une obéissance totale. Etant donné que tu es débutant dans ce rôle, je te laisserai le temps d'apprendre à m'obéir. A force d'être corrigé, tu obéiras. Mais oublie immédiatement l'impératif à mon égard, tout comme les répliques. Je veux que tu m'appelles Maître. Et tu t'adresseras à Bellatrix avec un respectueux «Maîtresse». Prends garde à toi, ses doloris sont redoutables. Il t'est formellement interdit des rentrer dans ses appartements, tout comme dans les miens, sauf si tu y es convié. Et le plus important, tu n'as le droit de jouir que si nous te l'accordons.

Colin fronça les sourcils. Toujours sur le sol, il essaya de glisser sur ses fesses en arrière, pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et l'homme. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu apprendras à avoir peur de tes aînés, et tu sauras contrôler tes pulsions rebelles.

D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche se découpèrent et il se retrouva nu devant le Mangemort. Il se redressa, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses cicatrices et ses partie génitales.

- Il est pudique, si ce n'est pas mignon !

Rodolphus se baissa et força le jeune homme à s'allonger. Puis il sortit une potion de sa poche et la vida dans la gorge du prisonnier qui commençait à paniquer. Même s'il avait été violer à maintes reprises, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de se défendre. Soudain, il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Le Mangemort vit quand les effet de l'aphrodisiaque firent effet. Il saisit immédiatement la virilité du jeune homme et se mit à la masturber avec force. Colin ne tarda pas à gémir et bander fortement, touché par son ennemi. La honte était minime par rapport à la potion. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, l'homme arrêta tout, le laissant extrêmement frustré.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose je croie, s'amusa le mangemort. Supplie moi, petit Griffondors. N'ai pas honte.

Il effleura le pénis dressé plusieurs fois, faisant grogner le plus jeune. Puis il donna quelques coups de langue, et martyrisa le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à le supplier. C'est avec plaisir qu'il accéda aux désir du Griffondors, faisant en sorte que le sperme gicle en direction du visage du gamin. L'image que celui-ci renvoyait était terriblement excitante. Ses yeux reflétaient encore l'orgasme passé, ainsi qu'une horreur face à ce qu'il venait de se produire. La honte le rattrapa et il se cacha derrière ses mains.

- Bien ! Debout, Crivey. Je dois y aller, alors dépêche toi de me suivre jusqu'à ta chambre.

Le plus jeune obéit. Il fut enfermé dans une pièce de taille moyenne, doté d'un grand lit, d'une commode, d'une chaise, d'une fausse fenêtre et d'une porte menant aux toilettes.

oOoOoOoOo

Durant le premier mois en compagnie de Lucius, tout se passa bien pour Remus, à quelques choses près. Une en particulier : il avait, apparemment, totalement oublié que le Griffondors était un loup garou. Mais pas le concerné. Enfin il s'en rappela au dernier moment, dirons-nous et c'est in-extrémiste qu'il réussit à se faire envoyer de la potion tue loup de la part de Severus Snape. Le blond, cette nuit là, n'était pas présent, et il ne se rendit pas compte du problème de son homme. Remus redevint froid pour cela. Pire qu'une fille qui a ses règles, lui avait un jour dit Sirius.

La situtation entre les deux hommes se re dégrada.

oOoOoOoOo

Après avoir beaucoup copulé avec Draco Malfoy, pendant toute une journée et toute une nuit, Denis dut rejoindre ses camarades. Il avait bien entendu alterné ses séances de sexe intenses et ses prises de sang avec de longues siestes, ce qui lui avait permi d'être parfaitement en forme pour supporter les question de son soit-disant meilleur ami.

- DRACO MALFOY ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Ah ! Je n'y croie pas ! Forcement que tu as pu retourner à Poudlard !

- Baisse d'un ton, répliqua Denis agacé. Tu serais vraiment dans la mouise si qui que ce soit était au courant. Il n'hésiterait pas à te faire la peau, Sang pur ou non. Même moi je suis plus en sécurité que toi.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais comment as-tu fais pour devenir son calice ? Et ne pas mourir de peur ! Mon dieu qu'il est effrayant ! Il dégage une espèce d'aura malveillante... Mais terriblement séduisante, ou plutôt, excitante. Mille fois plus qu'avant ! Quelle chance...

- STOP ! S'énerva le calice. Il n'est pas que effrayant, il est dangereux, et je suis son exutoire en plus d'être son garde manger. Honnêtement, ça ne correspond pas aux fantasmes les plus fous que j'ai eu avec lui.

- Tu es rabat-joie. Réfléchie un instant Denis. Tu as toujours fantasmé comme un fou sur lui. Avec nous certes. En tant que né-moldu, et avec la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

- J'aurai pu faire un détour par les cachots et me faire violer en tournante par les Mangemorts.

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais au final je me fais violer par un vampire. Qui me suce le sang. Sans mon accord en plus !

- Ecoute moi ! Tu es sous la protection d'un des plus influents Mangemorts. Et, mine de rien, je suis persuadé qu'au fond, comparé aux autres, il n'est pas si terrible.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Il m'a prit ma virginité. Comme ça. D'un claquement de doigt. Tout ça parce que son parrain l'avait pressé, pour qu'il arrête les gros massacres sur les champs de bataille.

- Et bien, au pire, tu te dis que grâce à toi, des vies ont été sauvées. Et puis bon, il aurait pu te dépuceler dans les ruines de ta maison après avoir assassiné toute ta famille. Ou dans les cachots. Ou en public. Ou en tournante. Je croie qu'il a plein d'amis avec des penchants étranges pour les garçons et les fantasmes bizarres. Je te jure que si j'étais à ta place je serai heureux.

Denis poussa un gros soupir.

- C'est parce que ta famille ne t'a pas enseigné les mêmes valeurs que moi.

- Quoi ? Comme quoi la première fois est importante, qu'il faut trouver la bonne personne, la bonne fille afin de faire un beau mariage, d'avoir des enfants et de vivre heureux pour toujours ? Mais mes parents aussi m'ont dit ça quand j'étais petit. Mais maintenant, ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que les valeurs importantes, dorénavant, sont celle du Seigneur. Et tu t'en sors plutôt fait, est-ce que tu sais ce que Harry Potter est devenu ? Et Les Weasley ? Et Granger ? Et les membres actifs de l'ordre ?

- Je... Harry est soumis à tu sais qui, tout comme je suis soumis à Malfoy. Sirius est le calice de Snape, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe. Et les autres... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Colin.

Soudainement, dans un élan de rage, il enfonça son point dans le mur de toutes ses forces. Le mur s'enfonça d'avantage dans sa main que l'inverse. Il grogna de douleur.

- Je déteste ma faiblesse, Brian. Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger les personnes qui me protègent et que j'aime. Je ne sais pas où sont exactement mes parents, s'ils vont bien. Je ne peux même pas t'assurer que mon frère est vivant.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer, Calice, susurra une vois à son oreille.

Le Griffondors se retourna brutalement. Ses yeux vinrent à la rencontre de deux perles grises. Draco Malfoy s'était penché pour être à sa hauteur.

- Alors mon mignon, encore en train de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Dans ce cas, arrange toi pour le faire uniquement lorsque je suis très loin.

- Oui Maître.

- On reparlera de ta famille plus tard. C'est un sujet qui m'intéresse, vois-tu.

Brian et Denis le regardèrent, craintifs, avec cependant un lueur de rébellion bien visible dans les yeux.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, morveux. Denis, je voulais t'avertir. Tu devras passer une fois par semaine à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey t'expliquera. Et tu devras sérieusement penser à diminuer ton nombre de colles et à dormir la nuit. Le bureau de Severus n'est pas un dortoir.

- Euh... Oui monsieur.

Sur ce, Draco Malfoy repartit comme il était arrivé, soit dans un claquement de doigts. Les élèves passant par là firent bien attention à éviter le pestiféré Griffondors, sang de bourbe et ayant l'air de s'attirer des ennuis de partout. Personne ne souhaitait se mettre le célèbre fils d'un des bras droit du Seigneur noir à dos.

- Tu penses qu'il va t'aider à les retrouver ou chercher à les assassiner ?

- Honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu pourras me donner les cours que j'ai loupé pendant Histoire de la Magie ? C'est bien le seul moment ou personne ne m'embêtera.

oOoOoOo

Harry Potter était très fier de son ascension sociale discrète. Le Lord Noir lui laissait petit à petit de plus en plus de liberté, tant qu'il tenait son rôle de chien dans l'appartement du Maître. Les Mangemorts avaient, en effet, pu constater que le Seigneur cherchait de moins en moins à l'humilier en publique, et ne le tripotait pratiquement plus. Et il pouvait porter de magnifiques robes sur mesure en présence de ses collègues de travail. Elles étaient la plupart du temps noires et vertes émeraudes, avec quelques touches d'argent, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Mais il avait réussi à en obtenir des rouges et or, qu'il ne pouvait vêtir que les jours de travail de bureau. Pas question de prôner les Griffondors sur le terrain. Parce que oui, Harry Potter, sous un glamour, s'était parfois rendu sur les champs de batailles. Pas qu'il n'aime ça. Sa présence permettait parfois de limiter la folie meurtrière de certain, et avec l'aide de Malfoy, les échanges pouvaient être d'avantage diplomatique.

C'est encore en train de se balancer sur sa chaise, que Malfoy le trouva en entrant dans la salle. Une grande carte en relief, où étaient disposés des pions et différentes marques pour montrer l'avancé de leur guerre, était posée sur la table. Harry lisait un livre sorcier que tout le monde connaissait, à part lui. Il le jeta ensuite sur la table et remit les quatre pieds de la chaise au sol en voyant son collègue arriver.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il avec un sourire suffisant. Comment va Denis ?

- Tu veux vraiment prendre des nouvelles de ce mollusque ?

- Bien sûr. Nous étions amis.

- Il est fatigué, a beaucoup de travail et d'heures de colle, très peu d'amis, et adore toujours le sexe avec moi même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

- En même temps, qui ne serait pas heureux dans le lit du deuxième plus grand sex symbole de l'histoire ?

- Pourquoi pas premier ?

- Parce qu'il y a moi avant, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas trop ou placer mon très cher Maître. Nous ne devrions même pas essayer de lui donner une place, il est déjà assez narcissique comme ça.

- Je ne me prononcerai pas sur ce sujet.

Draco déposa la pile de parchemins qu'il avait emmené et commença à les étaler sur la table.

- Et sinon, Granger a-t-elle réussi à attirer le regard de Nott ?

- Nott ? Pourquoi ?

Le blond lui lança un regard abusé.

- Pour quelle raison Granger, la sang de bourbe la plus intelligente d'Angleterre, serait-elle dans les rangs des favoris du Lord noir ?

- Pour pouvoir prôner ses valeurs au bon moment ?

- Pas seulement. Je pense qu'elle ressent un fascination morbide envers Théodores, le Serpentard le plus aveugle à ce niveau. Elle s'en mord les doigts, j'en suis persuadé.

- Mais elle ne m'a rien dit...

- C'est parce que tu es aussi handicapé que lui.

- Quelle serait la meilleur technique d'après toi ? Pour qu'elle l'ait ?

- Qu'il se rende compte de sa présence, ce serait un bon début.

- Elle l'aime ?

- Je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne croie pas en l'amour. Je pense que c'est juste quelque choses d'absurde en quoi la population croie pour se rassurer. Un peu comme les moldus croient en dieux. Absurde.

Harry se mit à fixer l'autre jeune homme de manière insistante.

- C'est toi qui ne connait pas l'amour. Pourquoi, et comment tes parents t'auraient fait sinon ?

- En couchant ensemble Potter. Comme toi.

- Mais ils l'ont bien fait pour une raison particulière, non ?

- Convenances ? Potter, mon père est gay, ma mère le trompe depuis des années, et ils sont tout de même restés ensemble pendant tout ce temps, juste pour mon soit-disant équilibre, et pour l'image d'une bonne famille équilibrée. Mon père a ainsi plus facilement pu avoir un bonne place au ministère.

- Bon, peut-être que tu es issu d'une famille de dégénérés. Mais regarde les Weasley ! Ils ont plein d'enfants, n'est ce pas une preuve d'amour ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils avaient peur d'en perdre. Un peu comme dans les pays pauvres. Il y a un pourcentage de perte.

- Je suis bien heureux de ne pas voir la vie de la même manière que toi.

OooOoOo

Bonjours, bonsoir, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs.

Je sais, pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas posté depuis la nuit des temps. Mais pour compenser, je vous offre ce chapitre de 17 pages qui, malgré sa longueur merveilleuse, ne fait absolument pas avancer l'histoire. Que celui qui n'a jamais eu de retard me jette la première pierre. Bref, pour m'excuser, je posterai un autre chapitre pendant les vacances, pour Noël.

J'ai tout de même le culot de vous demander un peu d'aide O:)

J'aurai besoin d'une Bêta, pour corriger toutes ces affreuses fautes que je laisse à les relecture, et qui m'exaspèrent quand je les repère dans d'autres fictions. Je précise qu'il faudrait corriger tous les chapitres, et en plus m'expliquer s'il faut faire des manips particulières parce que je suis une nulle de la vie à ce niveau.

J'aurai aussi besoin d'un ou un correctrice en anglais, pour corriger des chansons que j'ai écrites. Et qui sont probablement bourrées de fautes de grammaire T.T Alors en attendant d'être bilingue, j'accepterai avec joie l'aide d'une âme charitable et forte en grammaire anglaise.

Surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser des Reviews ! Je m'adresse particulièrement aux INGRATS qui ne le font jamais :'(

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour les concernés, un bon week-end, une joyeuse après-fin-du-monde, et une Joyeux Noël !

Bisous :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

La vie de Denis s'écoula dans une tranquille routine jusqu'aux vacances des Noël. Même Ombrage lui ficha la paix, probablement occupée par une autre mission donnée par le ministère. Il allait tous les dimanches, à onze heure précise, à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang. Apparemment Draco Malfoy n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer et préférait se contenter de son sang en éprouvette. Madame Pomfrey lui en prélevait toujours une grosse quantité, ce qui le laissait toujours tout faible ensuite. Il devait alors rester le temps du déjeuner, avec des fiches de révision et un bon repas. La solitude lui pesait toujours autant, même si Brian continuait de lui parler tous les soirs. Il s'était même surpris une fois à parler tout seul, à sa plus grande horreur. Ses colles étaient moins récurrente, à tel point qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas totalement oublier les règles du mondes Vampirique qu'il devait respecter.

Les élèves partirent presque tous dans leurs familles pendant les vacances de Noël. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de son Maître depuis presque trois mois, il en avait conclu qu'il ferait partie des pauvres gosses laissés au château pendant les fêtes. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris lorsqu'un hiboux majestueux laissa tomber une belle lettre dans ses mains le dernier vendredi. Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers lui, le sang de bourbe qui ne recevait jamais de courrier. La lettre était marquée du seau des Malfoy. Les mains un peu tremblante, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il décacheta la lettre et la parcourra des yeux.

Celle-ci indiquait que le lendemain matin, il irait au manoir Malfoy, et que ses affaires devaient être prêtes. Cependant, il ne partirait pas avec le Poudlard Express. L'écriture était belle et humaine. Denis se sentit bêtement honoré que quelqu'un ait prit la peine d'écrire une lettre à son attention, sans utiliser une quelconque plume magique.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry fut lui aussi très étonné en découvrant le magnifique sapin décoré aux couleurs chaudes de Griffondors (ou de Noël) dans le salon. L'idée que, peut-être, il fêterait tout de même Noël cette année lui réchauffa considérablement le coeur.

- Je mérite une vénération sans fin de ta part, stupide Griffondors, susurra une voix à son oreilles.

- Vraiment ? Rétorqua le plus petit, amusé.

- Oui.

- Bien Maître, que voulez-vous que je fasse, déclara-t-il en tombant à genoux face à lui, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

- Et bien commence par vénérer ce qui est à ta hauteur.

Il dégagea sa virilité dressée et l'approcha de la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvrit docilement la bouche et laissa le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps l'empaler. Il dut se tenir aux hanches de l'homme pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous les assauts violents du plus âgé.

- J'aime ta bouche, stupide griffondors, murmura le Lord entre deux coups de bassin.

Puis il se libéra dans la bouche du brun, dans un râle bien masculin. C'est sans surprise que Tom Riddle se rendit compte qu'il bandait aussi. Amusé, il se pencha et attrapa le pénis du jeune homme qu'il se mit à masturber avec force. Celui se raccrocha à l'homme, les yeux fermés, des gémissements proche du miaulement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha son membre pour venir serrer douloureusement les testicules du garçon qui produisit un étrange bruit s'étranglement. Son excitation fut réduite à zéro, et son taux de frustration monta en flèche.

- Maître, gémit-il, essoufflé, horrifié.

Mais celui-ci l'ignora, trop occuper à faire apparaître de solides liens autour de son pénis afin de l'empêcher de bander.

- Bien, abstinence jusqu'à Noël. J'ai tendance à être très excité à cette période, alors je fais en sorte que tu sois toujours prêt pour moi. J'aime quand tu es en chaleur.

Il ricana face à la mine déconfite de son esclave.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu devrais être honoré. C'est pour ton bien. Excité, tu auras moins mal. Et puis j'ai tout de même décoré ce sapin avec des couleurs qui te plaisent.

- Maître...

- J'ai dis non.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que le Lord repartit vaquer à ses activité, laissant son esclave au sol, terriblement frustré.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- On va passer Noël que tous les deux, Weasley, déclara soudainement Zabini.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas voir ta famille ? Ou tu veux le passer avec moi ?

- Et bien j'aimerais réaliser ce fantasme qui consiste à faire l'amour au pied du sapin.

- Si tu veux... Apres tout, je ne suis pas en dessous, je ne subirai pas les aiguilles dans le dos. Mais est-ce que toi et moi, nous faisons l'amour ?

- Probablement pas. Mais le 24 au soir, tu me feras l'amour au pied du sapin. C'est tout.

Ron eut une moue amusée.

- Bien Maître. Et est-ce que, tout de suite, j'ai le droit ?

- Evidement, répliqua le noir d'un ton arrogant. C'est même un obligation.

- Que vous êtes exigeant, Maître, ricana le roux avant se s'approcher d'un pas félin.

oOoOoOoOo

Les elfes ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction du maître des lieux, assis sur le canapé, à trois heures du matin à côté de son ami, à les regarder préparer le sapin.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument rester, demanda-t-il au plus petit.

- Parce que je trouve que la préparation du sapin est quelque chose d'important à faire à Noël. Alors comme tu refuses de le faire, je regarde tes elfes s'en occuper. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as tu tout simplement pas dit que tu voulais préparer le sapin ?

- Parce que le faire seul aurait été encore moins amusant.

- Mais je l'aurais fait avec toi ! On l'aurait fait à dix heures du matin, plutôt qu'à trois ! Remus s'il te plais, viens dormir avec moi, et je me charge du sapin avec toi demain matin.

Le grand Lucius Malfoy s'abaisser à décorer un simple sapin de Noël ?

- Oui ! Allez vous en ! Ordonna le blond aux elfes. Laissez les décorations ici, nous nous en chargerons !

Les elfes eurent une légère hésitation avant de déguerpir en laissant tout en plant.

- Bon d'accord, allons dormir, ceda finalement le loup garou.

Il se sentait soudainement honteux de se montrer si désagréable avec ce bel homme qui, au final, paraissait réellement l'aimer. Il était tout de même prêt à décorer un sapin de lui même, juste pour lui, Remus Lupin, pauvre loup garou. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour.

Doucement, il lui prit la main et lui fit un doux sourire d'excuse, avant de le tirer doucement en direction de leur chambre. Ils ne feraient probablement pas l'amour ce matin, mais il s'endormiraient l'esprit, et le coeur tranquille.

oOoOoOoOo

Denis ferma avec soulagement sa valise. Finalement, il avait réussi à tout mettre dans sa malle. Qui pesait une tonne soit dit en passant. Il songea un instant à se lubrifier l'anus avant de quitter la pièce, puis se ravisa. Ce serait parfaitement inconfortable, et il se sentirait parfaitement stupide quand Draco Malfoy s'en rendrait compte. Mieux valait souffrir avec fierté.

Il laissa le soin aux elfes de descendre ses affaires pendant le petit déjeuner. Cependant, une fois que Brian lui eut dit au revoir, et que tout le monde eut disparu dans le Poudlard Express, il se retrouva seul, les bras ballant, se demandant par quel moyen il allait bien pouvoir partir. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé à se balader dehors, en attendant, ayant peur d'arriver tout mouillé, et donc pas présentable pour un sous devant la famille Malfoy. Il erra donc dans les couloirs, croisant un fantôme de temps à autre, regardant les flocon voleter au rythme du vent. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau du directeur, une note volante se précipita vers lui. Dessus se trouvait écrite une convocation dans le bureau devant lequel il était, dans les plus brefs délais.

- Serpent Des Landes de Bretagne Nord, articula-t-il devant la gargouille, pestant contre son sale accent. Pourquoi diable le directeur avait-il choisit un mot de passe français à rallonge ?

La gargouille tourna et il monta les marches avec appréhension. Il ne s'attarda pas derrière la porte, de peur d'être accusé d'espionnage et frappa trois coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, tendit que les deux hommes prenait tranquillement le thé, assis autour du bureau.

- Entrez monsieur Crivey, dit poliment le directeur. Prenez un siège.

La porte se referma seule. Le jeune homme avança, et devant le regard perçant de l'homme en noir, il s'agenouilla devant son Maître et le salua. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Quand il l'enleva, le Griffondors alla s'asseoir, sans lever les yeux.

- Je suis ici depuis une bonne heure, déclara simplement le blond.

- Je vous présente mes...

- Il me semble que vous n'avez pas eu l'autorisation de parler, le sermonna le brun.

Denis rougit, embarrassé.

- Désolé.

Un coup d'oeil au directeur le fit d'avantage rougir. Il se tut.

- C'est très aimable de ta part, Severus, de l'éduquer. Mais tu n'es pas obligé.

- Mais je le fais avec plaisir, Draco. De plus qu'habituellement, Mr Crivey est un élève sérieux et attentif.

- En exceptant le fait qu'il s'endors à chaque fois.

- Exactement. Et que ses notes ne sont pas exceptionnelles.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, prêt à se défendre avec entrain, avant de réaliser qu'il était délibérément provoqué. Son Maître arborait une moue très amusée, et le directeur un peu réprobatrice.

- Un vrai Griffondors, ricana l'homme en noir.

- A ses heures, dans ce cas, rétorqua le blond.

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de changer de sujet, tout en continuant à boire leur thé. Puis le plus jeune Mangemort se décida à partir, et ils passèrent par la cheminée, le moyen de transport le plus désagréable selon Denis. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'un grand manoir, moyennement accueillant, où étaient allumées des tonnes de chandelles. Un elfe, affreux, les accueilli avec sa petite voix aigrelette, et se fit méchamment refouler par le fils du Maître des lieux.

- Bienvenu au manoir Malfoy Denis. Suis moi, et essaye de te souvenir du chemin pour ne pas te perdre.

- Oui Maître.

- Ne rentre pas dans une pièce dans laquelle tu n'as pas été convié. Ne vas pas dans les ailes du château que tu ne connais pas.

Soudain, un grand éclat de rire retentit. Mais ce n'était pas un rire glauque, comme il n'aurait pas été surprenant de trouver dans un effrayant manoir.

Le blond accéléra le pas et entra dans un salon de taille moyenne, où un bon feu crépitait. A la grand surprise de Denis se tenaient, autour du sapin, Lucius Malfoy, une guirlande autour du cou, faisant léviter une boule de verre rouge, et Remus Lupin, les larmes aux yeux. De rire, précisons le. Le blond ne s'attendait probablement pas à la surprenante arrivée de son fils et de son calice, car il fit tomber la boule rouge, qui éclata en mille morceaux par terre.

Le loup garou, retint son rire cette fois, se contentant d'un petit sourire entendu.

Lucius enleva la guirlande de ses épaules et la jeta à terre, avant de lancer un Réparo pour réparer la pauvre boule de Noël.

- Ah Draco, déjà là ? Nous t'attendions pour le déjeuner.

- Désolé père, je suis parti plus tôt. Vous auriez dut me dire qu'il était impératif que j'arrive plus tard.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Cette... activité a été improvisée. Je suis ravi d'enfin te revoir mon fils. J'espère que tu vas bien.

- Bien sûr père. Vous de même.

Les deux blond se serrèrent la main. Denis trouva ces retrouvailles trop froides, pour des retrouvailles familiales. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Remus, brillant de bonheur. L'adulte n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son «Maître» et alla enlacer le plus jeune, qui enroula fermement ses bras autour du coup de l'homme. Il ferma même les yeux, afin de mieux savourer cette étreinte, ce soutient dont il avait réellement besoin depuis un moment.

- Bonjour Denis, dit Remus se sa douce vois réconfortante. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, chuchota l'autre, dans son cou.

Trop tôt à son goût le loup rompit l'étreinte et retourna aux côté de Malfoy senior. Il lui prit la main et, toujours avec un sourire amusé, lui déposa un bisous sur la joue. Denis vit alors l'évidence. Ces deux là, malgré le fait qu'ils soient sensés être un Maître et un esclave étaient en couple, et s'aimaient. Il fut alors envahie par une jalousie qui lui rongea l'estomac. Pourquoi lui devait subir sarcasmes, presque viols et réprimandes tous les temps ? Alors que Remus Lupin, le loup garou, pouvait vivre presque comme il l'entendait, au côté d'un bel homme, puissant et aimant ?

- Je ressens tes émotions, tu le sais chaton ? Murmura Draco à son oreille. Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Nous redescendrons pour le déjeuner. A plus tard.

Et il se renfonça dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Il y faisait froid. Le Griffondors aurait voulu rester avec les deux autres hommes finalement, quitte à les voir étaler leur amour. Soudain l'homme s'arrêta. Il ouvrit une double porte et Denis put apercevoir une agréable chambre dans les tons rouges orangés. Un feu crépitait là aussi, et les fenêtres donnaient sur un grand jardin. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la chambre, et paraissait extrêmement attirant. Un bureau et une chaise étaient installés devant le feu, et le jeune Griffondors se dit qu'il y serait probablement agréable d'y faire ses devoirs.

- Les portes que tu vois à ta gauche donne sur une salle de bain et des toilettes. Celle de droite sur ma chambre.

Il l'emprunta. Là, Denis trouva une pièce encore plus grande, avec un grand lit, deux fenêtre avec balcon, une grande cheminée avec un canapé et un club fauteuil, une table basse où trônait une bouteille d'alcool ambré. Sur l'autre mur se trouvait un grand bureau avec une chaise à l'air très confortable. Il y faisait bon.

- Tu viendrais ici que lorsque tu y seras convié. Compris? Tes affaires ont dut être rangées dans ta chambre. Un elfe viendra te chercher pour manger. Va.

- Bien Maître.

Il retourna donc dans la chambre d'à côté et ferma la porte. Il se débarrassa ensuite tranquillement de sa cape, retroussa les manches de sa chemise et alla sur le balcon. La vue était superbe. Les jardins à la française étaient magnifiques, parfaitement symétriques, avec de la couleur et des plantes diverses très bien taillées. En contradiction totale avec l'ambiance du manoir. Soupirant, il alla s'allonger sur lit, d'un grand confort et se força à se détendre. Le déjeuner n'allait peut être pas être de tout repos. Mais finalement, il s'endormit.

C'est un elfe paniqué qui le réveilla. Celui-ci le touchait du bout du doigt, conscient de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

- Monsieur doit se réveiller. Monsieur est convié au déjeuner, couinait-il.

Denis se redressa brutalement, les cheveux en bataille, débraillé.

- Mince ! J'ai combien de temps de retard ?

- Cinq longues minutes monsieur. Il faut se dépêcher, ou les maîtres ne vont pas être contents.

- Il fallait me réveiller plus tôt bon sang ! Vite emmène moi !

L'elfe se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, suivit du Griffondors, et se dirigea à pas rapides jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Denis fit donc une fracassante arrivée, débraillé.

- Pardonnez-moi, je me suis endormi, bredouilla-t-il.

- Je vois ça, répliqua Draco, un sourcil haussé. Viens là.

Le jeune homme s'avança, s'attendant à être frappé en publique pour avoir fait «honte» à son Maître de la sorte. Mais le blond se contenta de lui ajuster sa chemise et de le coiffer, en soupirant.

- Assis-toi là.

Les hommes s'assirent donc et les plats apparurent.

Denis attendit que les autres commencent pour en faire de même. Il était très étonné par l'attitude parfaitement détendue du Remus Lupin, qui s'autorisait à légèrement taquiner son supposé Maître. Celui d'ailleurs ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, souriant avec indulgence, et même avec tendresse.

- Alors Draco, comment se passe ta mission ? Demanda finalement le père.

- ça avance. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Mais je suis confiant. Je suis entouré d'une bonne équipe.

- Tant mieux. C'est bien. Surtout, ne révèle jamais en quoi consiste une mission si tu n'y es pas autorisé. Même si je suis au courant.

- Est-il grave si mon calice est au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il faut juste qu'il se taise.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Le plus jeune s'arrêta de mâcher, puis avala bruyamment, manquant de s'étrangler.

- Nous pouvons compter sur vous, monsieur Crivey, n'est ce pas ? Demande Lucius.

- Oui monsieur.

- Seriez vous prêt à faire un serment inviolable ?

Denis regarda son Maître, très mal à l'aise. Apeuré presque.

- Réponds à mon père, Denis. A moins que tu n'en ai déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Non, non je vous jure. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un serment inviolable.

- Ah tu es bien un fils de moldu !

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa la tête.

- Un serment inviolable, c'est un contrat magique. Si tu le rompt, tu meures.

- Ah.

Denis avait encore perdu des couleurs.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que vous en arriviez à de telles extrémités, intervint le loup garou. Denis a toujours été quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Aucune information de l'ordre n'est passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix. Je te promet Lucius qu'il n'est pas un danger pour ton fils. L'inverse serait plus probable. Etant donné que c'est toi qui l'a élevé...

- Pardon ? Tu remettrais en cause mon éducation ? Tu n'as même pas d'enfants ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir de quoi je parle ?

J'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir d'enfant, imbécile.

L'homme paraissait vexé. Mais Denis était bien content que le sujet ait changé. Le regard en coin que lui lança le plus jeune Serpentard lui prouva, cependant, que la question n'avait pas été oubliée.

- Et sinon, Denis, comment se passe votre année à Poudlard ?

Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Pourquoi Malfoy senior s'acharnait-il à lui parler ?

- Bien monsieur.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry, plus frustré et énervé contre son Maître que jamais, enfila la robe bordée d'émeraude qu'il lui avait été autorisé d'enfiler pour la cérémonie de Noël des Mangemorts. L'air sombre, il revint vers son Maître, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Le petit brun repéra plusieurs visages connus, tels les Malfoy, les Parkinson, ou les Zabini. Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient aussi visibles dans les environs. Chacune était reliée à un Mangemort, et Harry eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir de pouvoir parler à Ron.

Mais le Lord Sombre tira un coup sec sur sa laisse pour le ramener à la réalité. Il s'assit sur son trône et obligea le jeune homme à s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir.

Les Mangemorts finirent d'arriver, et la pièce se retrouva pleine d'assassins, ou d'assassins en devenir, tous portants de magnifiques robes en tissus cher, ornées de pierres précieuses pour certaines. Ils étaient presque tous magnifiques, d'une beauté et d'une classe froide, qui vous éblouie avant de vous achever. Il croisa le regarde de Draco Malfoy, qui tenait un laisse en cuir semblable à la sienne, reliée au coup d'une personne qui répondait probablement au nom de Denis Crivey.

- Bonsoir, résonna soudain la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le silence se fit. Je suis honoré que vous soyez venu à cette réception de Noël, que je donne gracieusement. Nous en profiterons pour fêter la première victoire. Celle qui signe la fin de la soumission sorcière, la fin du règne mensonger de cet Imbécile et vil Dumbledore, la fin du contrôle du peuple par un ministère rempli de stupides crapauds travaillant pour leur ambition personnelle. Mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas là. Aujourd'hui, malgré la contrôle que nous avons acquis, chers Mangemorts, les sorciers ne sont toujours pas sortis de l'ombre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt, bientôt nous pourrons tous jouir de la liberté qui nous revient de droit. Ces misérables moldus ne méritent pas d'avoir le pouvoir. Le pouvoir appartient aux forts, aux sorciers. C'est pourquoi nous les écraserons. Nous les contrôlerons, de gré ou de force. Et si l'un d'entre vous ressentirai une quelconque peine, face au mal qui leur sera fait, dites vous que les faible sont la pour justifier les forts. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir pitié. Alors levons nos verres à notre futur victoire, et joyeux Noël.

Les Mangemorts applaudirent leur Maître avec force, de l'admiration plein les yeux. Harry resta de marbre. Le Lord se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le buffet, où il saisit une coupe d'un délicieux champagne hors de prix. Puis, tranquillement, il se mit à errer entre ses sbires, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à leurs dires. La plupart en profita pour lui compter son admiration sans fin, son amour, sa détermination... Jusqu'à ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne décide de se diriger vers ses favoris. Ceux-ci se montrèrent un peu plus respectueux. Harry sentit parfaitement les regards sur sa robes de velours noire et verte émeraude. Mais il les ignora, préférant essayer de capter le regard de Ron, sous sa capuche.

- Les nouveaux paraissent très prometteurs en effet, disait MacNair à son Maître.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont libres de s'exprimer, nous pouvons voir des élèves se révéler très puissants, renchérissait Snape. Mais je pense qu'une discipline plus rigoureuse va devoir être mise en place.

- Vraiment Severus ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ?

- J'attendais de voir s'ils se calmaient d'eux-même. Il est normal qu'ils aient une réaction enthousiaste suite à vos exploits. Je verrai tout cela à la rentrée. Il faudra aussi que je vous parle de certains professeurs My Lord. Mais je garderai cet intéressant sujet de conversation pour plus tard, voici Madame Ombrage qui arrive vers nous.

En effet, une petite dame, habillée de rose, un sourire hypocrite au lèvre se frayait un chemin jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bonsoir, Monseigneur, minauda-t-elle avec une petite référence. Je suis le professeur Ombrage, à Poudlard.

- Oui, je vois qui vous êtes. Vous vous étiez même auto-prénommée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, juste après mon retour, et vous avez criez sur tous les toits que mon retour n'était qu'un mensonge de mon esclave.

Il désigna le jeune Griffondors en laisse, qui lançait des regards sombres tout autour de lui.

- Oui, malheureusement mon Seigneur. Mais nous n'étions sûr de rien à l'époque. Mieux valait endormir la population, afin de faciliter votre retour.

- Votre influence, voulez-vous dire. Je préfèrerais que vous soyez parfaitement honnête avec moi, Dolores. Je sais toujours lorsque quelqu'un me ment.

- Hum, oui, pardonnez-moi. Mais je vous promet que je n'étais en rien d'accord avec les idéaux de Dumbledore.

- Quand je vois ce que vous en avez fait, je ne m'en doute pas. Cependant, je doute de vos compétences en tant que professeur.

Dolores Ombrage avala difficilement sa gorgée de champagne.

- Comment cela Monseigneur ?

- Et bien, voyez-vous, j'ai des sources très fiables qui m'ont rapporté les résultats peu concluants de vos cours. Ne fusillez pas ainsi ce cher Severus, ou mon petit Harry. Ce sont des sources extérieurs. Je vous ai nommée à ce poste pour vous remercier de l'aide que vous m'avez apporté, même s'il était dut à une énorme ambition personnelle. Voyez vous, je veux que le ministère soit fiable. Je ne pouvais donc pas vous garder à ce poste. Mais si vous nuisez au bien-être de mes enfants, à leur savoir, je vais devoir vous retirer ce métier là.

- Mais monseigneur... Ne trouvez vous pas que je fais passer vos idéaux comme il le faut ? Si vous me retirez ce poste, que ferais-je ensuite ?

- Avez-vous déjà vu la mort, Dolores ?

- Bien-sûr, Maître.

- Et bien vous pouvez toujours vous occuper des Sombrales. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

La dame en rose paraissaient extrêmement courroucée, mais essayait tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que je ne vous avais pas envoyé d'invitation.

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était réellement effrayant en cet instant.

- Je déteste vraiment le rose, déclara-t-il, d'un ton dédaigneux, une fois la dame éloignée.

- Maître, pardonnez-moi, mais en retirant un professeur ainsi, avez vous une idée pour la remplacer ?

- Peut-être. T'ayant mis à la tête de l'école, je te charge de trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Tu me donneras son nom avant la rentrée, Severus.

- Bien Maître.

L'homme se détourna alors du maitre des potions, après l'avoir salué, et se dirigea vers les Malfoy, et les Black. Rodolphus n'avait, tout comme Severus, pas emmené son esclave. Sage décision. Les Griffondors pouvant nuire à sa soirée devaient rester cacher. Lucius était donc en train de fusiller son ex femme et sa soeur des yeux, pendant que son fils parlait aimablement à sa mère. Celle-ci lui colla deux bises sur les joues avant que le Lord ne s'incruste littéralement dans la conversation.

- Bonsoir, les salua-t-il. Vous passez une bonne soirée j'espère.

- Bonsoir My Lord. Absolument, répondit Draco, en s'inclinant, donnant un coup sec sur la laisse pour que son Calice en fasse de même.

- Je vois que tu fais parti de ceux ayant réussi à dompter les fougueux Griffondors. Félicitation.

- Oui My Lord. Je vous remercie. Mais je ne le ferai jamais aussi bien que vous.

- Suceur, ricana Harry, avant de se prendre un doloris qui le fit taire. Enfin après qu'il ait hurlé un bon coup, et interrompu l'intégralité des Mangemorts et de leur famille dans leur conversation, un sort de silence lui fut ensuite jeté. Il se mit à bouder.

- En effet, siffla Le Dark Lord.

Le sujet changea alors, et les autres adultes rentrèrent dans la conversation.

La soirée se déroula bien. Certains furent déçus qu'aucun moldu ou sang de bourbe ne soit torturé, mais repartir heureux d'avoir put échangé quelques mots avec leur Grand Maître, si peu atteignable d'habitude.

Puis ils s'en allèrent fêter Noël en famille. Ceux qui le voulaient allaient tout de même avoir leur séance de torture !

oOoOoOo

Une fois tous les Mangemorts partis, Voldemort enleva le sort de silence sur son esclave, et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes, nu, au milieu de la salle du trône. Harry se sentait extrêmement exposé, même s'il n'y avait personne.

- Comment as-tu osé te montrer si désobéissant en public, alors que je t'avais laissé la relative liberté que tu souhaitais. Tu m'as humilié.

Il se prit un Doloris.

- Je n'ai rien dis devant Ombrage, couina-t-il.

- Très bien ! Mais tu as insulté publiquement un Mangemort, remettant en tors le compliment qu'il venait de me faire.

Le Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous Les Temps invoqua un fouet à neuf queues, enfin une version améliorée, sans le barbelé, et l'abattit sur les fesses sur jeune homme qui se mit à crier.

- Tu es le seul responsable de la désastreuse tournure que prend cette soirée de Noël.

Il invoqua ensuite un bâillon boule qu'il enfonça de force dans la bouche de son esclave et recommença à le fouetter, sans pitié. Le dos, les cuisses, et les fesses virèrent très vite à un rouge soutenu. Le douleur était insupportable. Cependant, le jeune homme restait immobile, se contentant de tressaillir à chaque coups, gémir et pleurer.

L'homme finit par se lasser et le retourna sur le dos, du pied. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il haussa un sourcil face a visage barré de douleur et ruisselant de larme de son esclave. De bout de son fouet il lui fit écarter les jambes et exposer son aine. Le jeune homme se mit alors à paniquer, refermant ses jambes et respirant difficilement. Pas du tout d'accord, Voldemort invoqua des liens qui lui tinrent les jambes ouvertes.

Harry se mit à se débattre, tendit que le fouet effleurer son sexe, qui commençait malgré lui à grossir dans ses liens. Puis sans prévenir, le chat à neuf queues frappa ses parties intimes. Il hurla, puis l'objet de torture douce vint atterrir sur son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son torse, puis de nouveau son sexe. Il avait vraiment mal. Sa peau était en feu.

L'homme se lassa de nouveau, lâcha son fouet et attrapa une cuisse de l'esclave dans chaque main. Il dégagea son haine et s'enfonça dans l'entre serrée du Griffondors. Les pleures d'Harry redoublèrent. Sans préparation c'était vraiment très douloureux. Mais le plaisir monta malgré lui, petit à petit, et il finit par éclabousser le carrelage noir, après que les liens aient disparus.

Le Lord en fit de même , au fond de son corps, puis se redressa, digne. Il tira le petit brun au bout de la laisse, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ses appartements, et le fit s'asseoir à ses pieds, pendant qu'il mangeait son repas de Noël. Harry se rendit compte que le couvert avait, à la base, été dressé pour deux. Il avait donc tout gâché. Repentant, il leva des yeux suppliants, brillants de soumission vers son Maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. A son plus grand désarroi, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de retourner à sa dinde. Il lui en donna les os à ronger.

oOoOoOoOo

Denis aurait presque tout donné pour être ailleurs. Assis à côté de son Maître, il écoutait les piques incessantes envoyées d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Narcissa Black, et Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin étaient présents à ce dîner de Noël. Les parents de Draco ne cessaient de se disputer, au grande damne du jeune blond. Sa tante brune ricanait en regardant Sirius, qui affichait un visage révolté, Severus le contenant tant bien que mal en lui donnant de violent coups de pieds sous la table. Denis s'en était reçu un par erreur d'ailleurs, et il confirmait que le directeur de Poudlard aurait put être un excellent joueur de foot dans une autre vie.

Malgré les bougies rouges allumées de partout, et le sapin joliment décoré, l'ambiance restait froide. La bûche finit par arriver, et c'est sans étonnement qu'il fut servit le dernier. Celle ci avait cependant l'air délicieuse, et c'est à son profit qu'il lâcha les conversations environnantes. Evidement, on en profita pour lui demander son avi. Mais était-il maudit par tous les diables ?

C'était Narcissa, la soeur de la folle, qui lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait.

- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais je n'ai pas suivi.

Celle-ci parut outrée.

- Draco, comment l'as-tu dressé ? Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir qu'il doit toujours être à l'écoute de ses Maîtres.

- Je l'étais, figurez-vous, mais vos conversations sont tellement vides d'intérêt, pour moi j'entends, que j'ai décroché il y a quelques minutes à peine. Et puis, mon Maître est Draco Malfoy. Je ne crois pas que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait, d'une quelconque manière, obligé d'obéir à toute sa famille.

Ah il n'aurait pas dut prendre de coupe de champagne. Il savait que c'était un piège. Quel imbécile, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. La table le regardait, toute étonnée. Mise à part Sirius et Remus, qui affichaient un sourire au coin similaire.

- Les Griffondors ont décidé de se rebeller à Noël dites-moi, déclara enfin Snape, un ricanement dans la voix.

Denis refusa de s'excuser. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air sympathique, et elle était la soeur d'une folle alliée. Il allait le faire lorsqu'il serait seul avec son Maître, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop énervé.

- Draco, dit quelque chose, s'outra sa mère.

- Il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Je préfère savoir qu'il n'est pas trop pitoyable. J'aurai honte d'avoir pris le seul Griffondors qui s'est trompé de maison.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé de maison !

Draco haussa un sourcil qui fit rougir le plus jeune.

- Bien, ce repas était fort sympathique, mentit finalement Bellatrix, en prenant avec amour, dégoulinante de tendresse, la main de son mari. Mais il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

Denis la trouvait l'air moins fou que sur les champs de bataille. Même si tout son être appelait à la répugnance. Comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était faux. Le jeune homme ne pouvait cependant dire si en réalité, elle était pire ou meilleure. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Tout le monde se déplaça dans le salon. Denis se teint debout à côté du canapé où étaient assis son Maître et la mère de celui-ci. Ce fut sa soeur qui s'occupa de la distribution. Draco reçu un magnifique manoir au bord de la manche, ainsi que d'autres babioles, telles des robes et des chaussures or de prix. Tout le monde s'était offert des cadeaux couteux, sauf Lucius et Narcissa, qui se boudaient mutuellement. Remus reçu un très beau manteau, marron foncé, fait dans plusieurs tissus, dont le cuir de sombral, et la soie de ver. Sirius avait reçu une boite de sucreries très réputées, ainsi qu'une bouteille de lubrifiant dont l'envoyeur n'avait pas été déclaré. Mais Draco avait beaucoup rit. Denis fut quand à lui très surpris quand son Maître lui plaça un paquet dans les mains, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Les yeux brillants, de bonheur et de méfiance (il était entouré de Serpentards Mangemorts après tout) il enleva le papier cadeau pour découvrir une belle boite d'acajou. Dedans, il découvrit un très beau collier, ayant l'air de grande valeur, suintant la magie. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son Maître.

- C'est un bijoux de grand valeur. Alors si jamais tu arrives par je ne sais quel moyen de Griffondors à le briser, ou à le perdre, je te ferai regretter d'avoir été épargné.

Denis déglutit.

- Merci, murmura-t-il tout de même, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un cadeau. Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous, Maître...

Il se sentait très mal à l'aise, sous le regard de tous les autres adultes.

- Oh et bien tu me remercieras en nature !

Il avait un sale sourire espiègle en disant ça le bougre.

Maladroitement, le jeune homme attacha le pendentif autour de son cou et sentit la magie passer dans son corps.

- Quelle faculté particulière à ce collier ? Je sens une forte puissance magique...

- Bien, le félicita le Directeur de Poudlard. Comme quoi vous êtes vraiment un sorcier pour pouvoir sentir la magie.

- Il servira à te sauver. Mon sang se trouve dans ce pendentif. Si un jour, tu te retrouves dans une situation qui nécessite absolument mon aide, la magie de ton pendentif t'aidera le temps que j'arrive. Mais ne t'en sers pas à tord et à travers. C'est un objet extrêmement puissant. Donc tu te dois de le garder sur toi. Il est fait pour toi, uniquement.

- Et qu'est ce que je fais si on me le vol ?

- Tu as l'intention de l'enlever ?

- Non, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face aux Sang purs de Poudlard qui vont, à coup sûr, me supprimer ce qui n'est pas digne d'un sang de bourbe.

Il trouvait presque amusant de le dire comme cela maintenant. Sur un ton plat, sans intérêt, comme s'il n'était pas concerné. L'humain s'adapte à tout comme on dit.

- T'a-t-on déjà volé quelque chose ?

Ah mince. Le jeune calice se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

- Peut-être...

- Et bien arrange toi pour que cela n'arrive plus. A ton âge, tu devrais connaître des sors de protection et de fermeture fiables non ?

- Ils en sauront toujours plus. Ceux sont des sang-purs.

Le blond lui lança un regard agacé.

- Désolé.

- Ils ne pourront pas de prendre ce collier de toute manière.

Puis il se détourna. Sujet clos. Bien.

Lucius, ou plutôt Remus songeait-il, lui avait offert une boite de chocolats prestigieux. La soirée se termina vite, personne ne voulant prolonger cette ambiance de mort.

Denis se retrouva donc dans la chambre dans son Maître, mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait même pas à se détendre à Noël, quelle tristesse.

Le blond s'approcha à pas feutrés et le couva d'un regard impassible. Puis, avec une douceur inconnue, il lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Il lui enleva tout aussi tranquillement ses vêtements et l'allongea sur le lit extrêmement confortable.

Ce Noël était un fiasco, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Alors on va faire en sorte d'en garder un souvenir sympathique.

Pour la toute première fois, il lui fit l'amour, avec une tendresse jamais égalée. Et juste avant de jouir, il souffla un «joyeux Noël», qui ébranla le pauvre coeur du plus jeune.

Bien sûr, la prise de sang resta douloureuse, mais bien plus agréable dans ce contexte paisible.

oOoOoOo

Harry fut manger en dessert par la Lord avant la Buche. Il fut jeté sous la table et obligé de jouir puis de lécher sa semence. Mais le plus humiliant dans tout cela, était qu'il bandait encore après. Mais un glaçon dans son caleçon calma le tout, et c'est attablé, bavardant presque normalement avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qu'il, qu'il dégusta la merveilleuse buche chocolat noisette vanille. Etrange. Fou.

- C'est une bonne chose de se débarrasser d'Ombrage. Cette petite femme dégoutante m'écoeure encore plus que Bellatrix.

- C'est vrai. Mais au final, ni l'une ni l'autre n'est vraiment honnête.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant lorsqu'on voit Bellatrix sur un champ de bataille, on ne doute pas de son allégeance et de ses opinions politiques.

- Hum, sur un champ de bataille en effet. Mais autrement ? C'est une femme très intelligente. Même s'il lui arrive de faire des choses vraiment stupides. Elle m'est fidèle. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cas concernant son mari. Quoi que d'un autre côté Rodolphus s'est accaparé ce Colin Crivey.

- Vraiment ? Mais ils se trompent ouvertement alors ! Je trouve décidément que les couples chez les Mangemorts sont étranges.

- Hum oui. As-tu remarqué le nombre d'homosexuels refoulés que l'on retrouve dans mes rangs ? A mes côtes, ils obtiendront la liberté qu'ils méritent, aussi bien en ce qui concerne leur préférence sexuelle que leur status de sorcier. Et on verra la fin des couples désastreux comme celui de Lucius.

- En effet. Mais pourquoi se sont-il marié dans ce cas ?

- Convenance. Quand ils avaient ton âge, le mariage était obligatoire, surtout pour des sorciers de leur rang. Ils étaient tous les deux issus de familles très dévouées à la cause. Eux-même y croyaient dur comme fer. Mais Narcissa était folle amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une mission en Russie, et Lucius de Remus Lupin. Je viens de l'apprendre. Face à la pression de leurs familles, ils ont décidé de se marier d'un commun accord. Tous les deux beaux et intelligents, ils ont fait un héritier prometteur, avant de ne plus pouvoir se voir en tableau. Elle a retrouvé son amant, en cachette, ce qui a enragé Lucius. Il l'a alors allègrement trompé, avec des hommes comme des femmes. Sauf qu'elle s'en fichait. comme chacun pensait que l'autre n'en avait rien à faire, leur relation s'est considérablement dégradée, et je me suis retrouvée avec deux Mangemorts parfaitement opposés. Je me fiche des guérillas entre Mangemorts, mais celle-ci est vraiment trop importante. Ils sont extrêmement puissants, et j'aimerais éviter que le combat s'envenime trop. Sans oublié la transformation de Draco, qui les a tous les deux ébranlés. La famille Malfoy bien plus instable que celle des Lestrange.

- Quelle est leur histoire ?

- Hum... Réfléchie le Lord, en reprenant de la bûche. Même histoire à peu près. Sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait personne. Ils ont été présentés par leurs parents, et se sont mariés après Poudlard. Bellatrix était un femme très douce, encore plus que sa soeur. Je me rappelle qu'elle ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande motivation avant d'aller sur le terrain. Une rumeur a circulé comme quoi elle attendait un bébé, mais je n'y croyais pas. La magie de quelqu'un qui attend un bébé est très particulière. Instable aussi. Enfin, quand cette rumeur s'est révélée fausse, au bout de neuf mois, Bella a changé de tout au tout. Elle était devenue... La folle que tu connais. Assoiffée de sang, de meurtre, de torture, de pouvoir, de vengeance peut-être aussi. Peut-être qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pourrai pas avoir de bébé avec son mari qui refusait de lui en donner. Ou que sa vie n'était pas comme elle l'imaginait. Les années et la pauvre a atterri a Azkaban après ma disparition.

- Elle a quand même torturé les Longdubas jusqu'à la folie, faisant de Neville un orphelin.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais j'ai tué tes deux parents, de peur qu'une prophétie d'une folle ne se réalise. A cause de toi, j'ai erré sous une forme d'un moins que rien. A peine une âme en perdition. Et pourtant, j'ai décidé de te garder après ma victoire. Pourquoi ?

- Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment.

- Tu te disais que c'était pour me faire du mal, pour te venger. C'est ce que tu fais d'ailleurs. Mais au final, nous nous retrouvons attablés à manger une buche de Noël. Même si tu me faisais souffrir il y a quelques minutes. Te sens tu coupable, Tom Riddle ? Quelque part, toi et moi nous somme pareil. Même enfance infâme. Même questionnement sur la vie. Mais je persiste à penser que je suis meilleur que toi. Tuer des gens pour le plaisir, c'est mal. Peut-être es-tu même jaloux.

- Qui t'as permit de me tutoyer, avorton ? Je ne pense pas que tu es meilleur que moi. La preuve, tu n'as pas utilisé ton courage Griffondoresque pour me questionner sur tes camarades de maison. Tu t'es enfoncé dans cette position de victime bienheureuse que je te donnais. Et puis tuer des gens... La fin justifie les moyen. Tu en as tué aussi. Mes hommes, tombés sur les champ de bataille, lorsque tu étais de l'autre côté. Tu les as tuer.

- C'est vrai. C'est vrai...

Le front d'Harry se plissa alors qu'il détournait le regard.

- J'aime bien quand tu es calme et que tu me racontes la vie de tes Mangemorts. Ne veux tu pas me raconter la tienne ?

- Tu sais déjà tout. Dumbledore t'as montré.

- Je ne sais pas tout. Comment était-ce à l'orphelinat ?

Le plus grand mage noir posa un regard songeur sur son supposé esclave. Avant de l'obliger à faire un serment inviolable, afin de garder toute cette histoire presque secrète. Après tout il avait tué ses parents, il lui devait bien ça.

- J'ai atterri à l'orphelinat après la mort de ma mère. Bon, j'avoue avoir tué mon père plus tard, et toute sa famille. Mais il le méritait cette ordure. Pour avoir laissé ma pauvre mère, descendante de Salazar lui même. Elle aurait dut le garder sous envoutement toute sa vie. Dommage. Ou ne pas s'accoupler avec un stupide moldu. Je les ai tué de sang froid. Je me rappelle de ce sourire froid et calculateur que j'ai vu sur mon visage pour la première fois, dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Enfin revenons à l'orphelinat. C'était un endroit désespérant. Je n'avais presque pas d'ami. Ils étaient tous détestables. Affreux. Tout comme les bonnes. Donner des coups aux enfants pour les faire devenir plus sage était bien vu. Les laisser pleurer après un cauchemar aussi. ça les endurcissait. Les gosses apprenaient le strict nécessaire, soit lire, écrire et compter, et ainsi avaient un boulot minable une fois adulte. La lettre de Pouldard m'a sauvé. J'ai ainsi pu me débarrasser de cette faiblesse qui me suivait partout. J'ai commencer à recruter des tas de personnes, grâce à mon charmes et mon pouvoir, sous le nez de Dumbledore. J'ai même tué une fille en ouvrant la chambre des Secrets. Le début de la gloire. Et toi, raconte moi comment était-ce chez ton oncle.

- Horrible. Je devais faire les travaux ménagers alors que je sortais du berceau. Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je me faisais battre. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'ami à l'école à cause de Dudley qui allaient les frapper par derrière. Solitude et douleur permanente. Et puis j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Et j'ai appris que Dumbledore m'avait placé là pour me protéger des Mangemorts, et qu'il ne savait pas que je vivais un enfer. Alors que j'étais sensé être l'idole de tout un monde. Quel ordure ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et d'un autre côté, j'ai quand même un bon sens. Les Weasley et Poudlard m'ont appris à vivre pleinement, à rire et à profiter de la vie. Ils m'ont aidé, sans le savoir. On m'a appris la tolérance. Et Dumbledore, aussi gentil soit-il, ne m'a qu'encourager à fuir le conflit ou à me battre. Pendant longtemps, j'ai été hanté par l'idée de devenir comme toi. Et finalement, je sais que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

- Et ça te satisfais en plus ?

- Ba oui. Mais parler de moi m'ennuie. Je propose que nous allions faire l'amour au pied du sapin.

- Allons donc faire ça.

Et le Lord l'attrapa pour le jeter au pied de l'arbre de Noël, jouant avec le corps de Potter comme un virtuose, lui tirant humiliants gémissements et cris de plaisir. Rien de meilleur pour chasser les vieux souvenirs hantés.

oOoOoOoOoO

Il sentait des épines dans son dos, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Celle qui se trouvait dans ses fesses requérait toute son attention. Il poussa un long gémissement en se déversant entre leur deux ventre, en même temps que son partenaire. Celui-ci avait l'air affreusement torride, même avec un bonnet de Noël sur ses cheveux roux.

- Joyeux Noël, sale Mangemort.

- Joyeux Noël, sale traitre à ton sang.

Ils se sourirent comme des abrutis.

- Je suis heureux que le Maître n'ait pas prévu d'attaque ce soir.

- Harry y est surement pour quelque chose

- Vive le héros national.

- EroPotter. Hin hin

Ils se levèrent pour aller déguster de nouveaux chocolats, étaler comme des larves sur le lit. A les voir, on ne doutait pas de leur jeunesse. On doutait cependant de leur implication dans la guerre. Tant d'innocence et de bonheur dans le regard des ennemis, ça n'était pas permit.

- J'espère que ma famille va bien, soupira soudainement le roux. C'est la première fois que je regrette de ne pas avoir un pull affreux avec la première lettre de mon prénom tricoté par ma mère.

- Mes parents me manquent aussi.

- Ils sont où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Loin. Pas mort. Mais loin.

- Imagine pour tout ceux qui sont resté se battre. De mon camp. Beaucoup ont effacé la mémoire de leur famille et les ont envoyé loin, très loin. Pour certains, personne ne sait plus qu'ils existent. Personne ne se souviendra d'eux, personne ne s'inquiétera. Ils ne seront qu'un nom de plus sur la liste des pertes de L'Ordre. Fin. Imagines tu, forcer ton entourage à t'oublier, à vivre dans le bonheur sans toi, juste pour les préserver ? Je n'imagine même pas la douleur que cela doit provoquer.

- Mais il suffit de leur redonner la mémoire.

- Mais si tu meurs, qui le fera ? Personne ne sait. Ceux qui ont fait ça n'ont pas dit où étaient envoyés leurs parents, leurs nouveaux noms, leurs gouts, leur couleur de cheveux. J'imagine qu'ils doivent passer un bien triste Noël.

- En effet. Tu n'as pas fais ça toi ?

- Mes parents sont engagés dans cette guerre depuis des années. Je ne pouvais pas. Surtout qu'étant ennemi numéro 1, ils doivent pourvoir se défendre. Non non. Mais savoir ta famille éclatée aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, sans savoir si tous les membres sont vivant est aussi triste, en fait.

- Weasley, j'ai appris à détester ta famille, mais ce que tu me dis me rend triste. Alors changeons de sujet.

- Si tu veux. Voilons nous la face. J'espère qu'Harry pourra faire quelque chose pour eux quand même.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry regardait fixement le plafond du lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux étaient tirés, de sorte à garder la chaleur de leurs ébats. De leur amour, aurait put on dire en ce soir de Noël. Mais cela aurait été trop poussé.

Harry fixait le plafond donc, et se demandait où il en était. Pour quoi il était. Si les bons étaient les Mangemorts finalement ? Ou si ce n'était qu'un attroupement de déchets de la société regroupé pour assouvir leur besoin de vengeance ? Lui aussi voulait se venger. Mais contre qui ? L'homme avec qui il ne cessait de baiser, avec qui il venait d'avoir une intéressante conversation, qui avait tué ses parents, et qui au final lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau ? Peut-être que s'il refusait de le tuer depuis le début, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de se tuer lui même... Ou une plus mauvaise version de lui-même. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort pensait la même chose...

Soudain un bras passa derrière ses épaules et le tourna vers un corps chaud.

- Arrête de réfléchir et dors.

- Est ce que tu veux encore me tuer ?

- Si tu ne dors pas, probablement.

- Est ce que...

- Silence ! Si j'ai pris un garçon dans mon lit, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Maintenant, joyeux Noël, dors bien. Les cadeaux, c'est demain.

- Hum... Bonne nuit, Maître.

Un silence suivit, puis Harry fut retourné sur le dos.

- Mais tu ne t'arrête jamais ? S'exclama le petit brun.

- C'est ta faute. Le «Maître» dans ta bouche m'excite.

- Aaaaaaah aaaaaaaah, répondit Harry, qui ne pouvait décidément plus rien dire d'autre.

.

A suivre

.

.

Voilà un petit chapitre sympathique. Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'est un bon chapitre de Noël ou non, s'il fait bien avancer l'histoire ou non. Il reste probablement des fautes, mais la correction a été faite rapidement et ça m'a vraiment soulé.

J'ai essayé de parler d'avantage d'Harry. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Les personnages sont un peu schizo je crois, mais tant pis ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne année et de bon examens blancs d'ici le prochain chapitre ! bisous

Ayant 92 favoris et 120 followers, je dois avoir au moins 92 reviews et au plus 120 ! :) merci *fille qui a trop de l'espoir*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

Denis marchait d'un pas mal assuré dans un des longs, et interminables couloirs du manoir. C'était un endroit parfaitement lugubre, où l'on avait l'impression d'avoir froid tout le temps, même lorsqu'il y faisait chaud. Des tableaux d'ancêtres ici et là relevaient la tête et émettaient divers grognements et commentaires au passage du sang de bourbe. En réalité, le jeune homme, laissé seul dans sa chambre, avait eu comme projet de retrouver le salon dans lequel il avait trouvé Remus le jour de son arrivé. Sauf que bien évidemment, il s'était perdu. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus peur : la colère de son Maître en apprenant qu'il était sorti de sa chambre sans autorisation, ou qu'il s'était aventuré dans une aile non autorisé du château (intentionnellement ou non); de tomber sur quelque chose horrible comme une séance de torture, une salle de torture, un épouvantard ou n'importe quelle créature effrayante ayant sa place dans ce manoir de film d'horreur. Etait-il utile de préciser qu'il ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche ? Certes, bien taillée et assez épaisse pour qu'on n'aperçoit pas tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous, mais pas assez pour que le froid se s'insinue pas partout. Ses pieds nus foulaient silencieusement le parquet gelé, et il avait peur que des petites bestioles viennent les lui ronger. Soudain, dans ce désagréable couloir résonna une douce mélodie. Enfin douce, plutôt prenante. Denis la suivit, comme l'on suit la lumière d'un phare, et arriva devant une grande porte légèrement entrebâillée. En y glissant un oeil, il aperçu le dos d'un grand pianiste blond, au cheveux mi-longs. Draco Malfoy était donc, en plus d'un puissant Mangemort de sang pur, un excellent pianiste. Il mit un instant avant de remarquer que la musique était arrêtée et que l'homme avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter, car la porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand. Le grand blond haussa un sourcil, devant le rougissement et l'embarra qui montaient chez le plus jeune, ce qui teintait fortement son visage.

« Des explication ? » Susurra-t-il, menaçant.

Denis ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois, avant de la refermer et de fixer son regard sur le sol. Il gardait ses mains dans son dos afin de cacher leur léger tremblement.

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de baisser les yeux d'un air embarrassé. Sinon je devrait me contenter de te faire mal et de te renvoyer dans tes appartements attaché de la tête aux pieds. Tu me regardait tout de même jouer en piano caché derrière la porte, dans une aile qui t'était interdite.»

« Je sais... »

« «Je sais», n'est pas la réponse attendue. »

« Je vous cherchais...» Improvisa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

La panique prenait littéralement possession du jeune homme.

« Enfin non... Enfin... Je... Je m'ennuyais et je cherchais le salon... Je voulais voir Remus. »

« Il n'est pas là. Ni le salon, ni Lupin. »

« Je me suis perdu... Et je vous ai entendu jouer... Vous jouez très bien d'ailleurs. »

Le Lord resta immobile. Denis releva la tête pour voir si la réaction du Maître lui était favorable. En tous cas, l'absence de réaction ne l'était pas.

« Ce n'est pas une technique pour attirer votre sympathie ! » Se défendit-il. « Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai appris un peu la musique... Avant Poudlard, et pendant les vacances. Mais j'étais loin d'avoir votre niveau vous comprenez ? Ce que vous jouiez... C'était très beau. Et... euh... »

« Arrête-toi là. »

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, ayant une soudaine envie de partir en courant pour se cacher et oublier cette nouvelle humiliation. Il esquiva d'ailleurs un pas dans ce but, avant d'être attrapé par le bras et happé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs instruments, mais le plus majestueux était le magnifique piano à queue trônant au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient blanc, donnant un caractère paisible à la salle de musique. Le parquet était clair et tiède sous les pieds nus du Griffondors.

Draco Malfoy l'amena jusqu'au piano, et le fit s'asseoir sur le siège.

« Joue, et prouve moi que ce que tu viens de me dire n'était pas un tissu de mensonges. »

« Non mais monsieur je joue très mal ! »

« Joue ! »

Denis sursauta violemment et se tourna vers le piano. Draco Malfoy était aussi effrayant que son manoir.

Il posa ses mains sur les touches, prit une grande respiration et commença à jouer. Les fausses notes étaient nombreuse, mais le plaisir de jouer le rattrapa et ce fût parfaitement décontracté qu'il termina sa chanson, et qu'il enchaîna sur la Lettre à Elise, un grand classique qu'il maitrisait plutôt bien quelques années auparavant.

Quand il se tourna vers son Maître une fois le morceau terminé, celui-ci était tranquillement assis d'un un grand fauteuil en cuir à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Ce n'est pas mal, finit-il par déclarer. »

Le jeune homme relâcha alors le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Le blond s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« On va dire que ce sera assez pour te faire pardonner aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je ne te fais pas de coups de vice en ce qui s'agit de te punir. Sauf quand il s'agit de... »

Il glissa une main dans l'entrejambe du Calice, qui rougit de nouveau.

« Va t'asseoir là-bas. Je vais te jouer une de mes compositions. »

oOoOoOoO

Des larmes dévalaient ses jouent. Il était responsable de ça. De tout ce désastre. Agenouillé sur la colline, il regardait les faibles moldus se battre contre les sorciers. Mais les seules armes qu'ils possédaient n'étaient que les quelques pistolets des policiers et des armes de fortunes fabriquées chez sois. Les sorciers gagnaient trop facilement. Des corps jonchaient les rues, des hurlements de peur et de douleur retentissaient de partout. Des maisons brulaient ici et là. Il aperçu Bellatrix, de la folie plein les yeux, torturer un jeune homme, qui avaient essayer d'assassiner son mari par derrière avec un long couteau de cuisine. Couteau qui était en ce moment même planté sans sa cuisse. La victoire était évidente, mais les Mangemorts utilisaient trop la violence et la douleur. Une petite fille paniquée traversa la place de la mairie, slalomant entre les cadavres et les sorciers, cherchant sa maman. Il voulait l'aider. Il le faisait souvent autrefois, mettre les inoffensifs sur le côté. Mais à présent, il était aux côtés de Voldemort, et il n'était aucunement possible pour lui de descendre sur le champ de bataille pour le moment. Le collier qu'il avait au cou pulsait d'ailleurs presque douloureusement pour le lui rappeler.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans les airs, celle de Lucius Malfoy, froide, coupante, effrayante.

« Rendez-vous misérables moldus. Nous sommes cléments nous vous laissons la possibilité de vous rendre sans encombre sur la place de la mairie, où il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Sinon, nous vous laisserons aux mains des plus cruels d'entre nous. J'en fais bien évidemment partie. Je compte jusqu'à 20, et tout ceux qui ne se seront pas rendu seront exécutés. 1... 2... 3... »

Tous les moldus se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur le lieu demandé, claudiquant pour certains, dégoulinants de sang pour d'autres. Mais quelques hommes décidèrent de rester vaillamment de battre avec leur fusil de chasse.

« 20 ! »

Les résistants hurlèrent de longues minutes à la mort avant de se taire à jamais.

Harry se redressa donc, et séchant ses larmes, alla rejoindre les Mangemorts sur la grande place. La petite fille de tout à l'heure était assise aux pied du grand blond, une sucette dans la bouche. Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus. Les survivants, bien amochés, ou l'air traumatisé, étaient agglutinés les uns contres les autres à sa gauche. Les Mangemorts les encerclaient. Des murmures apeurés résonnaient de temps en temps.

« Bonjour, les salua le blond, dédaigneusement. Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy. En vous défendant comme vous l'avez fait, vous nous avez prouver quelque chose : vous étiez tous au courant de l'existence de la magie. Hors, bien que le ministère de la magie ne soit plus à la tête du pays, le Maître n'a pas encore donné l'ordre de révéler notre identité. Il aurait été facile pour nous de nous contenter de vous effacer la mémoire, mais il y aurait eu des risques de fuite, et nous n'aurions pas retrouvé le coupable. Mettre une famille au courant est habituel, pour les sangs de bourbe, enfin les enfant sorciers de misérables moldus comme vous. Hors, toute votre ville était au courant, au point d'avoir prévu des défenses. Pitoyables défenses d'ailleurs. Alors nous allons tous vous interroger, un par un, si vous ne nous dites pas immédiatement qui vous a mis au courant. Nous sommes mille fois plus fort que vous, n'essayez pas de nous mentir, surtout par omission, ou vous mourrez dans d'affreuses souffrances. Si l'un de vous a le courage de venir me dire qui est le traître de nos rangs, je lui en serait très reconnaissant. Si jamais nous trouvons le coupable grâce à la bonne volonté de l'un d'entre vous, je m'engage à reconstruire une partie de votre ville, afin que vous puissiez vivre correctement, et de vous nourrir. Sinon, nous vous torturerons tous jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Les moldus survivants étaient d'un blanc cadavérique. Bellatrix éclata de rire et attrapa soudainement le bras d'un petit garçon.

« Celui la le premier Lucius ! » S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

L'enfant se débâti, sans succès.

« Bella, prends en un plus résistant voyons. Ce gamin ne sait probablement rien et il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Prends plutôt cet homme la bas. Il me semble bien suspect. »

La brune changea de cible et envoya un Impero à l'homme désigné, afin de l'amener au centre de la place. Une fois isolé, elle leva le sort.

« Alors monsieur, » dit Lucius d'une voix suintant la moquerie. « Qui vous a appris l'existence de la magie ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui a informé la ville monsieur, » répondit l'homme d'une voix craintive.

« Mauvais réponse, » s'exclama Bellatrix, avant d'éclater de rire. « Endoloris ! »

Le moldu tomba à terre en poussant des hurlements à glacer le sang, alors que la brune riait aux éclats. Les autres commencèrent à protester, vociférant tour à tour des menaces, des insultes et des prières.

« Lucius, fais les taire il me dérange ! » Siffla Lestrange.

« Et toi essaye de retirer des informations, tu serras utile. »

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à moi, sale veracrasse ? »

« Stop, intervint son mari. Nous allons tous les ramener, de toutes manières il y a de la place dans les cachots. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette ville répugnante une minute de plus. Venez Bella. »

La brune, une moue dépité, alla tout de même se caler dans les bras de son ami. Puis chaque sorcier présent s'empara d'un moldu et transplana avec. Lucius se chargea de la petite fille qu'il avait vu plus tôt et du petit garçon, tous les deux blonds. Harry les suivit en silence.

Les prisonniers furent envoyés dans trois grandes cellules, afin de séparer les enfants, les femmes et les hommes. Puis le dur labeur commença. Les hommes moldus furent petit à petit emmenés dans une salle lugubre, où ils subissaient quelques tortures, avant de se faire visiter le cerveau et exécuter. Les plus âgés furent les premiers. Des hurlements stridents retentissaient dans tous les sous sols, accompagnés de prières et de divers rires un peu fous. Mais tous n'eurent pas le temps de passer en salle d'interrogatoire que le nom du coupable fusa de tous les côtés. Ils le dénonçaient tous, afin de sauver leur propre peau.

La coupable s'appelait Gabrielle. Elle avait dix ans. Elle était blonde. Et elle avait été conduite au cachot par Lucius Malfoy en personne. Elle fut rudement saisie par les cheveux puis emmenée dans un somptueux bureau, celui du blond.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les enfants, » déclara-t-il. « Dis moi qui t'as appris l'existence des sorciers. »

La petite fille de répondit pas, terrifiée.

« Réponds ! » Rugit l'homme.

Il était effrayant, les yeux gelés et pourtant extrêmement menaçants, la baguette prête à jeter un sort terrible, penché sur la frêle Gabrielle.

« C'est.. C'est... mère, » balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Et comment ta mère a-t-elle appris notre existence ? »

« Parce... Parce .. que... »

Mes les mots ne sortaient pas. Lucius n'était pas un des meilleurs mangemorts pour rien, et il remarqua assez vite que si la petite fille ne disait rien, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux. »

Lucius mit un instant avant de pénétrer l'esprit de la petite fille, tout comme il mit un instant avant de s'en faire violemment éjecter.

« C'est magie n'est pas la tienne. Je sens un fond de magie en toi, mais tu ne peux pas m'avoir rejeté de ton esprit toute seule. Sois tu es une cracmol, sois tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore déclarés. Qui est la personne qui a posé un sort sur ton esprit ? »

La demoiselle ne répondit évidemment pas.

« Qui était la femme qui est morte pour toi tout à l'heure ? »

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

« Qui était-ce ? » Siffla plus rudement l'homme.

« Mon autre maman. »

« Ton autre maman ? »

« Celle qui s'est occupée de moi. Mais je ne vient pas de son ventre. Et vous l'avez tué ! »

« Ah. Adoptive donc ? »

« Oui monsieur... »

Elle tremblait, debout, pieds nus sur la tapis.

« Gabrielle, » reprit plus doucement l'homme. « Est-ce à cause de toi si tout ton village était au courant ? »

« Non ! »

Les sanglots reprirent.

« C'est... Je vous dis que c'est mère ! »

« Ta mère est une sorcière, et elle s'est arrangée pour que le village soit au courant, c'est cela ? »

« Oui... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle relava ses yeux noyés de larmes, parfaitement écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas. Mais si elle répondait mal à l'homme il allait lui faire du mal.

« Bien. Viens là. »

Il la saisit le bras et se rendit par voie de cheminette à l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« J'aimerai que vous analysiez le sang de cette enfant. Et comparez là à la base de données sorcières. Vous me donnerez tous ses liens de parentés quand ce sera fait. Profitez en pour la soigner. »

« Revenez ce soir, » répondit simplement l'infirmier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était bouleversé. Il n'avait pas vu de massacre depuis longtemps. Les moldus s'étaient littéralement faits écrasés, n'ayant pas les armes nécessaires pour se défendre. Tom était dans une colère noire et lui avait hurlé des choses infâmes, avant de le baiser contre son bureau et de le chasser comme un mal propre. Harry se sentait inutile, perdu. Rien allait. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il se mit à pleurer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il faut se méfier, il y a peut-être des traitres dans nos rangs. »

Les personnes autour de la table relevèrent lentement la tête.

« Mon père vient de m'informer qu'une sorcière aurait informé sa fille de notre existence, ainsi que tout un village qu'il vient de décimer. Quelqu'un veut nous mettre des battons dans les roues. Les perdants de la guerre ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient au courant, et tous les mangemorts savent pertinemment qu'il ne faut rien faire tant que le Maître n'a rien ordonné. Surtout quelque chose aussi... Stupide. Notre mission aurait pu être parfaitement menée à mal si ils n'avaient pas agi à temps. J'ai pensé aux stupides griffondors, mais aucun ne sort jamais du château... A part Granger, mais elle n'est pas aussi stupide. Et le Maître se charge d'elle. Sinon, cela pourrait être l'un d'entre nous... »

Draco parcourra ses amis des yeux. Pansy, Blaise, Théo...

« Mais c'est stupide aussi. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas nos affaires. Il faut que l'on se dépêche. Où en est-on ? »

« Certain pays sont difficiles à convaincre, Draco. L'Allemagne craint un massacre comparable à celui ayant eu lieu sous Hitler. La Belgique et la France hésitent beaucoup. Mais L'Italie et l'Espagne n'attendent plus que notre feu vert. »

« Quand au côté technique, nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien. Nous avons pas mal de personnes sous Imperium, mais Granger nous aide bien. Quand nous passerons à l'action, le message passera dans tous les foyers moldus, via les journaux, la radio, la télé et internet. Des je ne sais plus quoi sont en train d'être mis en place afin d'instaurer une rapide censure dans les pays concernés. »

« Tout ce passe bien alors. »

Draco se redressa et laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre. Puis il se mit à marcher, l'air concentrer, avant de faire des allés-retours propres à une personne très préoccupée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ? »

« Tout cela me préoccupe. Notre mission se passe bien pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiète. Il faut que nous restions sur nos gardes. Cette petites mésaventure avec cette ville moldu est peut-être une mise en garde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire avoir par surprise par la suite, à cause d'un manque d'attention. »

« Détends-toi Malfoy ! S'écria Pansy. Tu me stresses. Nous allons réussir. Nous sommes des sang-purs, notre camp a gagné, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'un poignée de de rebelles et quelques moldu nous battent d'une quelconque manière. Maintenant nous allons tous rentrer chez nous et nous détendre. Je te jure que demain tu n'as pas intérêt à me prendre la tête comme ça. Défoule toi autant que tu veux sur ta pute personnelle mais ne viens pas nous pomper l'air pour rien ! »

Elle était rouge et essoufflée. Blaise cligna des yeux, et Théo les plissa. Avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh Pansy tu devrais te voire ! »

« Quelle bande s'imbéciles ! »

Enervée, elle attrapa ses dossiers qu'elle jeta dans son sac et quitta la pièce. Draco ne tarda pas à en faire de même, après avoir salué ses camarades.

Il était toujours aussi frustré quand il rentra au manoir. Denis était en train de lire un livre à l'allure passablement ennuyeuse. Il sursauta violemment quand la porte claqua et jeta un regard un peu inquiet vers le vampire enragé.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna-t-il. « Vite. »

Hésitant mais obéissant, le plus jeune se débarrassa des sa chemise, puis de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, alors que le blond approchait, menaçant. Pourtant, Denis sentait son excitation monter au fur et à mesure, et il bandait complètement, à sa plus grande honte, quand l'homme le plaqua sur le lit.

« Il va falloir que tu me détendes mon cher. Et mets y de la bonne volonté, sinon tu risques d'avoir mal. »

oOoOoOoOo

Lucius rentra de son pas princier dans la magnifique infirmerie du manoir Riddle. L'infirmier s'empressa de le conduire dans son bureau, la mine préoccupée.

« J'ai des résultats Monsieur Malfoy. Nous avons l'identité des deux parents. La mère est cependant introuvable. Mais elle a bien fait partie des Mangemorts... Ou elle était la femme de l'un d'entre eux. »

« Allez droit au but, » s'agaça le blond.

« La mère se nome Elisabeth White. Et le père hum... Lucius Malfoy. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous... Et bien il se trouve que vous êtes le géniteur de cette enfant. Je ne vous mens pas. Les résultats sont formels. Ne me regardez pas comme ça s'il vous plait. »

« Je suis le père de cette gamine ? Attendez, montrez moi ça ! »

Il s'empara des papiers et les lus rapidement, avant de bruyamment grincer des dents.

« Cela ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Nous allons tout faire disparaître. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez la tuer ? Et moi ? »

« Evidemment que je vais la tuer ! Comment pourrais-je m'occuper d'une gamine de dix ans qui n'est même pas une sorcière ? Et non je ne vous tuerai pas. Un serment inviolable est amplement suffisant. »

« Elle l'est ! Elle a des pouvoir ! Il faut juste la stimuler. Jusqu'à présent, quelqu'un a fait en sorte que sa magie ne se déclare pas. Cette White doit être puissante. »

« Pas assez. Vous allez me suivre avec ses papiers jusqu'à Poudlard. Nous allons rendre visite à son cher directeur. La fille vient elle aussi. »

La pauvre fillette fut emmenée jusqu'au grand bureau de Severus Snape qui, par un grand hasard, n'était pas non plus de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Toi ? Tu as une fille ? Avec une puissante sorcière que tu ne connais même pas ? Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? »

Il était parfaitement Maître de lui, mais une très légère ride au coin de sa bouche trahissait une certaine hilarité.

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Avec cette blondeur, il est facile d'y croire. »

« Je te l'emmène pour que tu brises les défenses placées sur son esprit et que tu nous donnes la confirmation de tout cela. Et ce qui s'est passé avant aussi. Fais vite, j'aimerais être rentré à l'heure pour dîner. »

« Profites-en pour prévenir tes elfes qu'une personne supplémentaire sera à votre table ce soir. »

« Qui ça ? Toi ? »

« C'est gentil de m'inviter, mais je parlais de ta fille. »

La petite le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Puis elle les baissa et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Maman m'a dit que mon papa était un moldu, qu'il l'avait jeté. Mais c'est pas grave parce que c'était un faible. Mais... je sais qu'elle me l'a dit mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler... »

« Ne t'en fais pas Gabrielle, la rassura l'infirmer. Monsieur Snape va se charger de débloquer ta mémoire. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration.

« Ne prenez pas trop vos aises, le prévint le Maître des potions. Gabrielle, venez vous asseoir là. Regardez moi dans les yeux. Legimens. »

Le visage de Snape, habituellement impassible se crispa soudainement. Il pinça d'avantage les lèvres, et resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Lucius, contrairement à l'infirmier, vit que son ami avait beaucoup de mal à pénétrer dans l'esprit de la fillette. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais alors que l'homme allait céder, un grand chien déboula dans la pièce, bouscula le blond et alla se poster près de son Maître. Puis il se redressa et Sirius apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Sans hésiter, il s'arracha un morceau de peau de ses dents et porta son poignet sanglant aux lèvres du vampire. Severus planta ses dents dans la chaire et suça goulûment. Mais il ne lâcha pas la jeune fille des yeux et redoubla d'effort. Et alors, le bouclier mental ceda. Un flot de magie se répandit dans la pièce avant de tout simplement s'évaporer. L'homme en noir cessa de boire le sang de son calice et se concentra sur sa mission, soit visiter la tête de la fille Malfoy.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, il se redressa, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Lucius, cette gamine est ta fille, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors tu vas gentiment l'amener chez toi et l'élever. Elle est une sang pure après tout. Black... Je t'avais dis de rester dans la chambre. »

« Je t'ai aidé ! Toujours aussi ingrat ! »

« Tais-toi. On en parlera plus tard. »

« Je en veux pas que cela se sache, » dit Lucius. « J'accepte d'élever cette fille, mais l'on dira que c'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Compris ? »

« Cela t'occupera. Monsieur l'infirmier, vous aller faire un serment inviolable. »

« Mais je ne dirai rien ! »

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

Face aux deux hommes le petit infirmier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il retourna à ses appartements ce soir là.

« Severus, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que je garde cette fille ? Elle n'a pas encore développé de pouvoir, et je m'occuper déjà de Draco et de Remus. »

« Ils s'occupent très bien seuls. Je pense que ça te fera du bien. Et puis c'est ta fille, elle n'a plus que toi. Montre que tu as un coeur. Et puis cela fera une sang pure alliée de plus. »

« C'est vrai... Mais elle sera la seule femme dans la famille. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Narcissa reste malgré tout la mère de Draco, et Bellatrix sa tante. »

« Elle est complètement folle. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Lucius en haussa un en retour.

« Je sais bien que tu aimes les hommes, mais tu devrais ouvrir les yeux en ce qui concerne les femmes. Surtout celle-ci. Elle est un cas très intéressant. Prends ça comme un défit. Pourras-tu convertir cette jeune fille ? Dans un an ou deux elle aura ses règles et entrera dans la crise d'adolescence. Arrange toi pour que cela soit en ta faveur. Et si jamais cela t'embête trop, amène la moi. Je m'occupe déjà du calice de ton gamin quand il travaille, je peux bien m'occuper d'elle. »

Il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Très bien, » ceda Lucius. « Remus tranchera. »

« Remus dira oui, » intervint Sirius. « Jamais il ne laissera un bébé sans défense. Et il a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant.

Personne ne lui répondit. Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que la jeune Gabrielle fut emmenée au manoir Malfoy.

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne vacances pour certains et bonne rentrée pour d'autres.

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous poster une petit chapitre dans les temps :) Pas de scène de sexe cette fois, et un chapitre plutôt court mais qui fait un petit peu avancer l'histoire. Désolée je ne rentre pas tellement dans chaque détail de chaque histoire de chaque petits couple. Et je me concentre aussi beaucoup sur Draco et Denis que j'adore au final :3

Comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai aussi investi dans les guillemets à la place des tirets parce qu'ils disparaissent maintenant lorsque l'on poste le chapitre, et il faut ensuite les remettre un à un. C'est passablement ennuyeux.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques éloges, tout est bienvenu :) Surtout les éloges d'ailleurs

Bisous


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Lord Voldemort avançait à pas lents dans son appartement. Il enjamba habilement un morceau de lampe, puis de chaise, avant de contourner la table qui ne tenait plus que sur trois pieds. La baguette à la main, il jetait de réguliers coups d'oeil de tous côtés, afin de constater les dégâts. Il était suivit de près par Bellatrix, dont un plis soucieux barrait le front et brisait le masque de froideur détaché.

« Occupe-toi de remettre cela en ordre, Bella. Je vais chercher le fautif de ce bazars. »

La brune s'arrêta donc au milieu du salon, et se mit à lancer des Reparo tout autour d'elle, après s'être respectueusement inclinée devant son Maître.

Celui-ci avança jusqu'à la chambre, où il trouva Harry Potter, le visage fermé, debout devant la fenêtre. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrières le dos, vêtu d'une des plus belles robes émeraude que l'on pu trouver.

« Une explication ? » Demande le Lord, contrôlant tant bien que mal sa rage.

« ça ne peut plus durer, Tom. J'ai réfléchi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Et bien tout d'abord, ces potions dans mes repas. Je suis actuellement à jeun, et parfaitement alerte. Ce qui me prouve que tu essayes d'influer sur mon humeur depuis le début. Le nies-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Deuxièmement, bien qu'élevé par des mauvais moldus, je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela. Ces meurtres à répétitions... Non. »

« Rien à dire concernant la manière donc je te traite ? »

« Je règlerai ce problème plus tard, » rétorqua-t-il, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de main dédaigneux. « Mon travail, ma mission, est de sauver l'Angleterre. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner. »

Voldemort éclata alors d'un grand rire démoniaque, sans joie, fou.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'as même pas réussi à sortir de cet appartement. Tu n'as pas de baguette sur toi pour le moment, et je peux refuser de te la rendre. Et si elle est bridée, tu n'arriveras à rien. Peut-être as-tu l'intention de m'attaquer avec des petits muscles et une arme quelconque ? Une lampe ? »

« Non. »

Harry se tourna tout à fait vers lui, le visage grave.

« Je te propose une alliance. Je veux que dès maintenant, tu déclares à tous les sorciers que je suis ton prince des Ténèbres. Et je veux pouvoir avoir mon mot à dire au sujet de toutes tes décisions. »

L'autre homme affichait un rictus moqueur.

« Et tu comptes m'y obliger ? De quelle manière ? »

« Réfléchies-y bien. Si tu annonces à la population que nous régnons ensemble, il est probable qu'elle soit plus facile à magner. Si le sauveur travaille main dans la main avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela peut être parce qu'il est tombé du côté sombre, mais cela peut aussi dire que j'ai une bonne influence sur toi, et que leur vie ne deviendra pas un calvaire. Et c'est ce qui va se passer. »

« Que vais-je y gagner ? J'ai réussi à aller jusque là seul, Harry. Même toi, tu es à mes pieds. Et ne pense pas que je ressens soudainement pour toi un amour sans limite, qui me fera plier à tous tes caprices. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un sale môme comme toi dans les pattes ? Tu travailles déjà en collaboration avec Draco, cela ne te suffit pas, enfant capricieux ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant capricieux. Pas comme toi. Je pense au bien de la population, aux familles que tu décimes pour ton ambition personnelles Tom ! »

« Et bien ? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi te soumets-tu gentiment depuis que je t'ai capturé ? Tu étais au courant de cela bien avant que je ne te pousse à suivre Lucius en mission. »

« C'est vrai. Je te remercie donc de m'avoir rouvert les yeux. Il est vrai que je me suis laissé aller. J'ai apprécié ne plus avoir de mission, et de me laisser faire. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Cependant, je ne veux pas recommencer la guerre. Et après tout, certaines causes de ton combat sont justes. Mais pas toutes. Alors je te propose de t'aider. »

« Harry, Harry, Harry. Imagines-tu vraiment que je vais soudainement te dire oui ? J'y réfléchirai peut-être. Prouve moi que tu es un grand garçon, en aidant Draco dans sa mission, et nous aviserons. »

Un vent de magie balaya la pièce et les rideaux du lit se déchirèrent bruyamment.

« Et cesse tout de suite cette crise. Si c'est un plan pour que je cède, ou que je te donne un baguette pour réparer c'est peine perdu. En revanche, si tu fais cela pour m'énerver, cela risque de trop bien marcher. »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Puis Harry poussa un espèce de sifflement, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tom resta un instant stupéfait devant cette soudaine crise d'adolescence, ou de Griffondors trop longtemps gardé en intérieur, avant de retourner voir Bellatrix qui avait déjà remis la pièce en ordre.

« C'est un enfant capricieux, » dit-il simplement. « Bien Bella, je voulais savoir si tu voulais un petit esclave. Tu l'as mérité. Tu es une de mes meilleures Mangemorts, et ton dernier rapport de mission est très satisfaisant. Je sais que tu aimes jouer, alors j'ai gardé les nouveaux au cachot. Tu as l'embarra du choix. »

La brune s'humidifia les lèvres, une gêne dans le regard.

« Je me permets de vous le proposer, à ton mari et toi, car je sais que depuis des années votre couple ne fonctionne pas comme il le devrait. Bien que vous semblez très bien vous entendre. »

« Monseigneur, vous me faites là une grande faveur, et je suis heureuse de savoir que mon travail vous satisfait assez pour cela. Mais je refuse. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle inclina poliment la tête.

« Je n'aime pas les enfants. Alors les mettre dans mon lit ne me motive point. En avoir un, plus maladroit qu'un elfe de maison, qui me suit partout, ne m'enchante encore moins. »

« Je comprends Bella. La présence du gamin n'est pas embêtant dans votre appartement ? »

« Du tout. Il divertit Rodolphus comme il faut, Maître. Et je ne le vois que très rarement. »

« Je suis content que tout se passe bien alors. Tu peux disposer. »

« Merci Maître, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi Bellatrix » Répondit-t-il en lui déposant un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide et une courbette, avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

« Retournons à cet enfant capricieux » soupira-t-il.

Il fallait lui faire avaler sa potion avant qu'il ne détruise tout le manoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Denis suivit son Maître jusqu'à la salle à manger, vêtu d'une robe parfaitement ajustée, et de chaussures sur mesure, comme à tous les repas de la semaine. Lucius tenait à ce que toutes les personnes à sa table soient un minimum présentables. La soirée s'annonçait donc plutôt banale. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une jeune fille en aillons debout sur le tapis, entre deux hommes assis qui se fusillaient du regard.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Draco dédaigneusement.

« Ta soeur, » répondit Remus. « Elle s'appelle Gabrielle. »

Un long silence inconfortable plana un instant. La petite fille releva des yeux mouillés de larmes, et transpirants de peur sur le nouveau venu. Elle recula d'un pas. Draco Malfoy était réellement effrayant.

« Pourriez-vous me donnez d'avantage d'explications ? » Dit-il en allant s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Denis se teint debout derrière lui. « Père ? »

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous avons découvert que la seule personne au courant de quelque chose au sujet de se village plus ou moins rebelles de moldu, est cette petite fille. Mais encore mieux, cet imbécile d'infirmier et Severus m'ont dit, et confirmé qu'elle est de moi. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas trompé ta mère à la date correspondant à sa création. Mais Remus ne me crois pas. »

«Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Pourquoi devrais-je ? Après tout, si tu n'aimais pas Narcissa, il est normal que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Et comment serais-tu sûr que tu ne la trompais pas à cette date ? »

« J'étais trop occupé avec ce pseudo sauveur, rappelle-toi. Et comment aurais-tu voulu que j'aille te rejoindre à ce moment ? Tout le monde me surveillait ! »

« Arrête de croire que je te fais une crise de jalousie ! Je veux juste que tu sois honnête, Lucius ! Avec moi ! Ou au moins face à tes enfants ! »

« Mais comment pourrait-elle être ma fille alors que je n'en suis pas conscient ? »

« Les graines partent vite, mon amour. » Rétorqua froidement le loup-garou.

« Mais comment peux-tu... Rémus ! »

Mais l'autre homme était déjà parti s'asseoir à table.

« Je considère cette discussion close. Mangeons. A moins que tu ne veuilles user de ton impitoyable autorité en tant que Maître de maison, pour nous forcer à écouter ce discours que tu m'as déjà récité une dizaine de fois. Mais si tu pouvais ne pas mettre trop de temps, j'ai faim. »

« Tout cela me paraît bien abstrait, » dit Draco. « Je en suis pas contre de plus amples explications. »

« Je t'expliquera cela plus tard Draco. Mettons-nous à table. »

Denis suivit la famille, jetant un regard au coin à la fillette.

« Gabrielle, » appela gentiment Remus. « Viens t'asseoir ici. »

Il lui désigna la place à côté de lui. La blonde s'approcha timidement et se hissa sur la chaise. D'un claquement de doigt de Lucius, les assiettes déjà pleines et les plats apparurent.

« Quelle âge as-tu ? » questionna le jeune Malfoy. « Qui est ta mère ? Tu as été scolarisé dans un établissement pour jeunes sorciers au moins ? Ou dans une école primaire minablement moldu ? »

La petite se décomposa face à ces questions de la part de cet homme si froid et antipathique. Le jeune homme à côté de lui fit une légère et rapide grimace pour le montrer son soutien. Draco parut le remarquer, mais se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Ma maman s'appelait Virginie, » hésita-t-elle. « Mais elle est morte. »

Elle ravala difficilement un sanglot.

« Respire doucement, » lui murmura Remus. « Il ne te fera rien, tu peux répondre en toute liberté. »

Elle lui lança un regard qui traduisait son inconfiance.

« Mais ce n'était pas ma vrai mère. Je ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça... J'ai dix ans. Et je suis allée dans une école normale... »

« Attends... Es-tu bien une sorcière ? »

Elle baissa honteusement les yeux sur son assiette encore pleine.

« Elle l'est, » le rassura son père. « L'infirmier m'a dit qu'il fallait stimuler sa magie pour qu'elle se manifeste. »

« Et bien je m'en chargerai ! » Déclara Remus. « Cela évitera que vous ne la suspendiez par les pieds par dessus le balcon. »

« Remus ! » S'outra Lucius. « Je n'aurai jamais fais quelque chose de pareil. Tu le sais très bien. Après tout, ça n'est jamais arrivé à Draco, et pourtant lui aussi, j'ai dut le stimuler pour qu'il sorte sa magie. »

« N'importe quoi, » siffla le concerné. « Ma magie s'est manifesté de manière précoce, parce que je suis un des plus puissants sang purs d'Angleterre. »

« Tu as surtout faillit tomber dans les escaliers. Vous auriez dut voir ça ! Une bulle s'est formée autour de lui et lui a évité la chute fatale. Il avait cinq ans. Imaginez à quel point il était insupportable toutes ces années en attendant d'entrer à Poudlard. »

« Sottises, » rétorqua le jeune Serpentard. « Il n'y avait pas plus fier que toi, qui disais à tout bout de champs que ton prodigieux fils savait déjà faire de prodigieux tours avec une baguette bridée. Prodigieux tous comme les sors de glue sur tes couverts. »

« Ah oui. J'ai absolument détesté cette période. On appelle cela l'âge bête. Heureusement que ta soeur a passé ce stade, je n'aurai pas supporté ces stupides blagues une nouvelle fois. J'avais peur que tu partes à Griffondors. »

« Je suis beaucoup trop intelligent pour allez dans cette maison d'imbéciles. »

Lucius eut un petit rire. Gabrielle remarqua instantanément la complicité entre le père et le fils. C'était quelque chose d'étonnant. Elle imaginait, l'ambiance d'une famille de mangemorts sanguinaires, froide et désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas aussi affreux.

« Nous commencerons demain, » l'interrompit Remus dans ses pensées. « J'ai été professeur, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Mes élèves avaient plutôt l'air satisfaits de mes cours. Je ne dois pas être si mauvais pédagogue. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Répondit-elle.

Remus haussa les sourcil, puis fit mine de réfléchir, ce qui exaspéra Lucius, à son plus grand amusement.

« Evidemment. Sinon je ne prendrai pas le temps de parlementer comme ça. N'importe quel autre mangemort me tuerai. »

« Et pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas résister à mon charme. »

Il gratifia sa remarque d'un clin d'oeil, qui fit rire la fillette.

« Père, vous avez peut-être d'autres renseignements intéressant la concernant ? » Demanda de nouveau le jeune blond. « Après tout, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai une demie soeur, et de qui. Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Après tout tu t'es bien accouplé avec un de mes anciens professeurs, Griffondors, un des combattant principaux des rebelles, ancien maraudeur, meilleur ami du père du sauveur et loup-garou. Non vraiment. Ne le prenez pas mal Remus. »

Les deux adultes haussèrent un sourcil.

« Ne me fais surtout pas un scandale, comme quoi je devrais respecter mon beau père. »

« Et bien si ! Justement ! Draco j'attends de ta part... »

« Laisse Lucius. Il te provoque. Cependant Draco, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de faire ce genre de plaisanteries, surtout devant moi. Tu es grand maintenant, alors j'attends moi aussi de ta part un minimum de respect et de maturité. S'il te plais. Et si tu as des réclamations à faire, communique les à Lucius, qui m'en parlera ensuite. Mais plus tard. En attendant il va te donner les renseignements que tu attends. »

Le grand blond lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Nous devons discuter tous les deux. Et bien, en résumé, Draco, sa mère biologique est une certaine Elizabeth White, que je ne connais absolument pas. Je n'ai pas trahi ta mère. Mais même Severus a confirmé que j'étais son père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons stimuler cette jeune fille, afin qu'elle soit prête à rentrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. »

« Celle d'après Lucius. Elle n'a que dix ans. Et une remise à niveau est nécessaire. L'école n'est plus du tout adaptée pour d'éventuels enfants élevés parmi des moldus. »

« En effet. Bien jeune fille, ne me déçois pas. Tu as la chance d'avoir un excellent professeur particulier, spécialisé dans les défenses contres les forces du mal. En cas de besoin j'ai un fils possédant un don en potion, comme son parrain, qui pourra t'aider. Remus se chargera de ta remise à niveau. As tu des problèmes particuliers en ce qui concerne les matières basiques, comme l'écriture ? »

« Oui monsieur. Un peu... »

« Et bien nous verrons tout cela, » finit Remus.

« Et pour partir sur de bonnes bases, tu m'appelleras désormais Père. »

« Oui... Père... »

Le mot semblait déplacé dans sa bouche toute mignonne, mais le prononcer parût lui faire plaisir.

« Ce manoir commence à être très peuplé je trouve, » déclara Draco.

oOoOoOoOO

Gabrielle parcourra des yeux la pièce qui lui servait dorénavant de chambre. Il y avait un grand lit entre deux fenêtres, un bureau sur le côté et un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Deux portes menaient au dressing et à la salle de bain. La plancher était ancien et un peu froid, et les murs étaient peints en fuchsia. C'était une chambre de fille. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au miroir à côté de son lit et se dévisagea. Il était vrai qu'après avoir longuement observé les deux Malfoy, elle pouvait reconnaître des traits communs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, et ses cheveux extrêmement blonds, sans compter la fossette qu'elle avait sur la joue droit quand elle souriait, identique à celle du dénommé Draco.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, et elle se mit à trembler. Elle était perdue. Qui était-elle ? Qui était-elle pour se laisser vivre sous le toit des méchants qui avaient brulé son village ? Qui était-elle pour être là, alors que ça maman venait de mourir ? Sa maman qui n'était pas du tout sa vraie maman.

Un sanglot la secoua.

« Pardon. » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais cette famille était apparemment sa vraie famille. Et si elle avait une chance de survivre, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser filer. Sa maman le lui avait bien dit.

« Pardon. »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol froid, au pied du miroir et du lit, en position foetal.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco sorti se bureau de son père, pensif. Dennis l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre, une douleur sourde encore présente pulsant entre ses fesses.

Ses ancêtres lui adressèrent quelque mots mais il les ignora, trop pensif.

Une soeur donc, de mère inconnue. Il croyait son père quand il disait ne pas être au courant. C'était probablement stupide, car son père était un excellent menteur, mais il le croyait.

Gabrielle lui avait parût étrange. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère et d'assister à un massacre, quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait. Peut-être sa manière d'analyser son entourage, comme si elle était habituée depuis toujours à être sur ses gardes.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte se sa chambre.

Soudain, un cris venant de l'intérieur retenti. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, la baguette à la main, et s'avança. Il remarqua rapidement la chevelure blonde au sol et se dirigea vers elle, aux aguets. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien ni personne d'autre qu'eux.

« Gabrielle ? » Appela-t-il, après avoir lancé quelques sort lui assurant qu'il n'y avait personne.

La petite fille releva des yeux paniqués vers lui et se colla au lit afin de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre les deux corps. Elle papillonna des yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, l'air de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pardon. J'ai... J'ai fais un cauchemar. » Répondit-elle, peu assurée.

Puis elle lui jeta un étrange regard, se questionnant sur sa présence. Draco rangea sa baguette et lui tendit la main.

« Ne reste pas par terre, tu vas attraper froid. »

Timidement, elle se releva en lui tenant la main, avant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Intégrant que cette gamine était sa soeur, le blond se dirigea vers le dressing, où il prit une chemise de nuit. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la sale de bain et d'un coup de baguette fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Lave toi et va dormir. Je repasserai dans une demie heure pour m'assurer que tu es bien dans ton lit. »

Et sur ce, il parti. Vous trouverez étrange ce soudain élan de sympathie pour cette minable moldu. Ou sorcière non déclarée, comme vous voulez. Mais un Malfoy fait passer sa famille avant tout. Ou peut-être juste après le Lord.

Denis était assis dans le canapé, face au feu, quand le blond pénétra dans sa chambre. Il se leva alors et alla s'agenouiller devant son Maître, en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas de nouveau énervé et ait besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions.

Mais le serpentard avait juste l'air pensif. Il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de lui dire d'aller se coucher lui aussi, puis se servit un verre de Scotch, face au feu. Le Griffondors ne se fit pas prier et parti dans sa chambre.

Une demie heure plus tard, Draco était debout, éclairé par la lumière d'un feu mourant, à observer sa petite soeur plongée dans un sommeil agité.

« Qui peut bien être ta salope de mère, qui t'as lâchement abandonné, après s'être arrangé pour avoir un enfant Malfoy ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il n'était pas tranquille. L'arrivée impromptue de cette enfant annonçait des problèmes. Ils auraient dut la laisser avec les autres enfants, ou la tuer une fois les renseignements obtenus. Mais tuer un possible membre de sa famille était difficile. Severus lui-même n'était pas d'accord.

« Tu auras peut-être dut rester avec lui, il meurt d'envie d'avoir un gosse. Même s'il s'occupe déjà de ceux des autres toute l'année. »

La jeune fille arrêta de gigoter, retrouvant un sommeil plus apaisé.

« Allez, dors bien, jeune Malfoy. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Denis appréhendait cette fête du nouvel an. Draco Malfoy avait invité plusieurs de ses amis, et certains ne venaient pas de Poudlard. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux inconnus, mais il était fortement possible que ces amis soient plus ou moins eux aussi des vampires. Bien que le calice du Maître de maison, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il regarda, anxieux, le jeune blond ajuster sa cravate verte typique Serpentarde. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé dans le miroir.

« Tu es près ? » Demanda-t-il un brun moqueur.

« Oui Maître. »

« Parfait. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent dans un salon différent de celui utilisé habituellement pour les réunion familiales. Celui-ci était plus étrange. Il y avait une forte ressemblance avec la salle commune des Serpentard, avec beaucoup de vert et d'argent, et beaucoup de noir. Un puissant feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et une musique rock tournait en fond. Les invités étaient déjà là, environ une vingtaine. On pouvait apercevoir Blaise et Pansy, Théodore Nott, quelques autres visages de Poudlard, mais aussi beaucoup d'inconnus.

« Reste près de moi. » Lui dit son Maître tout bas.

« Draco ! » S'exclama soudain une voix de femme. « Le Maître des lieux est enfin arrivé. Toujours à te faire attendre mon cher ! »

« Bonsoir Eloise, comment vas-tu ? »

« Parfaitement bien depuis. Je suis très touchée d'avoir été invitée. J'avais peur que tu ai quelques griffes envers les vampires. »

« Je ne vais pas renier mes semblables voyons. »

Denis avala difficilement sa salive. La jolie brune qu'il voyait avait une énorme poitrine qui dépassait outrageusement de sa robe, et un affreux sourire rouge sang, d'où dépassaient de longues dents pointues.

Draco salua tous ses invités, et le son de la musique augmenta. L'alcool coula à flot, et le Griffondors découvrit que les vampires pouvaient être aussi ivres que de simples mortels, mais qu'ils devenaient beaucoup plus dangereux et effrayants. A tel point qu'à deux heures du matin, tous les sorciers sang-purs étaient partis, exaspérés, laissant le pauvre garçon au milieu de vampires.

« J'espère que tu le dégustes ce petit bonhomme ? » Rigola un homme brun avec des pattes d'oie. « Il est à croquer. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Non attends, je connais quelque chose de très plaisant pour le déguster. C'est très excitant, tu permets ? Je ne lui en prendrai pas un goûte je te le promets. »

Une puissante main gelée attrapa le frêle bras du calice et l'attira auprès du vampire. Avec effrois, il le vit sortir un petit poignard de sa poche. Il tenta de se débattre, mais son Maître l'immobilisa d'un tour de bras.

« Non, non ne me touchez pas ! » Dit-il, paniqué. « Non ! Maître ! »

« Oh qu'il est mignon ! Ne bouge pas voyons. »

La lame entailla légèrement son bras, et du sang coula lentement le long de son bras, sous les yeux avides des vampires autour de lui.

« Lèche, Draco. »

Le blond obéit, et les yeux dans ceux de son calice, il lécha la goute pourpre, fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à la blessure, mais ne mit pas assez de salive dessus pour la refermer.

« Je sais ! Chacun va lui faire une entaille. Pour fêter ta bienvenue dans notre clan. A membre honoraire si ça te fais plaisir, bien sûr ! »

On enleva la chemise du garçon et l'attacha allongé sur la table basse. Il essaya de se débattre, en vain.

« Regardez le s'agiter. Il est vraiment très excitant. Tu as vraiment bon goût. »

Puis les vampires se firent passer le poignard, s'amusant à lui faire des entailles un peu partout. Ses parties intimes et ses tétons furent, par chance, épargnés. Mais il eut droit à des petites coupures, plus ou moins profondes sur le torse, puis les bras, puis les cuisses, puis le dos, les mollets, les fesses, les pieds... Et il sentit plusieurs mains un peu trop baladeuses quand Malfoy était un instant diverti. Un doigt réussi même à le pénétrer subrepticement.

Et son Maître léchait, avidement, le sang coulant le long de sa peau blanche, riant avec ses nouveaux amis. Denis voyait parfois comme une lueur de folie dans ce regard devenu rouge. Mais elle disparaissait derrière ses propres larmes. Il gémissait de douleur quand les entailles étaient trop profondes. Mais elles ne causaient jamais une perte de sang trop importante. Les vampires connaissaient parfaitement le corps humain, et savaient où couper pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

Finalement, ils finirent par être trop ivres, et plusieurs s'endormirent sur place, alors que d'autres rentraient chez eux, titubants, par la cheminée. Draco ramena son calice sur son épaule, et le jeta comme un sac sur son lit, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Denis, tremblant de froid, le corps endoloris, se glissa tant bien que mal sous les draps et se laissa tomber de fatigue, les joues noyées de larmes.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait grand jour. Mais les rideaux n'étaient qu'à moitié fermés, et la chambre était légèrement illuminée. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, suite à ses vaines tentatives d'évasion de la veille, et du fait qu'il ai été très tendu durant toute la durée de son calvaire. Difficilement, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit sa douche, avant d'enfiler une chemise et une robe noire. De nombreuses petites entailles parcouraient sa peau, et certaines n'étaient pas refermée, surtout sur ses fesses. Les vampires s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie sur cette partie de son anatomie.

Il descendit lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger, où il trouva tous les habitants du manoir. Il croisa un instant le regard de son Maître, avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bonjour Denis, » le salua Remus. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bonjour. »

Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, mais hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir. Puis sous le regard curieux des adultes, le fit quand même. Avant de poussa un halètement de douleur. Il serra les point mais ne leva pas les yeux.

« Excusez mon retard... » murmura-t-il.

« Bonne Année, monsieur Crivey. » Lui dit Lucius.

Le jeune homme leva un regard surpris, mais reflétant la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent.

« Bonne année. »

« Comment était la soirée Draco ? »

« Très bien. »

« Pas de problèmes avec les vampires ? »

« Pas du tout. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sera content, nous avons presque tous les clans les plus important d'Angleterre avec nous. »

« C'est un atout. Il est probable que tu sois chargé de leur gestion quand tu auras terminé ta mission. »

« Possible. Au fait, vais-je pouvoir faire un stage au ministère ? Je pense pouvoir gérer un travail rémunérateur en plus de ma mission. »

« Oui. Mais il faudrait que tu termines tes études Draco. Nous pouvons toujours demander à des professeurs particuliers de venir si tu préfères. »

« Ou des cours par correspondance. En tous cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à l'école. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, que Denis passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lucius demande ce qu'ils avaient bien put lui faire la veille, pour qu'il soit en si mauvais état.

« Il a l'air au bord de la mort. »

« La fatigue. » Répondit simplement le blond.

En effet, il n'était pas nécessaire que son père soit au courant du déroulement de la soirée, qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec un agréable soirée ayant pour but de passer un accord sérieux.

C'est une fois de retour dans la chambre qu'il s'intéressa d'avantage aux blessures de son calice.

« Déshabille-toi Denis. Rapidement. » Ajouta-t-il voyant que le jeune homme restait immobile.

« Maître, je ne veux pas vous désobéir, mais je... Je ne suis pas en forme... Enfin je veux dire que j'ai encore mal à cause des blessures d'hier, et que si vous me... Enfin vous voyez, maintenant, je risque d'avoir très mal... Je sais que ce n'est pas votre problème mais... s'il vous plait... »

Le blond haussa un sourcil face au monologue gêné du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Déshabille toi. »

Tremblant, Denis obéit, et fit tomber ses vêtements. L'homme s'approcha et fit courir ses longs doigts sur sa peau. Puis il sortit un baume de sa poche.

« J'ai crée ceci, avec Severus. Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleures crèmes pour tes blessures, car elle a été faite à partir de mon sang. Je pourrai en effet simplement lécher avidement toutes tes blessures, mais nous allons en profiter pour le tester. Tu pourras alors l'emmener à Poudlard s'il fonctionne. »

Il y plongea deux doigts avant de les passer sur l'épaule du Griffondors. Celui-ci sursauta, quand la crème froide rentra en contact avec sa peau, puis se détendit. Le produit sentait bon, et il le sentait s'infiltrer sous sa peau, dans ses muscles, réparant et détendant sur son passage.

Quand le blond eut finit de refermer les plaies, il le fit s'allonger sur le ventre, s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses et lui massa le dos. Denis soupirait d'aise, alors que les mains puissantes pétrissaient ses muscles. A aucun moment son Maître ne chercha à le pénétrer, trop occuper à réparer son calice.

« Est-ce que je rencontrerai souvent vos amis ? » Demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi.

« Non. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec ce qui m'appartient. Cette nuit concluait un accord. Nous avons tous ces vampires dans notre camp, tu ne risques rien. Ils savent que tu es à moi, et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'en prendre à toi. Tu as bien vu qu'hier, ils t'ont soigneusement coupé pour moi. »

« Tant mieux. »

A suivre.

Bonsoir, voici un petit chapitre, où j'ai encore beaucoup parlé de Draco et Denis au final. Vous me voyez navrée de ne pas parler d'Harry et Voldemort, alors qu'ils sont sensés former le couple principal. Je m'en suis donné à coeur joie au départ, mais je me retrouve avec des personnages étranges et pas forcément fidèles à eux-même. Après quelques plaintes enflammées, j'essaye donc de me calmer et de faire avancer mon histoire. Leur relation réapparaîtra, ne vous inquiétez pas !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes. Mais avec mes révisions je suis fatiguée et mes yeux font des choses bizarres. (Excuse nulle).

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura fait plaisir, qu'il ne vous aura pas trop révolté, et que vous me direz ce que vous en penser par reviews.

Si vous voulez une réponse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre adresse e-mail, pour celles (et ceux) qui n'ont pas de profil fanfiction.

Bisous, courage bientôt les vacances. Enfin pour vous j'en sais rien, mais moi oui :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

Sur le ventre, écrasé par le poids de son vampire, Denis mordait sa lèvre inférieur, afin de retenir les gémissements de plaisir que Draco tirait de lui. La bouche du Serpentard dans le cou, suçotant doucement les diverses zones érogènes, faisait preuve d'une étrange douceur, comparée à ses coups de butoir.

« Han... Maître.. » Murmura-t-il, avant de jouir, alors que la main de l'homme se baladait sur son aine.

Un petit rire retentit à son oreille. Puis le vampire vint à son tour, et éjacula au fond de son calice. Ils passèrent un instant dans le silence, immobiles. Puis il sentit les lèvres de l'homme se poser sur sa jugulaire, et il se tendit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand il plantait ses crocs. Un désagréable frisson le parcouru quand les dents pointues percèrent sa peau. Le blond se mit alors à aspirer sa vie par les deux petits trous de son cou. Mais Denis trouva vite cette position inconfortable, ayant l'affreuse sensation de mourir, le souffle et le sang lui manquant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il gigota pour repousser l'homme.

Il ne faut jamais déranger un vampire qui s'abreuve.

Draco se redressa un instant, sortant ses crocs, et attrapa violemment ses avants-bras qu'il plaqua contre le lit avec force.

« Maître ! Maître s'il vous plait attendez ! »

Il se débattit. Dans un état second, le mangemort se redressa une seconde fois, ses yeux étincelant de colère. Denis s'empressa de se retourner sur le dos, et écarta les bras, tout en exposer son cou dégoulinant de sang.

« Ne refais jamais ça, siffla le terrifiant vampire, avant de replonger ses crocs dans la chaire tendre. »

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Denis se sentait de plus en plus faible, comme à chaque prise de sang. Des cheveux blonds caressaient doucement le bas de son visage, et l'autre coté de son cou. En baissant le regard, il pouvait apercevoir le haut du dos du beau blond, blanc, musclé, attirant.

Il se rappela cette grande époque, où avec quelques uns de ses amis, il l'observait de loin, espérant que ce trop fier aristocrate pose un jour son regard sur lui, misérable sang de bourbe. Il s'était même convaincu lui même de n'être qu'un misérable sang de bourbe. Avant que Remus ne vienne le voir et ne l'aide à se cacher, après la disparition de son frère. L'homme lui avait souvent parlé, dans le noir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme, et avait chassé nombreuses pensées noires et cauchemars. Le loup garou était quelqu'un d'endurci par la vie, bien que très bon et très doux. Il savait trouver les bons mots pour réconforter quelqu'un, comme pour le blesser. Il savait rassurer. Mais ces paroles rassurantes lui semblaient si loin, coincé entre le lit et son vampire. Son vampire. Draco Malfoy. Cet homme qui l'avait choisi lui, le misérable qu'il ne daignait même pas regarder dans les couloirs. Le pauvre sang de bourbe rougissant, s'humiliant trop souvent pour son propre bien. Le petit frère du vaillant Colin Crivey, qui n'avait jamais faillit à sa réputation de Griffondors. Le pauvre gamin qui savait faire une démonstration de puissants sorts, mais qui n'était pas fichu de les lancer correctement sur un terrain. Un bon à rien. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy l'avait-il pris pour calice, et pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé à Poudlard ? Repère de sang purs haineux de sa sous race. Pour l'humilier ? Le maltraiter n'était-il pas suffisant ? Et être humilier en privé par le fils d'un des bras droits de Voldemort était déjà suffisamment affreux. Et s'il survivait jusqu'à obtenir son diplôme, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire après ? Calice en foyer ? A quoi servira tout cela ? Il n'imaginait pas avoir un soudain poste prestigieux, et gagner son propre argent. L'indépendance n'était même plus quelque chose qu'il envisageait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus être un jouet au creux de la main d'un Mangemort jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le suicide était quelque chose qu'il commençait sérieusement à envisager. Il avait touché son fantasme. Il s'était brulé à son contacte. Il avait été humilié, soumis.

Le sauveur, quand à lui était devenu fou. Peut-être avait-il même oublié son rôle. Le rêve d'un monde sorcier en paix n'était donc plus d'actualité. Son avenir s'annonçait noir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux inconsciemment fermés, il ne remarqua pas sa magie se répandre lentement dans la pièce, silencieusement. Il ne remarqua pas que les dents du vampire avaient quitté sa chaire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne remarqua pas l'étrange regard, presque inquiet, que son protecteur et bourreau posait sur son visage.

« Denis, » appela-t-il, alors que du brouillard commençait à remonter le long des murs.

L'interpellé leva la tête.

« Ton sang est imbuvable. »

Denis blanchit. Son sang n'était plus buvable. Il était donc... périmé ? Mais si il n'avait même plus cette utilité, qu'allait-il devenir ? Finalement, il ne voulait pas mourir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien, »mentit-il.

Le blond ne le cru pas.

« A la rentrée, » essaya-t-il ne nouveau.

Il ne le cru toujours pas.

« Le goût de ton sang change en fonction de tes humeurs. Il te reste une chance avant que j'aille chercher la réponse par moi-même. »

« Non ! Non ne faites pas ça ! S'il vous plait, non... »

Mais trop tard. Draco fouillait déjà dans sa mémoire, ouvrant toutes les portes, jetant un oeil sur tout. Le jeune homme ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il vit, mais il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas révéler ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il lui sembla que l'homme inspectait sans scrupule ces souvenirs là aussi, mais il n'en fut pas sûr. Puis il ressortit, laissant son calice épuisé, et pleurant sur la matelas.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit, » gémit-il pitoyablement en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai tous les droits sur toi. »

Un sanglot lui échappa.

« Vous êtes vraiment un Mangemort. Sans valeur, sans notion de respect. A part peut-être pour les plus puissants que vous ! Vous n'avez aucun scrupule à jouer avec les autres ! Rien à faire ! Vous êtes un monstre. Vous êtes tous des monstres. Des ordures. Vous allez peut-être me faire croire que je suis privilégié d'aller à Poudlard, alors que tous les autres sang de bourbes sont persécutés ailleurs ? Et vous allez me dire que je ne me rends pas compte de la chance que j'ai, de dormir dans votre lit, de vivre sous votre toit, de vivre à vos dépend. Mais pour cela je me prostitue ! Est-ce une chance ? Je ne veux pas être une pute ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! Je m'en fiche de tout, ça ! J'ai dormi toute ma vie dans des draps de coton de basse qualité, et je mangeais de la nourriture industrielle tous les jours quand je rentrais à la maison, mais on ne me demandait rien en retour ! Ici je dois écarter les jambes et donner mon sang pour avoir un minimum de confort. Et encore, vous m'y obligez. Je ne suis pas une pute ! Mais vous êtes un connard. »

Draco le gifla violemment.

Denis, sous le choque, resta immobile un instant, fixant son Maître les yeux écarquillés, puis il bondit à l'autre bout du lit, avant d'aller se coller un mur en face, mettant un maximum de distance entre le vampire et lui. Mais le blond ne paraissait pas apaisé.

« Comment t'adresses-tu à ton Maître ? Tu fais ta victime, mais tu prends tes aises. Tu me dis ne pas être une putain, mais il suffit que je te touche pour que tu gémisses comme telle. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je bois ton sang, et tu bois le mien. Nous partageons notre magie. Nous avons un lien, et je peux donc savoir ce que tu ressens. Par exemple, là, tu as peur. Et tu as bien raison. »

Il leva son point et l'abattit à quelques centimètres de la tête de son calice.

« Je te tue quand je veux. N'oublie pas que malgré tout ce que je fais pour toi, malgré tout ce que Remus a put te dire, tu restes un misérable moldu. Aussi mignon et excitant que tu puisses être. Si je ne t'avais pas pris pour calice, tu serais en train de te vider de ton sang dans un cellule, violé par d'autres mangemorts, nettement moins beaux et moins gentil que moi. Tu serais peut-être en train de penser à moi, et au fait que je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Pense-y, je t'ai sauvé, ingrat ! Et je suis devenu ton Maître. Alors tu me dois respect et soumission. Je suis plus âgé et plus informé, je sais mieux que toi ce qui te sera bénéfique, misérable sang de bourbe. Et quand bien même je voulais jouer avec toi, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire ! Tu veux que je joues avec toi ? Alors on va jouer. »

Denis, dans le plus grand élan de courage qu'il n'ait jamais eu, donna un puissant coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe du vampire. Puis il profita du trouble de celui-ci pour attraper la baguette dépassant de sa poche, et se précipiter vers la porte. Il eut alors l'espoir d'atteindre la sortie, et de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à ses parents, avant d'être rattrapé. Il couru, couru, ouvrit les grande porte et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit. Mais il restait tout de même dans le domaine des Malfoy, et des barrières anti-tranplanage avaient du être mise en place. Soudain, il sentit l'absence de magie. Une simple zone, d'un mètre de diamètre. Fou de joie, il brandit la baguette magique et tourna sur lui même, visualisant avec force l'endroit où il voulait atterrir. Mais l'appelle de son nom, au dernier instant, le perturba un instant, et il réapparu quelques instant plus tard, quelques centimètres à côté.

Il hurla de douleur et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, une affreuse douleur lui vrillant la tête, ainsi que les jointures de ses doigts, de ses orteils, et de ses jambes. Il entendait des voix d'homme tout autour de lui, et le crépitement d'un feu. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le plafond. Draco Malfoy discutait avec Severus Snape. Les deux voix étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il se tourna, vers le feu. Il devina les deux hommes assis dans les fauteuils clubs, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Soudainement, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient pas visibles, en contrejour du feu, mais de toutes manières, il aurait sans doute été difficile de discerner une réelle expression.

« Monsieur Crivey, » dit tout bas le Maître des potions. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien monsieur, » mentit le jeune homme.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le blond s'approcher de lui.

« Misérable, » siffla-t-il, alors que le Griffondors se recroquevillait.

Il leva la main, dans le but de le gifler, mais Denis fut plus rapide et bondit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec précipitation. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car une affreuse douleur se répandit soudainement dans tout son corps, mettant à feu et à sang tous ses membres, le faisant hurler à la mort. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, un sort le tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce, et la douleur cessa.

« Pensais-tu vraiment que je me ferai avoir deux fois de suite ? Et dire que j'ai demandé à Severus de venir pour vérifier que tu ailles bien, après t'être confronté aux barrières du manoir. Tout cela pour que tu t'y précipite de nouveau. Tu es au courant que tu dois être puni, n'est ce pas ? »

Denis leva un regard inquiet sur le vampire. Celui-ci avait un regard fou. Le jeune calice recula lentement, sur les fesses, jusqu'à toucher le mur du fond de la pièce. L'homme avançait à la même vitesse, menaçant, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Ses canines brillèrent alors qu'il tournait légèrement la tête et que la lumière du feu s'y reflétait. Il s'accroupit près du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur sa jambe droite.

« Je vais commencer par te casser les deux jambes, pour que tu ne t'enfuis plus en courant., et que tu n'ai plais jamais la tentation de me donner de coup. Puis tu gouteras de nouveau à mon fouet. N'espère pas de moi une quelconque clémence. »

Il resserra ses mains sur la pauvre jambe et commença à la tordre dans une angle peu naturel.

« Non s'il vous plait, non, pria Denis avec un pauvre filet de voix paniqué. Je vous jure que je ne recommencerai plus. S'il vous plait, vous me faites mal... »

« C'est le principe. Si le calice n'obéit pas à son Maître, il doit être puni. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du Griffondors. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa jambe se briser. Mais ni le craquement, ni la douleur ne vint. Lentement, il entrouvrit un oeil, et vit que le directeur Snape avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Ne fais pas ça Draco. La punition que tu t'apprêtes à lui infliger n'est que pur sadisme, et n'arrangera pas la situation. Tu dois lui infliger une punition adaptée. »

Le plus jeune serra les dents, puis soupira avant de se redresser.

« Le fouet seulement ? »

« Si tu ne le fais pas saigner. Tu t'es engagé à ne pas pratiquer ce genre de petit jeu, même seul. Si tu veux que ton calice soit un bon esclave, tu dois être un bon Maître. »

Le jeune Serpentard avait l'air irrité. Il jeta un regard haineux au pauvre Griffondors à ses pieds. Celui-ci tressaillit et baissa les yeux.

« Je te remercie Severus pour ta venue. Mais je vais devoir prendre congé, pour m'occuper de mon calice. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Il se serrèrent la main, et l'homme en noir se dirigea vers la cheminée avant de disparaître. Il lança tout de même une dernier regard d'avertissement avant que les flammes de l'engloutissent.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry mourrait de faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, de peur de ravaler une potion réduisant à néant son esprit de rébellion. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir. Trop de monde comptait sur lui. Lentement, il avança, la tête haute dans le salon vide. Tout était à sa place, rangé, parfait. A l'image de Tom. Une rage puissante s'empara de son coeur, et avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il laissa éclater sa magie. L'onde détruisit tout sur son passage.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du trône entendirent nettement la détonation provenant des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, impassible se leva sans empressement. Les Mangemorts le suivirent alors qu'il allait à la rencontre du fauteur de trouble. Mais le gringalet qu'il avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt n'était plus là. De nouvelles explosions retentirent dans une autre aile du château. Au sous sol pour être plus précis, dans les cachots. Des sorciers et moldus vêtus de aillons se mirent alors à courir partout, cherchant désespérément une issue. On ne releva cependant que très peu d'évadés, comparé aux nombre de cadavres et de renfermés. Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé trainer sa magie dans différents couloirs, avant d'aller dans la salle du trône, où il s'était assis. Il était essoufflé, mais la détermination dans ses yeux était plus brillante que jamais. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

Le Lord revint toujours aussi calme, bien qu'en observant de près, nous pouvions apercevoir une veine battre sur sa tempe.

« Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Accepte mon contra, Tom. Accepte le, ou je déclenche de nouveau la guerre. »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de refaire une guerre Tom, si près du but. Je suis sûr que la seule chose qui t'empêche d'accepter ma proposition, c'est ta fierté. »

Le Serpentard inclina la tête, et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune imprudent.

« Avada Kedavra. »

« Protego. »

Le petit brun contra le sort mortel sans baguette, épatant encore une fois la galerie.

« Doloris. »

A la surprise de tous, Bellatrix s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, puis son mari, et tous les mangemorts présents. Nul ne savait pourquoi personne n'avait songé à se protéger du jeune impertinent.

« Que veux-tu me prouver Harry ? Jeter des doloris à mes hommes ne me persuadera pas que tu es indispensable. »

Le sort de torture cessa.

« Que personne ne lui jette de sort, ordonna le Maître. »

« Je suis puissant Tom. Tu me l'as proposé il y a des années. A deux, nous ferons de grandes choses. Bien plus que si tu restes seul. Réfléchis y maintenant Tom. Si tu ne le fais pas, je tue tes hommes un à un. »

Les hommes en questions levèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre.

« Puis je te tue toi. »

« Tu préfères vraiment être nommé prince, que me tuer ? »

« Oui. »

Un silencieux combats s'entama alors, alors que les deux hommes faisaient ramper leur magie dans la pièce, à la rencontre de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun de souriait. Les deux étaient parfaitement impassibles. Les Mangemorts, sentant l'aura destructrice s'échapper des deux puissant sorciers, reculèrent.

« Des monstres, » chuchota un jeune, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

La tension monta encore un peu, tant qu'on pouvait croire que les murs allaient céder. Mais avant cela, le Lord ouvrit la bouche.

« Très bien Harry Potter, j'accepte de faire de toi mon Prince des Ténèbres. Mon premier allié. Mais tu ne tenteras en rien de me trahir. »

« La même chose pour toi, Tom. Je veux que nous fassions un serment inviolable. »

« Très bien, Potter. Bellatrix ! Viens ici. »

La brune s'avança, faisant claquer ses talons sur la pierre froide. Puis elle tendit sa baguette au dessus des mains liées. Elle ne posa pas de question inutile, de peur se mourir sur le champ.

« Seigneur, vous engagez-vous à faire de Harry Potter votre Prince des Ténèbres, et ainsi lui donner accès au pouvoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous engagez-vous à ne pas le trahir ? »

« Oui. »

« Harry Potter, en devenant Prince des Ténèbres, t'engages-tu à ne pas trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Qu'en ce qui concerne le pays. »

« Qu'en ce qui concerne le pouvoir, accepta le Lord. »

« Bien. »

Les liens brillèrent fortement, et Harry sentit sa magie bouillir en lui. Puis tout cessa, et il s'évanouit.

A suivre

Un petit chapitre qui en plus d'être sympathique fait avancer l'histoire :) désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes. Un jour je referai le tour de mes chapitres pour corriger.

Bonne chance à ceux qui ont des exams.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews


	20. Chapter 20

**Rappel :** Carter est un professeur qui a été cité vers le début de l'histoire. Lors de l'apparition de ce personnage, j'ai malencontreusement mélangé son nom avec celui d'un élève. Donc Carter est le professeur, et Tomson est un désagréable élève sang pur.

**Chapitre 19**

Remus fumait. C'était une petite nouveauté depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez les Malfoy. Le but implicite était de pousser Lucius à bout, et de lui prouver qu'il était un salaud. Mais celui-ci, à part régulièrement faire une remarque sur la santé, ou sur l'odeur, ne disait rien. Et pour cause, il trouvait son amant terriblement séduisant avec une clope au bec.

Tranquillement, il l'observait, adossé à la porte de la chambre. Le loup garou était dans le lit, adossé à la tête de lit, en peignoir noir, les cheveux en bataille, une clavicule apparente, les yeux à demi fermés pour apprécier la nicotine. Terriblement séduisant. Tel un félin qui s'approche de sa proie, Malfoy s'avança vers son amant, lentement, monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, avant de délicatement enlever la cigarette des mains de l'autre homme. Il la posa dans le cendrier sur la table de nuit, sans le quitter des yeux, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus souffla alors, et Lucius aspira tout, avant de recracher la fumée par le nez. Il intensifia ensuite le baiser, qui prit une allure de grande débauche. Les mains se firent baladeuses des deux côtés, passant indécemment sous les peignoirs.

La chambre se remplit rapidement de soupirs et râles en tous genre.

oOoOoOoOo

Denis passa la nuit suivante enchainé, assis par terre dans un cachot du manoir, absolument terrifiant. Mais il redoutait bien trop la punition que son maître allait lui infliger, pour ressentir une quelconque peur pour autre chose. Il s'endormit à même le sol froid, des larmes séchant sur ses joues.

C'est un elfe qui le réveilla le lendemain, avant de le faire transplaner dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était soigneusement habillé. Le col de sa chemise, seul tissu blanc visible, était légèrement teinté de sang. Denis n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, et préféra se concentrer sur sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque.

« Bonjour », le salua le blond. « Tu m'excuseras ce petit retard, le Lord a eu besoin de moi en urgence. »

Denis ne répondit pas, se sentant sur le point de tourner de l'oeil à cause de la peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il avala difficilement sa salive, alors que le lord retroussait les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Il se sentit trembler quand il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et qu'il lui posa une main sous le menton. Calmement, il lui embrassa les lèvres, avant de le déboutonner sa chemise, et de la faire glisser le long de ses frêles épaules. Il fit de même avec son pantalon, et prit le temps de l'admirer dans sa nudité.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Il lui désigna un petit banc blanc installé au milieu de la pièce. Hésitant, le jeune Griffondors obéit. Le blond lui fit croiser les bras sous la poitrine et lui attacha les mains avec de sévères menottes en métal. Il lui passa une sangle derrière les genoux, afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Denis lui jeta alors un regard apeuré, des supplications au bord des lèvres.

« J'ai réfléchi. Severus a raison, je ne peux pas t'infliger n'importe quelle punition. Te casser les jambes, ou te fouetter jusqu'au sang ne fera que te donner envie de partir. Je vais donc te donner une punition moins forte. J'espère que cela te fera passer l'envie de t'enfuir. »

Le sourire sadique qu'il affichait n'avait cependant rien de rassurant. Il banda les yeux du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Denis se sentait terriblement exposé, à la merci de l'autre homme

Le premier coup, donné à l'aide d'une cravache, n'était pas particulièrement fort. Le second en revanche, fut nettement moins doux, comme celui d'après. Les coups s'enchainèrent alors, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir insoutenables. Ils tombaient de manière aléatoire, sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses mollets, parfois mêmes ses pieds, le faisant haleter, crier, pleurer de douleur.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait arrêtez », suppliait-il, « je vous jure que je n'essaierai plus de m'enfuir. »

Seul le silence et les coups lui répondaient. Ses cris se transformèrent en hurlements, ses supplications en prières, ses pleurs en bruyants sanglots.

C'est à ce moment que Malfoy décida de s'arrêter. Il posa doucement sa main froide sur les fesses brulantes de son calice, avant de le détacher et de lui enlever son bandant trempé de larmes. Denis tremblait. Il renifla, gardant son regard au sol.

Avec une étonnante douceur, Draco le prit par les épaules et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le laissa se mettre au lit, et retourna à ses affaires. Denis se rendormit immédiatement.

oOoOoOoOo

Denis retourna à Poudlard le lundi suivant, une fois le feu qu'il avait aux fesses calmé. Les cours devinrent plus intenses, plus difficiles, mais il vit son niveau augmenter grandement. Même les cours d'Ombrage devinrent utiles et intéressants. Et pour cause, Remus Lupin avait prit sa place. Cela fit bien évidemment beaucoup de bruit, et de nombreux parents d'élèves vinrent se plaindre, au sujet de la sécurité de leurs enfants, de la non pureté de sang de ce professeur. Mais une fois que chacun fut, par le biais de la Gazette, mis au courant de l'accord du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le directeur de l'école et le corps enseignant arrêtèrent de recevoir des lettres incendiaires au sujet de leur ignorance, de leur incompétence, et de beaucoup d'autre choses. Et Remus cessa de recevoir des menaces de mort. Le vie de Denis se retrouva alors beaucoup plus agréable. Remus s'occupait dorénavant de toutes ses colles, et l'aidait dans ses devoirs. Il roula même des yeux lorsqu'il apprit que Severus lui avait fait lire le guide du parfais soumis.

Denis apprit donc la magie dans baguette, et devint même le plus fort de sa classe. Il apprit aussi de nombreux affreux sortilèges de magie noir, qu'il maitrisa parfaitement, très rapidement. C'est à ce moment que ses camarades ne lui adressèrent plus un regard, et qu'il eut une paix parfaite. Ou du moins presque. Il devait se rendre tous les dimanches matin à l'infirmerie voire un infirmier au regard pervers, afin de faire une prise de sang. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'utilité de ce qu'il faisait, sinon, il n'aurait pas tant fait de rentre dedans à son jeune patient. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs étonné que son Maître n'intervienne pas pour punir le malotru. Mais il était probable qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant, étant donné qu'il n'était même pas passé par Poudlard depuis les dernières vacances.

Il passa les vacances d'hiver au château, à lire, et à observer la neige. Remus était reparti chez les Malfoy, mais son Maître ne pouvant apparemment s'occuper de lui, il ne pouvait rentrer. Il ne savait pas si il était déçu ou non. Mais il se disait que depuis qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, le jeune Malfoy avait sans doute peur qu'il recommence, et pensait qu'il devait le surveiller d'avantage. Un sort aurait suffit, pour le garder à l'intérieur.

A la fin de la première semaine, il décida de faire un tour à l'extérieur, loin du terrain de quidditch. (Même si les mâles alpha lui fichaient la paix, mieux valait ne pas les provoquer.) Il alla s'installer sur un bord du lac, assis dans la neige, et se mis à rêver de sa vie de rêve. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. Etre libre, pouvoir serrer ses parents dans ses bras, être aimé de l'homme avec qui il était en couple. Faire de la musique. Etre puissant. Au final, il avait presque tout ça. Additionné de nombreux désavantages.

En réalité, ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il n'osait s'avouer, c'était que Draco Malfoy soit gentil avec lui. Il restait, malgré tout, l'homme qu'il admirait, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi mystérieux, toujours aussi excitant. Et pourtant si cruel. Mais d'une certaine manière, il se montrait gentil avec Denis. Celui ci ne savait pas comment faire pour que le blond se montre toujours gentil avec lui. Alors il excellait en cours, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il montrait qu'il n'était pas une simple poupée gonflable.

Mais refusant de se l'avouer, il continuait de penser que son rêve était de partir loin du monde sorcier, de trouver son âme soeur, d'avoir des enfants, retrouver ses parents, être heureux et libre pour toujours, au bord de la mer.

C'est sur ces pensées faussées qu'il s'endormit. Dans la neige.

C'est Severus Rogue qui vint le chercher personnellement, et qui le ramena à l'infirmerie. Personne ne le vit s'enquérir, presque paniqué, de son état de santé, puis le prendre dans ses bras. Il utilisa un sort de lévitation juste avant de rentrer dans le château, pour que personne ne pense qu'il faisait du favoritisme, qu'il devenait sentimental, ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour un sang de bourbe.

Denis avait attrapé une sorte de grippe propre aux sorciers, que les né moldus supportaient moins bien. Sa température dépassait les quarante degrés, ses lèvres étaient bleus, et il tremblait. Il délirait un peu aussi, alors qu'on lui faisait avaler divers breuvages. Le nom de Malfoy passa plusieurs fois ses lèvres, mais personne ne le remarqua. Cependant, dans un geste instinctif, il tripota son collier, celui même que son Maître lui avait offert. Mais le blond n'apparut pas dans la seconde.

Le jeune homme se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, avec la nausée, ayant l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'hypogriffes. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, afin de repérer où il était. Un pitoyable gémissement de dépit lui échappa quand il reconnu les lieux. Dans un élan de force, il se redressa, et titubant, tenta de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à l'infirmerie. Son statut de calice ne devait pas être révélé. Mais avant même que ses pieds ne touchent terre, une main ferme lui attrapa l'épaule et le recoucha. Un autre gémissement lui échappa, à mi chemin entre le douleur et la surprise. Il posa sa main sur son front et tenta de voire qui l'avait ainsi plaqué sur le lit. Un reflet blond brilla à la lumière de la lune.

« Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ? » Fit le voix de Draco Malfoy.

« Maître ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« J'ai tout de suite joint Severus, quand j'ai senti ton appelle. Je voulais être sûr que tu sois encore à Poudlard. Cela m'a permis de juger l'urgence de la situation. Par chance, il était le premier au courant de ce qu'il t'étais arrivé. Comment as-tu pu t'endormir dans la neige ? »

Denis papillonna des yeux, et fronça lentement les sourcils.

« Endormi dans la neige ? »

« Oui. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu manquais encore de sommeil, et de nourriture. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, mais je te conseille de te reprendre en main lorsque tu seras assez en forme pour sortir de cette infirmerie. »

Cela sonnait bien plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? »

« Une grosse grippe. Qui, avec mon aide, va rapidement n'être qu'un vague souvenir. Heureusement que Severus est parti te chercher. Savais tu que rester dans le froid trop longtemps pouvait être mortel ? Imbécile de Griffondors. »

Denis, malgré la faible luminosité, vit parfaitement les mouvements de son vampire. Celui ci attrapa le verre sur sa table de nuit, s'ouvrit le poignet avec une de ses canines et versa son sang dedans.

« En plus, tu n'as pas bu de mon sang depuis longtemps, alors ton corps est moins résistant qu'en temps normal. Même s'il l'est plus que lorsque tu n'étais qu'un simple sang de bourbe, évidemment. Bois ça. »

Il posa le verre contre les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'était redressé, et l'inclina afin de faire couler le liquide dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, alors que je n'ai qu'une simple grippe ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Parce que tu m'as appelé, et parce que tu es mon calice. Pour quoi d'autre serais-je venu ? »

Denis ne répondit pas, mais baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un bref rire résonna. Puis une main douce et froide se posa sur son front brulant et le poussa à se rallonger. Le griffondors soupira d'aise.

« Rendors-toi. Les effets des médicaments devraient être beaucoup plus rapides mélangés à mon sang. Tu devrais être sur pied d'ici après demain. »

« Je suis content que vous soyez la. » Chuchota Denis, avant de se rendormir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait pertinemment que son maître était capable de le voir, malgré la faible luminosité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sourit de contentement devant les papiers qu'un jeune mangemort venait de lui apporter. La construction des écoles de sorciers nés moldu avait, cette fois ci, belle et bien été lancée. Celles-ci se présentaient sous la forme de beaux bâtiments dessinés par Harry lui même. Elles étaient situées à divers endroits perdus en Angleterre, aussi perdus que Poudlard, accessibles en train. Les programmes scolaires étaient en cours d'écriture. Ils avaient pour but d'enseigner aux jeunes sorciers issus du monde moldu les sorts de bases, afin de leur permettre de gérer leurs pouvoirs, sans faire de dégâts. L'élite serait autorisée à intégrer Poudlard. Mais en règle générale, tout serait fait en sorte que les sang de bourbe n'intègrent pas la véritable société sorcière, qui, elle, ne devait être peuplée que des sorciers les plus purs. Ils seraient socialement placés entre les moldus et les sorciers. Mais Harry refusait qu'un quelconque sorcier ne soit relégué au rang d'elfe de maison, alors il militait fortement en leur faveur. Ils n'étaient en rien responsables. Il essayait aussi de mettre en place des orphelinats. Bien sûr, il était impossible d'y mélanger nés moldu et sang pur, mais leur création était envisageable. De nombreux enfants après la guerre allaient avoir besoin de tout cela.

Il était aussi prévu qu'Harry fasse une apparition publique, ainsi qu'une interview dans la Gazette du sorcier. Le peuple sorcier devait retrouver son calme, et avoir confiance en leur gouvernement. S'ils n'étaient pas alliés, la révélation de leur existence aux moldus allait être très laborieuse. Ou du moins, encore plus que s'ils étaient alliés.

Harry lut les rapports et les signa, avant de saisir un nouveau parchemin et d'y rédiger ses dernières idées. Puis il se mit à dessiner un nouveau plan de bâtiment. Si celui ci plaisait à Lord Voldemort, il serait ensuite corrigé par un expert en bâtiments sorcier, avant d'être construit.

On ne refusait rien au Prince des Ténèbres, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'accord.

Le fait qu'Harry s'occupe particulièrement de cette tache l'arrangeait d'ailleurs. Ainsi, il ne lui mettait pas de bâtons dans les roues au sujet de son invasion de l'Europe de l'Ouest et du monde moldu.

oOoOoOoOo

Blaise jeta le paquet de cigarette qu'il venait de réquisitionner à un mangemort mineur, à la figure de Ronald Weasley. Celui ci l'attrapa au vol, faisant apparaître une moue d'enfant déçu sur le délicieux visage de noir.

« Merci. » Grommela-t-il en en tirant une. « Voudriez vous, Ô mon maître, avoir l'obligeance de me l'allumer ? »

Zabini pointa sa baguette sur le bâton de poison, puis une fois allumée, il la prit de la bouche du roux pour la fumer lui même.

« Je ne peux pas laisser mon esclave se détruire avec quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable. Je dois avouer que cette stupide invention moldu a la classe. Mais si tu veux te droguer, utilise quelque chose de sorcier. »

« J'ai essayé. Je suis devenu accro, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a été difficile de m'en détacher. Tout le monde voulait me tuer. Alors je me suis replié sur la cigarette, qui a des effets moins puissants. »

Zabini haussa un sourcil mais sn dit rien. Il lui rendit ensuite sa cigarette et se replongea dans les papiers qu'il étudiait. Quand il releva la tête, son amant fixait un point invisible devant lui, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je pensais à ma famille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuverait ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je veux dire, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, moi... Ils ne comprendraient pas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas mal. Je veux dire... Nous faisons en sorte que le gouvernement mis en place ne soit pas invivable. Mais c'est vrai qu'au final, notre monde va changer. C'est comme soudainement être contre ce que pourquoi nos familles se sont battues pendant des années... Je ne sais pas comment Harry envisage cela, par rapport à la mort de ses parents... »

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Non rien. »

Zabini ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire de toutes manières. Dans une guerre, il y avait toujours des enfants seuls, confrontés à faire des choix difficiles. Weasley était l'un d'entre eux. Il attendrait qu'il ait besoin de lui, et à ce moment là, il irait le consoler.

oOoOoOoOo

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra sans frapper dans le bureau qui était nouvellement celui d'Harry. De son pas princier, il s'avança, et alla s'adosser au bureau, juste à côté du jeune homme. Celui ci était assis en tailleur et continuait son dessin.

« Voici un orphelinat pour sorcier sang pur, » finit il par dire. « C'est surement un de mes dessins les plus réussis. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le Lord attrapa la feuille et l'observa sans un mot. Puis il la reposa sur le bureau.

« Tout ce cirque, pour finalement dessiner des orphelinats ? »

« Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est le traitement de la population. Les orphelins en font partie. Les moldus aussi, les sang de bourbe... Je ne peux pas te laisser semer la terreur, le chaos. Mais sinon, tes désires de mégalomane m'importent peu. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

Tom le souleva alors et le posa sur le bureau, avant de se poster devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peines du sien.

« Je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu désires tous les écraser, leur montrer ta puissance. Punir tous ceux qui n'ont pas cru en toi. A commencer par tes moldus. Puis ce peuple de sorciers, qui te traitaient de menteur pour avoir bonne conscience, et qui, il y a peu de temps, t'appelaient au secours, comme les faibles qu'ils sont. Ces mêmes sorciers qui, aujourd'hui, pestent après toi, au fond de leurs caves, disant que tu n'es qu'un faible, et que si tu as réussi à me détruire alors que tu n'avais qu'un an, ce n'était que grâce à un coup de chance, ou une erreur de ma part. N'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? » Il lui effleura les lèvres. « Et ces gros moldus, qui te traitaient de monstre, qui ont osé de frapper, te traiter comme un esclave, te faire dormir dans un placard, mettre des barreaux à ta fenêtre. Ne rêves tu pas de leur montrer qui est le plus puissant ? »

« Cela ne servirait qu'à leur prouver que je suis bel et bien un monstre. Ce n'est pas mon but. »

« Mais tu en a quand même envie. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis une des mains du Serpentard descendit sous la robe d'Harry, allant toucher la peau douce. Il lui saisit soudainement le pénis et se mit à l'astiquer avec entrain. Le plus jeune haleta.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui ? Oui, tu as envie de les écraser ? » Demanda le Lord d'un ton amusé.

« Oui. » Répéta le jeune homme.

Les feuilles sur le bureau volèrent d'un seul coup, alors que les deux hommes se déshabillaient avec empressement.

« Les griffondors ne devraient-ils pas être sage et exemplaires ? »

« Les griffondors ne font que des bêtises, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

Seul Harry perdit l'intégralité de ses vêtements, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Tom n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait déranger, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation. La bouche du plus âgé voyagea dans le cou, sur le torse sur jeune homme avant de reprendre sa bouche. Les mains du petit brun glissait dans la chevelure de l'autre, le décoiffant, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage.

Leurs ébats étaient toujours presque bestiaux, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait près à y remédier. C'est lorsqu'ils le faisaient dans le bureau d'Harry qu'ils étaient le plus sage. Et pour cause, le Lord n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser tous ses jouets. Mais le soir arrivé, il s'en donnait à coeur joie, quelque soit l'humeur du Griffondors. Après tout, rien dans le contrat n'avait été dit à propos de leurs relations sexuelles.

Harry jouit bruyamment sur le bureau. Le plus âgé se redressa l'air de rien, alors que le petit brun était parfaitement essoufflé.

« Finis de remplir les formulaires que je t'ai fait parvenir, si tu veux que tes projets aboutissent. Je t'ai mis d'excellentes personnes sur l'affaire. A plus tard, petit chat. »

Et il repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

oOoOoOoOo

Il se redressa dans un sursaut, se mordant le point pour ne pas hurler. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il se mordit tellement fort qu'un gout de sang envahit sa bouche. Denis respira lentement, tentant de calmer son coeur. Le sort de mort, sortant de la baguette de Draco Malfoy, allant frapper ses parents, brillait encore devant ses yeux. Le regard froid de celui-ci, la couleur verte du sort, le rouge du sang, tout se mélangeait dans tête, lui laissant une affreuse sensation de froid au fond des tripes. Il avait la chaire de poule. Il avait peur.

Un murmure de voix le sortit de sa transe. Il respira moins fort et tendit l'oreille.

Mr Carter avait entendu que Draco Malfoy était dans l'école. N'ayant pu le voir lors de sa dernière visite, il s'était mis en tête de le trouver. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il avait appris qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Quand il y entra, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence. La lune éclairait faiblement, au travers des grandes fenêtres, les lits et les rideaux blancs. Ses pas ne résonnaient pas, trop silencieux. Il repéra une chevelure étinceler sous un rayon de lune, et s'approcha. Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi intriguant. Un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir William, » Dit soudainement le blond. « Il est généralement plus poli de signaler sa présence. »

« Toujours aussi étrange. Je ne me souvenais pas que tu arrivais à détecter ma présence aussi facilement. »

« Je reconnaitrais ton odeur entre mille. » Il se retourna à demi vers le visiteur, faisant étinceler sa dentition trop blanche et sa chevelure d'or. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Les deux hommes allèrent discuter à voix basse dans l'allée, fermant le rideau autour du lit de Denis.

« Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ? »

« Toujours. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Et bien, je suis professeur. Et je suis ravi de te dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien. »

« Comment as-tu pu obtenir un poste ici ? Severus ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi. »

« Oh c'était assez facile. Aussi facile que d'entrer dans ton lit. Bien que ce ne soit pas aussi plaisant, évidemment. »

« Evidemment. »

« Et toi Draco ? Il m'est parvenu le bruit que tu étais passé plusieurs fois à Poudlard, sans que je ne puisse te voir une seule fois. Imagine ma déception. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir laissé un agréable souvenir de moi. »

« Mais c'est le cas. Excuse-moi, je suis très pris par mon travail en ce moment. Je fais partie des personnes de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oh, félicitations Lord Malfoy ! Aurais-je du m'incliner en arrivant ? Je pense qu'il est un peu tard maintenant, cependant. Et puis je ne m'incline jamais devant monsieur le directeur. Alors devant toi... »

« Fais le donc, la prochaine fois. »

« Et donc, mon jeune Draco, que fais tu à Poudlard ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. L'autre homme inclina la tête sur le côté, et se mit à l'étudier attentivement.

« Un vampire. Mon petit blond est devenu un vampire. Peu importe, tu es toujours aussi beau. Donc tu serais ici pour... Un calice ? Excuse moi, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans le cadre d'une mission, si ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin d'envoyer une personne de confiance pour rentrer dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il a suffisamment d'hommes fiables ici. »

« Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas des doutes ? Et puis tous ses hommes ne sont pas au courant des missions des autres. Mais en effet. Je suis venu voir mon calice. »

« Qui est donc le jeune homme que je vais dorénavant martyriser en cours ? »

Un sourire sadiques aux lèvres, le professeur entrebâilla les rideaux et croisa le regard paniqué de Denis Crivey. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en refermant le rideau.

« Ce gamin ? » Il rit encore. « Mon plus grand concurrent est ce pauvre petit sang de bourbe ? Si j'avais su que le si digne Draco Malfoy jetterait son dévolu sur un garçon pareil ! Comment cette gentille crapule a-t-elle fait pour te séduire ? »

« Elle m'a espionné partout dans les couloirs depuis sont arrivé à Poudlard. Il se croyait discret, avec ses amis hippopotames. Et puis il a été fait prisonnier, en arrivant en héros pour délivrer Harry Potter, à la forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, il a un fessier excessivement appétissant. »

« Je trouve le tiens bien plus intéressant, mais après tout, chacun ses goûts. Alors on apprécie contrôler, petite crieuse ? Peut-être que si je t'avais laissé contrôler tu serais revenu vers moi. » Se moqua-t-il.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Je plaisante. Passons. Quelle bêtise as-tu faite, pour réussir à être transformé en vampire en si peu de temps ? »

« J'ai sous estimé l'ennemi. Je suis actuellement en bon terme avec un clan de vampire, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celui auquel j'ai voulu rendre visite il y a quelques mois. »

« Tu as la tête dure décidément. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale. Je pense avoir compris la leçon. »

« Et quelle leçon ! C'est comment, d'être un vampire ? »

« Grisant. »

« Mais tu n'es plus un sang pur, désormais. Plutôt une créature magique, potentiellement dangereuse. N'as tu pas peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de se débarrasser de tout ce qui n'est pas pur ? Après tout, y aller par étape est la meilleure technique. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Tu as bien foi en ton Maître. »

« Il faut bien. Mais je suis particulièrement sûr de moi à ce sujet, car saint Potter est là pour veiller sur nous. »

« Saint Potter ? »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu as besoin d'explication. Je sais que tu es loin d'être bête. La nouvelle sera annoncée dans la Gazette dans peu de temps. Je trouve cela assez amusant. Potter est un gentil Griffondors plein de haine. Très pratique. »

« Fais attention à ce que le tiens ne devienne pas comme ça et veuille se venger de toi. Oublions Potter. Maintenant que je sais qui est à l'origine de la présence de Crivey ici, je peux mettre en garde le responsable. Draco, si tu tiens à lui, surveille le. Il n'est pas bien ici. Bien qu'il soit un élève très doué, et très appliqué, il reste un pauvre gamin seul. Bien que le professeur Lupin, qui ,bien que secret, a l'air de l'apprécier, tout comme le directeur et moi-même, dois-je avouer, il reste tout seul. Il a repoussé l'amitié de ceux qui voulaient rester à ses côtés, pour ne pas qu'ils aient des ennuis en devenant des traitres à leur sang. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est un stupide Griffondors. »

« Cesse donc de faire l'enfant Draco. Je suis très sérieux. »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Je ne suis ni ton père, ni ta mère, ni ton guide spirituel. Disons que je te parle en tant que professeur. Lupin ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je crois qu'il a quelques problèmes en ce moment. Ou alors, il n'a pas jugé utile de venir se plaindre auprès de moi. »

« Ce que je fais est inutile ? Suis-je inutile à tes yeux ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non. »

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

Le silence suivit cette question.

Denis, bien éveillé, et ayant suivit presque l'intégralité de l'échange, et ayant oublié sa peur depuis un petit moment, sentit une étrange sensation lui tordre les entrailles. Il se leva donc, et pied nu, à pas de loup, s'avança jusqu'aux rideaux qu'il écarta silencieusement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'affreux spectacle. Le professeur Carter était penché sur le blond et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Le Griffondors était tétanisé. Il avait raison alors. Il n'était qu'un réservoir de sang, et un vide couille pour Draco Malfoy, qui sortait avec son professeur. Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer de déception. Mais les garçons ne pleurent pas comme des fillettes pour rien. Surtout en public. Alors il se reteint. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. D'un seul mouvement, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Il fit une tête de bête traquée et se dépêcha de fermer les rideaux et de retourner dans son lit. Cela fut surement la fuite la plus pitoyable de tout l'histoire. Les deux adultes passèrent eux aussi les rideaux et s'approchèrent du lit.

« Il est très mal vu d'espionner une conversation, monsieur Crivey, » Dit Carter.

« Il est très mal vu de réveiller des malades, en se débauchant dans l'infirmerie. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Dix points en moins pour Griffondors, petit insolent. »

Denis se renfrogna, mais resta droit, à la fusiller du regard.

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui, » dit le blond. « Il est jaloux. »

« Assurément, je suis jaloux. Cette énergumène t'a mis le grappin dessus avant moi ! »

Sans prévenir, il se pencha et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèves du Griffondors, qui devint rouge brique.

Personne ne vit Draco bouger. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, Carter était plaqué contre le mur, la main de blond serrant son cou, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres. Les dents du mangemort étaient dangereusement sorties, et ses yeux brillaient de démence.

« Ne. Recommence. Jamais. » Siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Le professeur ne bougea pas, et attendit que le blond le lâche.

« Réaction instinctive, ou réelle jalousie ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute. « Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part, mon petit Draco, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être embrassé par un autre, particulièrement moi, alors que toi si ? »

« Parce qu'il est à moi. Et que tu n'as aucunement le droit de le toucher. »

« N'es tu pas à lui ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Draco posa son regard sur son calice. Il échangèrent un long regard, avant que Denis ne soit victime d'une violente quinte de toux.

« Imbécile ! » S'exclama le blond. « Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton lit ? Autant retourner dormir dehors, si tu tiens tant à mourir de la grippe ! »

Il lui lança un sort afin de le réchauffer et se retourna vers le professeur, toujours acculé au mur.

« Mon petit Draco, laisse ton calice se reposer. Sinon, il ne sera jamais remis pour la rentrée, et dieu seul sait à quel point ce que je leur réserve est épuisant. Que dirais-tu de venir boire une tasse de thé dans mes appartements, pour te relaxer ? »

A suivre.

Bonsoir, bonjour pour d'autres !

Le bac est passé (euh.. partiellement), et j'ai enfin pu vous écrire ce chapitre ! :D Vos exams se sont bien passés pour ceux qui en ont eu ?

Alors je sais, cette fiction est toujours bancale, mais voyez vous, je connais la fin, mais j'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire ce qu'il se passe entre temps. Alors l'inspiration me vient quand j'écris. Alors je sais, vous allez encore râler, parce que je ne parle pas assez d'Harry, mais pourtant je fais des efforts !

Allez, le prochain chapitre sera mieux ;)

( Je m'excuse encore pour les éventuelles fautes oubliées. )

Si vous voulez que je vous réponde lorsque vous laissez une review (lors d'une proposition pour être beta par exemple), et que vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi au moins votre e mail par exemple :/

Je suis frustrée quand je ne peux pas répondre à une lectrice qui me pose une question u_u (Sauf si la question en question est "que va-t-il se passer ?").

Mais sinon n'hésitez pas à en laisser quand même. Si vous voulez une réponse dites le moi. Je sais ce n'est pas forcement naturel, mais c'est bien de le dire :)

Merci de me lire, merci d'aimer, merci de ne pas me tuer quand vous n'aimez pas :) Je vous aime.

Bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 **

La communauté sorcière était sous le choc, en ce lundi de Février. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, mais personne n'y avait prêté attention, trop occupé à lire La Gazette du sorcier. En première page se trouvait la photo d'Harry Potter, l'air grave, accompagné du titre «Harry Potter, Prince des Ténèbres.» Le journal avait été envoyé dans tous les foyers, s'adressant à chaque sorcier en âge de lire. Harry Potter, aussi appelé Le Survivant, s'était allié avec son pire ennemi, arrachant tout espoir aux résistants. Les citoyens devaient tous réciter une même formule, à la même heure, qui leur permettrait de suivre le discours qu'allait tenir Mr Potter à midi, en direct, sur la place devant la banque Gringotts. Toute personne s'y refusant serait suivie par la «justice». Autant dire que toute personne s'y refusant courrait un grave danger. La formule avait été crée par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en personne, spécialement pour son Prince des Ténèbres.

Et à l'avenir, à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de s'exprimer, les sorciers d'Angleterre se devraient de prononcer cette formule.

De toutes manières, personne n'aurait manqué ce discourt historique.

Denis était très surpris. Caché dans l'infirmerie, personne ne pouvait voir la tristesse qui s'imprimait sur ses traits. Comme son frère, il s'était battu pour ses droits, et avait placé tous ses espoirs dans le survivant. Pire encore. Il avait une confiance aveugle pour le jeune élu. Ce qui voulait dire que si l'élu avait choisi le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était qu'il adhérait à ses idéaux, et que les sang de bourbe étaient bel et bien des être inférieurs aux sorciers, qui ne méritaient que de leurs lécher les bottes, à peine de vivre. Il devint d'une pâleur inquiétante, alors qu'il se remémoraient les camps de concentration et d'extermination de juifs, durant le règne d'Hitler. Il ne voulait pas aller là bas. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque aille dans un endroit pareil. L'humain n'apprenait-il jamais de ses erreurs ? Mais l'histoire était différente cette fois ci. Il y avait une réelle différence de force entre les moldus, les sangs de bourbe et les sorciers sang purs.

Il caressa l'espoir d'être en sécurité aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Mais il cessa immédiatement en se remémorant le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec son professeur. Les deux hommes paraissaient se connaître depuis longtemps. Denis ne doutait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, et que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son ancien amant, Malfoy allait sûrement l'abandonner. Lui, contre son puissant professeur, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Un mal-être s'était emparé de lui depuis la veille, mal-être qui n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis, à tel point que sa fièvre était remontée en flèche. Il transpirait, respirait difficilement, se remettait à tousser. Il se mit même à pleurer et à prier un quelconque dieu de le sauver des camps de la mort, ou pire, des camps de travail.

Son délire fut tellement poussé à l'extrême qu'il se mit à pousser des cris d'agoni dans son sommeil. Cela finit par interpeller un infirmier. Celui-ci avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude avant de réagir, trop perturbé par la Nouvelle. Il en était heureux, ses allégeances allant droit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain de la part du survivant. Comme beaucoup, il restait méfiant.

Cet infirmier se trouvait être le jeune homme qui faisait les prises de sang de Denis tous les dimanches, et qui le tripotait par la même occasion. Le pauvre Griffondors, en ouvrant les yeux, encore à moitié dans un délire, ne put qu'émettre un piètre ricanement désabusé. Le destin était contre lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu faire de si mal pour être puni ainsi ? D'accord, il avait tiré les cheveux d'une fille à la maternelle, mais certaines personnes avaient fait bien pire sans être autant punies ! L'idée d'appeler son Maître à la rescousse ne l'effleura même pas. Pour lui, il était définitivement parti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Monsieur Crivey ! S'exclama le jeune infirmier, surpris de retrouver le Griffondors ici. Il rentrait de vacances. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Denis aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais il se contenta de se murer dans le silence. Il se redressa comme l'homme lui avait demandé, vouté comme une poupée désarticulée. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, le reflétant étrangement. Le désespoir qu'on pouvait y lire paraissait sans fond. D'effrayants petits ricanements s'échappaient de sa bouche alors que des pensée cyniques le traversaient. Il ne portait aucune attention à l'autre homme, qui l'auscultait tout en débitant un flot continu de bêtises perverses. Il n'eut qu'un faible sursaut quand les mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois que je t'aurai mis à l'aise, tu verras que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Depuis le temps que nous nous côtoyons. Es-tu vierge ? ça me plairait beaucoup. Mais si je me doute bien que ta présence ici ne soit pas gratuite. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Denis ? Susurra-t-il.

- Moi, lui répondit une voix polaire.

L'infirmier fut tétanisé d'effrois, avant même de savoir qui était dans son dos. L'aura de puissance qui l'entourait était bien suffisante. Lentement, les yeux écarquillés, il se retourna pour faire face à un Draco Malfoy, sur son trente et un (comme toujours), le visage déformé par la rage.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'avança vers l'audacieux jeune homme et l'attrapa par la gorge. Il émit un piètre glapissement.

- Denis, dit calmement le vampire, bien que son expression reflétait toute l'étendue de sa rage. Qui est cet homme ?

Le jeune calice se tourna vers le blond, le vide de ses yeux soudainement remplacé par la peur. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir en héros, sans entrainer tous son entourage dans sa chute.

Le Mangemort soupira d'exaspération.

- Qui es-tu ? Hurla-t-il soudainement à sa victime.

- Je.. Je suis l'infirmier responsable des prises de sang de monsieur Crivey, bégaya-t-il.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas de nom ? Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Très bien. Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais me renseigner sur toi, jusqu'à savoir le nom que tu as donné à la bestiole que tu avais plus jeune. Je saurai tout. Et au moindre prochain faux pas, je ferai souffrir tous ceux que tu aimes, en finissant par toi. Sache que je suis très imaginatif en ce qui concerne les tortures. Denis Crivey est à moi. Je suis le seul autorisé à le toucher. Alors si j'apprends que quiconque le touche de nouveau, ou pire, si je te surprends encore une fois à le toucher, je mets mes menaces à exécution.

- Je suis désolé ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier. Je ne voulais rien lui faire ! Ce n'était pas sérieux !

- Et moi je suis très sérieux.

Malfoy le lâcha, et avant même qu'il ne reprenne sa respiration, dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un puissant doloris.

Le hurlement qui retentit hantera longtemps toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie.

- Maintenant file, siffla-t-il une fois le sort levé.

L'infirmier, haletant et effrayé, se dépêcha de disparaître. Il priait pour que le directeur ne soit pas mis au courant, afin qu'il puisse garder ce job. Mais il n'avait que peu d'espoir. Et il avait raison.

Draco posa son regard de glace sur son calice, prostré sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le sol, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

- Denis, appela-t-il.

Il en réagit pas.

- Denis !

Lentement, l'appelé se leva les yeux et les posa sur le blond. Celui-ci, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, fut frappé par l'air terriblement malheureux du jeune homme. Cela le calma quelque peu.

- Depuis combien de temps cet homme t'harcèle-t-il ?

- Depuis le début des prises de sang, répondit Denis d'une voix monotone.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

L'air perdu du calice suffit. Il avait peur. De quoi ? De tout, et de tout le monde probablement.

- Je veux que tu me parles de tout. De tous tes problèmes. C'est un ordre. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Vous vous moquez de mes problèmes. Vous ne supportez juste pas que vos affaires soient utilisées par un autre.

- En partie, avoua le blond. Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

Un rire désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du Griffondors.

- Vous l'entendre dire ne me rend pas aussi heureux que ce que j'espérais. Mais je m'en satisferai.

Draco s'assit sur le lit du malade et le fixa un instant dans les yeux.

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, et je ne te mentirai jamais. A quel moment l'ai-je fait ?

Denis baissa les yeux. Avant de se mettre à pleurer.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec ton professeur hier soir. Je n'ai fait que boire du thé.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, ricana-t-il. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux.

- C'est vrai.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ne te prend pas la tête comme ça. Cesse de te dire que je suis détestable. Ton être et le calice sont en conflit, et mon sang ne fait pas effet. Détends toi. Et puis, nous savons tous les deux que tu m'aimes autant que le calice.

- Non, rétorqua Denis.

- C'est parce que tu es vexé. Mais tu verras avec le temps.

- De la résignation n'est pas de l'amour.

- Je le sais bien. Maintenant, excuse-moi, la minute de gentillesse est passée. Je dois reprendre le travail. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur moi pour aller ramasser tous ceux qui n'accepte pas d'écouter le discourt de saint Potter. Donc dépêche toi de prendre tes médicaments.

D'un geste souple, il agita sa baguette et prononça la formule obligatoire. Une image comme holographique apparu, juste au dessus du lit. On pouvait voir le balcon de la banque Gringotts vide, entouré de deux marques des ténèbres. Un silence pesant planait. On le remarquait même au travers de l'image magique.

Sous les regards inquisiteurs du blond, Denis prit le verre sur sa table de chevet et en avala le contenu. Sans lever les yeux, il le reposa et se recoucha.

- Je programme un réveil pour que tu ne loupes pas le discourt. C'est très important que tu ne le manques pas. Si tu le fais, toi et moi auront des problèmes. Enfin surtout toi. Sur ce, à plus tard. Ah, au fait, ne fais pas attention à tout ce que le professeur Carter te racontera. Il est ce que l'on peut qualifier d'un petit plaisantin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry retourna se poster devant le miroir pour la énième fois sous le regard exaspéré du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- L'importance n'est pas ton apparence, siffla-t-il. C'est ce que tu diras. Et puis tu es déjà parfaitement préparé. Contente toi de respirer loin de ce miroir.

- Il me permet de me rassurer, rétorqua le petit brun.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le monde sorcier est déjà à tes pieds, et ton discourt est misérablement court.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'avais pas pour projet d'être sous le feu des projecteurs quand j'étais petit. C'est difficile pour moi.

- Tu t'es pourtant beaucoup donné en spectacle depuis ton arrivée dans le monde sorcier.

- Tu m'y as contraint. Et tu le refais.

- C'est toi qui a décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de faire ton numéro de puisant sorcier. Alors maintenant, assume. Sinon, je considérerai cela comme une trahison. Il est trop tard pour faire demi tour, Harry.

- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il. C'est l'heure.

D'un mouvement digne de Severus Snape, il se tourna vers le balcon, en dessous duquel une grande foule de sorciers s'était rassemblée. La tête haute, il s'avança jusqu'au bord, et baissa les yeux. Des nombreux visages inconnus, parfois cachés, étaient levés vers lui. Levant les yeux, il repéra les marques des Ténèbres tout autour de la place, ainsi que les Mangemorts placés un peu partout. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette contre sa gorge et lança le sonorus.

- Bonjour à tous. Il est inutile que je me présente, n'est ce pas ? Il se reteint de justesse de ricaner de gêne. Ce matin, vous avez tous reçu un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Vous êtes ainsi tous au courant de ma nouvelle alliance avec Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, l'Angleterre même.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont demandé si je m'alliais pour mieux le trahir. Nombreux sont aussi ceux qui ont pensé que je les abandonnais. D'autres se sont probablement demandé si l'on me contrôlait, ou si j'étais devenu fou. Il n'en est rien. Le Seigneur des ténèbres et moi nous sommes alliés, d'un commun accord, dans le but de créer une meilleure société sorcière. Une société, où la pureté de la magie aura sa place, où la puissance sera reconnue, où chacun sera reconnu. Grâce à nous, les sorciers seront reconnus, accepté, respecté par les moldus, par le monde pour ce qu'ils sont. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, nous n'aurons plus à craindre aucun être inférieur. Nous pourrons enfin vivre. Et c'est pour cela que nous allons nous battre ! Nous allons sortir de l'ombre. Ensemble. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et moi même, en tant que Prince des Ténèbres, serons à la tête de ce combat.

Un long silence de mort suivit sa tirade. Puis, timidement, l'air prêt à être foudroyé par la foule, une jeune journaliste leva la main. Harry l'autorisa à parler, et il se détesta pour le plaisir qu'il ressentit face à sa supériorité.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a mené à changer de camp ? Demanda-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

- Je n'ai pas changé de camp. J'en ai choisi un.

- Vous ne vous considériez pas comme un partisan du clan de la lumière ?

Le regard froid qu'elle reçue la fit se recroqueviller.

- Quelle confiance donnez-vous en un clan qui s'est auto-proclamé clan de la lumière ? Dumbledore, aussi bon qu'il pouvait paraître, a lui même nommé chacun dans cette guerre. Le seigneur des Ténèbres, le clan de la lumière, les partisans de la lumière... L'Elu. Si vous voulez que nous fassions la même chose, nous pourrions nous auto-renommer le camp de la Raison. Mais je ne pense pas que cela nous aide d'une quelconque manière à atteindre notre but.

- Menteur ! Traitre ! Assassin ! Hurla soudainement un sorcier encapuchonné dans la foule.

Immédiatement, un éclaire vert le frappa et il s'écroula, mort, sur les dalles froides. Des murmures paniqués commencèrent à s'élever, avant d'être brusquement arrêtés.

- Silence. Siffla la voix de Voldemort.

L'homme aux yeux rouges, à la robe noire et à la cravate verte apparue sur le balcon. Il parcourra les sorciers du regard, avant d'hausser un sourcil.

- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il un message à faire passer à votre Prince ?

Toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent se recroqueviller de terreur.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une question à poser ?

Personne n'osa. Le spectacle se termina là.

- Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette et la marque des Ténèbres apparu au dessus de la foule. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la banque laissant derrière eux une population sorcière tétanisée.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer, reprocha Harry en desserrant le col de sa robe.

- Les impertinents n'ont pas leur place dans le monde parfait que nous nous efforçons de créer. Un rebelle est un rebelle.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je ne suis qu'un traitre sans coeur.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es.

Harry le fixa, immobile. Tom haussa un sourcil.

- Tu finiras par t'habituer.

Le jeune brun n'avait justement pas envie de s'habituer. Il avait une terrible envie de retourner sur ce balcon et de dire à l'Angleterre qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Comme un enfant voulant se justifier après une bêtise.

Mais il ne put pas. Alors il avança vers son amant et laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse.

- Tu ne feras pas de moi un monstre.

- Bien sûr que non, ricana-t-il. Si jamais tu en deviens un, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

OoOoOoOo

Dans une petite chaumière sur la côte nord de l'Angleterre, une petite femme rondelette laissa tomber sa casserole pleine de semoule sur le sol. Les mains tremblantes, elle fixait encore l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, Harry la fixait en lui expliquant qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Harry, mon enfant, qu'as-tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle.

Arthur Weasley, assis à la table de la cuisine, était incapable de bouger. Qui aurait pensé qu'Harry changerait de camp ? Pas eux. Et qu'était-il arrivé à ses enfants ?

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il finalement.

Molly sortit de sa transe.

- Non.

- Si. Ne te voile pas la face. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Seul le temps pourra nous aider. Harry ne nous est plus d'aucun secours.

- Il feinte peut-être !

- Non. Il ne le fait pas. Si c'était le cas, il aurait au moins sourcillé quand cet homme l'a insulté, puis quand il a été tué. Je pense qu'il était sincère quand il a dit avoir choisi un camp. C'est fini Molly. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rester cachés et à observer de loin ce qu'il va se passer.

- Arthur !

- Molly.

Les deux Weasley s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que la femme n'éclate en sanglots.

- Je sais, c'est difficile.

oOoOoOoOo

- J'aimerais pouvoir envoyer une lettre à mes parents, déclara Ron.

Blaise leva les yeux de ses papiers.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Pour avoir la paix, mes parents ont obligatoirement écouté le discourt d'Harry. Et de toutes manières, ils n'auraient loupé cela pour rien au monde. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être paniqués. Je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis trop longtemps. Je préférais qu'ils ne m'imaginent pas mort.

- Je comprends.

D'un coup de baguette, Blaise fit parvenir au roux un morceau de parchemin et une plume.

- Je te prêterai mon hiboux.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là.

oOoOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort lui avait encore attaché les mains, avant de légèrement lui cravacher le derrière. Puis il l'avait fait s'agenouiller, et ouvrir la bouche, avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Harry était devenu un expert en la matière. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il fut jeter sur le lit sur le ventre, avant de sentir le Lord s'affaler sur lui. Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, cherchant les zones qui le feraient gémir. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa cuisse, allant jusqu'à son entrée qu'il prépara soigneusement. Harry le méritait bien. Cette journée avait été très éprouvante pour lui, qui détestait les médias, et qui était maintenant vu par toute l'Angleterre comme un sorcier terriblement suspect.

Le petit brun se débâtit, pour se mettre sur le dos mais le Lord l'en empêcha. Il voulait bien être plus doux, mais il était encore celui qui décidait de la position. Se redressant, il plaça sa verge contre l'anus du Griffondors et le pénétra lentement.

- Savoure ce moment Harry.

Harry savourait. En effet, tant de tact de la part du seigneur des Ténèbres était juste exceptionnel.

Mais ce moment ne dura que quelques instants avant que la passion ne les consume tous deux d'une manière aussi bestiale qu'habituelle.

- Tom, appela Harry, une fois leurs ébats terminés.

- Quoi ?

Le ton était grognon, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le plus âgé n'aimait toujours pas son prénom, mais le tolérait tout de même.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un câlin, dit-t-il du bout des lèvres, sûr d'être envoyé baladé.

- Encore ? Ricana le Lord.

- Pas un câlin comme ça, rétorqua le petit brun, vexé.

Il soupira et referma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que deux bras forts l'entourèrent et le plaquèrent contre un corps chaud. Il poussa un petit cri surpris, avant que le son d'un soupire de bien-être ne résonne dans la pièce. Voldemort l'entendait presque ronronner.

- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi, et comment, mes Mangemorts et toi continuez à me suivre, malgré tout le mal que je vous inflige, se confessa-t-il soudainement.

- Parce que tu es puissant, et que tu vas leur permettre de réaliser leur rêve le plus fou, ce pour quoi ils se battent depuis toutes ces années. Tu es le meilleur leader qu'ils puissent avoir, tu es le plus puissant. Le plus brillant, le plus fort, celui qui a réussi. Et puis tu ne leur laisse pas le choix. Le retour en arrière n'est pas une solution envisageable.

- C'est pour ça que tu restes avec moi ?

- En partie. Mais si je reste à tes côtés, c'est avant tout dans le but de créer un monde meilleur. Pour intérêt personnel donc.

La réponse était expéditive, sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus sec. Harry ne voulait pas en parler, le message était passé.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise que je reste pour tes beaux yeux et tes prestations au lit ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Le Lord ricana.

- Tu aimerais bien. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose. J'ai une monde a améliorer.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais s'endormit songeur.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco lança un énième sort de mort sur une sorcière ayant refusé d'écouter Harry Potter. Celle ci, même dans la mort, continuait de le fixer de son regard noir. Le blond ne s'étonnait même plus de ne rien ressentir face à la mort. Même la sienne, il y était préparé. Il avait tué une centaine de personne aujourd'hui, après avoir salué son calice. Calice qui avait en horreur toutes ses manies de Mangemorts. Draco s'en fichait, évidemment. Mais parfois, toucher un être aussi innocent avec des mains si sales lui serrait le coeur. Leur histoire aurait pu être différente, si Severus ne lui avait pas tant mis la pression, s'il n'était pas un vampire, s'il n'était pas aussi sadique.

Des sanglots le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il y avait encore quelqu'un dans la maison. Bien qu'il puisse lancer un sort afin de révéler l'emplacement de la personne, il préféra utiliser son instinct de vampire. Sous le plancher. Le bruit venait de sous le plancher.

- Sors de ta cachette, dit-il à voix haute, où je viens te chercher.

Le bruit s'arrêta. La personne avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche. Un sourire inconscient apparu au coin des lèvres de Malfoy. Faisant claquer ses bottes contre le vieux plancher, il s'avança presque au dessus de la personne. Puis, plantant ses ongles dans une des lattes, ils l'arracha violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. La personne poussa un petit cri avant d'essayer de s'échapper. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre le vampire. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien, faisant apparaitre ses crocs.

- Alors, mademoiselle, on refuse d'obéir aux ordres ?

La demoiselle en question ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Les cheveux noirs sales et bouclés, recouverte de poussière, sa robe blanche ayant virée au gris, elle ressemblait à une véritable petite sorcière. Draco éclata de rire.

- Cela pourrait être une raison pour te tuer. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Parce que ce n'est pas dans mes ordres. En revanche, n'imagine pas que tu vas rester ici pour pouvoir te recueillir sur le corps de ta traitresse de mère.

La tenant toujours à bout de bras, il sortit de la maison désormais vide et la jeta dans la cage déjà remplies d'enfants qu'il trimballait depuis le début de l'après midi. Les Deux mangemorts chargés de l'accompagner le rejoignirent, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous.

- Les enfants furent ensuite enfermés dans les cachots du manoir du seigneur des Ténèbres.

En bon vampire, il repassa tout de même à Poudlard avant de retourner chez lui. Il trouva son calice brulant de fièvre, profondément endormi. Il laissa un peu de sang dans un gobelet et repartit sans le réveiller. Bien qu'il n'ait besoin que de peu de sommeil, il se sentait exténué. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis longtemps, mais il se sentait un peu mélancolique. Il regrettait la période insouciante où Potter et lui se chamaillaient bêtement dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux à cette époque, à part le Quidditch. Il avait besoin de vacances. Mais il ne risquait pas d'en avoir avant un long moment.

oOoOoOo

Denis, dans un demi sommeil, décida de ne pas bouger quand son Maître revint. Bien qu'il était plutôt content, il n'avait pas envie d'être maltraité physiquement ou psychologiquement. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, et avait très bien compris en quoi consistait la mission du Lord. Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur la main fraîche qui vint se poser sur son front mais décida tout de même de se rendormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, juste après réaliser que Draco Malfoy lui avait laisse du sang dans un gobelet.

Il était content, parce que le blond s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi finalement.

oOoOoOoOooo

Hermione, sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme décédée il y a quelques heures, entra dans un bar à l'apparence for peu attirante. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le barman, elle fut accompagnée à l'arrière, dans un salle luxueuse où un grand blond regardait la télévision. Il se tourna avec son air faussement soumis vers la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Saver. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

- Très bien monsieur le ministre.

- Vous me flattez à m'appeler ainsi. Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué.

- Vous êtes trop modeste.

- Comment se portent nos petites affaires ?

- C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire.

Il se sourirent.

oOoOoOoOo

Vernon Dursley devenait toujours très rouge lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il ressemblait à un gros cochons dangereux. Mais Harry, trop occupé à chercher un issue de secours, ne prenait jamais le temps de rire. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit son oncle lever le point dans le but de l'abattre sur lui. Le jeune homme, plus agile, réussi à l'éviter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les suivants. Enfermé dans cette petite chambre de cinquante centimètres carrés, il n'avait aucune chance d'être sauvé.

- Sale monstre, grommela l'oncle Vernon. Tu vas payer. Oser défendre ta race de monstres.

Il lui infligea un gros coup dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya dans le mur. Puis il reçu une vague de coups de pieds, accompagnée d'insultes.

- Tu vas finir par comprendre que les monstres n'ont pas leur place ici. Combien de personnes as-tu tué ? Combien de personnes as-tu fais souffrir ? Quel malheur vas-tu encore apporter, enfant maudit ?

- Pardon oncle Vernon, gémissait Harry entre deux sanglots.

Très vite, son corps ne devint plus que douleur, mais il ne se sentait pas mourir. C'est alors qu'il vit son oncle défaire sa ceinture, pour ensuite la jeter au sol. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il prit ensuite la paire de ciseaux sur le bureau, et se dirigea vers lui, la verge tendue, l'arme à la main.

- Tu te rappelleras de ta mort, et tu serviras d'exemple à ton peuple de monstre. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce monde.

Il lui attrapa violemment la nuque et le retourna sur le ventre de force, et Harry se mit à hurler de terreur.

Il se redressa soudainement dans son lit, haletant et en sueur. Il ressentait encore cette douleur qu'on lui avait infligée. Les paroles de son oncle tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait fait un cauchemar, un bête cauchemars, qui pourtant ne cesserait de le hanter. Un monstre. Il était un monstre. Pourquoi diable avait-il pris cette décision ?

- Harry, l'appela une voix sur sa gauche.

Il sursauta violemment, et se tourna vers l'inopportun, les yeux écarquillés.

Tom le regardait, légèrement inquiet, un paquet de parchemins dans la main. Lentement, il le posa et s'approcha du petit brun, qui, sans prévenir éclata en bruyants sanglots.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Lui demanda l'autre homme. Harry, calme toi, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à lui dire. Mais il lui fit signe de regarder par lui même. Les deux hommes avaient la chance de partager une connexion mentale, alors le Lord pénétra dans la tête du jeune homme sans effort. Stoïque, il fixa la scène, où son nouveau prince des Ténèbres se faisait brutaliser. Une fois sorti, il regarda le jeune homme différemment.

- Ton oncle te corrigeait régulièrement de cette manière ?

Un frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

- Jamais autant. Mais il avait tout de même la main plutôt lourde. Et oui... Régulièrement... c'est le mot, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le plus âgé lui saisit la mouchoir de la main droite, le forçant à le regarder.

Tu partages donc cette haine des moldus. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas dressé contre eux plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas rejoins quand je te l'ai proposé ?

- Je ne connaissais pas les enjeux, à 11 ans ! Ni à 15 ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à ma majorité. Et ensuite je me suis enfui.

- Tu aurais pu les tuer.

- Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier. Même si c'est déjà trop tard.

- Pourquoi, après ce que tes moldus t'ont fait, tu continue à les défendre ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Chacun est différent. On ne doit pas discriminer des gens parce qu'ils appartiennent à un groupe. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Puisque toi aussi, tu as été un monstre comme moi. Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr, tu aurais aimé que les autres t'apprécient à ta juste valeur quand tu étais enfant. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu Lord Voldemort. Parce qu'en étant craint, tu es respecté et reconnu. Et tu as une raison d'être appelé Monstre. Moi je refuse ! Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je vaux mieux qu'eux.. je vaux mieux qu'eux...

La fin de la tirade fut à peine soufflée, mais Lord Voldemort la comprit très bien.

- Pourquoi t'es tu allié avec moi alors ? Tu aurais pu te cacher comme un lâche et avoir la paix.

- C'est mon devoir. J'ai été conditionné pour cela. Et je ne pourrais pas vivre en me disant que si le monde sombrait, c'était de ma faute.

- Le syndrome du héros.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues d'Harry, il les effleura du bout des doigts et eu un sourire tremblant.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à pleurer. J'ai fais un choix. Mais pourtant... Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter...

A sa grande surprise, l'homme prit lui même l'initiative de l'attirer dans ses bras presque... tendrement.

- Respire Potter. Tu n'as rien fais de mal, et nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne deviendras pas comme moi. Les monstres, dans l'histoire, ce sont tes moldus. Tu ne dois pas faire tes choix en pensant à eux. Fais ce qui te semble bien. Ils ne sont que de gros cochons qui ne connaissent rien au monde.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, grommela Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas te mettre à pleurer à cause de répugnants moldus. Est ce que je pleure moi ?

- Non, mais tu l'as peut-être fait il y a 70 ans.

- Amusant. Mais je ne pleure pas, moi.

Harry tenta se détacher de l'homme, mais celui-ci le garda serré contre lui.

- Harry, je suis sérieux. Ne laisse pas des moldus t'influencer dans ton choix. Ne fais pas demi tour par peur des représailles. Tu mourrais.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- Et quand nous aurons mené notre mission à bien, nous irons leur rendre une petite visite pour les punir d'avoir aussi mal traité le Prince des Ténèbres.

Le sourire machiavélique qui se dessina sur les lèvres ne laissa aucun doute au sort qui leur était réservé.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre.

- Tu l'es déjà à leurs yeux. Un peu plus, un peu moins.

- Tom...

- Très bien, nous verrons.

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre, bien longtemps après, pardonnez moi.

Je suis très occupée en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps avant d'écrire.

En relisant j'ai encore eu cette impression de scénario bancal, alors excusez moi si cela vous paraître trop absurde.

Bisous, n'hésitez à me dire si cela vous a plu ou non :)


End file.
